Elmalı Tefsiri/A'raf
Sadeleştirilmiş metin 7-ARAF: 1- Allah ne kastettiğini daha iyi bilir. (Bakara ve Âl-i İmran sûrelerinin başına bkz.) Bununla beraber burada sâd münasebetiyle tefsirciler tarafından nakledilen bazı sözler vardır: Özellikle İbnü Abbas'tan bir rivayete göre "Ben Allah'ım, bilir ve açıklarım." demek olduğu nakledilmiştir. Süddî "şekil ve sûret veren" isminin muhaffefi (kısaltılmış hâli) olduğunu, bazıları "senin göğsüne genişlik vermedik mi?" mânâsına olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Fakat sözcüklerin dilde özel bir konuma dayanmayan bu gibi ihtimallerin binlercesi hatıra geleceğinden tefsirciler bunlara güvenmenin caiz olmayacağını açıklamışlardır. Bununla beraber İbnü Abbas'tan nakledilen mânâ, iki sûre arasındaki sözün gelişi ve ilgi bakımında dikkat çekicidir. Her halükârda bu sûrenin de böyle huruf-ı mukattaa (kesik kesik harfler) ile başlaması, muhtevasının "O'nun tevilini Allah'tan başkası bilmez." (Âl-i İmran, 3/7) mânâsı üzere, insan anlayışının duracağı bazı müteşabih hakikatleri ve remzi mânâları ihtiva ettiğine dair bir uyarıyı ifade eder. 2-Şu halde, Bakara ve Âl-i İmran'da olduğu gibi bu sûrede de gerçek aslını daha çok bir açıklama ile ihata edemeyeceğimiz bir takım iman hakikatleri karşısında, aczimizi itiraf ederek ubudiyet secdesine kapanacağız. Özellikle yaratılışın başlangıcı, teklif sırrı, ahiret âlemi, peygamberlerlerin mucizeleri, Allah'ı görme meseleleri bu türdendir. Şu halde işte bu başlığında da bizim düşünebileceğimiz mânâ şudur: Ey Resulüm Mustafa! Sence bilinen bu sesleriyle kulaklarında çınlayıp, kalbinde fısıldayan vahiy tecellileri bir kitaptır ki sana indirildi. Şu halde göğsünde bundan bir darlık olmasın. Yani bunun Allah'tan indirilmiş olduğundan şüphen olmadığı gibi, sana yüklediği görevin son derecede önemli ve zor oluşundan dolayı da sıkılma. Bu sana indirildi ki bununla korkutasın, müminlere de hatırlatasın. Yani bu kitabın mânâsı müminlere has zannedilmemelidir. Buna muhatap olacak olanlar ikidir: Mümin ve mümin olmayan. İnanmayan kâfirler için bu mübarek kitab bir korkutmadır. Sadece onların korkunç sonlarını açıklama ve haber vermedir. Onlar bunlara inanmayacaklar ve inanmadıkları için sakınmayacaklar. Şu halde Kur'ân'da kendileri için acı şeylerden azab ve cezadan başka bir şey duymayacaklardır. Fakat onlar inanmadığı için gerçek değişmiş olmayacak, doğru haber yerini bulacaktır. Bunun için Kur'ân'dan istifade edemeyecek kimseler çok olabilir, ama Kur'ân'ın hükmü dışında kalabilecek hiç kimse düşünülemez. Şu kadar ki, bu hüküm lehine olmaz da aleyhine olur. Mesela kâfir "Allah'ın laneti zalimlerin üzerine olsun." (A'raf, 7/44) hükmüne inanmamakla bundan kurtulacak değildir, Bunun gibi, Kur'ân'ı arkalarına atanlar, dinlemek, amel etmek istemeyenler böyle yapmakla Kur'ân'ın hükmünden kendilerini kurtarmak şöyle dursun, aksine tamamen onun korkutucu hükmüne atılmış olurlar. Müminlere gelince: Kur'ân, onlar hakkında bir hatırlatıcıdır, iman ettikleri ve fakat ayrıntısını unutup geciktirdikleri şeyleri kendilerine hatırlatır, akıllarına getirir. Müminler Kur'ân'ı devamlı bir hatırlatıcı, bir rehber olmak üzere ellerinde ve gönüllerinde tutmalı, herhangi bir hususta bir iş yapacakları zaman onun açıkça veya dolaylı yoldan bildirdiklerine müracaat ile uyarı ve yol göstermesine, iznine veya yasağına göre hareket etmelidirler. 3-4- Bu hatırlatma ve uyarı şöyle ki: Ey Muhammed ümmeti! Rabbinizden size indirilen bu Kitaba uyunuz. Ve bunsuz birtakım dostun, bir yardımcının, bir âmirin bizzat kendilerine ve kendilerinden olan söz veya davranışlarına uyuvermeyiniz. Onlara uyup uymamak için öncelikle Rabbinizden indirilmiş olan bu Kitab'a uymayı ölçü edininiz. Kitab'a aykırı olan, Rabbinizin emir ve yasaklarına aykırı bulunan hususlarda gizli açık kimseye uymayın. Rabbinizi bırakıp başkalarının arkasından, izinden gitmeyin. Siz pek az öğüt alır ve hatırlarsınız. Halbuki nice karyeler (kentler); insan toplanan memleketler vardı ki, biz onları yok etmişizdir. Öyle ki ona, o kente azabımız, azap darbemiz ansızın geliverdi. O sırada halkı yataklarına yatmış, gece uykusuna dalmış veya kaylûle hâlinde, kuşluk uykusunda bulunuyorlardı. Kısaca, ya Lût kavmi gibi gece yarısında veya Şuayb kavmi gibi güpe gündüz dinlenme ve gaflet halinde azap kendilerini bastırıverdi de 5-Bu hatırlatma ve uyarı şöyle ki: Ey Muhammed ümmeti! Rabbinizden size indirilen bu Kitaba uyunuz. Ve bunsuz birtakım dostun, bir yardımcının, bir âmirin bizzat kendilerine ve kendilerinden olan söz veya davranışlarına uyuvermeyiniz. Onlara uyup uymamak için öncelikle Rabbinizden indirilmiş olan bu Kitab'a uymayı ölçü edininiz. Kitab'a aykırı olan, Rabbinizin emir ve yasaklarına aykırı bulunan hususlarda gizli açık kimseye uymayın. Rabbinizi bırakıp başkalarının arkasından, izinden gitmeyin. Siz pek az öğüt alır ve hatırlarsınız. Halbuki nice karyeler (kentler); insan toplanan memleketler vardı ki, biz onları yok etmişizdir. Öyle ki ona, o kente azabımız, azap darbemiz ansızın geliverdi. O sırada halkı yataklarına yatmış, gece uykusuna dalmış veya kaylûle hâlinde, kuşluk uykusunda bulunuyorlardı. Kısaca, ya Lût kavmi gibi gece yarısında veya Şuayb kavmi gibi güpe gündüz dinlenme ve gaflet halinde azap kendilerini bastırıverdi de 6-7-Bu felaket bunların dünyadaki azabları, bunun arkasından bir gün gelecek genellikle kendilerine peygamber gönderilmiş olanlara elbette ve elbette soracağız. Gönderilen peygamberleri nasıl, ne cevap ile karşıladınız. "Elçilere ne cevap verdiniz?" (Kasas, 28/65) diye sorguya çekeceğiz. Ve gönderilmiş olan bütün peygamberlere de elbette ve elbette soracağız "Allah, elçileri toplayacağı gün: Size ne cevap verildi? der." (Mâide, 5/109) buyruğumca ne şekilde, ne cevap ile karşılandınız? diye suâl edeceğiz. İki türlü suâl vardır. Birisi azarlama ve çıkışma suâlidir. Nitekim bu mânâ ile dilimizde "İyi belle bunu ben sana sorarım." denilir. Diğeri de anlayıp öğrenmek için bilgi isteme suâlidir ki, bu mânâca da "Bilmiyorum sorayım." denilir. İşte "O gün ne insana, ne de cinne günahından sorulmaz." (Rahmân, 55/39) "Suçlulara günahlarından sorulmaz." (Kasas, 28/78) âyetlerinde insan ve cinden suçluların hiçbiri o gün günahlarından sorulmaz buyrulması bu anlamdadır ki, suçlu oluşları yüzlerinden belli. Suçları bütün belgeleriyle bilinmiş ve zabtedilmiştir. Kendilerinden veya şundan bundan sormağa gerek yoktur, demektir. Buna karşılık burada kendilerine peygamber gönderilenlere ve peygamberlere elbette ve elbette soracağız, buyrulması da bütün inkârcıları bütün peygamberler önünde azarlama ve çıkışma ile sorumlu tutacağız demektir. Bunun için buyruluyor ki: Elbette ve elbette soracağız da Kendilerine karşı bir ilim ile mutlaka ve mutlaka haber verip anlatacağız. Peygamberler soruldukları zaman "Bizim bilgimiz yok, gizlileri bilen yalnız sensin, sen." (Mâide, 5/109) diyecekler. Bunun üzerine en gizli durumlarına varıncaya kadar hepsinin yaptıklarını, içlerini dışlarını ilmimizle yüzlerine vuracağız. Biz gaib değildik ki bilgimiz olmayan bir durumları bulunabilsin, açık ve gizli her ne yaptılarsa Allah hepsini görüp bilmekte ve tanık olmaktadır. 8- Vezin (terazi) de o gün haktır: Her şeyin, her amelin en doğru ve tamamen adalet ve hakkaniyetle tartısı da o gündür. Ne olursa olsun o güne kadar az çok bir cârî hesap, veya zaman tanıma ve müsaade vardır. O gün ise amel defterindeki her muamele en ince, en küçük noktalarına varıncaya kadar hakkıyla tartılıp, leh ve aleyhteki alacak ve borç dengeleri tamamen gerçekleşecek, herkesin kâr ve zarar pusulaları, bilançoları, belgeleri çıkarılıp hesapları kapanacaktır. 9- Şu halde Her kimin tartıları ağır gelir, iyilikleri kötülüklerinden, alacakları borçlarından, kârları zararlarından fazla çıkarsa işte bunlar ve ancak bunlar o felâh bulmuş (kurtulmuş), muradlarına ermiş olanlardır. Çoğul sigasıyla "tartıları" tâbirinden anlaşılır ki, her kişi için bile birçok tartılar vardır. Kâr ve zarar hesabı hepsinin toplamından çıkacaktır. Her kimin de tartıları hafif gelir; iyilikleri kötülüklerinden, alacakları borçlarından eksik çıkarsa işte bunlar da nefislerini ziyan etmiş, kendilerini hüsranda bırakmış olanlardır ki bunun sebebi, Bizim âyetlerimize zulmeder olmaları, devamlı olarak yalanlama ve inkâr ile hakkını vermekten geri durmalarıdır. Şu ilâhî âyetlerin kapsadığı gerçeklere ve hukuka dikkat ediniz: Ey insanlar! Meâl-i Şerifi 10 - 25 10- Doğrusu Biz sizi yeryüzünde, yerleştirdik, orada size geçimlikler verdik; ne kadar da az şükrediyorsunuz! 11- Sizi yarattık, sonra size biçim verdik, sonra da meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin" dedik; hepsi secde ettiler, yalnız İblis, secde edenlerden olmadı. 12- (Allah) buyurdu: "Sana emrettiğim zaman, seni secde etmekten alıkoyan nedir?" (İblis): "Ben, dedi, ondan hayırlıyım; beni ateşten yarattın, onu çamurdan yarattın." 13- (Allah) buyurdu: "Öyleyse oradan in, orada büyüklük taslamak senin haddin değildir. Çık, çünkü sen aşağılıklardansın." 14- (İblis) dedi: (Bari) bana (insanların) tekrar diriltilecekleri güne kadar süre ver." 15- (Allah) buyurdu: "Haydi sen süre verilmişlerdensin." 16- "Öyleyse, dedi, beni azdırmana karşılık, and içerim ki, ben de onlar(ı saptırmak) için senin doğru yolunun üstüne oturacağım." 17- "Sonra (onların) önlerinden arkalarından, sağlarından sollarından onlara sokulacağım ve sen, çoklarını şükredenlerden, bulmayacaksın." 18- (Allah) buyurdu: "Haydi, sen, yerilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak oradan çık. And olsun ki,onlardan sana kim uyarsa, (bilin ki) sizin hepinizden (derleyip) cehennemi dolduracağım." 19- (Sonra Allah, Âdem'e hitab etti): "Ey Âdem! Sen ve eşin cennette durun, dilediğiniz yerden yeyin; fakat şu ağaca yaklaşmayın, yoksa zalimlerden olursunuz." 20- Derken onların, kendilerinden gizli kalan çirkin yerlerini kendilerine göstermek için onlara fısıldadı: "Rabbiniz, başka bir sebepten dolayı değil, sırf ikiniz de birer melek ya da ebedî kalıcılardan olursunuz diye sizi şu ağaçtan men etti." dedi. 21- Ve onlara: "Elbette ben size öğüt verenlerdenim." diye de yemin etti. 22- Böylece onları aldatarak aşağı sarkıttı (önceki mevkilerinden indirdi). Ağacı(n meyvesini) tadınca, çirkin yerleri kendilerine göründü ve cennet yapraklarını üst üste yamayıp üzerlerini örtmeğe başladılar. Rableri onlara seslendi: "Ben sizi o ağaçtan men etmedim mi ve şeytan size apaçık düşmandır, demedim mi?" 23- Dediler ki: "Ey Rabbimiz! Biz kendimize zulmettik, eğer bizi bağışlamaz ve bize rahmetinle muamele etmezsen muhakkak ziyana uğrayacaklardan oluruz!" 24- (Allah) buyurdu: "Birbirinize düşman olarak inin, sizin yeryüzünde bir süreye kadar kalıp geçinmeniz gerekmektedir." 25- "Orada yaşayacaksınız, orada öleceksiniz ve yine oradan (dirilip) çıkarılacaksınız!" dedi. 10 10- And olsun ki sizi yeryüzünde yerleştirdik, yerleşik kıldık, onu size vatan, hayat ve ölümünüzde karargâh yaptık veya üzerinde tasarrufa güç ve kuvvet verdik. Ve onda sizin için birçok geçimlikler, yaşayacak, geçinecek, faydalanacak sebepler, vasıtalar yaratıp tahsis ettik, ki yer, güç ve geçim sebepleri, diğer bir deyimle vatan, iktidar, geçim, bu esas nimetler ne büyük ilâhî bağışlardandır. Ve bunlardan dolayı insanlar, Allah'a karşı ne kadar hukuk ve görevler ile şükür ve şükran borçludur. Böyle iken siz pek az şükr ediyorsunuz. Vatan olan yeryüzünün ıslah ve imarında ve geçim sebeplerinin elde edilmesinde Yaratıcısını ve Yaratıcının emirlerini tanıyarak güç ve kuvvetini yerli yerinde kullanan, bozgunculuk ve zulümden, küfür ve taşkınlıktan sakınanlar az olduğu gibi şükr edenlerin bile şükür ve ibadetlere ayırdıkları zaman ne kadar azdır. Oysa insanlar bunlardan başka daha ne büyük İlâhî nimetlere şükran borçludurlar bakınız: 11 11- Andolsun ki biz sizi yarattık. Siz hiç bir şey değilken, siz insan cinsinden hiçbir kişi âlemde mevcut değilken, siz henüz şu bulunduğunuz şekil ve biçimi almadan önce ilk mayanızı takdir ve icad ettik. Sonra size biçim verdik. Siz yaratılışın başlangıcında şekilsiz, organsız bir yaratık; yeryüzünde bir çamur ve babanızın belinde birer zerre, birer nutfe (sperma) olduğunuz halde sizi ahsen-i takvim (en güzel biçim) olan insan şekline koyduk. Sonra da meleklere "Âdem'e secde edin, ona boyun eğip itaat ederek hizmet edin." dedik. Bu hitapların bir kişiye veya sınıfa değil, genel olarak insan cinsine, daha doğrusu insan toplumu türüne yönelik olduğu ve bu münasebetle meleklerin Âdem'e secdesi meselesinin de insan cinsine bir minnet siyakında hatırlatıldığı açıktır. Demek ki bu secde emri Hz. Âdem'in şahsına mahsus değil, soyu da dahil olmak üzere cinsine aid bir şeref ve ayrıcalıktır. Âdem soyunda bizzat Hz. Âdem'den daha faziletli olan ulü'l-azm büyük peygamberler gibi şahıslar bulunduğu şüphesiz olduğuna göre de bu mânâ açıktır. Şu halde Âdem'i yalnız ilk insan olmak üzere değil, genellikle insan cinsinin mahiyetini temsil eden genel bir misal, başka bir deyimle cins ismi olarak düşünmek, âyetin sözgelimine daha uygundur. Hz. Âdem kendi kişiliğinde fiilen sahip olduğu faziletler ve insanî melekelerden başka bütün soyunda görülecek olan fazilet ve melekelere de tasavvurî olarak sahip olmak bakımından, Ebu'l-Beşer (insanın babası) olarak düşünüldüğü zamandır ki, Âdem'in yaratılışının, Âdem soyunu; Âdem'in biçimlendirilmesinin, Âdem soyunun biçimlendirilmesini; Âdem'e secdenin, bütün insan cinsine secdeyi kapsadığını ortaya koyar. "Sizi yeryüzünde halifeler yapan O'dur." (Fâtır,35/39) mânâsını da açıklayan bu âyetin anlamı, birçok derin konuları kapsamaktadır. Fakat biz burada bu kadar işaretle yetineceğiz. Cenab-ı Allah insanlığa öyle bir şeref bağışlamıştır ki, Âdem'in meleklere değil, meleklerin Âdem'e secde etmesini emretmiştir. Düşünelim ki bu yaratma, bu biçimlendirme ve bu şereflendirme nimetlerinden sonra, insanların Allah'tan başkasına tapmaları ne büyük aşağılık ve ne büyük nankörlük olacak ve ne büyük bir sorumluluk doğuracaktır. Evet Allah, Âdem ile insanlığı yaratıp biçim verdikten sonra, meleklere Âdem'e secde ediniz dedi de onlar da secde ettiler. Ancak İblis secde edicilerden olmadı. Olmadı da ne oldu? 12 12- Allah ona "sana ne engel oldu da ben emrettiğimde secde etmemeye cüret ettin!" buyurdu. Böyle azarlayıp sorguya çekti. Buna karşı İblis ne dedi bilir misiniz? Dedi ki Ben ondan hayırlıyım. Yani daha faziletli, daha yükseğim. Böyle olanın, aşağı derecedekine secde etmesi ise uygun değildir. Şu halde bu emir, akla uygun ve hoş değildir. İşte beni secdeden engelleyen, ondan yüksek olmam ve bu emri uygun görmememdir. Ben ondan hayırlıyım. Çünkü beni ateşten yarattın onu ise çamurdan yarattın. O davayı gerektirmek için bu mukayeseli çifte suğra (küçük önerme) şunu içerir: Ateş ise çamurdan hayırlıdır, hayırlıdan yaratılan da hayırlıdır. Şu halde ateşten yaratılan ben, çamurdan yaratılan Âdem'den hayırlıyım, bunun için secde etmedim. Demek oluyor ki bu zamana, yani Âdem'e secde emrinin gelmesine kadar yüce Allah, İblis'in duygularına dokunacak hiçbir emir ve teklif yapmamış, bir imtihan etmemişti ve onun o zamana kadar isyan etmemesi ve melekler içinde bulunması, olayların kendi istek ve eğilimlerine uygun gerçekleşmesiyle de ilgili bulunuyordu. Böyle bir durumda olan tâatin ise sadece emir ve ilâhî rızaya boyun eğmekten kaynaklandığı ortaya çıkamazdı. Çünkü Allah'ın emrine, hem de nefsin rızasına uygun gelen hususlarda asıl göz önüne alınıp itaat edilen mabud, Allah mı, yoksa nefis mi, bu belirlenemez ve açıklığa kavuşamaz. Ne zaman ki Âdem yaratılıp, meleklerin ve o arada İblis'in ona secde etmeleri emredilince, bu hepsi için bir imtihan olmuş ve bu imtihan, İblis'in duygularına dokunmuş ve iç yüzünü ortaya çıkarmıştır. Ve o zaman Allah'ın bildiği gibi melekler ve Âdem tarafından da anlaşılmıştır ki, İblis'in geçmişte meleklere arkadaşlık ve benzerliği "Allah'ın kendilerine buyurduğuna karşı gelmeyen ve kendilerine emredilen şeyi yapan melekler vardır." (Tahrim, 66/6) özelliğine gerçekten sahip olduğu için değil, ilâhî emir ile nefsin emri çatışmadığından ve isyana sebep bulunmamasından dolayı imiş. Yoksa İblis gerçekte Allah'a değil, kendi zevkine taparmış. Nitekim "Âdem'e secde edin" diye onun zevk ve rızasına aykırı ilk ilâhî emir yönelince, İblis'in ilk işi secdeden kaçınma ile isyan, "secde etmekten seni alıkoyan nedir?" suâline karşı ilk sözü de kibir ilanı ile inkarını açığa vurma ve azgınlık olmuştur. Bu şekilde İblis "ben ondan hayırlıyım" derken, öncelikle sadece kişisel duygularına uymuş fakat bunu bir de ilim şeklinde süsleyerek hakka dayandırmak için biri yalan "ben ondan hayırlıyım", biri de doğru "beni ateşten yarattın, onu çamurdan yarattın" iki mukaddimeyi birbirine bağlayıp doğru mukaddemenin içinde yanlış bir takım kübra (büyük önerme)ları gizleyerek iki suğra (küçük önerme) ile iki mantıkî kıyas şeklinde bir bozuk görüş yürütmüş ve doğru olan yaradılış önermesinden yalan olan kişisel davasını sonuçlandırmaya kalkışmıştır ki, âlemde şeytanlık ve İblisliğin ilk örneği olan bu sözde, şeytanlığın bütün özü ve aslı yer almış gibidir. Bu iki cümle tahlil edilip incelenecek olursa, bunda araştırma âdâbı ilmi, pisikoloji, ahlâk, istikraî (tümevarımla ilgili), istintacî (sonuç çıkarmak ile ilgili) mantık, hikmet-i tekvin (yaratma hikmeti) ve teşrî (kanun koyma) gibi nice ilimlere değinen açık ve gizli birçok suçlar, hile ve oyunlar, yanıltıcı sözler görülecektir ki, bununla şeytan ve şeytanlığın bütün iç yüzünü anlamak mümkün olacaktır. Bu cümleden olarak hayırdan geri durmayı uygun görmek için bilgisizlikle bilgiyi, yalan ile doğruyu, kötülük ile hayrı, kibir ile yüze gülmeyi, aldanmakla aldatmayı katıp karıştırarak, hayırlı olmayı hayra engel yapmak çelişkisini, ilmi bir gerçek ve mantıki bir sonuç şeklinde tasvir etmek, şeytanın birinci sıfatı olduğu anlaşılıyor ki, kişisel gururu ile fikir ve zekâ şeklinde görünmek isteyen bu ahmaklık ve cehaletin Hak hususunda ne kadar aşağılık bir durum olduğunu bir düşünmeli. Şimdi İblis'in bu dava ve istidlâlindeki başlıca hata ve yanlış noktalarını da kaydedelim: 1- Herşeyden önce İblis soruya karşı durum ve görevini takdir edememiş, cevabı tariz ve çekişme tavrına dökerek bahis ve sözde makam gasbı sevdasına düşmüştür. İtiraf ve bağışlanma dileme yerine itiraza ve yanlış çıkarmaya kalkışmıştır. 2- Nass (kesin ilâhî buyruk) karşısında kıyas ve ictihada kalkışmış, açık emre karşı yaratılışın delaletine başvurmuştur. 3- "Beni ateşten, onu çamurdan yarattın." demesi, aslında doğrudur. Fakat İblis bu iki yaratılış olayını mukayese ile, bundan "ben ondan üstünüm" sonucunu çıkarmak için görüşünde hata etmiştir. Çünkü bir taraftan yaratıcının yaratmasını itiraf ile ona dikkat çekiyor gibi görünürken, diğer taraftan hayır ve üstünlükte bakışını sadece madde ve unsurla sınırlamış, fâilin ihtisasının nisbetine, şekle, gayeye bakmamıştır. Âdem'in yaratılışında "İki elimle yarattığıma secde etmekten seni alıkoyan nedir?" (Sâd, 38/75) ilâhî buyruğuyla hatırlatılan hususi üstünlüğü "Onu düzenle (yip insan şeklini ver)diğim ve ona ruhumdan üflediğim zaman (hemen ona secdeye kapanın)" (Hicr, 15/29) ilâhî buyruğuyla hatırlatılan ruh ve sûreti "Ben yeryüzünde bir halife yaratacağım." (Bakara, 2/30) ilâhî buyruğuyla hatırlatılan gayeyi göz önüne almayıp yalnız madde ve unsura itibar etmek isteyen İblis, Âdem'de topraktan, kendisinde ateşten başka bir özellik görmemiş ve diriden ölü, ölüden diri yaratan ve eşyanın özellikleri ve üstünlüklerini kereminden bahşeden Yüce Yaratıcı'yı maddeye mahkum gibi varsaymıştır. Hiç düşünmemiştir ki, çamur ile ateşin özündeki fark da sadece Yaratacı'nın tahsisine borçlu olan bir yaradılış farkından başka bir şey değildir. Bundan anlaşılır ki, âlim geçinenlerin bir çoğunda görülegelen sadece maddeye yöneliş (maddecilik) İblis'in mesleklerinden bir meslektir. İşte yukarda işaret edildiği üzere bu yanlış görüşüyledir ki İblis "Beni ateşten yarattın, onu ise çamurdan yarattın." küçük önermesi altında; "Ateş çamurdan üstündür, üstün olandan yaratılan da üstündür." diye iki gizli büyük önermeye işaret ederek, bunları birer açık gerçek ve müselleme (yardımcı teorem) gibi varsaymış ve bundan "Ben ondan daha hayırlıyım." sonucunu çıkarmak istemiştir. Oysa ikinci önerme toptan doğru olmadığı gibi, birinci önerme de mutlak olarak doğru değildir. Gerçekte genellikle yaratılış bakımından ikisi de mahluk olmak ve yaratıcının hükmüne mahkum bulunmak bakımından eşit olduktan başka, özellik bakımından da toprağa mahsus özellikler, ateşe mahsus özelliklerden daha kapsamlı ve üstündür. Hele ahlâkî bir temsil ile düşünüldüğü zaman, ateşin hafifliğine, hiddet ve şiddetine, telaş ve ızdırabına, kibire eğilimli ve yayılmacı olmasına karşılık toprağın vakar ve sakinliği, sabır ve dayanıklılığı, sebatı, yumuşaklığı, haya ve cömertliği, seçkinlik ve olgunlaşma yeteneği ne kadar yüksektir. İblis gerek bilgi edinme noksanlığından, gerek anlayışındaki bozukluktan, yani bilgiyi haktan değil nefsinden almak davasında bulunduğundan dolayı bunda da yanlışa düşmüştür. Ve yine bu yanlış iledir ki, Âdem'i sırf çamur, kendisini sırf bir ateş seviyesinde mukayese etmiş, çamurdan yaratılan Âdem'in Allah'ın seçkin kılması ile çamurdan büsbütün başka şerefli bir duruma yükseleceğini, kendisinin de ateşten büsbütün başka bir lanete uğrayacağını anlayamamıştır. Ve yalnız Âdem'e karşı değil ilâhî sual ve emre karşı da gurur ve bencillikle deyivermiştir. Bunun üzerine: 13 13- Allah buyurdu ki öyleyse in oradan, o bulunduğun cennetten, yahut melekler toplumu içinden. Çünkü senin orada büyüklenip gururlanman olmaz. O yüce makam, haddini bilen taat ve tevazu sahibi kimselere mahsustur. O halde çık, sen artık küçülenlerdensin. Kibirlenmek küçüklüktür; büyüyecek olan büyüklenmez, büyüklenen mutlaka küçülür, alçalır, küçük düşürülür. Yücelik sıfatları kendisine ait olan Yüce Allah, bu emirle onu bulunduğu makamdan derhal azledip indirdi. Kibirine karşılık küçüklüğe ve hakarete mahkum etti. Aslının ateş olmasına güvenerek, hayırlılık ve fazileti kendisinde aslından intikal eden bir miras, elinden alınmaz bir kişisel özellik gibi varsayarak bu imtihan zamanına kadar bulunduğu o mutluluk makamından düşmeyeceğini zanneden ve bu zannıyla: Yaratıcı'nın emrini eleştirmeğe kalkışan İblis'e bu ilâhî emir, eşyanın bütün özelliklerinin sadece bir Allah vergisi olduğunu, bu şekilde bir defada fiilen anlatıverdi. 14 14-Bu öfke hitabı karşısında, yaratıkların, varlığının hiçbir şey olmadığını anlayan İblis, derhal yok edilmesinden korkarak, zillet ve hakaretle olsun hayatı ölüme tercih ederek beni onların tekrar diriltilecekleri güne kadar geciktir ve süre tanı, dedi. Yani, Âdem ve soyunun ölümden sonra diriltilmeleri zamanına kadar öldürme de ecelimi geri bırak, diye yalvarıp yakardı ki o gün "Sonra ona bir daha üflendi, birden onlar kalktılar, bakıyorlar." (Zümer, 39/68) buyruğunca "O gün insanlar, âlemlerin Rabbi'nin Divanında dururlar." (Mutaffifin, 83/6) olan ikinci üfleme zamanıdır. Bundan anlaşılır ki, İblis aslında Yüce Yaratıcı'yı inkâr etmediği gibi, öldükten sonra dirilmeyi de inkâr ediyor değildir; o biliyormuş ki, Âdem'in nesli ve soyu olacak, bir müddet yaşayacaklar, sonra ölecekler ve bir gün gelip diriltilecekler. Şu halde İblis'in küfrü Allah'ı ve ahireti inkâr şeklinde değil, emir ve yükümlülüğü ve amelin gereğini inkâr ile tartışma şeklindedir. Dikkate değer bir husustur ki İblis, bu dirilme gününe kadar zaman isteği içinde birinci nefha (üfürme) devresini atlatıp süresiz olarak ölümden kurtulmayı ve zillet ve hakaret içinde de olsa yok olmadan sonsuzluğa ermeyi arzu etmiş ve fakat bunu açıkça söylemeyip, kurnazlık etmek istemiştir. Çünkü öldükten sonra dirilme sonrasında ölüm yoktur. Şu halde bu derece hayata yönelmek de İblis'in hissi demektir. Hiçbir yaratığın herhangi bir dilek ve duasını toptan reddetmek, şânından olmayan ve "göğüslerde olanı bilen" yüce Allah, huzurundan kovduğu İblis'in bile ricasını mutlak suretle reddetmiyerek şüphelenme, sen munzarindensin. Yani eceli tehir edilenlerdensin buyurdu. Fakat gayesine müsaade etmedi, aksine, Hicr ve Sâd sûrelerinde de geleceği üzere bilinen vaktin gününe kadar bir ecelle geciktirdi ki, "Sûra üflendiği gün, göklerde ve yerde bulunan kimseler, hep korku içinde kalır. Yalnız Allah'ın diledikleri müstesna." (Neml, 27/87) buyruğu üzere ilk nefha (sûra üfürme) günüdür. Âdem'e secde emri İblis'in iç yüzünü ortaya koyan ve meleklerden ayırdeden bir imtihan olduğu gibi İblis'in geri bırakılması (zaman tanınması) da Âdem ve soyu hakkında bir imtihan olacaktır. İblis isyandan tevbe ve kurtuluşu düşünmeyip zillet içinde hayat hırsıyla ilgili olan bu istek ve duasında, Âdem'in hemen tevbeye acele edip bağışlanma ve rahmet istek ve duasıyla kıyaslanınca, aradaki farkın ne kadar önemli olduğu anlaşılır. İblis, dileğinin kabulünü gördükten sonra, o uzun ömrünü tevbe ve şükür ile kurtuluşa kullanacak yerde şöyle dedi: Öyleyse beni azıtman, azdırma ve saptırmama izin vermen hakkı için elbette ben onlar için, o Adem cinsini azıtmak için senin doğru yoluna oturacağım. Sana, senin nimetine götüren iman, İslâm ve doğruluk yolunu kesip pusuya duracağım. Sonra da mutlaka önlerinden ve arkalarından, sağlarından, ve sollarından onlara varacağım, dört yönden, yani düşmanın saldırabileceği her taraflarından saldıracağım. Doğru yoldan çevirip sapıtmak, şaşırıp soymak için ne yapabilirsem yapacağım. Sen de çoğunu şükr eden, itaatkâr kimseler olarak bulmayacaksın. İblis, bu son kısmı "Şüphesiz İblis, onlar hakkındaki zannını doğru çıkardı." (Sebe, 34/20) âyetinin delaletine göre zannen söylemiştir. Çünkü insan cinsinden kötülük için birçok, hayır için bir başlangıç görmüştür. Bazı tefsircilerin nakline göre de bunu meleklerden işitip söylemiştir. Onun bu kötülük azmine karşı: Allah buyurdu ki çık oradan yenilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak çık. And olsun ki, onlardan her kim sana uyarsa, sizden, sizin hepinizden Cehennem'i doldururum, buna asla şüpheniz olmasın. Demek ki İblis'e uyanlar ondan, onun uydularından oldukları gibi onun âkıbetine de mahkûmdurlar. Görülüyor ki Yüce Allah, İblis'i önce isyanından dolayı kovuvermemiş, sorguya çekmiştir. Sorgusunda özür beyan etme yerine kibir ve gururla gösterdiği inat ve küfürden dolayı da bulunduğu makamdan indirmiş, yerinden çıkarmış "in oradan çık, artık alçaksın, küçüksün" diye yerinden atıp düşürerek, aşağılamış ve alçatmış, birinci "çık" emrinin mutlak oluşuna göre o anda bu çıkarmanın henüz ebedî bir kovma olmadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Eğer İblis uslanıp edebini takınsa, düzelmeye yüz tutsaymış affı muhtemel bulunuyormuş. Nitekim, zaman tanıma ricası bir dereceye kadar yerine getirilmiştir. Fakat bunun üzerine şükür ve düzelme yerine bütün bütün şımarıp hak yola ve iman edenlere ve doğru yolda bulunanlara karşı kötülük etmeye ebediyyen, azmettiğini ortaya koyduğu zamandır ki emriyle tamamen kınanmaya, kovulmaya ve ahirette de kendisine uyanlarla beraber ebedî azaba mahkûm edilmiştir. Allah bunu, İblis'in kötülük kararına ceza olarak belirlemiş ve ona uyanları da ona katmıştır. Âdem'in yaratılmasıyla gerçekleşen bu imtihanda İblis'in kişisel duygularına tabi olarak, melekler içindeki mutluluk makamından bu bedbahtlık çukuruna düşmesi ne kadar acı ise, hiç şüphe yok ki, meleklerin secde etme şerefine kavuşan Âdem cinsinin böyle apaçık bir düşmanı bulunan yerilmiş, kovulmuş İblis'in izine, huyuna uyarak, o yüce makamdan düşmesi ve onun kötü sonuna ortak olması, ondan daha acı olacaktır. İblis'in, yaratıcıyı ve ahireti inkar etmediği halde bu düşme ve bedbahtlığına sebep kibir ve gurur ile hissiyata tabi olması ve bu şekilde arzusuna uygun olmayan hususlarda, ilâhî emre sataşıp saldırma fikrinde bulunması olmuştur. Onda bu hasletin ortaya çıkmasına da, insanın özel bir şeref ile yaratılması ve secde emrini kazanması sebep olmuştur. Buna karşılık İblis'in ecelinin tehir olunmasında da insanın düşmesine yakın sebep, kendi hatalarıdır. Fakat bu hataların karşılıklı olarak birbirleriyle ilgili yönleri vardır. Allah'a karşı serbest kalmak isteyen İblis insan ile imtihan olmuş bulunduğu gibi, İblis gibi serbest kalmak sevdasına düşecek olan insanlar da İblis ile imtihan kılınmışlardır. Şu halde yaratılışlarıyla İblis'in düşmesine sebep olmuş insanlar, kendi iradeleriyle onun akıbetine düşmemek için yaratılışlarına bahşedilen bu ezelî nimetin şükür hakkını yerine getirmeli ve İblis'in izine gitmekten son derece sakınmalıdır. Ve bilmelidir ki, şu kıssada İblis'in gösterdiği huylardan hangisi bir kimsede varsa, onda şeytandan bir huy var demektir. Ve onun düzeltilmesine çalışmalıdır. İnsanın yaratılışının aslındaki mevkii böyle yüksek ve naziktir. Melekler secde ettiler, İblis etmedi böyle oldu. Ve dedik ki, ey Âdem! Sen eşinle o cennette otur: İblis'in kovularak çıkarıldığı o cennette dur. Bu cennetin Huld (ebedilik) cenneti veya gök cennetlerinden bir cennet veya yeryüzü cennetlerinden bir cennet olması hakkında bazı görüşler vardır ki, Bakara Sûresi'nde buna dair bazı açıklamalar geçmişti (Bakara, 2/35). Burada da şunu kaydedelim ki İblis'in emriyle indirilip çıkarılan cennet hakkında İbnü Abbâs, (r.anhüma) "Huld cennetinde değil, Adn cennetinde idiler." demiştir. Şu halde Adem'in yerleştirildiği de Adn cenneti demektir. "Dâl" harfinin sükünuyla "adn" ikâmet demek olduğuna ve "mâdin" kelimesinin de aslı bu olduğuna göre "Cennet-i adn" ismi hilkat madeni ve aslî ikametgâh olan cennet anlamına işaret eder. Bu ise Âdem'in ilk varoluş nimetini kazandığı yaratılış cenneti mânâsına işaret eder. "Cennet-i adn" dahi Cennetü'l-Me'vâ, Cennetü'n-Naîm, Cennetü'l-Firdevs, Dârü's-Selâm, Cennetü'l-Huld, Cennetü'l-Vesîle gibi ahiret cennetlerinden sayılmış olduğuna göre Âdem'in ilk meskeni olan Adn cennetinin ahirette Huld cenneti geçidinde ilk cennet olacağı ve bunda "İşte yaptıklarınıza karşılık size miras verilen cennet budur." (Zuhruf, 43/72) âyetinin mısdakınca (dosdoğru delaletince) başlangıç ile sonun bir kavuşma yeri bulunacağı anlaşılabilir. Daha iyisini Allah bilir. Oturunuz da, neresinden dilerseniz yiyiniz, mübahtır. Ancak bir şu ağaca yaklaşmayınız, ki zalimlerden olursunuz, haddinizi tecavüz ve kendinize yazık etmiş bulunursunuz. Demek ki Âdem ve Havva, cennette diledikleri gibi hareket edebilecek ve istedikleri yerde istediklerini yiyip nimetlenebilecek bir serbestlik ve helâl kılma ile iskân edilmiş olmakla beraber bu yetki ve izin hiç sınırı olmayan sonsuz bir hürriyet ve mülk edinme olmayıp, bir sınıra kadar idi ki, şahsen veya cins olarak tek olan bu ağaç ve bunun meyvesi o sınırı belirlemiş ve ona yaklaşmak, kendileri için yaradılışça mümkün ise de dinen ve hukuken yasaklanmıştı. Malumdur ki ağaç örfte yer sınırlarından bir sınırı, onun meyvesinden yemek de, davranış sınırlarından bir sınırı gösterir. Bu nokta, Âdem'in cennette bile sorumluluktan kurtulmuş olmadığını ve bu ağaç civarı, aslında cennetten sayılmakla beraber, Âdem ve Havva için bir cennet değil bir imtihan alanı olacaktı. Ve her kim olursa olsun ona yüce Allah'ın tayin ettiği sınıra ve hukuk çizgisine tecavüz ederse haksızlık ve böylece kendine zulmetmiş olacağından Âdem ve Havva'ya da buna yaklaşırsanız zalimlerden olursunuz buyurmuştur. Bu iskân ve tebliğ üzerine şeytan, kendilerinden örtülüp gizlenen yerlerini meydana çıkarmak: cinsel organlarının bulunduğu yerleri açmak için ikisine de bir vesvese (kuruntu, şüphe) verdi. Âdem ve Havva, bu zamana kadar yaradılışlarında kendilerini utandıracak ve tiksindirecek çirkin pis şeylerin çıkmasına yer olacak ve çıkacak kötü yerlerini ne kendilerinden, ne de birbirlerinden görmüyorlar ve hatta bilmiyorlardı. Ayıbları örten yüce Yaratıcı başlangıçta onu örtmüş, kendilerinden gizlemişti. Bir rivayete göre bir nur ile görüşlerine kapalı idi. Diğer bir rivayete göre de tırnak çeşidinden bir örtü ile örtülü idi. Anlaşılıyor ki insan ne kadar yüksek olursa olsun, bilkuvve ayıptan uzak değildir. Ve yaratılışın bütün kuvvetleri şöyle dursun, fiilen ihtiva ettiği parçalarına bile tamamen vakıf olamaz. Bu şekilde insanın yaradılışı iyiye de kötüye de yeteneklidir. Ve bu yeteneğin gelişmesi yaratılıştan sonra Allah'ın emir ve yasağıyla belirleyip sınırladığı faaliyet hududuna uyması ölçüsüyle orantılıdır. Şu halde yaratılışın öncesi, emir sınırıyla denk olduğundan yaratılış, ahsen-i takvim (en güzel biçim) üzerine olmakla beraber, iradî kuvvetin ortaya çıkmasından itibaren emre muhalefet imkân dahilinde olduğundan, o ahsen-i takvimin içinde bir de esfel-i safiline (aşağılar aşağısına) düşme yeteneği vardır ki, işte din ve ilâhî emirler, insanlığı bu düşüşten korumaya yönelik olduğu gibi, şeytanın azim ve kararı da bu insanlarda o ayıpların ortaya çıkarılmasıyla bu düşüşe yöneltmektir. Ve bunun için ilk yaratılış gereğince cennette olan Âdem ve Havva'ya, kapalı olan ayıp yerlerini açmak için bir vesvese vermiştir. [[Vesvese|'Vesvese']] VESVESE lugatte hışırtı, fışırtı, fısıltı gibi gizli ses demektir. Bu münasebetle gönülde birbiri arkasından gelip tekrar eden gizli söze vesvese ve bir nefse böyle söz bırakmaya da vesvese vermek denilir. Şeytan, Âdem'e ve Havva'ya böyle bir vesvese verdi ve dedi ki: Rabbiniz sizi bu ağaçtan başka bir sebeple değil ancak iki melek olacağınızdan veya ebedî kalacağınızdan dolayı men etti. Yani bundan yerseniz, ya yemek içmek ihtiyacından melekler gibi müstağnî olursunuz (ihtiyaç duymazsınız), yahut ölüm yüzü görmez, ebedî kalırsınız, diye bir taraftan onları Âdem'e secde ile emredilmiş olan meleklere imrendirmek, bir taraftan da maddî sebebin, ilâhî takdiri değiştirebileceği şüphesiyle ne olursa olsun bir sonsuzluk ve devamlılık sevdasına düşürmek istedi. Burada meşhur bir suâl vardır: Şeytan cennetten kovulup çıkarılmış olduğu halde cennetteki Âdem ve Havva'ya nasıl vesvese verebilmiştir?. Buna karşı, bir yılan aracılığıyla girdi diye bir kıssa nakli şöhret bulmuş ise de, bunu büyük tefsirciler uygun görmemişler ve başlıca üç şekilde cevap vermişlerdir: 1- Hasan Basrî hazretleri demiştir ki: Yüce Allah'ın vermiş olduğu bir kuvvet ile, yerden göğe veya cennete vesvese ulaştırabilmiştir. Bu mânâya göre "hayye" (yılan) tabirinin, insan için yılan gibi zehirli bir hayatî kuvvetten kinâye olması söylenebilir. 2- Ebû Müslim İsfehânî: Bu cennetin, yeryüzü cennetlerinden biri olduğu görüşünde olduğu için, Âdem ve İblis ikisi de cennette idi demiş. Ancak bunun suâle uygun olmadığı açıktır. 3- Diğer bir takım tefsirciler de demişlerdir ki: "Âdem ve Havva, bazan cennetin kapısına yakın gelirler, İblis de dışardan gözetir, yaklaşırdı; vesvese bu şekilde meydana geldi." Âyetlerin delaletine bakarak, İblis'in kovulması ve çıkarılmasının, dört yönden vesvese vermesi imkânını yok eder bir şekilde olmadığı anlaşılıyor. Bunun için vesveseye imkân bulup o maksatla öyle yaptı. 21 21- Ve inanınız ben sizin öğütçülerinizden, iyiliğinizi isteyenlerdenim, diye yeminleşti. Yani yemin etti de 22 22- ikisini de aldatarak sarkıttı. Âdem ve Havva, hiçbir kimse yalan yere Allah'a yemin etmez sandılar, aldandılar. Şu halde ne zaman ki o ağacı tattılar, kendilerine kötü yerleri beliriverdi. İsyanın uğursuzluğu yüz gösterdi, kapalı ve gizli olan cinsel yerleri açılıverdi, bunun üzerine utançlarından derhal üzerlerine cennet yaprağından yamalar yamamaya başladılar. Denilmiş ki bu yaprak incir yaprağı idi. Rabb'leri yüce Allah da kendilerine şöyle seslendi: Ben sizi o ağaçtan men etmedim miydi? Ve mutlaka şeytan size açık bir düşmandır, demedim miydi? Ki birincisi yasağa karşı gelmekten dolayı, ikincisi de düşman sözüne aldanmalarından dolayı darılma ve azarlamadır. Şeytanın düşman olduğunun hatırlatılması, bu sûrede açıkça geçmemiş ise de bu sorunun gereğine ve Tâhâ Sûresi'nde "Bu senin ve eşinin düşmanıdır." (Tâhâ, 20/117) âyetinin belirttiğine göre, demek bu hatırlatma da yapılmıştı. 23 23-Bu azarlamağa karşı Âdem ve Havva bakınız ne dediler: Ey Rabbiniz, biz nefsimize zulm ettik, kendimize yazık ettik. Ve eğer sen bize mağfiret ve rahmet etmezsen, hüsrana uğrayanlardan olacağımız şüphesizdir, dediler. Derhal durumu anlayıp hatalarını itiraf ve tevbe ve istiğfara teşebbüs ederek ilâhî rahmete sığındılar ki, bu yalvarış kelimeleri Bakara Sûresi'nde "Âdem Rabbinden birtakım kelimeler aldı (tevbe etti) bunun üzerine (Allah) Onun tevbesini kabul etti." (Bakara, 2/37) âyetinde işaret olunan kelimelerdir. İlâhî suale karşı İblis'in sözü geçen cevabıyla, Âdem ve Havva'nın bu cevaplarını mukayese etmeli (karşılaştırmalı) de bu kelimelerin derhal Âdem'in kalbine gelmesi ne büyük ilâhî bir lütuf olduğunu ve Âdem'in mizacı ile İblis'in içyüzü arasında ne büyük bir fark bulunduğunu anlamalı ki, İblis'in ateş ve çamur kıyaslamasındaki cehaletinin sırrı bu noktada açıkça görülmektedir. Denilmiştir ki, Âdem beş şey ile bahtiyar (mutlu) oldu. Emre karşı gelmeyi itiraf etmek, pişmanlık duymak, nefsini kötülemek, tevbeye teşebbüs etmek ve rahmetten ümidi kesmemek, İblis de beş şeyle bedbaht (mutsuz) oldu. Günahını kabul etmedi, pişmanlık duymadı, kendini kınamayıp azgınlığını Allah'a bağladı ve rahmetten ümidini kesti. Bununla beraber ilâhî emir ve yasaklara karşı gelmekle işlenen herhangi bir günah affedilmiş bile olsa, günahı işleyeni nezâhet-i mutlaka (mutlak temizlik) mertebesinden indirmeğe sebep olacak demektir. 24 24-Çünkü bu tevbe ve yakarış üzerine Allah buyurdu ki: İniniz, bazınız bazınıza düşmansınız. Ve size yeryüzünde bir vakte kadar bir yerleşme ve yararlanma var. 25 25-Yani Allah dedi ki: Onda, o yeryüzünde yaşayacaksınız, ve orda öleceksiniz, ve yine ordan çıkarılacaksınız, öldükten sonra diriltilip toplanacaksınız. İşte Allah, siz insan cinsini yeryüzünde böyle yerleştirdi. Şimdi: Meâl-i Şerifi 26-30 26- Ey Âdemoğulları, size çirkin yerlerinizi örtecek giysi, süslenecek elbise indirdik. Hayırlı olan, takva elbisesidir. İşte bu(nlar), Allah'ın âyetlerindendir, belki düşünüp öğüt alırlar. 27- Ey Âdemoğulları. Şeytan, ana babanızı, çirkin yerlerini onlara göstermek için elbiselerini soyarak cennetten çıkardığı gibi, sizi de (şaşırtıp) bir belaya düşürmesin! Çünkü o ve kabilesi, sizin onları göremeyeceğiniz yerden sizi görürler. Biz, şeytanları, inanmayanların dostu yaptık. 28- Onlar bir kötülük yaptıkları zaman: "Babalarımızı bu yolda bulduk, bunu bize Allah emretti." derler. De ki: "Allah kötülüğü emretmez. Allah'a karşı bilmediğiniz şeyleri mi söylüyorsunuz?" 29- De ki: "Rabbim bana adaleti emretti. Her mescidde yüzünüzü O'na doğrultun ve dini yalnız kendisine has kılarak O'na yalvarın. İlkin sizi yarattığı gibi yine O'na döneceksiniz." 30- (O) bir topluluğu doğru yola iletti, bir topluluğa da sapıklık hak oldu. Çünkü onlar, şeytanları Allah'tan başka dostlar tuttular ve kendilerinin de doğru yolda olduklarını sanıyorlar. 26 26- Ey Âdemoğulları, muhakkak ki biz üzerinize çirkin yerlerinizi örter, avret yerlerini örter bir elbise, bir de rîş (yani güzellik ve öğünmek giysisi yahut servet ve refah) indirdik. Yerle, gökle, içle, dışla, ferdle, toplumla, tabiatla, sanatla ilgili sebepleri yaratıp ihsan ettik. Âdem ve Havva cennette saklı ve gizli otururlarken ayıpları açılarak yeryüzüne gelmiş oldukları gibi, Âdemoğullarından her biri de ana karnında "döl yatağı" içinde saklı ve gizli olarak rızıklanıp dururken çırılçıplak yeryüzüne indiler. Sonra da ayıplarını örtecek veya giyinip kuşanıp süslenecek şekilde fakirce veya zengince iki çeşit elbise ile korunmaya ve örtünmeye ve hatta güzelleşme ve süslenmeye imkân buldular. Bu arada, takva elbisesi takva hissi veya takva duygusu ile giyim yani hayâ, utanma duygusu ve Allah korkusu ile giyilen ve Allah'ın izniyle maddî manevî ayıptan, çirkinlikten, zarar ve tehlikeden koruyacak olan korunma elbisesi yok mu, bu, mutlak hayırdır. Sırf faydadır. Elbise nimetinden faydalanma ve istifade asıl bununladır. Zira takva duygusu, korkusu ve imanı, hayâ ve irfanı olanlar zorunlu olarak çıplak bile kalsalar en az Âdem ve Havva'nın yapraklarla örtündükleri gibi ayıp ve örtülmesi gereken yerlerini örter ve muhafaza ederler. Fakat takva duygusu olmayan günahkârlar ne kadar giyinseler yine kıçları, açılmaktan kurtulamazlar. Çünkü bunlar, elbise nimetinin ayıp ve örtülmesi gerekeni örtmek; sıcak, soğuk ve rahatsız edici çirkinliklerden, hastalık sebeplerinden korunmak, düşmandan sakınmak ve nihayet güzel bakışı cezbedecek ve kötü bakışı defedecek, hiç kimsenin ne şehvetinin heyecanına ve ne nefretinin gelişmesine sebep olmayacak faydalı bir sima, edeb ve vakar rahatlığı ile güzelleşme gibi gerçek fayda ve güzel maksatlarını düşünemezler. Şehvet, kibir ve gururla süslü püslü giysiler içinde kibrini ilan etmek isterken, bir taraftan en kötü yerini açar, hatır ve hayale gelmez zarar ve edepsizliğe düşerler. Bunun için süslü elbise, giysi, şeref ve ihtişam dahi hadd-i zatında ilâhî bir nimet olmakla beraber, birçoklarının gözlerini kamaştıran görünür çekiciliğine rağmen hayır ve mutlak fayda değil, bir gurur metâıdır. Asıl hayır, takva giysisidir ki, örtülmesi gerekli yerlerin örtülmesi (setr-i avret), namusu korumanın ilk şartını teşkil eder. Bu, yani elbise indirilmesi, Allah'ın âyetlerindendir. İnsanlığa olan lütuf ve yardımını, bağış ve rahmetini gösteren delillerinden ve alametlerindendir. Umulur ki bunu düşünürler. Bundaki delalet vecihlerini, rabbânî hikmeti düşünür Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlar, tanır veya uslanıp çirkinliklerden sakınırlar. Rivayet ediliyor ki, cahiliyye Araplarından bir takımları, bu cümleden olarak Humus'tan olmayan A'rab yani bedevîler Kâbe'yi çıplak oldukları halde tavaf ederler ve içinde Allah'a isyan ettiğimiz giysilerimizle tavaf etmeyiz, derlerdi. Çoğunlukla erkekler gündüz, kadınlar gece tavaf ederler, kadınların gündüz tavaf ettikleri de olurdu. Kadın bütün göğüslerini ve göğüslerindekileri açar ve hatta büsbütün çırılçıplak olur, ancak cinsel organına şarap üstüne sinek konmuş gibi hafif, seyrek bir paçavra kor, "tavaf ederken beni kim ayıplar", der ve şu: "Bugün bunun bir kısmı veya hepsi açılır, açılanını da helâl etmem." beytini söylerdi. İşte bu âyetler bu sebeple nazil olmuştur. 27 27- Ey Âdemoğulları, sakının şeytan sizi de belaya düşürmesin. Ebeveyninizin (babanızın ananızın) kötü yerlerini, (Mücahid'in tefsirine göre kendilerine fenalık veren günahlarını) kendilerine göstermek için elbiselerini soyarak, üzerlerindeki takva elbisesini sıyırtarak cennetten çıkmalarına sebep olduğu gibi sizi de aldatıp fitne ve belaya düşürmesin, sakının. Çünkü o ve o kabilden olanlar sizi, sizin onları görmeyeceğiniz yönden görürler. İblis de cinden olduğundan, o şeytan ve onun hemcinsleri nesil ve insan askerleri gözünden gizlenebilen cin güruhundandırlar. Ve hafiye ve casus gibi insanı görmediği tarafından vurur avlarlar. Tefsirciler demişlerdir ki, bundan insanın şeytanı hiç görmeyeceği sanılmamalıdır. Görülmeyecek yönden görebilmek hiç bir şekilde görülememeyi gerektirmez. Gerçekte bir insan bile diğer insanı göremiyeceği yönden görebilir, şeytan da insanı böyle görmediği tarafından aldatır ve hatta bazan görünür de şeytan olduğunu sezdirmez, şeytan olduğunu gizlemiyerek göründüğü de olur. "Şeytan sizi belaya uğratmasın." yasaklaması da gösterir ki, bir insan için şeytanın fitnesinden geri durmak ve çekinmek mümkündür. Demek ki şeytan, gözle görünmediği halde bile onun şeytanlık ve aldatma noktaları bilinebilir. Ve bilinemediği halde bile takva giysisi, iman ve korku hissi onun fitnesine en kuvvetli bir engel teşkil eder. İnsan dışıyla ve içiyle maddî ve manevî bakımdan silahlanmış olur. Takva elbisesi, ile içinden dışından giyinmiş bulunursa, şeytan ona görmediği tarafından, gördüğü halde bile etki edip aldatamaz. Şu halde şeytandan takva elbisesi ile sakının. Muhakkak ki biz şeytanları iman etmeyen imansızların dostları (velileri, âmirleri, iş başları, başlarına bela olmuş yakınları, arkadaşları) kılmışızdır. İmansızlıkla şeytanlık arasında bir çekicilik vardır. Korusuz bahçeye haşerelerin üşüştüğü gibi "Muhakkak biz kâfirlere şeytanları gönderdik, onları günaha sevkediyorlar." (Meryem, 19/83) âyeti delaletince imansız kalblere de şeytanlar musallat olur. İmansızlar şeytanlığı sever, şeytana mahsus hasletlere, hareketlere meftun olurlar. Hayırsız, hayırsızla düşer kalkar, eşkiyanın reisi, en büyük haydut olur. Bunun gibi imansızların bütün eğilimleri şeytanlıkta olduğundan önlerine şeytanlar düşer, başlarına şeytanlar geçer ve artık onları diledikleri yere sevkeder, soydurur, soyarlar. 28-Bu şekilde şeytanlara düşkün olduklarından, o imansızlar bir edepsizlik yaptıkları zaman da: biz atalarımızı bunun üzerinde bulduk, Allah da bize böyle emretti, dediler. Mesela kötü yerleri açmak eski bir âdet ve bununla beraber Allah'ın bir emri olduğunu iddiaya kalkıştılar. Ey büyük Peygamber! Sen de ki: Muhakkak Allah edepsizliği emretmez. Edepsizlik, fenalık, günah eskiden beri bir âdet olabilir, fakat şurası muhakkaktır ki, Allah onu emretmez. Bir de tutup bilmediğiniz şeyi Allah'a karşı söylüyor musunuz? Bilmediğiniz şeyi biliyormuş gibi tutturup Allah'a karşı yalan ve iftiraya kalkışmak ne büyük cüret ve cahillik!... Hiçbir dinde, hiç bir peygambere hiç bir vahyde, hiç bir akılda Allah'ın edepsizliği emrettiğine veya edeceğine delalet edecek hiç bir şey yoktur. Ve iyi bilmek gerekir ki, insanları edepsizliğe, terbiyesizliğe, günaha davet eden rûhî ve fikrî dürtülerin, ilim ile, ilham ile, vahy ile ilgisi yoktur. O, bir şeytan vesvesesinden başka bir şey değildir. 29- De ki: Rabbim, adaleti ve itidali emretti, yani ifrat ve tefritten sakınıp orta halli ve ölçülü olarak hareket ediniz, ve her mescidde yüzünüzü ona doğrultun. Yani her secde zaman veya mekânında, her namaz veya namaz kılınan yerde yüzlerinizi dosdoğru ona, onun kıblesine dikerek ibadetine yöneliniz. Namaz vakti nerede erişirse, orada kılınız. Ve hepinizin yüzü bir düzende Allah'a dönmüş olarak sırf Allah için kılınız, kalblerinizde şirk eseri, yüzlerinizde ayrılık ve eğrilik eseri bulunmayarak muntazam bir şekilde kılınız. Ve Allah için dininizde samimi olarak Allah'a dua ediniz. Çünkü o size nasıl başladı ise yine öyle döneceksiniz. Yani Allah Teâlâ siz insanları başlangıçta yaratıp, var edip dünyaya getirdiği gibi yine öyle iâde edecek, ahirete gideceksiniz. Şüphe yok ki iade etmek, başlamadan daha kolaydır. Bir defa olanın, yine olabileceğinde şüpheye yer yoktur. Bunun için tabiat davasına tutulup da ahireti inkar edenler, ilk önce tabiat kanunlarının başı bulunan "olan yine olur" kanununu düşünmeli ve yaratmaya gücü yeten Allah'ın iadeye öncelikle kâdir olduğunu anlıyarak ahirete inanmalıdırlar. Şu halde ikinci olarak bilmelidir ki, bu dünyaya çırılçıplak gelip az çok türlü türlü giysiler bulan insanların hepsi sonunda bu dünya elbisesinden soyunup yine geldikleri gibi çırılçıplak olarak dönüp gidecekler ve amellerinin cezasını bulacaklardır. Üçüncü olarak şunu hiç unutmamalıdır ki, bu geliş gidişte, bu başlama ve dönüşte tecelli eden bütün hüküm ve kudret yalnız Allah'ın olduğunda hiç şek ve şüphe yoktur. Analar, babalar, hısımlar, akrabalar, eşler, dostlar, efendiler, beyler, hâkimler, krallar, devletler, milletler, insanlar, cinler, kısaca bütün yaratıklar bir yere gelseler, kendi kendilerine bir ferdi ne başlangıç itibariyle canlandırmaya güçleri yeter, ne de sona erme itibariyle iâdesine. "İnsanı, insan yapar" diyen nice iddiacılar, "Ben de diriltilir ve öldürürüm." (Bakara, 2/258) diyen nice Nemrud'lar gelmiş geçmiştir ki, bütün arzu ve iddialarına rağmen ne bir çocuk yapabilmiş, ne de kendisini öldürmeye gelen düşmanının canını alabilmiştir. Şu halde başlangıç ve sona hâkim yalnız Allah olduğu için her gün, her an ister istemez o sana doğru yürümekte olan ortadaki insan da dininde Allah için ihlas sahibi olmalı ve ancak Allah'a dua edip yalvarmalı ve bütün ihlas ve samimiyetle ona yalvarıp, ona çağırmalıdır. 30-Başladığınız gibi döneceksiniz, öyle ki bir kısmınızı hidayet etmiş, imana muvaffak kılmakla doğru yolu tutturmuş, bir kısmınızı da, üzerlerine sapıklık hak olarak bırakıvermiş bir halde döneceksiniz. Çünkü onlar, o ikinci kısım Allah'ı bırakıp şeytanları dost edinmişlerdir. Bununla beraber kendilerini doğru yolu tutmuş hidayettedir, sanırlar. Üzerlerine sapıklığın hak olmasında ve ebedî dalalette bırakılmalarında bu zannın büyük önemi vardır. Bu zanları olmasaydı sapıklık üzerlerine hak olmaz, hidayete gelmeleri mümkün olurdu. Meâl-i Şerifi 31-34 31- Ey Âdemoğulları! Her mescide gidişinizde güzel giysilerinizi giyin ve yiyin, için, fakat israf etmeyin, Çünkü Allah israf edenleri sevmez. 32- De ki: "Allah'ın kulları için çıkardığı zinetleri ve tertemiz rızıkları kim haram kılmış?" De ki: "Bunlar, bu dünya hayatında inananlar içindir, kıyamet gününde de yalnız onlara mahsustur". İşte böylece biz âyetleri bilen bir topluluğa uzun uzun açıklıyoruz. 33- De ki: "Rabbim, sadece fuhşiyatı, onun açık ve gizli olanını, günahları, haksız yere isyanı, haklarında hiç bir delil indirmediği şeyleri Allah'a ortak koşmanızı ve Allah hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi yasaklamıştır". 34- Her ümmetin bir eceli vardır. O ecel geldiğinde, ne bir ân erteleyebilirler, ne de öne alabilirler. 31- Her mescid yanında zinetinizi tutunuz. Yani gerek tavaf ve gerek namaz halinde elbisenizi üzerinize alınız, en güzel hâl ve durumda bulununuz, çirkin yerlerini açmak insanın en büyük ayıbı ve rüsvaylığı olduğundan, esasen elbise, insanın bir zineti, süsüdür. Bu da yukarda açıklandığı üzere en az avret yerlerini örtmekten "rîş" (güzellik ve öğünme elbisesi) derecesine kadar farklıdır ve en hayırlısı takva giysisidir. Bunun için setr-i avret (avret yerlerini örtmek) insana her zaman farz olduğu gibi, özellikle namazda ve tavafta da farzdır. Ve bir müslümanın namazda mümkün olan en güzel durum ve şekilde bulunması sünnettir ki, cemaat ile namazda safların intizamı ve câmiye giriş çıkış ve oturuş duruşta edep ve hayâ, vakar ve ağırbaşlılık da bu zinet ve güzel sûret anlayışının işaretin de dahil olur. Nitekim önceki âyetlerdeki yüzleri doğrultma anlayışında da bu intizam işareti vardır. Aynı şekilde âyetin işaret ve eğiliminden şu da anlaşılır ki, bir islâm şehrinin güzellik bakımından tanzim ve teşkilâtında câmi ve câmi civarları en güzel yerleri ve zinet merkezi noktaları edinilmelidir. Bununla beraber bütün bunların içinde mescitlerin asıl süsü, ibadet ile mamurluğu ve ibadetle ilgilenen kimselerin hâl ve tavırlarıdır. Fenalar, en güzel yerleri kirletir ve çirkinleştirir. İyiler, en kötü yerleri bile temizler, güzelleştirir. Bunun için asıl istenen insanların iyiliği ve güzelliği olduğundan buyurulmuştur ki: "Her mescide gidişinizde güzel giysilerinizi giyiniz." Ve yiyiniz, içiniz, bununla beraber israf da etmeyiniz. Haramı helâl kılmak veya helâlı haram yapmak veya yemek ve içmekte, süs eşyasında hırs ve ifrat etmek gibi bir şekilde orta hal sınırını geçmeyiniz. Çünkü O, yani Allah israf edenleri sevmez, işlerine razı olmaz, bu muhakkak. Bunun nüzul sebebinde çıplak tavaf âdetinden başka bir de şu rivayet ediliyor ki: Âmiroğulları, hacc günlerinde yemek ve yağlı yemezler, ancak bayılıp düşmeyecek kadar kût miktarı (ölmeyecek kadar yiyecek bir şey) yerlerdi ve bu şekilde haclarını ulularlardı.. Müslümanlar da böyle yapmak istemişler bu âyet nazil olmuştur. Demişler ki bu âyette tıbbın yarısı özetlenmiştir. Biz bunu bir kaç bakımdan anlıyoruz: Birincisi: Tıp gerçi başlıca hastalıkların ilim ile tedavi sanatında özetlenir. Fakat her ikisinden gaye sıhhattır. Şu halde sıhhati koruma baştan sona tıbbın en büyük şartını ve gayesini teşkil ettiğinden, tıbbın bir yarısı sıhhati koruma, diğer bir yarısı da hastalıkları tedavi demektir. Bu âyet ise sıhhati koruma (hıfzı's- sıhha)nın esasla ilgili şartlarını özetlemiştir. 32- De ki: Allah'ın kulları için çıkardığı zineti (mesela pamuk, keten gibi bitkilerden, yün ve ipek gibi hayvanlardan, zırh vb. gibi madenlerden çıkan ve insanları süsleyen giysiler gibi Allah zinetlerini). Ve rızık türünden temiz ve lezzetli şeyleri: (kısmet olup lezzet ve iştahla faydalanılacak, hoş hoş, temiz temiz çeşitli yiyecek ve içecekleri) kim haram kılmış? Bu bir inkarî istifham (soru)dır. Yani Allah'ın çıkardığı bu zinetleri ve tertemiz şeyleri haram kılmak kimsenin haddi değildir. Şu halde bu âyet yenecek ve giyilecek ve çeşitli süs eşyalarında aslolanın mubahlık olduğuna delildir. İbnü Abbas ve birçok tefsir bilgini zineti, giyilecek şeyler ile tefsir etmişlerdir. Fakat diğer bir görüşe göre israf olmamak üzere çeşitli zinetlerin hepsini içine almaktadır ki, zahiri de budur. Şu halde her yönden bedeni temizleme, hayvanlar ve diğerlerinden üzerine binilen binitler ve zinet eşyalarının her çeşidi, zinet deyimi altında dahildir. Çünkü hepsi zinettir. Eğer nebevî hadiste erkek için altın, gümüş ve ipeğin haram olması hakkında özellikle nass (dînî delil) gelmemiş olsaydı bunlar da bu genele dahil olurdu. De ki o zinet ve temiz şeyler bu dünya hayatında iman edenler için kıyamet gününde halis olarak vardır. Yani o zinetler, o temiz şeyler, esas itibariyle, müminler içindir. Çıkarılmasının hikmeti müminlerin faydalanmasıdır. Fakat bu, dünya hayatında kâfirler de ona, tâbi olmak sûretiyle de olsa, iştirak ederler. Fakat kıyamet gününde onlar yalnız bu dünyadaki müminlere mahsus olacak, kâfirler asla ortak olamayacaklardır. İkinci olarak o zinet ve temiz şeyler, bu dünyada, her ne olursa olsun eksiklikten, tatsızlıktan, karışıklıktan, kederden uzak kalmaz. Kıyamet gününde ise her türlü kederlerden uzak olarak vardır. O zaman o özel zinet, ancak bu dünya hayatında iman etmiş olanların olacak, kâfirlere de sadece mahrumiyet ve acı kalacaktır. İşte bilecek olan bir topluma âyetleri biz böyle açıklarız. 33- De ki: Rabb'im, ancak şunları haram kılmıştır: Bütün fevahışi, yani çirkinliği açık, aşırı olan fenalıkları, özellikle kadın tenasûl uzvu ile ilgili olan namussuzlukları, fuhuş ve ahlâka aykırı olayları ki, gerek açık olanları olsun, gerek gizli; mesela nikâhı caiz olmayanı nikâh etmek, bâyin talâktan sonra nikâhı yenilemeden karı koca muamelesini devam ettirmek gizli fuhşiyat (ahlâka aykırı olay) cümlesindendir. Ve günahı; bütün günahları, akıl ve şeriate uymayan her kötü fiili, bilhassa bilinen günahı yani sarhoş edici içki kullanmayı, sarhoş olmayı, haksız yere isyanı; haddini aşarak cana, mala, ırza, yani haysiyet ve hukuka tecavüzü ve zulmü. "Haksız yere" kaydı, isyanın mânâsını açıklama ve te'kittir. Çünkü "hak yere" olan isyan olmaz. Allah'a hiç bir delil indirmediği herhangi bir şeyi ortak koşmanızı. Yani bütün âlem bir Allah'a delil olduğu halde Allah'a ortak koşmak için ilmî bir kudreti olacak hiçbir burhan, hiç bir delil yoktur. Müşriklik, delilsiz hüccetsiz şeytana uymaktan kaynaklanan bir cehalet ve aptallıktan ibaret bir nefsî arzudur. Bütün kötülüklerden, günahtan, isyandan daha büyük bir haramdır. Ve Allah'a karşı bilginiz olmayan şeyi söylemenizi, "Allah onu bize emretti" dediğiniz gibi cahillik ve inkâr ile yalan söyleyerek din ve hükümler uydurmaya kalkmanızı. İşte Rabb'im o zinet ve temiz şeyleri değil, bunları haram kılmıştır .Ve ilim şânından olanlara böyle açıklamıştır. Artık ilim ehli, bunların içindeki mânâları istinbat eder, anlar, ona göre tatbik ve istifade ederler. 34-Şimdi sakın biz bu haramları yapageldik, bir felaketini görmedik, nice topluluklar da yapıyor bir şey olmuyor, demeyiniz. Çünkü her ümmet, az veya çok her topluluk, küçük veya büyük her toplum ve devlet için bir ecel; Allah katında tayin edilmiş ve kararlaştırılmış olan bir vakit ve mühlet vardır ki, azab veya helakleri ona bakar. Allah'a karşı peygamberlerini yalanlayanların, yalancıların, dinsizlerin, müşriklerin, isyancıların, günahkârların, edepsizlerin hepsi dünyanın her tarafında ve her zamanında birden bire cezalandırılıvermezler. Çeşitli ümmetlerden her birine ve hatta her ümmetten her ferde mahsus bir ecel, bir müddet sonu vardır. Birini şu kadar müddet içinde mahveden bir kötülük, diğerini mahvetmek için daha az veya daha çok bir müddete dayanmış olur. Şu halde ecelleri geldi, mühletleri bitti mi, bir saat geri kalamazlar, ileri de gidemezler. Yani o eceli ne bir an ileri çekebilirler, ne de geri. Ne uzatabilirler, ne kısaltabilirler. Biçilen vakti gelince ânı ânında derhal yakalanır, belalarını bulurlar. Bu müddeti ise ancak Allah bilir. Şu halde bir müddet devam eden bu müsaadeye aldanıp da sonsuza değin böyle gidecek sanmamalı, fırsat elde iken hemen tevbekâr olup bir an önce isyandan korunmaya ve Allah'ın emirlerine yapışmak sûretiyle geleceği temine çalışmalıdır. İbnü Abbas ve tefsircilerin çoğunluğunun tercihine göre bu âyetteki ecel, söz gelişine göre mutlak ömür mânâsına olmayıp, "azab ve helak eceli" demek olduğundan "her ümmetin bir eceli vardır" kanunu, fertleri dinlerine bağlı olan bir ümmetin, dünyanın sonuna kadar yaşayabilmesine engel değildir. Bundan günah ve ahlâksızlık içinde koşan kâfir ve âsi ümmetlerin bir müddet nâil oldukları görünüşteki refah ve safaya bakıp da arkalarına düşmemek ve onları bâkî kalacak sanıp da ahlâk ve hareketlerini ve medeniyet tavırlarını benimsenecek bir örnek saymamak gerektiğini anlamalıdır. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 35-41 35- Ey Âdemoğulları! Size içinizden peygamberler gelip âyetlerimi anlattıklarında, kim Allah'tan korkar ve kendini düzeltirse, işte onlar için korku yoktur. Onlar üzülmeyeceklerdir de. 36- Kim de âyetlerimizi yalanlar ve onlara karşı büyüklük taslarsa, işte onlar cehennemliktirler ve orada ebedî olarak kalacaklardır. 37- Allah'a karşı yalan uyduran yahut âyetlerini yalanlayandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Onlara Kitap'tan nasipleri erişir. Canlarını alacak elçilerimiz gelince onlara: "Allah'tan başka taptıklarınız nerede?" derler. Onlar: "O taptıklarımız bizden sapıp ayrıldılar." derler. Böylece kendilerinin kâfir olduklarına bizzat şahitlik ederler. 38- Allah onlara: "Sizden önce geçmiş cin ve insan topluluklarıyla beraber cehennem ateşine girin!" der. Cehenneme giren her ümmet kendi din kardeşine lanet eder. Nihayet hepsi oraya toplandığında, sonrakiler öncekiler hakkında derler ki: "Rabbimiz ! İşte şunlar bizi doğru yoldan saptırdı. Onlara cehennem ateşinden kat kat azab ver". Allah der ki: "Herkesin azabı kat kattır, fakat siz bilemezsiniz". 39- Öncekiler de sonrakilere derler ki: "Sizin bizden bir üstünlüğünüz yoktur. O halde yaptıklarınızdan dolayı azabı tadın". 40- Bizim âyetlerimizi yalanlayan ve onlara inanmaya tenezzül etmeyenler var ya, işte onlara göğün kapıları açılmayacak ve deve (veya halat) iğne deliğinden geçinceye kadar onlar cennete giremeyeceklerdir. İşte suçluları böyle cezalandırırız. 41- Onlara cehennemde ateşten bir yatak, üstlerine de (ateşten) örtüler vardır. Biz zalimleri işte böyle cezalandırırız. 35-36-37 Yani insanlar içinde Allah tarafından gönderilip Allah'ın âyetlerini tebliğ ve beyan eden hak peygamberlere karşı yalan uyduran, yalan yere peygamberlik taslayıp din vazetmeye kalkışan sahtekâr ve yalancı iftiracılardan ve yahut Allah'tan gereğince korkan ve doğru müminlerin zıddına "Allah'ın âyetlerini yalanlayan kâfirlerden daha zalim, daha haksız kim olabilir?" Bunlara kitaptan nasibleri erer, ecellerine göre yazılmış, takdir edilmiş olan rızıklarından, ömürlerinden, "İnkâr edeni az bir süre geçindiririm." (Bakara, 2/126) âyeti delaletince aslında "az bir şey olan" dünya nimetlerinden kısmetlerini alırlar ve asıl nasibleri olan yüzkarası ile giderler... Yani nihayet böyle olurlar. Allah'tan gelen ölüm elçileri, ölüm veya azab melekleri karşısında Allah'tan başka taptıklarını kaybederler ve kendi kâfirliklerine kendileri şahitlik ederek can verirler. 38-O zaman Allah der ve hatta birçoklarına demiştir ki Cin ve insanlardan sizden önce geçen ümmetler içinde ateşe girin. Geçmiş ve gelenden her ümmet girdikçe hemşîresine (arkasından gidip sapıklığa düştüğü din kardeşine) lanet eder. Böyle bölük bölük girerler. Nihayet hepsi orada, o ateşte birbirlerine ulandıklarında sonrakileri (arkadan gidenleri veya sonra girenleri), öncekiler hakkında, dünyada öne düşen öncüleri veya ateşe önce girenleri hakkında Allah'a hitap ederek derler ki: Ey Rabb'imiz, şunlar yok mu, işte bizi bunlar şaşırttılar. Onun için sen bunlara ateşten katmerli bir azab ver. Buna karşı Allah, der ki: hepinize katmerli: her an artan katlama usûlüyle artan katmerli bir azab var. Çünkü bir kerre, iki taraf sapıklıkta ortaktır. İkincisi öndekilerin sapıtması, sonrakilerin de bu sapıtmayı kabullenmeleri vardır. Uyan ile uyulan birbirinden karşılıklı kuvvet almıştır. Bu şekilde bir tarafın sapması ve sapıtması, diğer tarafın onları taklit ve küfürleri biri diğerinin günahlarını ve azablarını katlama artırır. Ve fakat siz bilmiyorsunuz. Herkes kendi acısını tattığı için bir bölüm diğerinin çektiğini bilmiyor. Yahut siz o katlamanın ulaşacağı sonsuzu birden bilmezsiniz. Şu halde o azabın miktar ve şeklini, durumunu ve derecesini bilmezsiniz. Onu, her ânını göre göre sonsuz zamanda takip edeceksiniz. Ancak şunu biliniz ki, hepinizinki katlamadır. 39-Bu cevap üzerine öncekiler de sonrakilere der ki: Anlaşıldı ya, sizin bize karşı bir üstünlüğünüz, bir meziyet ve tercihe değer yönünüz yoktur. Azabı hak etmede hep eşitiz. Şu halde siz de o azabı, o katlama azabı tadın, o acıyı çekin, çünkü kazancınızdır. 40-41- Şu muhakkak ki, âyetlerimizi yalanlayanlar, hayır ve şerri, hak ve bâtılı, geçmişin sonuçlarını, şimdiki zamanın ve geleceğin gereksinimlerini açıktan açığa gösteren delillerimizi ve işaretlerimizi yalan çıkarmaya çalışanlar, ve onlara karşı kibirlenenler, kendilerini daha yüksek sayıp, bunları nazar-ı itibara almaya tenezzül etmek istemeyenler yok mu, bunlara göğün kapıları açılmaz, ruhları yükselemez, biraz fırlasalar bile yükseklere nüfuz edemezler, meleklerin sırlarına eremezler, düşerler, dua ve niyazları reddolunur. Üzerlerine feyz ve bereket inmez, ve cennete giremezler, tâ deve iğnenin deliğine girinceye kadar. Diğer bir mânâ ile: "Halat, iğnenin deliğine girinceye kadar". Çünkü (el-Cemel) kelimesi bilindiği üzere "deve" mânâsına geldiği gibi, urgan ve halat mânâsına da gelir ki (cümmel), (cümel), (cüml) ve (cümûl) de denilir. Bazı tefsirciler halatın ipliğe bir çeşit benzeyişine ve bundan dolayı iğneye deveden çok bir ilgisine göre ikinci mânâyı tercih etmişlerse de tefsircilerin çoğu birinci mânâyı tercih ederler. Zira her iki mânânın ikisine göre de bu bir darb-ı meseldir ki, bizim "balık kavağa çıkıncaya kadar" deyişimiz gibi bir şeyin mümkün olmayana bağlanmasını ifade eder. Bu bakış açısından ise birinci mânâ daha belağatlıdır. Çünkü örf bakımından "iğne deliği" küçüklükte, "deve" büyüklükte meseldir. Bir şeyin ufaklığında, inceliğinde mübalağa edileceği zaman, "iğne deliği gibi" denilir. İrilikte mübalağa için de "deve gibi" denir. Özellikle Arap dilinde bu çok bilinir. "Halat" da misal olabilirse de, deve kadar mesel değildir. Bu yönden olmayacak bir şeyi anlatmak için, irilikte mesel olan devenin, incelikte mesel olan iğne deliğine girmesiyle darb-ı mesel şüphesiz ki daha belağatlıdır. Bir de deve, girebileceği yere kendi girer. Halat ise sokmaya dayanmaktadır. Şimdi devenin iriliğinden başka bizzat hareketli bir hayat sahibi olması, sonra boynu, hörgücü, ayaklarıyla , özel şekliyle de bütün eğri büğrülüğü ve acaibliğiyle göz önüne getirildiği zaman iğne deliğine girmesinde uzaklık fikri ve mümkün olmayanı hayal etme öyle bir kuvvetle ortaya çıkar ki, bu kuvvet halatta yoktur. Hasılı her iki takdirde mânâ, o kâfirlerin cennete girememelerini bir müddet gayesi ile sınırlamak değil, onun mümkün olmadığını açık bir temsil ile anlatmaktadır. Şu halde devenin iğne deliğinden geçmesi, aslında mümkün müdür değil midir, diye bazı inkârcıların yaptığı gibi boş yere tartışmalara dalmaya lüzum yoktur. Meâl-i Şerifi 42-51 42- İman edenler ve iyi amellerde bulunanlar -ki biz hiç kimseye gücünün üstünde bir şey teklif etmeyiz işte onlar cennet ehlidir ve orada ebedî olarak kalacaklardır. 43- Orada kalblerinde bulunan kini çıkarıp atarız. Onların altlarından ırmaklar akar. "Bizi buna erdiren Allah'a hamdolsun. Eğer Allah bizi doğru yola sevk etmeseydi biz doğru yola erişemezdik. Şüphesiz Rabbimizin peygamberleri bize gerçeği getirmişler." derler. Onlara şöyle seslenilir: "İşte size cennet! Yaptıklarınıza karşılık buna varis oldunuz". 44- Cennet ehli, cehennem ehline: "Rabbimizin bize vaad ettiğini gerçek bulduk. Siz de Rabbinizin size vaad ettiğini gerçek buldunuz mu?" diye seslenirler. Onlar da "evet" derler. Bunun üzerine aralarında bir çağırıcı şöyle seslenir: "Allah'ın laneti zalimler üzerine olsun! 45- Onlar, Allah'ın yolundan men ederler ve onu eğriltmek isterler, ahireti de inkâr ederlerdi". 46- Cennetliklerle cehennemlikler arasında bir perde vardır. A'raf üzerinde de, her iki taraftakileri simalarından tanıyan kişiler vardır. Bunlar cennetliklere: "selâm olsun size" diye seslenirler. Bunlar henüz cennete girmemiş, fakat girmeyi arzu eden kimselerdir. 47- Gözleri cehennemlikler tarafına çevrilince de :"Rabbimiz! Bizi zalim toplulukla beraber eyleme!" derler. 48- A'raftakiler yüzlerinden tanıdıkları kişilere seslenerek şöyle derler: "Ne topluluğunuz, ne de büyüklük taslamanız, size hiç bir yarar sağlamadı". 49- "Allah onları hiç bir rahmete erdirmiyecek, diye yemin ettiğiniz kimseler bunlar mıydı?" (Cennetliklere dönerek): "Girin cennete, artık size ne korku vardır, ne de siz üzüleceksiniz" derler. 50- Cehennemdekiler, cennettekilere: "Bize biraz su akıtın veya Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan bize de verin." diye seslenirler. Cennettekiler de: "Allah, bunların ikisini de kâfirlere haram kıldı." derler. 51- Onlar ki, dinlerini bir eğlence ve oyun yerine koydular ve dünya hayatı kendilerini aldattı. Onlar, bugüne kavuşacaklarını nasıl unuttular ve âyetlerimizi nasıl inkâr ettilerse, biz de bugün onları öyle unuturuz. 42-45- Ve cennet ehline şöyle seslenilir: İşte o, bu cennet, yani dünyada vaad olunduğunuz cennet, gönlünüzdeki bütün kin ve nefreti silen, altından ırmaklar akan, içinde böyle hamd ederek dâim safa ile ebedî olacağınız bu cennettir. Siz buna varis kılındınız. O sebeple ki, amel ediyordunuz. Dünyada güzel çalışıyor, iyi işler yapıyordunuz. Cennet ehlinin bu başarıyı kendilerinden değil, sırf Allah'dan ve Allah'ın yardım ve hidayetinden bilerek hamdetmelerine karşılık Allah tarafından bu başarıları amellerinin sebebiyetine dayandırılarak böyle seslenilmesi kulluk terbiyesi ile ilâhî lütfun ne büyük bir tecellisidir. Şu halde insan çalışmalı ve fakat başarıyı Allah'tan bilmeli, ameline mağrur olmayıp daima ilâhî hidayete sığınmalıdır. Amel, cennete girmenin sebebidir, fakat Allah'ın yardımı ile. Mirasta ölüden diriye geçme mânâsı bulunduğundan, buradaki miras çoğunlukla "felan şey insana şeref verir" deyiminde olduğu gibi mutlak verme mânasıyla tefsir edilmek daha açık görülmüştür. Fakat bir hadis-i şerifte şöyle gelmiştir: "Hiç bir kâfir ve hiç bir mümin yoktur ki, hem cennette, hem cehennemde bir yeri olmasın. Ve şu halde cennet ehli cennete, cehennem ehli cehenneme girdikleri zaman cennet, cehennem ehline kaldırılır gösterilir. Oradaki yerlerine bakarlar ve kendilerine, işte siz Allah'a itaat ederek amel etmiş olsaydınız, bunlar sizin makamlarınız idi, denilir. Sonra ey Cennet ehli, haydi amelleriniz sebebiyle siz bunlara varis olunuz, denilir. Şu halde onların yerleri cennet ehli arasında bölüşülür". Cennet ehli, cehennem ehline seslendi. Fahreddin Râzî'nin nakline göre âlimler demişlerdir ki, bu âyetten, mesafenin uzaklığının sesi idrak etmeye -genellikle- engel olmadığı anlaşılır. Bazı âlimler de özellikle şöyle demiştir: "Seste öyle güç, kuvvet vardır ki, yalnız uzaklık duyulmasına mâni olmaz." Kim bilir bu gerçek, öncekiler tarafından nasıl bir hayret ve uzaksama ile karşılanırdı? Fakat zamanımızda radyo ve televizyon keşiflerinin bu Kur'ân gerçeğini nasıl ortaya çıkardığnı görüyoruz. 46-47- Cennet ile cehennem arasında bir perde ve A'rafta bir takım kimseler vardır. Bu perde, Hadîd Sûresinde geçen "Aralarına kapılı bir sûr çekilir ki, onun içinde rahmet vardır, dış yönünde de azab." (Hadid, 57/13) ilâhî sözünde zikredilmiş olan sûrdur. "A'raf" kelimesi "arf"ın çoğuludur. Arf ise her hangi bir yüksek yer demektir ki, bu münasebetle atın yelesine, horozun ibiğine "arf" denilmiştir. Buna göre A'raf, meşhur görüşe göre cennet ile cehennem arasındaki perdenin, sûrun yüksek tepeleri demek olur. İbnü Abbas'dan "sıratın şerefeleri" diye bir görüş de rivayet edilmiştir. Fakat Hasan-ı Basrî hazretleri demiştir ki A'raf, marifet (bilmek) kelimesindendir. Ve mânâ: "Cennet ehli ile cehennem ehlini simalarından tanımak üzere bir takım kimseler vardır." demektir. Kendisine bu kimseler, "iyilikleri ve kötülükleri eşit olan kimselerdir", denildiğinde dizine vurmuş, ve "bunlar, demiş, Allah Teâlâ'nın cennet ehli ile cehennem ehlini tanımak ve birbirinden ayırmak üzere tayin buyurduğu bir kavimdir. Vallahi bilmem belki bir kısmı beraberimizdedir". Hasılı A'raf üzerindeki adamların tefsirinde başlıca iki görüş vardır: Birincisi: Ebu Huzeyfe ve diğerlerinden rivayet edildiği üzere bunlar amelde kusur etmiş ve mizanda iyilikleri ve kötülükleri eşit gelmiş Allah'ı birleyen bir topluluktur ki, cennet ile cehennem arasında bir müddet kalırlar. Sonra Allah Teâlâ haklarında bir hüküm verir. İkincisi: Bunlar, peygamberler, şehidler, hayırlılar, âlimler veya adam şeklinde görünen melekler gibi dereceleri yüksek birtakım zâtlardır, denilmiş ki birincilere göre "henüz cennete girmemiş, fakat girmeyi arzu edenlerdir." kayıtları, seslenen A'raf ehlinin halini beyandır. Yani cennet ehli, cennete girmiş, bunlar girmemişlerdir. Fakat arzu ve ümit ederler. Onlara özenirler de, "selâm ve selâmet size" derler. İkinciye göre ise, o sırada cennet ehlinin hâlidir. Yani cennet ehlinin henüz cennete girmemiş ve girmek ümidinde bulunmuş oldukları sıradadır ki A'raf ehli onları selâmetle müjdelerler. 48-51- "Simalarından tanıdıkları kimselere." Velid b. Muğîre, Ebu Cehil Âs b. Vâil ve akranları: "Allah Selmân, Ammâr ve benzerlerini cennete koyacak da bizi cehenneme atacak ha, böyle şey olmaz. Allah bizim hizmetçilerimizi, çobanlarımızı bizden üstün tutmaz." derlerdi ki, işte A'raf ehlinin "ne topluluğunuz, ne de büyüklük taslamanız size hiç bir şey sağlamadı" diye bağırdıkları bunlar ve bu gibilerdir. Ve "bunlar mıydı?" diye işaret ettikleri de onların küçümsedikleri Selmân ve Ammâr gibi iman ehli kimselerdir. Meâl-i Şerifi 52-53 52- Gerçekten onlara, bilgiye göre açıkladığımız, inanan bir toplum için yol gösterici ve rahmet olan bir Kitap getirdik. 53- İlle onun te'vilini mi gözetiyorlar? Onun te'vili geldiği (verdiği haberler ortaya çıktığı) gün, önceden onu unutmuş olanlar derler ki: "Doğrusu Rabbimizin elçileri gerçeği getirmiş. Şimdi bizim şefaatçilerimiz var mı ki bize şefaat etsinler, yahut tekrar geri döndürülmemiz mümkün mü ki eski yaptıklarımızdan başkasını yapalım?" Onlar, kendilerini zarara soktular ve uydurdukları şeyler kendilerinden saptı, kaybolup gitti. 52-53- O kâfirler, ancak onun te'vilini gözetirler. TE'VİL, esasen bir şeyi sonucuna irca etmek, varacağına vardırmaktır. Yani dünya hayatına mağrur olan o kâfirler bu kitaba iman etmezler de bakalım sonucu neye varacak, diye sonunu gözetirler. İman edeceklere bir hidayet ve rahmet olarak ilim üzere açıklanan ve gelecek için haber verilen vaad ve tehditlerin ilerde bilfiil tatbikatıyla vuku buluşta doğruluğunun ortaya çıkmasını beklerler. Kısacası işi ilerisine atarlar, ahirete inanmak için kıyametin kopmasını, ahiretin bilfiil gelmesini, geleceğin şimdiki hâl olmasını beklerler. Halbuki te'vili geleceği, o haberlerin tatbik olunacağı gün, o kıyamet günü, bundan önce onu unutanlar (hatırlarına getirmek ve ona göre amel etmek istemiyenler) şöyle diyeceklerdir: hakikaten Rabb'imizin resulleri hak emirle geldi, peygamberlerin dedikleri doğruymuş, olmaz sandığımız oldu. şimdi acaba bizim şefaatçilerimiz var mıdır ki, bize şefaat etseler de azaptan kurtarsalar, yahut geri çevrilsek, dünyaya döndürülsek de yapageldiğimiz işlerden başkasını yapsak. Böyle diyecekler. Fakat o gün kendilerini ziyan etmiş, ve iftira edegeldikleri şeyler; şefaatçi olur diye uydurup bel bağladıkarı putlar, o bâtıl tanrılar yanlarından kaybolmuş gitmiş bulunacaklardır. Ve bunun böyle olacağında hiç şüphe yoktur. Çünkü: Meâl-i Şerifi 54-58 54- Şüphesiz Rabbiniz Allah, gökleri ve yeri altı günde yarattı, sonra Arş üzerine hükümran oldu. O, geceyi durmadan onu kovalayan gündüze bürüyüp örter; güneş, ay ve yıldızlar emrine âmâdedir. İyi biliniz ki yaratma ve emir O'nundur. Âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah ne yücedir. 55- Rabbinize yalvara yalvara ve gizlice dua edin. Çünkü O, haddi aşanları sevmez. 56- Düzeltildikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. O'na, korkarak ve rahmetini umarak dua edin. Muhakkak ki Allah'ın rahmeti, iyilik edenlere yakındır. 57- Rahmetinin önünde müjdeci olarak rüzgarları gönderen O'dur. O rüzgarlar, yağmur yüklü bulutları yüklenince, onu kurak bir memlekete gönderir, sonra onunla yağmur yağdırır ve onunla her çeşit ürünü yetiştiririz. İşte Biz, ölüleri de böyle diriltiriz. Gerekir ki düşünür, ibret alırsınız. 58- Güzel memleketin bitkisi, Rabbinin izniyle çıkar; kötü olandan ise yararsız bitkiden başka bir şey çıkmaz. İşte biz, şükreden bir toplum için âyetleri böyle açıklarız. 54- Hakikaten Rabb'iniz (Sahib ve hâkiminiz, işlerinizin kaynağı, efendiniz) ancak o Allah'tır ki gökler ve yeri altı günde yarattı. Başınız üstünde yükselen birçok gökleri ve ayağınızın altında çiğnediğiniz yeri, yücelikleri ve düşüklükleriyle bütün bu çeşitli şeylerden her birini bir ölçü ile takdir ve bir zamânâ tahsis ederek hepsini ezel ve ebede göre ancak altı gün sayılacak kadar sınırlı zamanlarda yarattı. Sonra da Arş üzerine istiva eyledi. Alçaklı, yüksekli bu çeşitli yaratıkları, birbirine benzemeyen ve henüz bir tekrar ve birbirini takip devrine girmemiş olan ilk yaratılışlarıyla zaman zaman yarattıktan sonra hepsini hükmü ve tasarrufu altında tutarak, eşit bir şekilde hepsine sahip ve merci olarak, hepsi üzerinde dilediği gibi nizamlı ve muntazam bir ritimle hükümlerini de tatbike girişti. Yerden göklere, göklerden Arş'a varıncaya kadar bütün yaratıklar onun hüküm ve idaresinin altında ândan âna, halden hale, şekilden şekile, devirden devire, oluş ve yok oluş, farklılık ve benzeyiş ile değişip gitmekte; O ise son bulma ve bozulmadan, ıztırab ve değişimden uzak tam bir hâkimiyet ve tam mülkiyet ile hepsi üzerinde bir düze hâkim; hepsinin üstünde mutlak bir yücelik ile ulu, her şeyden üstün bütün devletlerden, saltanatlardan üstün, yüceliğin en yüksek misali olan Arş-ı âlâ (en yüksek Arş)'dan da üstün ve daima üstün. Ve bununla beraber birbirlerine karşı mertebeleri ve dereceleri farklı olan bütün varlıklara "Biz ona şah damarından daha yakınızdır." (Kaf, 50/16) âyeti gereğince nisbeti bir, adaletli ve hikmetli. "O'nun hiç bir benzeri yoktur." (Şûrâ, 42/11), "Her şeye şahit" , (Sebe', 34/47), "Her şeyi kuşatıcıdır" , (Secde, 41/54) tek ilâh olarak rablığını yerine getirmektedir ki, bu hükümranlık kayıtsız ve şartsız ve devamlıdır. Yani Tevrat tercemelerinde denildiği gibi yaratmadan sonra çekildi, dinlendi değil, yarattığı bütün varlıklar üzerinde devamlı bir saltanat, hâkimiyet ve bir düze yaratıcılık ve rablık ile işleri idare ve hükümleri icra etmektedir. 'SİTTETİ EYYÂM - Altı gün :' Bazı tefsirciler bu altı günün dünya günleri denilen, bilinen günler diye kabul etmişlerdir. Gerçekte lugat bakımından "yevm" denilince önce güneşin yeryüzüne doğmasıyla batışı arasındaki zaman müddeti demek olan gün mânâsı akla gelir. Fakat henüz yer ve güneşin bulunmadığı yaratma sırasında bu mânâ ile bir gün tasavvur olunamayacağı açık ve Kur'ân'ın bir çok yerlerinde olduğu gibi "yevm"in vakit mânâsına geldiği ve dil bakımından bilindiğinden burada da "altı gün"ün, "altı vakit" mânâsıyla tefsir edilmesi lazım geleceği bir çok tefsirci tarafından hatırlatılmıştır. Bunun ölçüsünün ise bilinen güne eşit veya ondan kısa veya uzun olması mümkündür. Nitekim "Kim o gün, savaşmak için bir tarafa çekilme, ya da başka bir birliğe katılmak dışında arkasını döner (kaçar)sa" (Enfâl, 8/16) âyet-i kerimesinde "yevm" (gün) böyledir. "Sizin saydığınız (yıllar) dan bin yıl kadar süren bir günde" (Secde, 32/5) âyetinde, bizim saydığımız günlerle bin sene; diğer "Miktarı elli bin yıl süren bir günde" (Meâric, 70/4) âyetinde ise, elli bin sene miktarı ile açıklanmıştır ki, bunlar da "ahiret günleri" adıyla bilinir. Ve İbnü Abbas, Kâ'b, Mücâhid, Dahhâk gibi büyük tefsirciler de buna uygun tefsir etmişlerdir. Buna göre, "altı günde" demek, miktarı binlerce seneye varan "altı zamanda" demektir. Fakat açıklamadan kastedilen, bunların uzama miktarı değil, bu miktarın ezele, istivâ (hâkimiyet)nın mutlak ve ebedîliğine göre altı gün denecek kadar sınırlı zamanlardan ibaret bulunduğunu anlatmak olduğundan "altı gün" buyurulmuştur. Bununla beraber dikkate şâyândır ki, burada rablığın, biri yaratma, biri hâkimiyet olmak üzere iki tecelli mertebesi olup, âlemdeki varlıkların önce sırf olağanüstü olan misalsiz bir yaratma ile başlayıp, bundan sonra bir nizam seviyesine girdiği ve her iki durumda da Allah'ın hâkimiyeti altında bulunduğu anlatılırken, "altı gün" ile özellikle gökler ve yerin âdet ve nizam dediğimiz tekrar etme, benzeme ve birbirini takip ile devam ve uzama devirlerinden önce bulunan ve benzeşmeyen bir fark, örneksiz bir icad ile sırf olağanüstü olan ilk yaratma anları gösterilmiştir. Sırf olağanüstünün mutlak olan nizam ve hâkimiyet devirlerine nisbetle altı adedinin, sayıların derecelerine ve diğer günlere oranı gibi çok az olduğunun ifade edilmiş olması bakımından diğer bazı tefsircilerin dediği gibi bu altı zamanın dünya günleri ölçüsüyle ve hatta ondan daha az bir müddet olarak düşünülmesinde daha uygun bir mânâ vardır. Bu şekilde iki yaratılma arasında geçen benzer devam anları hâkimiyet hükmünde olmakla dürülüp bükülerek ve soyutlanarak önce dumandan cisimlere, sıcak ateşten toprağa, topraktan suya, sudan hayata geçmek gibi yalnız ilk yaratılma anlarının düşünülmesi gerekir. Sonra Fussilet Sûresi (9-12. âyetleri)nde bu altı gün hakkında bazı açıklamalar gelecektir, (oraya bak.) ki ona göre bunun ikisi göklere, dördü de yere ait görünmektedir. Bununla beraber Müslim-i şerifte rivayet edilen bir hadisin delaletine uyarak bazı tefsircilerin tercih ettikleri üzere "altı gün"ün yalnız yeryüzü ile ilgili olması da muhtemeldir ki, bu takdirde mânâ: "Rabb'ınız ancak o Allah'tır ki gökleri ve altı günde yeryüzünü yarattı." demek olur. Hasılı iş bu altı günün mahiyetinin tayini ve açıklaması hususları Allah'ın ilmine bırakılması gereken müteşabih bir mânâ olmakla beraber, bundan kesin olarak şu sonuçlara ulaşmış oluruz: Birinci olarak, âlem kadîm (başlangıcı olmayan) değil, görüldüğü üzere bir olaylar toplamıdır ki, varlığında da, devamlı olmasında da yaratıcı olan Allah'a muhtaçtır. Ve yalnız onun hükmü altındadır. İkinci olarak: Âlemin toplamı ezelî olmadığı gibi, bir defada ve basit bir şekilde yaratılmış da değildir. Başlangıçta çeşitli zamanlarda birden çoğa giden, bundan sonra çokluk içinde bir terkib (sentez) ve toplanmaya dahil olan fakat sonu olan derece derece bir ilerleme ile yaratılmış ve sonra bu ilerlemeye değişim ve benzeme içinde tekrarlanma ve devam etme ile düzenli, bir şekil verilmiştir ki, bu düzenli şeklin birbirlerini takibinin devamı da bir seviyede kendi kendine sabit ve karar kılmış değil, Allah'ın hâkimiyeti altında değişmektedir. Bu derece derece ilerleme (tedric) mânâsı münasebetiyle burada şu iki soru meşhurdur: Birincisi : Yaratmadaki bu derece derece ilerleme (tedric) "Bizim buyruğumuz, yalnız bir tekdir, göz açıp yumma gibidir." (Kamer, 54/50) âyetinin delaletine aykırı değil midir? İkincisi; bir defada yaratma, Allah'ın kudretine delalette daha uygun olmaz mıydı? Cevap: Hayır. Gerçi bir yaratma, bir haysiyetle hem bir defaya mahsus hem tedrîcî olmaz. Bir defada oluş, derece derece ilerlemeye aykırıdır. Bununla beraber bir defa oluş, tedrîcin şartıdır. Dereceleme çeşitli yaratma anlarının sıralanma ve devamı demek olduğundan aralarında yorum itibariyle zıtlık bulunan bir defada oluş ve tedric arasında gerçekleşme itibariyle mutlak umûm ve husus vardır. Her tedricde bir def'aten oluş vardır, fakat her defada tedric yoktur. Gerçekte Cenab-ı Hak her neyin yaratılmasını veya yok edilmesini isterse "ol" der ve derhal isteği dilediği şekilde vâki olur. Bir anda bir değil sayılamayacak ve hesap edilemiyecek şeyler yaratıp yok edebilir. Nitekim bir yağmur ânında ne kadar sayısız damlaların yaratılıp düştüğü ve bir doğma ânında hesabımıza sığmaz birçok hadiselerin bir anda vâki olduğu görülür. Ve Hakk'ın bütün işleri böyle tek olan bir vicdan bakışı ile görülür. Fakat bunun böyle olması, bakışların çoğalması ve devam etmesiyle, çeşitli veya birleşik yaratılışların çoğalma ve devam etme kudretini ortadan kaldırmaz. Çünkü ilâhî kudretin, hiç bir şekilde sona ermesi mümkün değildir. Şu halde tek emrin, bir anda pek çok şeyi yaratmaya kâfi gelmesi, buna karşılık yaratmalar arasında özel bir sıralama ile geliştirerek yaratma kudretine aykırı da olmaz. Hem dereceleme zamanlarının her birine göre "Bizim buyruğumuz yalnız tekdir." (Kamer, 54/50) hükmü doğrudur. Hem de toplamına göre bir dereceleme silsilesi ve sıralaması geçerlidir. İkincisi: Yalnız bir defada yaratma, kudrete delalet etmede daha uygun da değildir. Çünkü bu tahsiste bir kudretin son bulması şüphesi vardır ki, ikinci bir yaratmaya imkân yok sanılır. Tertip ve terkib ile yaratma kudreti de durdurulmuş ve delilsiz bırakılmış olur. Evet Allah dileseydi bugünkü gökleri ve yeri bütün içerikleriyle bir defada yaratmaya gücü yeterdi. Fakat bu şekilde dünkü âlem olmaz, iki yaratılmış arasında bir sıralanma ve devam etme düşüncesine imkân kalmazdı. Diriden ölü, ölüden diri, ateşten toprak, topraktan su, çamurdan hayat ortaya çıkmak şöyle dursun, gece ve gündüz birbirini takip etmez, insandan insan bile doğmazdı. Atalarımız yaratılırsa biz olmazdık, biz olursak onlar olmazdı ve yahut hepimiz olur, fakat ata evlat olmazdık ve şimdiki yaratmanın imkânına delil bulamazdık. Ve o halde o âlem, bu âlem olmazdı. Hiç bir tedricen ilerleme olmadan bütün yaratıklar bir defada ve bir anda yaratılmış olsaydı, hiç biri diğerinin yaratılışına şahit olamayacağından, hem yaratma delili bulunmaz, hem de eşyanın tabiatı ilâhî tasarrufa mahkûm ve emre âmâde kılınmış olduğu anlaşılmaz; âlem, ezelî bir tabiat sanılırdı. Sonra "hiç bir derecelere ayırma bulunmasın" demek, "rabblık, ilâhlık bulunmasın" demek olduğundan da gaflet edilmemelidir. Şu halde bir çok def'aten yaratılışları da içine alan dereceleme ve sıralama ile yaratmanın kudret ve yaratıcının ilâhlığına delaleti açısından pek büyük önemi vardır. Ancak bu derecelemenin ilk yaratılışta altı güne tahsisi meselesi kalır ki, bu da sırf ilâhî bir irade meselesidir. Bu tercih, fikrinde hür olanın seçimine aittir. 'İSTİVÂ :' Râğıb der ki: " (istevâ) fiilinin kullanılışı iki şekildedir. Birisi iki veya daha çok fâile isnad olunur. denilir ki "Zeyd ve Amr eşit oldu." demektir. Nitekim "Bunlar, Allah katında eşit olmazlar" (Tevbe, 9/19), "Bilenlerle bilmiyenler bir olur mu?" (Zümer, 39/9) buyurulmuştur. Diğeri de bir şeyin kendi zâtında doğru ve ölçülü olmasına denilir. "Üstün akla sahip (olan melek) doğruldu." (Necm, 53/6) gibi ki, "Onların sırtına binip kurulmanız için" (Zuhruf, 43/13), "Sen ve yanında bulunanlar, gemiye yerleştiğiniz zaman" (Müminûn, 23/28), "Gövdesinin üstüne dikildi." (Feth, 48/29) aynı şekilde Arap kelâmında "filanın işi mutedil oldu", "filan işçilerini idare etti" gibi ifadeler hep bu kabildendir. ile müteaddî olmasında bir istîlâ mânâsını gerektirir. ile müteaddi olmasında da bizzat veya tedbirle son bulma mânâsını gerektirir. Bu şekilde istivâ lugatte, bir düze olmak, istikrar etmek yani karar kılmak veya kararını bulmak, ulûvvve isti'lâ yani yükselmek veya yüksek olmak, diğer deyimle üstün olmak, bir düze kurulmak, eşit veya benzer veya denk olmak, dosdoğru varmak veya kasdetmek, isti'lâ etmek mânâlarına gelir. ARŞ , esas itibariyle "sakf" demektir ki, bir binanın veya yerin yüksek muhîtini teşkil eder. Bir eve nisbette tavanı, tavanına nisbette üstündeki çatısı, kubbesi, tepesindeki köşkü, tahtaboşu, cihannüması (terası) hep Arş mânâsına dahildir. Buna ilave olarak çadır ve çardak gibi yükselen ve gölge veren her şeye de denir. Bu şekilde Arş anlayışının en kesin gereği ulvilik ve üstünlük mânâsıdır. Bundan dolayıdır ki arş, hükümdarların oturdukları "taht" anlamında meşhur olmuş ve tahtın gereği olan mülkten , izzet ve saltanattan kinaye de yapılmıştır. denilir ki, mülkün istilâ edildi, yıkıldı, bozuldu demektir. Mülkü kıvamında ve işi yolunda, emri muntazam ve ahenkli olduğu zaman da "Arşına hâkim oldu, mülkünün tahtına yerleşti." denilir. Bunlardan başka bir işi ayakta tutan şeye, bir şeyin esasına ve bir toplumun işlerini idare eden başkanlarına ve "avvâ' " denilen kuzey tarafın alt yanında Acûzü'l-Esed (arslan burcunun ucundaki takım yıldızları) ve Avşü's-Simâk (biri kuzey, diğeri güneyde iki parlak yıldız) da denilen dört küçük yıldıza, tabuta ve kuyunun dibinden adam boyu kadar taşla örüldükten sonra ağzına kadar yukarısına yaptıkları ahşaba, ayağın parmak tarafına doğru yüzündeki yumruca tümseğe ve kuşun yuvasına da denilir. Ve birçok mânâlarda masdar da olur. Âyetü'l-Kürsî 'de açıklandığı üzere bazıları, "O'nun kürsüsü, gökleri ve yeri kaplamıştır." (Bakara, 2/255 ) âyetindeki Kürsî ile Arş'ın bir şey olduğunu kabul etmişlerdir ki, ikisini de "taht" mânâsından alınmış olarak düşünmüşler demektir. Fakat çoğunlukla nakledildiğine göre Arş, Kürsî'nin de üstündedir. Bu şekilde Kürsî, taht mânâsıyla düşünülürse Arş onu kaplayan saray ve sarayın tavanı gibi veya bütün memleketin muhîti gibi düşünülür Ve Kürsî, "Mevzii Kademi'l-Arş" (Arş'ın ayağının yeri) olduğu rivayetine göre "başşehir" mânâsıyla düşünülürse, Arş da "taht" mefhûmuyla düşünülür. Ve bu iki mânâ düşüncesiyle Arş, şeriat dilinde âlemin hepsini saran, sınırlamanın ve beşer aklının takdirinin dışında, hakikati Allah'ın ilmine bırakılmış bulunan yüksek bir muhît olmak üzere yaygın olmuştur ki gökler, cennet, sidre, Kürsî hep bunun altında tasavvur edilir. Bu bir sondur ki, âlem tasavvuru burada biter. Fakat Hakk'ın varlığı bitmez ve Sidre-i müntehâ geçilmeden Hak Teâlâ'nın cemalinin müşahedesine erilmez. Nitekim Resulullah (s.a.v) Mi'rac'da Sidre-i münteha'yı geçmişti. Birinci düşünceye göre Arş'ın ihatasının, mekâna ait bir ihata; ikinci düşünceye göre de manevî bir ihata (kuşatma) kabilinden olması gerekir. Şimdi bu mânâ şekilleri ile yüksek nazmından şöyle bir anlam ortaya çıkar: "....." Sonra da bir dize taht üzerine kuruldu. "......." Fakat bundan ne anlamalıdır? Burada önce şunları dikkat nazarından uzak tutmamak gerekir: 1- Bilinen mânâsıyla "taht", bir hükümdarın, hükumeti icra ederken üzerine kurulduğu özel, mahdûd bir cisimdir. Fakat asıl önemi, cisimliğinde değil, gereği olan hüküm, izzet ve saltanatındadır. 2- Bütün göklerin üstünde ve bütün âlemi çevreleyen Arş'ın bilinen mahdut "taht" mânâsına, tamamen hakiki lugat mânâsı olarak uyuşmuş olamayacağı şüphesizdir. Bundan dolayı bunda muhakkak mecazî ve kinayî bir mânânın bulunması ve daha doğrusu Arş ve taht cins ismi iken (el-Arş)'ın şer'î konumla bir özel isim gibi düşünülmesi gerekir. Ve o halde bu Arşd'a cisim olma zarureti de iddia edilemez. 3- Arş bir cism-i küll olsun, fakat yön ve cisimliğin hepsi bunda son bulacağından, bunun üstünde cisim, mekân, yön tasavvuru çelişkili olur. Burada "Sidretü'l- müntehâ" anlayışını iyi düşünmek gerekir. 4- (Alâ) kelimesinin hakiki mânâsında ne mekâna, ne zamânâ ait bir zarflık yoktur. Bu bir isti'lâ ifade eder. Gerçi ulûv (yükseklik) ve fevkiyyet (üstlük, üstte olmak) bir yön anlatır. Fakat (el-Arş) anlayışı, bütün mekân ve yönleri kapladığından, bu isti'lâda yön de düşünülmüş olamaz. Ve bundan dolayı "Arş üzerine", mekân üstü ve yön üstü, çok yüksek bir yükseklik ile isti'lâ ifade eder ki, asıl gerçek isti'lâ (Yükseliş) da budur. Bu, bütün izafetleri altına alan öyle bir isti'lâdır ki, hiç bir kayıt ve nicelikle şartlanmış olmadığından ihata mümkün değildir. Biz bu yüksekliğin ifade ettiği mâlûlûn izâfetini illet (sebeb)e, mahkûmun hâkime, netice itibariyle bütün varlığı mümkün olanların, varlığı vacib olana, bütün yaratıkların yaratana olan etkilenme ve muhtaç olma nisbeti olmak üzere kendi izafetimizle düşünebiliriz. 5- İstivâ gerçekte sırf cismanî bir anlam değildir. Bunun cismanî olup olmadığına, isnad olunduğu fâili veya medhûlü (dahil olduğu kelime) de bir karîne olur. Mesela "işine hâkim oldu" denildiği zaman bu istivânın cismanî olmadığında şüphe yoktur. Aynı şekilde "filan işine hâkim oldu" denildiği zaman da böyledir. Burada ise fâil, "Kendisinin hiç bir benzeri olmayan" (Şûrâ, 42/11) Allah Teâlâ'dır. Şu halde Arş üzerinde ilâhî istivâyı Allah ile Arş'ın gerisindeki yaratıklar arasında bir uzaklık, bir mekânî aralığı gerektiren cismanî bir mânâ ile düşünmeye imkân yoktur. Zira "Biz ona sizden daha yakınız, fakat siz görmezsiniz." (Vâkıa, 56/85). 6- Bir hükümdarın tahtına oturup kurulması anlamında bile asıl kastedilen mânâ, cismanî bir oturuş değil, hükümdarlık sıfatıyla nitelenmesidir. Bu öyle bir mânâdır ki, hükümdarın taht sayesinde değil, tahtın hükümdar sayesinde ayakta durmasını ifade eder. Ve bir hükümdarın tahtında devamlılığı, cismen taht üzerinde oturup kalması değil, hâkimiyetinde devamlılığı ve bâki olması demek olur. Fakat bu mânâ diğer hükümdarlarda ve tahtlarda tam, mutlak ve hakiki değil, geçici, nisbî ve ârızîdır. Bunun mutlak hakikati ancak Allah Teâlâ'ya mahsustur. Şu halde istivâdan bu mânânın Allah'da zâtî, tam ve hatta tamın üstü mutlak ve hatta mutlak üstü ve hakiki yani cismaniyet ve rûhâniyet gibi imkanî bir vücud ile değil, zarurî bir vücûd ile oluşmuş olduğunu anlamak gerekir. Bunu anlayabilmek için de varlığın gerçeğinin yalnız cisim ve cismaniyete mahsus olmadığını ve hatta cisimliğin gelip geçici ve izafî bir varlıktan ibaret bulunduğunu ve Hakk'ı bilmek için cisim ve ruhun üstüne geçilmek gerektiğini sezmek şarttır. Bunun içindir ki, cisimden başka varlık, cismanî yükseklikten başka yükseklik duyamayanlar, bu konuda şer'an bir dereceye kadar özürlü sayılırlar. 7- İstivâ bir fâile isnat edilmiş ve Arş'a da cer harfi ile bağlanmış bulunduğu için, bunda Allah Teâlâ'nın Arş seviyesi ile eşitlik veya birliğine değil, tersine Arş'tan üstün yükseklik ve mutlak büyüklüğüne delalet vardır. Yani "Arş ile beraber istivâ etti" değil, "Arz üzerine istivâ etti"dir. Bu ise Allah'ı, âlemin kendisi ile birleştiren hulûl veya ittihat görüşlerini red ve iptal ile "her şeye şahittir", "her şeyi kuşatıcıdır", "onun hiç benzeri yoktur" mânâlarının sonsuzluğunu hatırlatan nezih bir tevhid ispat eder. Şu halde bunda bir teşbihi (benzetme) değil, pek yüksek bir tenzihi tasdik etmek gerekir. Bunun için bu meselede büyük âlimler şu iki mezhepten biri üzerindedirler: Birincisi Selef mezhebidir ki, Allah Teâlânın mekân ve yönden yüksek olduğunu kesin bir şekilde tasdik etmekle beraber Arş üzerine istivâsı sıfatına da - Allah'ın irade ettiği şekilde - iman etmek ve tafsilatıyla te'viline dalmayıp, "Onun açıklamasını ancak Allah bilir." (Âl-i İmran, 3/7) âyetinin delaleti üzere hakikatini Allah'ın ilmine bırakmaktır. Ehl-i Sünnetçe asıl tercih ve itimad edilmiş olan da budur: "Ey dayımın oğlu, Arş'ın Rabb'ı, Arşın üstündedir, fakat yerleşme vasfı olmaksızın". İmam Mâlik b. Enes hazretlerine bir gün bir adam "istivâ nasıldır?" diye bu âyetteki istivânın nasıl olduğunu sormuş ve İmam Mâlik de biraz başını eğip murakabeye daldıktan sonra vücûdundan şiddetli bir ter boşanmış ve demiştir ki: "İstivâ malûm; keyf (nasıl), makul değil; buna inanmak vacib ve bu soru bid'attır. Sanıyorum ki sen sapık bir adamsın". Bundan sonra emretmiş, o adamı huzurundan çıkarmışlar. Aynı mânâ selefin daha birçoğundan nakledilmiştir. Bizim Hanefilere göre asıl rivayet edilen de, "Arş üzerine istivâ, Allah Teâlâ'nın keyfiyetsiz bir sıfatı" olduğudur. İkincisi, sonradan ortaya çıkıp istivâdan tecsîm (cisimlendirme) veya ittihat (birleşme) şüphesi çıkarmaya çalışan ve selefin sözlerini bu konuda bir çeşit kapalılığa sevketmeye kalkışan nefsine düşkün kimselere karşı müteahhirîn (sonra gelen âlimler)in tercih ettikleri doğru te'vil mezhebidir ki, aklî ve naklî delillere göre Allah Teâlâ'ya nisbeti caiz olmayan bâtıl ihtimalleri atarak caiz olduğunda şüphe edilemiyecek doğru bir meâl araştırmaya girişmektir. Bunda başlıca üç, dört görüş hasıl olmuştur: 1- Yukarda gösterildiği üzere lisan örfünde "Arş'ı hükmüne aldı", "mülkünün tahtına yerleşti" deyimleri, tam sahip olmakla işin intizamından kinâye olarak kullanılır ki, "mülkü bozuldu"nun zıddıdır. Şu halde "sonra Arş üzerine hükümrân oldu" âyetinde de en açık ve en olumlu mânâ "bütün yaratıkları üzerinde devamlı emrini yürütmek ve muntazam bir şekilde hükümleri icra etmek sûretiyle eksiksiz kudretin nüfuzu ve iradenin cereyan etmesinden" kinaye olmasıdır. Bu mânânın gerçekte hakikatı şüphesiz olduğu gibi devamında "O, geceyi, durmadan onu kovalayan gündüze bürüyüp örter; güneş, ay ve yıldızlar emrine âmâdedir." aynı şekilde Yûnûs Sûresinde "Sonra arş üzerine hükümrân oldu, işleri nizama koyar." (Yûnûs, 10/3) buyurulması buna bir karine veya tefsirdir. Hasan-ı Basrî hazretleri bunu "işine hâkim oldu" diye ifade etmiştir ki, aynı mânâyı mecazî isnat şeklinde göstermiş demektir. Yani istivânın Allah'ın zâtına nisbeti hakikatte fiil ve emrinin vasfı olması itibariyledir. "Sonra" buyurulması da buna bir karine gibidir. İlk yaratma lahza (an)ları mukayesesi mümkün hiç bir denk ve misal ile geçmemiş olan ve hiç bir tekrarlama ve benzeme devamını içine almayan çeşitli yaratıklarını yeniden yeniye yaratılmaları ile cereyan ettiği, diğer deyişle altı gün henüz tekrar etme devrine girmemiş bulunduğu için ilk önce yaratma hiç bir devamlılığı içine almış olmayacağından o demlerde istivâ düşünülemez. O vakitler rabbânî tecellîler "Onun Arş'ı su üzerinde idi." (Hûd, 11/7) âyetinin delaleti üzere hiç bir seviyede durmayan çeşitli bir cereyanı ifade eder. Mesela bir bulut, bir duman, ondan bir göksel cisim, ondan ateş, ondan toprak, ondan su, ondan bitki ve hayvan yaratılır giderken bu fiilde henüz bir âdet, bir devamlılık, bir istivâ yoktur. Hepsi olağanüstü, hepsi çeşitlidir. Fakat yaratma böyle soyut bir fark ve değişim cereyanından ibaret kalmamış, değişim içinde az çok bir benzeme ile bir düze tekrar ve devam etmiş, genel bir değişim ile değişen ve içerikleri başka başka bulunan yaratıklardan sonra cüz'î değişim ile çeşitli müttefik ve benzer yaratıklar da yaratılmış, yaratılanlar değiştirilmeye ve düzeltilmeye, sonradan olma ve yok olma devam etmeye, mesela buluttan ateş ve su, su ile topraktan hayat bir defa değil birçok defalar yaratılmaya ve giderek bitki bitkiden, hayvan hayvandan, insan insandan yapılmaya başlamış ve artık o zamandan itibaren zamanda bir devir, çeşitli işlerde bir tertip ve devamlılık tecelli etmiştir ki, buna "sünnetullah" (Allah'ın sünneti), "âdetullah" (Allah'ın âdeti) denilir. Bu istivâ vasfı bundan itibaren düşünülebilir. İşte "yarattı, sonra istivâ etti" terâhî (gecikme)si de buna işaret eder. Hasılı istivâ, ne bir fiil, ne de sırf değişme ile değil, bir tekrarlama ve benzeyiş nisbeti ile düşünülebilir. Bu ise zatında çoğalmadan, artmadan, değişmeden münezzeh olan Allah Teâlâ'nın ancak fiilleri arasındaki uyuşma nisbeti itibariyle bir fiilî sıfatı demek olur. Nitekim Süfyân-ı Sevrî hazretleri bunu: "Arş'da bir iş yaptı ki, ona istivâ ismi verdi." diye ifade etmiştir. Diğer bazı âlimler de: Yani hepsi Allah Teâlâ'nın "Sonra göğe yöneldi ve onları düzenledi." (Bakara, 2/29) âyetinde açıklanan düzenlenmesiyle muradı üzere istikamet aldı demiştir ki, bu da kinâyede anılan işin intizamı ile devamı, iradenin cereyanı mânâsının diğer bir ifadesi olarak fiil sıfatına işaret demektir. Ancak bunda istivânın esas itibariyle yaratıkların vasfı olması hususunu tercih şüphesi vardır. Halbuki âyet bu istivâyı Arş'ın da üzerine geçirmiş olmak itibariyle Allah'a tahsis eylemiş yani mahkûmun mahkûmiyete istivâsını değil, yalnız hâkimin hâkimiyette istivâsını anlatmıştır. 2- İstivânın, istilâ mânâsına olmasıdır ki, "Yarattıktan sonra da başından sonuna kadar hepsini kudret ve galibiyeti, velâyet ve hâkimiyeti altında tuttu." demek olur. Bunun "Her şeyi kuşatıcıdır" (Secde, 41/54) mânâsıyla münasebeti açıktır. Bununla beraber istilâ, ihatadan daha şûmullüdür. Gerçi İbnü Arabî, "biz istilâ mânâsına bir istivâ bilmiyoruz" demiş ise de şâirin: "Bişr, kılıçsız ve kan dökmeden Irak'ı istîlâ etti." beytiyle şahit getiririlerek buna cevap verildiği meşhurdur. 3- Arş'ın, mülk ve memleket; istivânın, istîlâ mânâsına olmasıdır. Bu da öbür mânâlarla yakından ilişkili olmakla beraber, ayrıca bazı faydalara da işaret etmektedir. Birincisi: nın mânâsına özellikle bir dikkat nazarını celbedicidir. İkincisi: Allah Teâlâ'nın, kendilerini mutlak hâkim gibi sayan beşerî saltanatlar üstündeki yüksek hakimiyetine öbür mânâlardan daha çok bir hatırlatmayı içine alır. Üçüncüsü: Allah Teâlâ'nın yalnız fiilî sıfatı itibariyle değil, bütün zâtî sıfatıyla yüce ve mutlak kemâlinde ısrar eder. Ve bu bakış açısından (sonra) nin mânâsındaki gecikme, yaratma ve istivâ arasında değil, beyan mertebesine ait rütbeyle ilgili bir gecikme olur. 4- Bir de şöyle "Arş'ı istivâ etti", yani Allah'a nisbette her şey eşittir. Hiç bir şey ona diğer bir şeyden daha yakın değildir. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ bir mekânı bırakıp da, diğer mekâna giren cisimler gibi değildir" diye de tefsir edilmiştir ki, ilâhî nisbette, mesafeyi reddetme ve adaletin ispatı açısından bilhassa dikkate şâyân bir mânâdır. Yani Allah Arş üzerine öyle bir istilâ ile istivâ etmiştir ki, gökler ve göklerde bulunanlar ona daha yakın, yer ve yerde bulunanlar daha uzak bir mevki ve mesafede değil, hepsi eşit bir nisbettedirler. Bundan istivânın eşitlik mânâsına alındığı sanılmamalıdır. Zira maksat, eşitliğin lüzumu veya gereği olan zâtî veya nisbî bir vasıftır. Nitekim istivânın diğer mânâları da eşitlikten vazgeçmekle düşünülür. Bu mânânın mekânlıkta düşünebileceğiniz misali, eşit iki taraf arasındaki ortanın ve dairenin çemberine göre merkez konumundaki istivâ ve ortada olmaktır ki, bunda eşitlik oranı iki taraf veya çember noktalarına ait olur. Ve orta ve merkezde ancak bunlara bir kararda nisbet edilmiş olarak mânâsı düşünülür. Bu şekilde Arş ve Taht anlamı, çevreleyen mânâsından başka, bir de merkezcilik fikrini telkin eder. Fakat unutmamak gerekir ki, muhît (çevreleyen)in gerisinde olan çeşitli noktaların merkeze oranı eşit değil, farklı uzaklıktadır. Halbuki "O, gökte de ilâhtır, yerde de ilâhtır." (Zuhruf, 43/84) âyeti delaletince ilâhî nisbette böyle bir farklılık da düşünülemeyeceğinden bu tefsir, ilâhî istivânın bu geometrik mânâya da ölçü olamayacağını ve bunu anlamak için bütün uzaklık ve mesafe kaydının da kaldırılması gerekeceğini özellikle anlatmıştır. Ve gerçekte mekan ve yön, uzaklık ve mesafe anlayışları da Arş'ın altındadır, "Arş'ın üzerinde" değildir. Allah, her şey üzerine bidüziye hazır ve nâzırdır. Onun tıpkısına benzer hiç bir şey yoktur. Şu halde istivâsı da, mahiyeti belli olan hiç bir istivâ ile kıyas kabul etmez. İlâhî zatı ve sıfatı hakkında varid olan kelimelerin, yalnızca lugata ait gerçeklerin mânâlarıyla değil, birer şer'î hakikat olarak düşünülmesi gerekir. Bunun için burada Arş ve Taht'ın ulvî gerekleri olan hüküm ve saltanatın intizam, emir ve iradenin yerine getirilmesi, istilâ (zaptetme) ve isti'lâ (yükselme)'yı, gücün sınırını ve tam adaleti unutup da istivâ kelimesinin lisanda oturma veya ayakta durma ve korunma ile istikrarda da kulanıldığından dolayı, Allah tıpkı bir taht, bir sandalye veya dam üstünde duran bir şahıs vaziyetinde Arş'a dayanmış bidüziye oturuyor veya dikiliyor veya yatıyor gibi bir düşünceye sahip olmak, aklen ve şer'an pek büyük bir cahillik olur. Böyle bir mânâya lafzın lugat bakımından müsaadesi varsa da şer'an ve aklen yoktur. Ve işte yukarda açıklanan mânâlar bilhassa bunu anlatmak ve öyle vehmi defetmek içindir ki, her biri doğru bir mânâdır. Yüksek nazmın da hepsine hem dil, hem din ve hem akıl yönünden ihtimali ve müsaadesi vardır. Bununla beraber en doğrusu bunları bütünüyle düşünmek ve ihatası mümkün olmayan ilâhî istivânın hakikatinde durmak lazım gelir. Çünkü yaratma, gökler ve yer, altı gün, Arş mefhumlarında bile, idrakimizi aşan bir esası vardır. O halde bütün bunların üzerine taallûk eden istivânın hakikati, idrak seviyemizden pek yüksek olduğunu itiraf etmelidir. Bu bakımdan iman edilecek tefsir Selef'in çoğunluğunun mezhebine göre tefsirdir ki şudur: Allah, gökleri ve yeri özel vakitlerde yarattı, sonra da hudûs (sonradan olma) ve yok olma, bir yer tutma ve yön şüphelerinden münezzeh olarak murad ettiği mânâ ile Arş üzerine istivâ eyledi". Fakat böyle demek, bu yüksek nazımda bizim anlayabileceğimiz hiç bir mânâ yoktur demek olmadığından da gaflet edilmemek gerekir ki, bu âyetin devamı açıklayıp izah edecektir. Baksanıza: Geceyi gündüze bürüyor. İsti'lâ ve hâkimiyetin en geniş görünümlerinden olan bu iki zıt yaratığın birini diğerine ard arda kaplayıp duruyor. Âlemin idaresinde ışığı karanlığa giydirip örttürdükten sonra, bir de çevirip karanlığı ışığa giydiriyor. Onu ona örtü yapıp sardırıyor. Burada hem "Geceyi gündüzün üzerine doluyor." (Zümer, 39/5) hem "Gündüzü de gecenin üzerine doluyor." (Zümer, 39/5) kavramlarına, biri ibaresiyle biri de işaretiyle olmak üzere delalet vardır. Iğşâ, babından olmak ve bunda birinci mef'ûlün mânâ bakımından fâil olması asıl bulunmak hasebiyle gecenin gündüzü gaşyetme (örtme)si yani "Geceyi, gündüzün üzerine doluyor." (Zümer, 39/5) kavramı ibaresiyle olması açıktır. Yani her akşam görülüyor ki, Allah Teâlâ âlemde ruhları ve nefisleri (objeleri ve subjeleri) isti'lâ etmiş mulût-ı küll (her şeyi kuşatan) ve hâkim-i küll (herşeye hâkim) gibi görünen gündüz yaratılışının; mekân ve zamana bağlı yayılma ve devamıyla aydınlık hissini, hem göz gündüzünü, hem öz gündüzünü bir akşam emriyle dürüp karanlığın, karanlık hissinin içine sokar, gece yaratılışının isti'lası altına verir. Gün ufuk ve histen kaybolur, karanlık içinde his altında bir âleme girer, cihan başka bir cihan olur. Parlayanlar söner, sönenler döner, renkler ve şekiller siyahlar giyer, yayılan mekânlar dürülür bükülür, durmaz zamanlar tutulur geçilir, gözler kararır, gönüller daralır ve siz artık gündüzü ve onun emrindeki her şeyi ve kendinizi gece içinde, bir hayal altında sinmiş, gizlenmiş, mağlub, mahkûm, hapsedilmiş bulursunuz. Ve hatta öyle kendinizden geçer, uyur, yokluk karanlığına gömülürsünüz. Hem ne halde kendinizden geçirttirir? Bu, onu aceleci bir şekilde isterken, yani gündüz geceyi veya aksi takdirde gece gündüzü teşvik ile kandırılmış, heyecanlandırılmış bir tâlib gibi bütün sürat ve hızıyle aralıksız takip edip kovalarken, Allah teâlâ gündüzün bu aceleci isteğinin zıddına o mağlub ve mahkum geceyi getirir bir anda tepesine geçirir, bir anda gâlibi mağlub, mağluba gâlip kılar. Ve bu örtmeyi dilediği kadar devam ettirir, bir kerre değil devamlı yapar. İşte bunu yapan Allah'tır. Bu örtmede ilk ânı itibariyle bir yaratma müşahedesi ve bunun devam ve tekrarında bir ilâhî istivâ delili vardır. Bu şekilde ne gündüz geceyi geçip tamamen mağlub edebiliyor, ne de gece gündüzü "Ne de gece gündüzü geçer." (Yâsîn, 36/40) böyle bir dönme hareketinin devam etmesiyle disiplinli bir idare altında alt, üst, iç, dış olarak döner döner giderler, bir düziye Allah'ın saltanatını ilan ederler. Gerek mekân ve gerek zaman, gerek âfâk (objeler) ve gerek enfüs (subjeler) açısından âlem ne yalnız bir gündüz devleti olur, ne de yalnız gece. Aynı şekilde bunlar âlemin bir kısmında daima biri, bir kısmında da daima diğer biri sabit ve devamlı olmak üzere iki bağımsız devlet de teşkil edemezler. Her biri, her an nöbetleşe karşılıklı olarak bir istivâ noktasından geçer, üst ve adaletli bir idarenin hüküm ve nüfuzu altında değişimle biri diğerini örtüp ve kaplayıp emri altına alarak devrederler. Öyle bir idare ile devrederler ki, yalnız takip etme ve birleşme ile kalmaz, karşılıklı olarak biri diğerini örtmekle birbiri içine de girerler. Gündüz gecenin ardında, önünde, halef ve selefi (kendisinden sonra ve önce geleni) olduktan başka, altında veya üstünde, içinde veya dışında memuru ve tâbii de olur. Dünkü gündüz, hem bu gecenin önüne geçmiştir, hem de içinde ve altında gizlenmiştir. Bununla beraber ne gündüz geceye döndürülür, ne de gece gündüze: Görünümleri saklı, değişimleri mazbut, fakat isti'lâları denk olarak ve nöbetleşe altı üstüne getirilmiş ve kararlı. Halbuki gündüzün tabiatına ve aceleci talebine bakılınca, bir kerre nûr (ışık) karanlığı çiğnedikten, gündüz geceyi örttükten sonra bir daha bırakmaması, daima geceye hâkim kalması, istîlâ ettiği yerde sönmemesi, yani istivâsına mutlak bir şekilde sahip olması gerekirdi. Aynı şekilde gecenin tabiatına bakılınca da gündüzün asla meydana çıkmaması, gecenin Arş'ın istivâsına sahip olması gerekirdi. İkisine birden bakılınca da aralarında ne bir devir, ne bir hareket bulunmaması, her birinin diğerini eşit olarak durdurup faaliyetini engellemesi gerekirdi. Demek ki gece ve gündüzün talebi gibi yaratıklara nisbet olunacak bir devamlılık, bir tabiat yok değildir. Herhangi bir şey soyut olarak kendine ve kendi haline göre düşünüldüğü takdirde bir devamlılık vasfını kazanır ki, buna onun tabiatı veya zâtının gereği denilir. Fakat tabiat, kendi kendine etkileyici ve hâkim değildir. Nitekim gece ve gündüzü, tabiatlarının gerektirdiğinin tersine mahkûm eden bu iş, her ikisinin ve tabiatın üstünde bir iştir. Şu halde hakiki gereklik (icâb) de icat gibi tabiat üstüdür. Mesela tabiat açısından bakıldığı zaman harekete getirilen her hangi bir cismin uzayda sonsuza kadar doğru hareket ile hareket edip gideceği düşünülür ki, buna atalet (tembellik) veya istishâb denir. Gerçekte bütün aklî hareketlerin mantıkî gibi tasavvur olunan ve tabiat gereği denilen ıttırat (birbirini takip etme) kanununun hükmü budur. Halbuki incelendiği zaman âlemde böyle bir hareket yoktur. Bir zıddının karşı koymasına maruz olmayan ve tabiat gereği durdurulamayan ve değiştirilemeyen hiç bir şey bulunmuyor. İşte bu öyle bir noktadır ki, bize eşyanın tabiatının hâkim değil, mahkûm olduğunu gösterir. Olayları tayin ve icab eden gerekli sebebin tabiat üstü olduğunu ve istishâbın ispat edici bir delil olmadığını ortaya çıkarır. Şimdi bütün âlemin mekân ve zamanda, görünür ve görünmezde gece ve gündüz hükmünün dışına çıkmadığı, âlemin tamamen veya kısmen gündüz veya gece içinde bulunduğu, yani zaman zarfı, mekân zarfından daha geniş olup, mekân zarfının, ya gece veya gündüz halinde bir zaman zarfı ânına sığdığı, ışık ve karanlığın uzamasıyla gece ve gündüzün de zaman zarfı tabiatının iki karşıt sınırını çizdiği düşünülünce, ikisi bütün âlemi kaplayan ışık ve karanlığı, gece ve gündüzü birbirine katan ve yaratılışlar üzerinde etkili olan bu örtme ve idare emri bütün âlemin üstünde Yaratıcı Allah'ın "O, her gün (her an) bir iştedir." (Rahmân, 55/29) âyeti delaletince doğrudan doğruya, bir emir ve tasarrufun ve Arş üzerine rabbanî istivânın her gün tecelli eden görünen bir delili olduğu derhal idrak olunur. Aynı hüküm ve tasarruf, aynı idare, aynı delil, çekme ve itme, hareket ve sükûn, sıcak ve soğuk, yaş ve kuru, hayat ve ölüm, gam ve sevinç.. gibi bütün çift zıtların karşılıklı ve nöbetleşe dönme ve hükümlerinde artı ve eksi elektrik gibi bütün çeşitli tabiatların çift oluşlarında ve hatta tek tabiatın şekillenmesinde bile cereyan eder. Bütün anlaşanların ayrılıkları, ayrıların birleşmeleri, zıtların dönme ve nöbetleşmeleri doğrudan doğruya yaratıcı Allah'ın yaratıkların tabiatı üzerinde hâkim olan istivâsını gösteren birer şahittirler. Fakat gece ve gündüz bunların hepsini içine aldığından "gece ve gündüzün örtünmesi" tabiatlar üzerindeki bütün bu tasarrufların görünenlerde ve görünmezlerde en genel ve en açık bir resmî tebliği: "bu, onu aceleci bir şekilde isterken" âyetindeki zıt ilişkinin içine almış olduğu bütün karşıt münasebetleri hatırlatmakla bu örtme ânında değişim mukadderatına uğrayan iki zıddın tabiat bakış açısından bulundukları hallerini tasvir etmek ve bu hali tersine çeviren ve değiştiren örtme emrinin tabiat üstü olan ve doğru istivâyı gösteren karakterini açıklamak ve ortaya çıkarmaktır. TALEB : Ayn veya mânâ herhangi bir şeyin ele geçmesi için varlığını araştırma ve takip etme demektir. HASÎS : masdarından fail mânâsında feîl veya mefûl olarak veya mânâlarına gelir ki, burda biri talib (isteyen)in, biri de matlûb (istenilen)un hâlini gösterir. Hass ise ilgi göstererek ve teşvik ederek kandırıp kızıştırmak veya kanıp kızışmak demektir ki, müteaddî (geçişli) ve lazım (geçişsiz) da olur ve bir ısrarı, aceleyi ve sür'ati gerektirir. Bunun için "hasîs", sadece süratli veye süratlendiren mânâsına da gelir. Bundan dolayı gündüzün geceyi hasîs olarak talebi de sürat ve ısrar ile aralıksız bir şekilde takip etmesi mânâsıyla tefsir edilmiştir. Bu takip ve sür'at hallerinin böyle hass ve taleb gibi iki ruhî kelimeyle ifadesi ise bir hayli ince nükteleri ve mânâları akla getirir: Önce: bunda bu örtme ânının önemini iyice düşündürmek için ruha ve ruhî olaylara bir dikkat nazarını çekmek vardır ki, bu da şu faydaları içerir: Birincisi: Gece ve gündüzün hayat ve ruhâniyetle olan önemli ilgisini hatırlatır. İkincisi: Ruh ve ruhî olaylarda olmadan mekân ve zamanda hiç bir takip ve hareket düşünülemiyeceğine işaret eder. Üçüncüsü: Gece ve gündüz kavramlarının yalnız âfakî (nesnel) değil, enfüsî (öznel) haysiyetle de düşünülmelerinin gereğini hatırlatır. Dördüncüsü: Bir gündüzün devamı demek olan ve isteği ile ifade olunan hareket, gündüzün kendisine isnad olunması gereken bir fiil, yani güneş ışığının özel meylini ifade eden bir tabiî fiili olmakla beraber, bunun sırf kendi kuvvetiyle kalmayıp, dışından mün'akis, (tersine dönmüş) olan ve hass ile ifade edilen bu etkinin te'yid ve harekete geçirmesi ile de ilgili olduğu ve hatta bu tabiî fiilin mağlub edildiği örtme sırasında bu dış etkinin fazlaca ortaya çıkmış bulunduğuna işaret edilirken, bu hareketin ne yalnız mekanik, ne de yalnız dinamik olmayıp iki hususu da içine aldığı anlatıldıktan başka, bunun birisinin "taleb", birisinin de "hass" ile anlatılması her iki durumun sırf şuurla ilgili değilse bile, şuur ile ilgili manevî bir emre râci olduklarına ve anılan örtmenin bütün bunların zıddına olarak vâki olduğuna işaret edilmiş bulunuyor. Ve sonra bu işaretlerin sonucu olarak şu anlatılmış oluyor ki: Anılan örtme hem âfâkî (nesnel) , hem enfüsî (öznel)dir. Gece ve gündüzün örtmesi ânında ilâhî istivânın delili olan hakkın işi; mekânı zamanda, zamanı ruhta, ruhu bir emirde dürüp uçurarak zihni dışa uyuşturan bir örtme ânında yani "Bizim buyruğumuz yalnız biz tekdir, göz açıp yumma gibidir." (Kamer, 54/50) âyetinin delaleti üzere rabbanî bir izafetten ibaret olan bir emirde, özetle ortaklığı reddeden bir kabullenme hükmünde tecelli eder. Yoksa binlerce gece ve gündüz geçirip de ruhu duymayanların bu tecelliden ve bu delilden haberleri bile olmaz. Şurası bilinmektedir ki, gündüz Güneş'in, gece de diğer gök cisimlerinin bir saltanatı görünür ve bundan dolayı gündüzün süratli ve hırslı talebi Güneş'in talebine döner. Şu halde gündüzün ısrarlı talebine rağmen geceye örtülüşündeki mağlubiyet, Güneş'in bir mağlubiyeti demektir. Gerçekte bununla Güneş istilâ etmiş olduğu bir memleketi bir anda terketmeye mecbur edildikten başka oraya sarfedip yaymış olduğu ışığının da derhal söndürülmüş olduğu şüphesizdir. Gündüzün geceyi örtmesinde de diğer cisimlerin hükmü böyledir. Bunun için gece ve gündüzün bu örtmesinden şu da sabit olur ki Allah, Güneş'i, Ay'ı ve bütün yıldızarı da emrine müsahhar (boyun eğdirilmiş) olarak yaratmıştır. İbnü Âmir kırâetinde okunduğuna göre, Güneş, Ay ve bütün yıldızlar onun emrine boyun eğmişlerdir. Hiç biri varlık ve fiilinde bizzat icad eden (mucid) ve gerekli kılan (mucib) değildir. Hiç biri Allah'ın emrine, irade ve tasarrufuna karşı direniş ve muhalefet göstermez ve gösteremez. Gerek gündüzün sultanı görünen Güneş, gerek gecenin melikleri gibi görünen Ay ve yıldızlar, "Ve her göğe emrini vahyetti" (Fussılet, 41/12) âyeti delaletince kendilerine verilen ilâhî emre itaat ve uymak zorundadırlar. Yaratılışları, mahiyetleri, tabiatleri, aldıkları emre uymaktan ibarettir. Allah, göklere ve yere "İstiyerek veya istemiyerek gelin. " (Fussılet, 41/11) buyurmuş, onlarda "İstiyerek geldik." (Fussilet, 41/11) demişlerdir. Hiç biri kadîm (ezelî) olmadığı gibi, mahkûmluktan azâde bir Arş'ın istivâsına sahip de değillerdir. Hepsi yaratılmış mahlûk, hepsi ilâhî iradeye tâbi, rabbanî saltanatın icabına boyun eğdirilmiş, onun tedbir ve hikmeti ile evirip çevirmesine göre cereyan eden görevliler ve memurlardır. Yürü derse yürürler, dön derse dönerler, dur derse dururlar, parla derse parlarlar, sön derse sönerler... Kendilerine ve kendi mukadderatlarına kendileri hâkim olmayan bütün bu cisimler, kendi kendilerine ve sırf kendi adlarına ne bir şey icad edebilirler, ne de bir şeye hâl ve şân icab edebilirler. İyi bilmeli ki bütün yaratmak da O'nundur, emir de. Baştan sona takdir etme ve tekvîn (var etme) de O'nun, kabul etme ve şerîat koyma da. Şu halde hacim ve miktarı bulunan yaratıklar da O'nun mülkü, onlar üzerinde cereyan eden hacimsiz miktarsız emirler de. Yani yaratma da O'nun, yürütme de O'nun; cisim ve cisimlikler, madde ve şekil, O'nun icad ve yapısı, onları yürüten kuvvet ve ruh O'nun tesir ve izafeti. O'ndan başkası ne yokluğa vücut verebilir, ne de mümkünlere vücub. Var etme O'nun, vacib kılmak O'nun, harika O'nun, kanun O'nun, bütün mâsivâ (Allah dışında her şey) O'nun hükmü altında yaratma ve emrinden ibaret. O ise her şeyi yaratan ve mutlak tasarruf sahibi, gerçekte ne O'nun icadına dayanmayan bir mevcut bulunabilir, ne de onun emir ve icabına uymayan emirler, emir olabilir. Allah, âlemlerin Rabbi, çok yüksek ve çok büyük. Hayır ve bereketine, yükseklik, şânına, kudretinin azametine sınır ve son yok. "Dikkat ediniz, yaratma da, emir de O'nundur." tenbih ve özetlemesinden sonra akıl sahibi âlemlerinin diğer âlemlere üstünlüğünü ifade eden "âlemlerin Rabbi" vasfıyla özellikle akıllılar âlemi üzerindeki ilâhî rablığa dikkat nazarının çekilmesi, hem âlemler içinde akıl sahiplerinin özel şerefini, hem de Allah'ın yücelik ve büyüklüğünün akıl üstü olduğunu hatırlatmadır. Yani gözü, özü olanlar iyi dikkat etmelidir ki, gökleri ve yeri vakit vakit yaratıp şu âlemin tümünü kuran ve hepsinin üzerine eşit olarak hâkim olarak duran, geceyi gündüzü birbirine katan, Güneş ve Ay'ı gezegenleri ve sabitleri ile bütün yıldızları emri altında dilediği gibi yakıp söndürerek muradı üzere yürüten, özetle bütün yaratma ve emir kendinin olan Allah Teâlâ yalnız görünen âlemin değil, akıllar ve ruhlar âleminin de Rabbidir. Ve bundan dolayı ululuğu ve yüceliği, Arş üzerinde istivâsı bütün cismanî yüceliklerin üstünde olduğu gibi, yerden göklere geçerek, alçak ve yüksek cisimleri ve ecrâmı, uzaklıkları ve mesafeyi, nicelik ve nitelikleri dolaşarak mekânı ve zamanı dürüp toplayan ve bir şuur ânında bu yücelik ve büyüklüğün tecelli ve inkişâfına şahit olan akıllar ve ruhlar âleminin de üstündedir. Akıl sahipleri, mârifetullah (Allah'ı tanıma) yolunda hem akıllarının kıymetinden ve akıllar âleminin özelliğinden gaflet etmemeli, hem de akıla haddinden fazla kıymet verip de akıllar âleminin yüceliği üstünde yücelik ve hakimiyet yok sanmamalıdır. Kendisinden gaflet edip de yalnız makulüne garkolan akıllar bâtından haberdar olmaz, yalnızca dış tecellilere saplanır, Rabbını da sırf dışta görmek ister ve bütün ümidini dışardan bekler. Zanneder ki gökteki Güneş Rabb'ından daha açıktır ve o kendisinden daha yüksektir. Çünkü kendini duymayan Rabbını da duymaz. Buna karşılık kendini duyan ve fakat kendine tesir icra edip duran makulünden gafletle yalnız kendine düşkün, kendine mağrur ve kendi âlemine dalıp kalan akıllar da yalnızca bâtınî tecellilere saplanır. Gökteki Güneş'i kendinde farzeder. Rabbini de hep kendinde veya kendi cinsinden bir akıl, bir ruh olarak görmek ister ve bu şekilde kendini, üstünü yok bir ilâh veya ilâh cinsinden sayar. Çünkü kendi haddini bilmez, haddini bilmeyen de Rabb'ini bilmez. Hakkın akla hâkim olduğunu bilmez de, aklın hakka hâkim olduğunu zanneder. Bilmez ki hâkimiyet istivâsı, ve Güneş ve Ay âlemlerinin, ne de akıllar ve ruhlar âlemlerinindir. Her ikisinin üstünde Hak Teâlâ'nındır. Allah Teâlâ'nın akıllar üstünde öyle bir kudret ve kuvveti, öyle bir yücelik ve azameti vardır ki, geceyi gündüze geçirdiği gibi, akılları parça parça eder. Öyle bir rahmet ve bereketi vardır ki, parça parça olmuş sineleri gündüzü geceye geçirdiği gibi Güneş ve Ay'ın üstüne geçirir. Bunun için ey akıl sahipleri: 55- Rabb'inize dua edin, yalvararak ve gizli olarak. Âsım'dan Ebu Bekir Şu'be kırâetinde okunur ki, bir çeşit korku ile demektir. Yani önce haddinizi bilip Rabb'ınızı tanıyınız, istivâ, yaratma ve emir, yücelik ve ululuk, bütün hayır ve bereket O'nun ve O'na mahsus olduğunu ve kendinizin gece ve gündüz içinde O'na her dem, her lahza muhtaç ve O'nun hükmü altında ve rubûbiyetinde yaratık ve memur bulunduğunuzu ve hiç bir zaman O'ndan müstağni olamayacağınızı itiraf ediniz. İkinci olarak o yücelik ve ululuk karşısında O'na müracaattan ve ihtiyacınızı sunarak arzularınızı talep ve niyaz etmekten yasaklanmış olmadığınızı ve tersine doğrudan doğruya istek ve duaya izinli ve hatta emredilmiş bulunduğunuzu, Allah'ın lutuf ve ihsanında cimrilik olmadığını ve fakat yaratma ve emir, hüküm ve hâkimiyetin ona mahsus olduğundan isteklerinizi yerine getirmeye mecbur olmaktan uzak bulunduğunu biliniz de, ona göre O'ndan dilekler dileyiniz, arzu ve ihtiyaçlarınızı isteyiniz. İsteyiniz ama pervasızca veya bağırıp çağırmakla değil, tam tazîm ile yalvararak ve bütün bir ihlas ile gizli yalvarma halinde. Zira muhakkak ki O, haddi aşanları sevmez. Herhangi bir şeyde ilâhî emrin tayin ettiği sınırı aşmak istiyenleri sevmez, haklarında hayır murad etmez. Şu halde kendilerini talep ve duadan ihtiyaçsız sayanları sevmediği gibi, duanın sınırını aşanları da sevmez, dualarını kabul etmez. DUA: Küçüğün büyükten, acizin güçlüden ihtiyaç ve arzusunu ciddi olarak istemesi ve rica etmesi demek olduğundan fiil, söz ve hâl olarak yalvarmak, ihlâs ve ciddilik, bir de istenilen şeyin isteyen ve kendisinden istenilenin hâl ve şanlarına layık ve uygun olması, aralarındaki nisbeti bozucu olmaması duanın tarifinde dahil şartlarındandır. Bunun için duada yalvarma halinde bulunmamak varlığa, pervasızlığa, bir çeşit çalıma delalet eder. Ufak bir saygısızlık etmek, dua sınırından emir veya iltimas sınırına geçen bir haddini aşma olayı olduğu gibi, duayı gizli bir şekilde yapmamak, bağırıp çağırmak da ihlas sınırından gösterişe, dua sınırından şikayet ve davaya geçen bir hadsizliği kapsar. Nitekim sahih bir hadiste de şöyle vârid olmuştur: "Siz, ne bir sağıra, ne de bir gâib (ortada olmayan)e dua ediyor değilsiniz, şüphesiz bir işitene ve yakına dua ediyorsunuz." Şu halde dua gizlemek vacib değilse, en azından mendubdur. Ne kadar ibrete şâyândır ki, Cenab-ı Allah gece ve gündüzde mağlubun örtü ve örtünme içindeki isteğine yardım eder, zafer bahşeder de galibin pervasızca olan değersiz talebini tersine çevirir ve başına geçirir. Sonra duada layık olmayan bir şey istemek, mesela harika (mucize) istemek, peygamberlik mertebesi istemek ve yahut günah olan şeyler istemek de duada haddi aşma cümlesindendir. Bu son cümle, özellikle buna bir uyarıyı içermektedir. Aynı şekilde duada fazla söz söyleme ve uzatma da haddi aşma cümlesindendir. Nitekim İbnü Mâce'nin "Sünen"inde rivayet edilmiştir ki, Abdullah b. Muğaffel hazretleri oğlunun "Allah'ım, cennete girdiğimde sağ tarafındaki beyaz köşkü senden dilerim." diye dua ettiğini işitmiş, oğlum, demiş, Allah'tan cenneti iste ve ateşten ona sığın, ben Resulullah'dan dinledim ki "Bir kavim olacak duada haddi aşacaklar." buyurdu. İbnü Atıyye'nin ve Zemahşerî'nin nakl ettiklerine göre bu hadiste Resulullah: "Allah'ım, senden cenneti ve ona yaklaştıran sözü ve işi dilerim, ateşten ve ona yaklaştıran söz ve işten de sana sığınırım." demesi kişiye yeterlidir, buyurmuş ve "Şüphesiz O, haddi aşanları sevmez." âyetini okumuş. 56-Kısaca yalvararak ve gizleyerek dua ediniz, haddi aşmayınız, ve yeryüzünde ıslahından sonra fesat çıkarmayınız. Allah Teâlâ yeri yaratıp nizamına koymuş, faydalarınıza ve iyiliğinize uygun bir şekle sokmuş. "Doğrusu biz yeryüzünde sizi yerleştirdik, orada size geçimlikler verdik." ve "Sizin için yeryüzünde belirli bir zamana kadar yerleşme ve geçim imkânı vardır." (Bakara, 2/36) âyetlerinin delaletince sizi onun üzerinde yerleştirmiş ve kudret vermiş, bir vakte kadar onu size karargâh, geçim ve faydalanmanız için bir yer yapmış, fayda ve zararınızı onun düzelme ve bozulmasına bağlamış ve bundan sonra sizi bunun ıslah ve ifsadından sorumlu tutmuş. Şu halde siz isteyeceğinizi emri dairesinde Allah'tan isteyiniz de yeryüzünün ıslahından sonra üzerinde düşmanlık etmekle fesat çıkarmayınız, şirk ve isyana, azgınlık ve düşmanlığa sapmayınız. İstek hedefiniz, şirk değil tevhid, küfür değil iman, isyan değil itaat, ihtilal değil intizam, zulüm değil adalet, yıkma değil yapma, kısaca bozmak değil yapmak, fesat değil iyilik olsun. İnsan muhtaç olduğu her hangi bir şeyin, bir lokma ekmeğin, bir yudum suyun yokluğundaki fecaati düşünmeli, bastığı yerin nizamı bozulup çalkalanmaya başlamasındaki dehşetin şiddetini hesap etmeli de her çeşit bozgunculuktan sakınmalı, daha iyisini yapamayacağı hiç bir şeyi bozmamalı ve her nede tasarruf ederse bir iyilik fikri ile tasarruf etmeli, faydasız yere bir dânenin bile bozulma ve yok olmasından sakınmalıdır. Böyle yapınız ve hem korku, hem ümid halinde Rabbinize dua ediniz. Korku halinde ümidi, ümit halinde korkuyu bırakmayarak, daima ikisinin denklik noktasını gözeterek dua etmelidir. Çünkü Allah hem celâl sahibi, hem ikram sahibidir. Âlemde Allah'ın emri altında gece ve gündüz nasıl birbirleriyle yarış ederek gidiyorlarsa, korku ve ümid de öyledir. Bu iki ruh haleti insanın manevî yolda ilerlemesi (seyr ü sülûkü)nde iki kanat gibidir. Her hangisi atılsa insan yaralı bir kuş gibi uçmaktan mahrum kalır. Kalb ancak bunların karşılıklı çarpışmasındaki uygunluk ve denklikten doğrudan doğruya Hak yüzüne bakan bir yön alır. Duanın güzelliği de, kalbin bu istikametiyledir. Böyle dua edenler, duada ihsan mertebesine ermiş muhsin (iyilik sever)lerden olurlar. Şüphesiz ki iyilik edenlere Allah'ın rahmeti yakındır. Hiç bir hususta Allah iyilik yapanların ecrini zayi etmez. Duada iyilik edenlerin de dualarını kabul eder, yakında muratlarına erdirir. 57- Ve O, o Allah'tır ki rahmetinin iki eli arasında, yani önünde müjdecileri olarak birtakım rüzgarlar gönderir. Nâfi, İbnü Kesir, Ebu Amr, Ebu Cafer, Yakub kırâetlerinde , İbnü Âmir'de okunduğuna göre rahmetinin önünde nâşir (neşredici)leri olarak yaygın bir takım rüzgarlar gönderir. "Büşr', "beşûr"in çoğulu; "nüşr", "neşûr"un çoğuludur. "Resul" vezninde "neşûr", "nâşir" (yayıncı) veya menşûr (neşredilmiş) mânâsına gelir. Nun'un fethasıyla "neşir" de neşretmek, yaymak ve ayırmak mânâsına masdar olduğu gibi, "güzel rüzgar" mânâsına ve bundan bulutu yayıp döşeyen, hoş ve yumuşak rüzgar mânâsına isim de olur. Bu şekilde İbnü Kesir, Hamze, Kisâî kırâetlerinde okunduğuna göre de: "Rahmetinin önünde neşr halinde rüzgar gönderir". Yağmur yağdıracağı nimet ve hayat neşredeceği zaman önce durgun havaları oynatır, sükûnlarını harekete çevirir. Hareketi berekete başlangıç, sebep, delil ve elçi, müjdeci ve nâşir yapar, yayar, fakat her hareketi değil, özel bir hareketi. Çünkü azap olan hareketler, azap habercisi olan rüzgarlar da vardır. Bu mânâ ile İbnü Ömer (r.anh)dan rivayet edilmiştir ki rüzgar sekiz şekildir; dördü azap, dördü rahmettir. Azap olanlar: Kasıf, âsıf, sarsar, akîm. Rahmet olanlar da: nâşirât, mübeşşirât, mürselât, zâriyattır. Bir nebevî hadiste de şöyle varid olmuştur: "Ben, saba ile mansur oldum. Âd, debûr ile helak edildi, cenûb da cennet rüzgarındandır." Hz. Ka'b'den de nakledilmiştir ki, Allah üç gün rüzgarı hapsetse, yeryüzünün çoğu kokardı. Hasılı korkulacak hareketler, korkutucu olan rüzgarlar da vardır. Fakat ilâhî rahmetin müjdecileri ve yayıcıları mürselât ve zâriyâtı da onlar içindedir. Bunun için ümidin korkudan, korkunun ümitten ayrılmaması gerekir. Havanın eserlerinden rih ve rüzgar: Hareketli hava demektir ki, yönlerine, vasıflarına göre uyumlu veya uyumsuz bir çok kısımları ve çeşitleri vardır. Genel şekilde yönlere göre dört veya sekiz rüzgar esas gibi düşünülür ve rüzgarların oluşumunda ve cereyanında ilâhî tasarrufa delalet eden pek çok noktalar vardır. Rüzgar, hareket eden hava olmak itibariyle şüphesiz ki bir tahrik ile meydana gelir. Havanın her hareketine de rüzgar denilmediğinden, rüzgar göndermek, havayı bir noktadan diğer noktaya özel bir şekilde hareket ettirmek mânâsını içerir. Bir kerre bu hareket, havanın tabiî bir fiili değildir. Zira hava sakin de olur. Bunun için tabiat bilgisinde rüzgarın oluş sebebi havanın aldığı sıcaklık, yani soğuk ve sıcak değişimlerine nisbet olunur. Şu halde rüzgarın oluşunun da gece ve gündüz meselesinde açıklanmış olunduğu üzere ısı tabiatı ile soğuk tabiatı arasındaki galibiyet ve mağlubiyet oranlarının tahvil (değiştirme) ve tasrif (idare)ine râcidir ki, bu da doğrudan doğruya ve tabiat üstü bir Allah emridir. Şu halde gerek bir kural altında esen muntazam bir rüzgar olsun, gerekse nizamsız olsun, ikisi de bir tabiatı diğer tabiata musallat etme demek olduğundan, doğrudan doğruya rabbanî bir tasarruf olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Şu kadar ki nizamlı rüzgarda âdet ve uyum, nizamsız rüzgarda harika (âdet üstülük) galiptir. Onun için Allah'ın kudretini yalnız harikada aramak gafletinde bulunanlar, ilâhî fiil ancak fevkalade rüzgarlardır zannederler. Bununla beraber burada bahis konusu olan yalnız ilk hareket ettiren delilini teşkil eden bu tahrik değildir. Bu tahrikin içermiş olduğu daha bazı özellikler ile beraber, bunun sonuçta hayat ve nimete, yağmur gibi bir ilâhî rahmete olan ilgisi başlangıç delaleti yani bundan sonra gelecek diğer bir ilâhî fiili haber verir bir şekilde akıllar âlemi peygamberlik çeşidini temsil etmesi, rüzgar olayının diğer bir olay olan yağmur olayını hazırlaması ve vuku bulmadan önce işaret etmesi durumuna da bilhassa dikkat nazarı çekilmiştir. Ve bu şekilde hem yaratma, hem emir, hem maddiyat, hem maneviyat açısından kudret ve ilâhî hikmet tecellileri gösterilerek ahiret ve peygamberlik meselesini hatırlatacak ve düşündürecek misaller nakledilmiştir Özet olarak bir takım rüzgarlarda daha sonra gelecek olan ilâhî rahmeti müjdeleyen bir elçi, bir melek misali vardır. Allah Teâlâ bunları rahmetinin önünde müjdeciler ve yayıcılar olarak gönderir. Şimdi kudrete bakınız ki nihayet o rüzgarlar (havadan) ağır ağır bulutları az ve hafif bir şey gibi kaldırıp yüklendiği zaman, yani rüzgarların fâidelerinden birisi de bulutları derleyip toplamak, yaymak ve yağmura muhtaç olan yerlere götürmek için tepelerinde taşımaktır. Fakat bu taşıyışta gayet dikkate değer bir husus vardır. Çünkü hava hafif, bulutlar ise ağırdır. Hafifin ağırı kaldırması ise tabiatın tersidir. Gerçekte burada bu ağırlık ve ıklâl (yüklenme, kaldırma) ihtarının tabiat ilimleri bakımından pek büyük önemi vardır. Zannedilirdi ki, bulutlar havadan hafif su buharından ibarettir. Halbuki asıl bulut su buharı hali değil, bizzat su taneciklerinin toplu hali olduğu sonradan farkedilmiş ve suyun ise havadan ağır olduğu bilinmekte olduğundan, bulutların hava boşluğunda muallâkta durması Fizik ilminde bir mesele teşkil etmiştir. Ve izahında iki görüş hasıl olmuştur: Başlangıçta, "O su tanecikleri sabun köpüğü gibi boş ve içlerinde hava hapsedilmiş olup, bu hava dışardaki havadan fazla bir ısı derecesinde bulunduğundan hafif olarak üzerinde yüzüyor." denilmiş. Sonra bu görüş çürütülerek bulutları birleştiren su taneciklerinin içi boş değil, dolgun bulunduğu ve bundan dolayı her biri kendi hacmindeki havadan ağır olduğu halde aşağıdan rüzgarın tahrikiyle kum tanelerinin yukarı çıkması gibi hava boşluğunda muallâk kalarak sağa sola hareket ettiği kabul edilmiştir. Öncekine göre balon ve gemi gibi hafifin ağır üzerinde duruşu, ikinciye göre de kuş ve uçak gibi ağırın hafif üzerinde duruşudur ki "ağır bulutları kaldırıp yüklendiği zaman" âyetinin hatırlatması da bunda açıktır. Evet havadan ağır olan su taneciklerini daha sıcak hava ile doldurmakla köpük haline koyarak hafiflendirip küçücük baloncuklardan oluşan bulut donanmalarını hava üzerinde tutmakta da büyük bir sanat olduğu şüphesiz ise de su taneciklerinin ağırlıklarını olduğu gibi muhafaza etmekle beraber, onlardan daha hafif olan havanın sırf hareketten aldığı kuvvetle o ağır bulut kütlelerini kaldırıp yüklenmesi daha çok dikkat çeken bir hadisedir ki, bunda hareketin önemi ve hareket emrini veren muharrik (hareket ettirici)in, yalnız hareketle, hafiflik ve ağırlık hükümlerini değiştiren ve tabiatlerin hükmünü tersine çeviren ve değiştiren mutlak bir kudrete sahip olduğu doğrudan doğruya ortaya çıkar. İşte bu mânâyı öğrenme sayesindedir ki, hareket ettirici kuvvet elde edilmesiyle uçaklar yapılmış ve kuş gibi hava üzerinde uçma başarısı elde edilmiştir. Bu açıklamadan anlaşılır ki rüzgarları hareket ettirmekteki bu yüksek kudreti özellikle hatırlatan bu "ağır bulutları kaldırıp, yüklendiği zaman" kavramında Muhammed aleyhisselâm'ın peygamberliğinin kesin delillerinden birisi olan ilmî bir mucize var demektir. Bir mucize ki, beşer ilmi bunun doğruluğuna bin seneden sonra vakıf olabilmiştir. Bununla beraber iş bununla kalmıyor, Allah rüzgara o kuvveti vermekle beraber onu onda atalet (cisimlerin bir hareket ettirici olmadan hareket edemiyecekleri) kuralı üzere bir tabiat istivâsiyle bırakmıyor. Bu noktada irade tecellisini anlatıyor ve kendi istivâ hakimiyetini gösteriyor. Onun için gıyab (üçüncü şahıs)tan tekellüm (birinci şahıs)e dönerek buyuruyor ki: Tam rüzgarlar, ağır bulutu kaldırıp yüklendikleri zaman biz o bulutu ölü bir belde için sevk ederiz de, o suyu o beldeye indiririz, ve o su ile her türlü meyveleri çıkarırız ve çıkaragelmişizdir. İşte ölüleri, kabirlerinden, böyle çıkaracağız, şimdi siz düşünebilirsiniz. Bunları düşünür anlayabilirsiniz ki, yaratmak da emir de kendisinin olan ve tahrik ve irade ile bunları yapmaya ve ölmüş bir beldeyi yeniden diriltmeye kâdir olan Rabb'ınızın ölüleri diriltebileceğinde şüphe yoktur. Fakat şunu da unutmamak lazım gelir ki, yağmur yağmakla her yer eşit olarak meyve vermez, her toprağın başlangıçta kuvveti bir olmaz. 58-Yağmur yağar ve iyi belde, toprağı iyi olan arazinin Rabbinin izniyle nebatı iyi çıkar. Gerçi Allah'ın izni, iradesi ve kolaylaştırması olmayınca hiç bir şey olmaz. Fakat Allah'ın âdetinde yaratma ile emir arasında uyum bulunduğundan hoş ve iyi olan toprağın mahsulleri de yağmurla - Allah'ın izniyle bereketli, güzel ve kolaylıkla çıkar. Fena olanın ise, çıkmaz, çıkarsa da ancak zorla, pek az ve faydasız bir şey çıkar, yağmurdan da istifade edilmez. Şu halde insan yerin iyiliğindeki önemi iyi takdir etmeli ve onun iyilik ve kötülüğünde kendisinin de bir sorumluluğu bulunduğunu unutmamalıdır. İşte biz şükredecek her hangi bir toplum içindir ki, bu âyetleri böyle çevirip türlü türlü şekillere kor, tekrar ederiz, ve daha edeceğiz. Yani bu beyan ve tasvir, insanlar için bir darb-ı meseldir. Peygamberler, ilâhî rahmetin müjdeci ve yayıcıları, yüklenmiş oldukları teklifler ve şeriatler, hayatın kendisiyle kâim olduğu saf su ile dolu ağır bulutlar gibi Kur'ân kalblerin âb-ı hayatı (hayat suyu), din ve mârifet (bilgi), ebedî bir hayat olan ilâhî rahmet; sorumlu ve muhatap olan insanlar da yağmurun indiği yerler gibi iki kısımdır: Topraklar gibi insanların ve insan topluluklarının da iyisi ve kötüsü, mümini kâfiri vardır. İyiler iyi düşünür, Allah'ın peygamberlerinden istifade eder, ilâhî âyetleri düşünmek ve anmakla ibret alır, iman eder, hayat bulur, Allah'ın nimetlerine şükreder. Ahiret için güzel ameller ile güzel semereler verirler. Yaratılış âyetlerinde ve şeriat koymada cereyan eden ilâhî tasrîf ve tasarrufların, peygamberleri gönderme ve Kur'ân'ı inzal etmenin hikmeti de bilhassa bunların faydaları ve şükranıdır. Çorak yer gibi fena olanlar ise Allah'ın nimetlerini ve rahmetini inkâr ve küfür ile karşılarlar, bu faydalanmadan mahrum kalırlar. Onların meyve vermelerine Allah'ın izni taalluk etmez. Zorluk ve mahrûmiyet içinde felakete yuvarlanır giderler. Nitekim peygamberlerin kıssaları ve milletler tarihi buna şahittir. Bunun için burada Âdem'in yaratılışından sonra başlayan ve insan cinsinin peygamberliğinde yerleşerek zamanı idare eden istivâ hükmü altında peygamberlik işinde ilk yaratmanın altı günü misali üzere harikaları içeren altı devir teşkil eden altı peygamberin peygamberlik kıssalarıyla yedincisinde "Muhakkak ki zaman, Allah'ın gökleri ve yeri yarattığı günkü hâli gibi devam etmektedir." hadis-i şerifin mânâsının da delalet ettiği üzere Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinde tecelli eden peygamberlik hükmünü anlatmak ve açıklamak üzere yemin ile buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 59-84 59-64-59- Andolsun ki Nûh'u elçi olarak kavmine gönderdik de dedi ki: "Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin sizin O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız yoktur. Doğrusu ben, üstünüze gelecek büyük bir günün azabından korkuyorum." 60- Kavminden ileri gelenler dediler ki: "Biz seni apaçık bir sapıklık içinde görüyoruz". 61- (Nûh) dedi ki: "Ey kavmim! Bende herhangi bir sapıklık yok, ben âlemlerin Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir elçiyim." 62- "Size Rabbimin gönderdiği gerçekleri duyuruyorum, size öğüt veriyorum ve Allah tarafından, sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri biliyorum." 63- (Allah'ın azabından) sakınıp da rahmete nail olmanız için, içinizden sizi uyaracak bir adam vasıtasıyla size bir zikir(kitap) gelmesine şaştınız mı?" 64- O'nu yalanladılar, biz de O'nu ve O'nunla beraber gemide bulunanları kurtardık, âyetlerimizi yalanlayanları boğduk! Çünkü onlar, kalb gözleri körleşmiş bir kavim idiler. 65-72- 65- Âd (kavmin)e de kardeşleri Hûd'u (gönderdik): "Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız yoktur. (O'na karşı gelmekten) sakınmaz mısınız?" dedi. 66- Kavminden ileri gelen kâfirler dediler ki: "Biz seni bir çılgınlık içinde görüyoruz, ve gerçekten seni yalancılardan sanıyoruz." 67- (Hûd), "Ey kavmim! Bende çılgınlık yok, ben âlemlerin Rabbi tarafından gönderilmiş bir elçiyim." dedi. 68- "Size Rabbimin gönderdiği gerçekleri tebliğ ediyorum ve ben sizin için güvenilir bir öğütçüyüm." 69- "Sizi uyarması için içinizden bir adam aracılığı ile, size bir zikir gelmesine şaştınız mı? Düşünün ki (Allah) sizi, Nûh kavminden sonra, onların yerine hâkimler yaptı ve yaratılışta sizi onlardan üstün kıldı. Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın ki, kurtuluşa eresiniz." 70- Dediler ki: "Ya, demek sen tek Allah'a kulluk edelim ve atalarımızın taptıklarını bırakalım diye mi (bize) geldin? Eğer doğrulardan isen bizi tehdit ettiğin (o azabı) bize getir!" 71- (Hûd) dedi ki: "Artık size Rabbinizden bir azap ve bir hışım inmiştir. Haklarında Allah'ın hiç bir delil indirmediği, sadece sizin ve atalarınızın taktığı kuru isimler hususunda benimle tartışıyor musunuz? Bekleyin öyleyse, şüphesiz ben de sizinle beraber bekleyenlerdenim! 72- Onu ve onunla beraber olanları rahmetimizle kurtardık ve âyetlerimizi yalanlayıp da iman etmeyenlerin kökünü kestik. 73-79- 73- Semûd kavmine de kardeşleri Sâlih'i (gönderdik): "Ey kavmim dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden açık bir delil geldi. İşte şu, Allah'ın devesi, size bir mucizedir; bırakın onu Allah'ın yeryüzünde yesin (içsin), sakın ona bir kötülük etmeyin, yoksa sizi acı bir azap yakalar." 74- Düşünün ki (Allah) Âd'dan sonra sizi hükümdarlar kıldı. Ve yer yüzünde sizi yerleştirdi: O'nun düzlüklerinde saraylar yapıyorsunuz, dağlarında evler yontuyorsunuz. Artık Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın da yeryüzünde fesatçılar olarak karışıklık çıkarmayın. 75- Kavminden büyüklük taslayan ileri gelenler, içlerinden zayıf görünen müminlere: "Siz, dediler, Sâlih'in, gerçekten Rabbi tarafından gönderildiğini biliyor musunuz?" (Onlar da): "(Evet), doğrusu biz onunla gönderilene inananlarız!" dediler. 76- Büyüklük taslayanlar: "Biz, sizin inandığınızı inkâr edenleriz!" dediler. 77- Derken dişi deveyi boğazladılar ve Rablerinin buyruğundan dışarı çıktılar; "Ey Sâlih, eğer hakikaten elçilerdensen, bizi tehdit ettiğin (o azabı) bize getir! "dediler. 78- Bunun üzerine hemen onları, o sarsıntı yakaladı, yurtlarında diz üstü çökekaldılar. 79- Sâlih de o zaman onlardan yüz çevirdi ve şöyle dedi: "Ey kavmim! And olsun ki ben size Rabbimin elçiliğini tebliğ ettim ve size öğüt verdim, fakat siz öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz." 80-83- 80- Lût'u da (peygamber olarak) gönderdik. Kavmine dedi ki: "Sizden önce âlemlerden hiç birinin yapmadığı fuhuşu mu yapıyor sunuz? 81- Çünkü siz kadınları bırakıp da şehvetle erkeklere gidiyorsunuz. Belki de siz haddi aşan bir kavimsiniz. 82- Kavminin cevabı: "Onları (Lût'u ve taraftarlarını) kentinizden çıkarın, çünkü onlar, fazla temizlenen insanlarmış! "demelerinden başka bir şey olmadı. 83- Biz de onu ve ailesini kurtardık, yalnız karısı(nı kurtarmadık) çünkü o, geride kalanlardan oldu. 84- Ve üzerlerine bir (azab) yağmuru yağdırdık. Bak ki günahkârların sonu nasıl oldu! Meâl-i Şerifi 84-85- Medyen'e de kardeşleri Şuayb'ı (gönderdik): "Ey kavmim, dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka bir ilâhınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden açık bir delil geldi: Ölçüyü ve tartıyı tam yapın, insanların eşyalarını eksik vermeyin, düzeltildikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın; eğer inanan (insan)lar iseniz, böylesi sizin için daha iyidir!" 86- Tehdit ederek, inananları Allah yolundan alıkoyarak ve o yolun eğriliğini arayarak öyle her yolun başında oturmayın. Düşünün ki siz az idiniz de O sizi çoğalttı. Bakın ki bozguncuların sonu nasıl olmuştur. 87- Eğer içinizden bir grup benimle gönderilene inanır, bir grup da inanmazsa, Allah aramızda hükmedinceye kadar sabredin. O, hüküm verenlerin en hayırlısıdır. 85-87-- Sûrenin başındaki "Nice memleketler var ki biz onları helak ettik..." (A'râf, 7/4) tehdidinin tarihî şahidleriyle bir açıklamasına, Hz. Âdem'in yaratılmasından sonra bütün insan toplulukları ve çeşitli kavimler üzerindeki ilâhî hakimiyyetin tecellisiyle peygamberlerin gönderiliş hikmet ve neticelerine, şeriat ve dinlerin seyr ve tekamülüne ve onlardaki maksatların ruhuna yönelik pek mühim hakikatleri açıklayıp aydınlatan ve bir çok sûrede çeşitli ibret ve ikaz bakış açısından genişçe anlatılacak veya işaret edilecek olan bu kıssalardan, Kur'ân'ın letafet (güzellik), ciddiyet ve belağatına bilhassa itina gösterilerek okunduğu zaman bunlardan alınacak olan ibret dersi ve ilham o kadar yüksek, açık ve boldur ki, kütüphaneler dolusu tarih kitapları okunup araştırılacak olsa elde edilecek ders, yükselmek için bağlanılacak ibret düsturları bunlardan başkası olmayacak ve bunların verdiği açık ilhamı vermeyecektir. Önceki kavimlerin bütün masalları, eski eserleri, kaleme alınan kitaplar ve meydana gelen olaylar incelenmiş olsa bunların ihtiva ettikleri bozukluklar ve hurafeler bir araya getirilerek insanlık hayatının başlangıç ve sonucu bakımından ifade edecekleri sabit hakikatlerin, Kur'ân'ın söz konusu bu kıssalarında özetle işaret edilen esasların hududunu aşamadıkları görülür. Bu kıssaların ihtiva ettikleri gerçekler, Kur'ân'ın indirilmesinden önce dillerde ve kitaplarda o kadar bozulmuş ve hurafelerle karıştırılmış idi ki, insanlar onları duyup dinledikçe dinî hisleri, bir çocuğun masal dinlemekten aldığı hayalî neş'e gibi bir şey zannedecek hale gelmişlerdi. Nitekim bugün de dinler tarihini ve edebiyatı bu ruh hali ile takip etmek isteyenler pek çoktur. Tefsircilerden bir kısmı, özellikle öncekiler bu kıssalar etrafında, Kur'ân'ın indirilmesinden önce anlatılagelen çeşitli rivayet ve hikayeleri nakl etmişler ve bununla Kur'ân'ın onlardaki bozulmaları nasıl bertaraf ettiğine ve insanları hayalden hakikate nasıl götürdüğüne dair bir mukayese dersi vermişlerdir. Fakat tefsir mütalaasına ehil olmayan bir çok kimse de bu nakilleri, kıssaların tefsiri gibi telakki etmiş ve Kur'ân'da anlatılan hususlardan ziyade bu rivayetlerin arkasında koşarak Kur'ân'ın açtığı hakikat yolundan aksi yönde istifadeye kalkışmışlar ve dini, sünnetin dışında mücerred yorumlarda ve garip rivayetlerde aramak sevdasına düşmüşlerdir. Bunlara karşılık, sırf tabii kalmak isteyenler de, önceki insanları hiç hesaba katmayarak harika cinsinden olan ve dillerde destan şeklinde dolaşan bu nakilleri "öncekilerin masalları" deyip geçmişler veya mutlak surette tabiate bağlama yolunu seçmişlerdir. Kur'ân ise, hakikatin bu ikisi arasında bulunduğunu anlatmak için söz konusu kıssaları ne kadar güzel tebliğ etmiş ve ne ciddi bir şekilde tasvirini yapmıştır. Dolayısıyla bunları her kıssanın mevzu ve gayesine, tasvir tarzı ve münakaşasına, yani her peygamberin davetinin aslına ve davetinin tebliğ biçimi ve ispatına ve kavmiyle olan münakaşalarının üslubuna, soru ve cevabın kapsadığı ilmi gerçeklere ve edebi kurallara, neticede iman ve küfrün sonucuna sonra bütün kıssalar arasındaki ortak değere, yükseliş ve gelişme ahengine ayrı ayrı ve birlikte göz atarak son derece ibretli bir tarzda okumalı ve bunlardan tarih sahnesinden silinen kavimlerin yaşantılarıyla düşüş ve helaklerine yol açan sebebleri çıkararak gelecek için ibret almanın yollarını öğrenmelidir. Görülecektir ki, bütün düşüş ve yok olma sebepleri, Hakk'ın emrini dinlememeye, Allah'ın rehber olarak gönderdiği önderlerin kıymetini bilmemeğe ve sonuçta şükrün yerine nankörlüğü koymaya bağlıdır. Hak dini, insanlığın koyduğu sosyal bir kurum değil, sağlam ve mutlu bir sosyal kurumun aslını ve hareket tarzını teşkil eden ilâhî bir müessesedir. Ve her milletin hayat ve mutluluk kabiliyyeti, kalbini verdiği yaratıcının şanıyla uyum içindedir. Onun için hepsi hiç, ancak Allah'ın dini haktır. İnsanlara gök kapılarını açacak olan kanun, Zeyd ve Amr'ın kanunları, arzu ve hırslı istekleri değil, yaratma ve emretme hakkı kendisinde olan âlemlerin Rabbi'nin kanunudur. Yoksa dünya bir tarafa toplansa, bir yaprağın tabi olduğu düşüş ve yükseliş kanununun ilâhî konumunu değiştirmeğe güç yetiremezler. Nitekim insanları bela tufanlarından kurtaracak olan kurtuluş gemisi de, Allah'ın kanunundan başkasıyla inşa edilemez. Peygamberlerin hatibi Şuayb (a.s)'ın bu tebliğine karşı: Meâl-i Şerifi 88- Kavminden ileri gelen kibirliler dediler ki: "Ey Şu'ayb! Ya mutlaka seni ve seninle beraber inananları kentimizden çıkarırız, ya da dinimize dönersiniz!" Dedi ki; "İstemesek de mi (bizi yurdumuzdan çıkaracak veya dinimizden döndüreceksiniz?)" 89- (Andolsun ki), Allah bizi ondan (kâfirlikten) kurtardıktan sonra tekrar sizin dininize dönersek, Allah'a karşı iftira etmiş oluruz. Rabbimiz Allah'ın dilemesi hali müstesna geri dönmemiz bizim için olacak şey değildir. Rabbimizin ilmi her şeyi kuşatmıştır. Biz sadece Allah'a dayanırız. Ey Rabbimiz! Bizimle kavmimiz arasında adaletle hükmet. Çünkü sen hükmedenlerin en hayırlısısın. 90- Kavminden ileri gelen kâfirler dediler ki: "Eğer Şu'ayb'a uyarsanız o takdirde siz mutlaka ziyana uğrarsınız." 91- Derken o (müthiş) sarsıntı onları yakalayıverdi, yurtlarında diz üstü çökekaldılar. 92- Şu'ayb'ı yalanlayanlar, sanki yurtlarında hiç şenlik tutmamış gibi oldular. Şu'ayb'ı yalanlayanlar var ya işte ziyana uğrayanlar, onlar oldular. 93- (Şu'ayb) onlardan öteye döndü de: "Ey kavmim! dedi, ben size Rabbimin gönderdiği gerçekleri duyurdum ve size öğüt verdim, artık kâfir bir kavme nasıl acırım?" 88-91- Hüküm ve hükümet mânâsına gelen "fetaha"dan alınmıştır ve yukarıda geçen "Allah aramızda hükm edinceye kadar sabredin..." (A'râf, 7/87) va'dini taleb içindir. Cüsûm, "tavşanın ve kuşun uyuduğu şekilde iki bacağı el ile kavrayarak göğsü üzerine yere çöküp yapışmaktır". Yani vatanlarında öyle sürçüp yüzü koyun çöktüler ki, kendilerinde hareketten hiç bir iz kalmadı. 92- Şuayb'ı yalanlayanlar sanki bu beldede safa sürmemişlerdi. Şuayb'ı yalanlayanlar, onu ve beraberindeki müminleri kentimizden çıkarırız diye tehdide kalkışanlar, ona uyarsanız mutlaka ziyana uğrayanlardan olursunuz diyenler kendileri ziyana uğradılar, Şuayb ve ona tabi olanlar değil. 93- Bunun üzerine Şuayb, onlardan yüz çevirdi. Ve dedi ki: Allah bilir ya ben size Rabb'imin elçilik görevini tebliğ ettim, bu felaketten kurtulmak için Allah'ın bildirdiklerini anlattım ve emirlerini ulaştırdım. Ve size gereken nasihatı yaptım, iyilikseverliğimi gösterdim, vazifemi tamamen yaptım, ancak siz dinlemediniz inkâr ettiniz. O halde ben şimdi kâfirler topluluğuna nasıl üzülürüm? Yani ilk önce Şuayb (a.s.) kavminin helak olmasından dolayı bir üzüntü duydu, fakat onların üzüntüye layık olmadıklarını ve küfürleriyle azabı hak etmiş olduklarını düşünerek onlarla olan bütün manevî ilgisini kesti. Kısacası "oh olsun" demedi, ancak "vah" etmenin de caiz olmayacağını düşünerek ve böyle söyleyerek onlardan tamamen yüz çevirdi. Böyle şiddetli azab ile kökleri kazınıp yerle bir olan bu kavimlerin söz konusu tarzda bir sonucu hak ettiklerini açıklamak ve altıncı kıssaya geçmeden önce bu beş kıssadaki ibret tablolarını öz olarak gözler önüne sermek, yani olayların duyurulmasından çıkarılıp düzeltilecek olan sebeplerin gayesini anlatmak suretiyle buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 94-102 : 94- Biz hangi ülkeye bir peygamber gönderdiysek, onun halkını -yalvarıp yakarsınlar diye mutlaka yoksulluk ve darlıkla sıkmışızdır. : 95- Sonra kötülüğü değiştirip yerine iyilik (bolluk) getirdik, nihayet çoğaldılar ve: "Atalarımıza da böyle darlık ve sevinç dokunmuştu." dediler ve hemen onları, hiç farkında olmadıkları bir sırada ansızın yakaladık. : 96- (O) ülkelerin halkı inanıp (Allah'ın azabından) korunsalardı, elbette üzerlerine gökten ve yerden bolluklar açardık; fakat yalanladılar, biz de onları kazandıklarıyla yakaladık. : 97- Acaba o ülkelerin halkı, geceleyin uyurlarken kendilerine azabımızın gelmeyeceğinden emin mi idiler? : 98- Yoksa o ülkelerin halkı, kuşluk vakti eğlenirlerken onlara azabımızın gelmeyeceğinden emin mi idiler? : 99- Allah'ın tuzağından (kurtulacaklarına) emin mi oldular? Ziyana uğrayan topluluktan başkası, Allah'ın tuzağından emin olmaz. : 100- Önceki sahiplerinden sonra yeryüzüne vâris olanlara hâlâ şu gerçek belli olmadı mı ki: Eğer biz dileseydik onları da günahlarından dolayı musibetlere uğratırdık! Biz onların kalplerini mühürleriz de onlar (gerçekleri) işitmezler. : 101- İşte o ülkeler ki, sana onların haberlerinden bir kısmını anlatıyoruz Andolsun ki, peygamberleri onlara apaçık deliller (mucizeler) getirmişlerdi. Fakat önceden yalanladıkları gerçeklere iman edecek değillerdi. İşte o kâfirlerin kalplerini Allah böyle mühürler. : 102- Onların çoğunda, sözde durma (diye bir şey) bulamadık. Gerçek şu ki, onların çoğunu yoldan çıkmış bulduk. 94- Hiç bir ülkeye hiç bir peygamber göndermedik ancak şöyle: Yani anlatıldığı gibi mahvedilen köylerin, memleketlerin her hangi birine her hangi bir peygamber gönderdiysek mutlaka şunları yaptık: Önce halkını fakirlik, şiddet, hastalık ve ihtiyaçlarla sıktık ki yakarsınlar, kibirlerini atıp hakka boyun eğsinler, yumuşayıp yalvarsınlar (Bu konuda bilgi için En'âm, 6/43 âyetine bakınız). 95- Sonra da kötülüğü değiştirip yerine iyilik getirdik; hoşlanmadıkları darlık ve hastalık yerine, hoşlarına giden bolluk ve sağlık verdik. Yalnız peygamberin sözlü ve ilmî irşadlarıyla yetinilmeyip "... belki dönerler diye onları iyilik ve kötülüklerle imtihan ettik." (A'raf, 7/168) âyeti gereğince hem acı hem tatlı şeylerle fiilen imtihan da edildiler. İlk önce söz dinlemedikleri, dik başlılık ettikleri için, yumuşasınlar diye hem mal hem de beden yönüyle darlığa itildiler, ancak yine de yola gelmediler. Sonra da bu darlık, azab verme ve cezalandırmaya yönelik olmayıp terbiye maksadıyla olduğu için, terbiyevî olan herhangi bir darlığın devamı ise terbiye dışı olacağı ve darlığı takip eden genişlik ve nimetin zevki ve sevincinin son derece hissedilir ve fevkalade dikkat çekici olması yönüyle darlık, genişliğe dönüştürüldü. Ta ki arttılar, "afiv" bazen çoğalmak, artmak mânâlarına gelir. sözü, "otlar çoğaldı" anlamındadır. "...ve sana Allah yolunda ne vereceklerini soruyorlar, de ki: Afv (yani ihtiyaçtan fazlasını) verin..." (Bakara, 2/219) âyetinde yer alan afvın fazla mânâsına olduğunu daha önce belirtmiştik. Bu mânâya göre tefsircilerin çoğu, âyeti şöyle tefsir etmişlerdir. Yani onlar, mal ve nüfusça çoğaldılar, sayı ve kuvvet yönünden fazlalaştılar. Kâmus'da beyan edildiği üzere denildiğinde bununla "hayvan mer'ayı yakından otladı, uzağa gitmeğe lüzum görmeden yakından bol bol yedi" mânâsı kastedilmektedir. Buna göre, gerek bu mânâ, gerek afv'ın meşhur mânâsı nazar-ı itibâre alınarak şöyle bir anlam da verilebilir: Kötülüğü iyiliğe çevirmekle kendilerine o derece refah içinde bir hayat temin ettik ki, hatta hayvan gibi bol bol yakından yediler, otladılar ve nefislerini her türlü sorumluluk ve zorluktan muaf tuttular, nimet kendilerini şımarttı, darlığı unuttular hiç bir şeye aldırış etmediler. Ve muhakkak atalarımıza sıkıntılı ve ferahlı anlar dokunmuş dediler. Yani gördükleri sıkıntı ve refah hallerinin Allah tarafından terbiyeye yönelik bir sebeb ve hikmetle alakalı olduğunu düşünmediler. Bunları, hiç bir şekilde uzaklaştırmak ve elde etmek mümkün olmayan tabii veya zorunlu işlerden saydılar. Adam sen de darlık, bolluk, fakirlik, zenginlik, hastalık, sağlık, gamlı veya sevinçli haller öteden beri olağan şeylerdir, dediler. Peygamberlerin öğrettikleri gibi din ve ahlâk ile insanların iradelerini kullanmalarıyla bunlardan uzaklaşma ve onları elde etmenin mümkün olmadığı fikrini benimsediler. Kısacası Taberî Tefsirinde de zikredildiği şekilde "kötülüklerden tevbe etmek suretiyle sıkıntıdan kurtulmanın; nimete şükretmekle refah ve güzellikleri devam ettirme ve artırmanın mümkün olduğuna" inanmadılar. Sözlü, fiilî acı ve tatlı ihtarlara önem vermediler. Yahut öylesine rahata erdiler ki sıkıntıları, vaktiyle atalarının bazan başlarına gelmiş tarihi bir şey gibi gösterdiler. İşte tam o vakit biz de kendilerini o şuursuz hallerinde, hayallerine gelmeyecek şekilde birden bire tutup bastırıverdik. Birden bire tutmaktan maksad, Âd ve Lût kavminde olduğu gibi yalnız helakin bir anda ve göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar geçen süre içerisinde olması değil, Semûd kavminde olduğu gibi yakalamanın ansızın başlayıp, helakin bir müddet devam etmesi demektir. Bazı kavimler, birden yakalanıp birden mahvedilmiş, bazıları da birdenbire yakalanıp sürüne sürüne mahvedilmişlerdir. Bütün mesele, bu yakalama başlamadan evvelki uyanmadadır. Zira yakalama başlayınca ".... Rabb'inin bazı işaretleri geldiği gün, daha önce inanmamış, ya da imanında bir hayır kazanmamış olan kimseye, artık inanması bir fayda sağlamaz..." (En'âm, 6/158) âyetinde ifade edilen gün gelmiş çatmış olur. İşte o kentlerin halkı böyle azabı hak etmiş olarak mahvedildiler, hem de en kuvvetli en keyifli anlarında birdenbire yakalanarak tarih sahnesinden silindiler. 96- Eğer o mahvedilen memleketlerin halkı iman ve ittikâ etmiş, yani peygamberlerin tebliğ etmiş oldukları şeylere inanmış ve onların gereğini yerine getirmek suretiyle korunulması lazım gelen şeylerden korunup sakınmış olsalardı elbette üzerlerine yerin göğün hayır ve bereketlerini açardık. Her taraflarından azabın yerine bolluk ve bereket yağar, her işleri yolunda gider, mutluluk ve refahları artardı. ve fakat yalanladılar, inanıp korunmadılar. Bundan dolayı biz de kendilerini kazanıp durdukları küfür ve isyanlarıyla kısacası "... atalarımıza da böyle darlık ve sevinç dokunmuştu... " (A'raf, 7/95) diyerek lâubâlilikleriyle yakalayıverdik. 97- Önceki kent ehlinden maksat, helak edilmiş olan kent halkı idi. Burada zikredilen "netice fâsı" ile, yaşayan bütün kent halkından söz edilmiştir. Gerçi bazı tefsirciler bunu da, öncekilerle ilgili görmüşlerse de bu münasip değildir. Burada uygun olan mânâ şudur: Şimdi bütün kent halkı -başta Mekke halkı olmak üzere medeniyyyet hayatı yaşayan bütün halk kendilerine be'simizin (şiddetli azabımızın) uyurlarken gece baskını halinde gelivermesinden emin mi oldular? 98-*} Veya kent halkı kuşluk vakti oynayıp dururlarken kendilerine azabımızın gelivermesinden emin mi oldular? 99- Kısacası Allah'ın tuzağından emin mi oldular? Allahın mekri (tuzağı) ifadesi, O'nun, kullarını yavaş yavaş ve umulmadık bir yönden cezalandırması mânâsına bir istiâredir. Eğer öyle ise Allah'ın tuzağına, hüsrâna uğrayan topluluktan başkası, yani tabiatlarında Allah'ın kendilerine bahşetmiş olduğu ibret kabiliyetini, gerçek delilleri düşünme ve delillere dayanarak sonuç çıkarma yeteneğini kaybederek nefislerini zayi etmiş olan hüsran ehlinden başkası emin olmaz. 100- Şu yeryüzüne önceki sahiplerinden sonra vâris olanlara, yani önceden bu vatanların sahibi iken helak olmuş bulunanların bugün yerlerini yurtlarını işgal ederek onların ardından gelenlere ve özellikle Mekke ve etrafındaki halka Allah şu gerçeği anlatmadı mı ki dilesek biz onları da o geçenler gibi günahlarından dolayı musibetlere uğratırdık. Evet şüphe yok ki diğer âyet ve delillere bakmadan kendilerini onlara vâris kılmış olmakla bu gerçeği anlatmıştır. Ve fakat biz kalblerini tab'eder, mühürleriz de onlar bunu ve bu çeşit gerçekleri duymazlar. 101- İşte o kentler, o mahvolup yıkılan memleketler, Ey Muhammed! Onların önemli haberlerinden bir kısmını sana naklediyoruz ve edeceğiz. Yemin olsun ki onlara Peygamberleri beyyinelerle şekk ve şüphe götürmez açık ve kesin deliller ve mucizelerle geldiler de önce yalanladıkları hakikatlere delillerden sonra da iman etmeleri ihtimali olmadı, inad ettiler de ettiler Allah kâfirlerin kalblerini işte böyle mühürler, küfrü onlara böyle tabiat kılar. 102- İşte o kentler, o mahvolup yıkılan memleketler, Ey Muhammed! Onların önemli haberlerinden bir kısmını sana naklediyoruz ve edeceğiz. Yemin olsun ki onlara Peygamberleri beyyinelerle şekk ve şüphe götürmez açık ve kesin deliller ve mucizelerle geldiler de önce yalanladıkları hakikatlere delillerden sonra da iman etmeleri ihtimali olmadı, inad ettiler de ettiler Allah kâfirlerin kalblerini işte böyle mühürler, küfrü onlara böyle tabiat kılar. 103-104-Hz. Musa kıssası burada diğerlerinden daha fazla dikkate alınsın diye özellikle ayrıntılı olarak uzun uzadıya anlatılmıştır. Çünkü Hz. Musa'nın mucizeleri öbür peygamberlerinkinden daha kuvvetli ve bundan dolayı Musa kavminin cehalet ve zulmü diğerlerinden daha baskındır. Kelimesi yukarıdan beri görüldüğü üzere Kur'ân'ın pekçok yerinde geçen, siyaset ve sosyoloji ilimleri açısından çok dikkat çekici bir deyim olan bir kelimedir. Tefsir âlimleri bunu ileri gelenler ve eşraf anlamıyla tefsir ederler. Fakat maksadın, ileri gelenlerin ve eşrafın ferdiyetleri bakımından olmayıp, onların cemiyetleri ve hükmî şahsiyetleri bakımından önemli olduğunun ve zaten önde gelmenin ve şerefin sosyal bir anlam ifade ettiğinin gözden kaçırılmaması, lazım gelir. "Kamus"un beyanına göre "cebel" vezninde "mele" şu mânâlara gelir: 1- Teşâvür; yani birbiriyle müşâvere, 2- Eşrâf ve ilye; yani bir kavmin eşrafı ve büyükleri, önde gelenleri, gözdeleri, ileri gelen yüksek tabakası ki, halkın gözünü dolduranlar. 3- Cemaat, 4- Arzu etmek ve sanmak, 5- Kavmin istişare edilen, aklı eren ve sözü dinlenen heyeti, seçkinleri, temsilci heyeti. Yani heyet, delege. 6- Tecemmu, toplantı halindeki meclis, 7- Hulk, yani huy. Rağıb da "Müfredat"ında şöyle demiştir: "Mele'" bir rey üzerine bir araya gelip şekil ve görünüşü gözleri, kıymet ve önemi gönülleri dolduran cemaat demektir ki bir çok âyette geçmiştir. Bir de mele' daha genel anlamda olmak üzere, güzel yüzlülerden meydana gelen halka denir. İlh... Bundan da anlaşılmaktadır ki, biri genel, öbürü özel olan bu iki mânâ, "mele'" kelimesinin başlıca iki mânâsı olup, diğerleri bunların uzantılarıdır. Esasında dolgunluk anlamını içine alan bu kelime, toplantı, müşavere, güzel heyet, şeref ve yücelik, rey ve istek kavramlarıyla da ilişkisi yüzünden çeşitli anlamlar için kullanılmıştır ki, bütün bu mânâların hepsini içine alan en mühim mânâ Rağıb'ın açıkladığı birinci mânâdır. Görülüyor ki, bu mânâ, zamanımızda Frenklerin "sosyete" adını verdikleri cemiyet mânâsınadır ki, bunda bir maksat üzere toplanmış olmak, bir de iyi anlaşma ve uzlaşma ve kıymet, en esaslı anlamı teşkil eder. Mesela bir dernek, bir kabine ve bir parlamento, bir ordu ve her hangi bir toplumun bütünü adına söz söylemeye yetkili kişilerin bir araya gelip bir heyet teşkil etmesi hep birer "mele' " demek olur. Ve önde gelen eşrafa "mele' " denilmesi de bu yüzdendir. Yoksa önde gelen eşrafın birbiriyle didişme ve çekişmelerini ifade eden dağınıklık ve kopukluk hâli ve tek tek her birinin durumu "mele' " tâbirinin anlamı dışında kalır. Bundan dolayı âyetin mânâsı "Sonra da Musa'yı âyetlerimiz ve mucizelerimizle yüklü olarak Firavun'a ve onun etrafında toplanıp halkın gözünü dolduran tantanalı heyetine peygamber olarak gönderdik." demek olur. Gerçi diğer bir âyette "Firavun'a ve kavmine" (Neml, 27/12) buyurulduğuna göre Hz. Musa, Firavun'a ve bütün kavmine gönderilmişti. Fakat burada bilhassa şu incelik gösterilmiştir ki, Firavun kavminin geriye kalanları, onun etrafında toplanmış olan esas meclise bağlı olduklarından fazlaca bir öneme haiz değildiler. Firavun ve etrafındakiler, kavmin hepsini temsil ediyorlardı. İşte Hz. Musa, "âyetlerimizle" ifadesinin işaret ettiği birçok mucize ile herşeyden önce bunlara gönderildi. Onlar da o âyetlere zulmettiler, yani Musa'nın peygamberliğinin doğruluğuna alâmet ve belge olan o açık mucizelerin hakkını vermediler, onların kesin delaletini yalan sayıp inkâr ettiler ve küfrettiler. Hakikatı kabul etmeyip fesatlar çevirdiler. şimdi bak fesatçıların akıbeti nasıl oldu? İşte aşağıda geleceği üzere kıssalarını dikkatle oku, hallerine bak da ibret al: Biz gönderdik, Musa da varıp dedi ki: Ey Firavun Ben hakikaten âlemlerin Rabb'i tarafından gönderilen bir peygamberim, 105-106- Allah'a karşı hak olandan başka bir şey söylememeye hak kazanmışım. Yani, hakkım ve şanım ancak doğruyu söylemektir. Nâfi kırâetinde okunduğuna göre; "Allah'a karşı haktan başkasını söylememem kendi üzerime bir borçtur, bir görevdir." Bir peygamberin birinci özelliği ve görevi doğru söylemektir. Ben size Rabbinizden bir belge ile geldim. Yani sözüm kuru bir iddiadan, boş bir davadan ibaret değildir. Şüphe ve tereddüde meydan bırakmaz, açık, seçik ve kesin bir bürhanım, belgem var, inanmazsanız ispata hazırım. İşte bundan dolayı İsrailoğulları'nı benimle gönder. Hz. Musa'nın Firavun'a ilk tebliği işte bu oldu. Buna karşı Firavun: "Eğer, sen bir âyetle, bir mucize ile geldinse haydi onu getir, eğer o sadıklardan, (yani doğrulukları ile tanınan o peygamberlerden) biri isen böyle yapman gerekir. Musa'nın tebliğine karşı Firavun'un bu sözleri usulünce yapılmış bir talep demektir. Bunda henüz bir haksızlık yoktur. Ancak "eğer, eğer" diyerek şart edatlarını sık sık tekrar etmesinde bir nezaketsizlik ve bir telaş eseri söz konusudur. 107-Bunun üzerine Musa hemen asasını bırakıverdi, bırakınca ne görsünler o asâ kocaman bir yılan, apaşikâr bir ejderha oluverdi. Bir ejderha ki, işi hemen hallediyor. Bu konuda birçok rivayet vardır: Saîd b. Cübeyr'in, Abdullah b. Abbas'dan naklettiği şekilde işin özeti şudur: Hz. Musa, asâsını koyuverince kocaman bir yılan olmuş, Firavun'a doğru akmaya başlamış. Firavun, yılanın üzerine doğru gelmekte olduğunu görünce tahtından fırlamış, aman bunu zaptet diye Hz. Musa'ya yalvarmış, o da onu tutmuş... Burada şundan gaflet etmemek lazımdır ki, bu gibi değişikliğe hakikatın tersyüz edilmesi denilmez. Zira gerçeği ve görünüşü asâ olan şey, gerçeğiyle ve görünüşüyle büsbütün yılan oluvermiş değildir. Gerçekle görünüş yani bu iki hakikat daima bilgimizdeki yerini korurlar, hiçbiri diğerine karıştırılmaz. Lâkin asâ maddesinin asâ suretinden çıkıp yılan şeklini alması ve o şekle bürünmesi veya dış görünüşte aynı şekilde asâ kendi varlığını koruduğu halde zihinde onun yok edilerek yerine yılan şeklinin konulması daima mümkündür. Nitekim biz bir mumu bin şekle sokarız, her şeklin kendi varlığı diğerlerinden farklı olur da mum, yine mum olarak kalır. "Hakikatın değiştirilmesi caiz olmaz." prensibini imkân ve vücub gibi ezeli hakikatlere tahsis etmek meşhur ise de doğru değildir. Bu prensip tenakuz (çelişki) kanununun diğer bir ifadesidir ki, hiçbir şeyi özünden değiştirmek mümkün olmaz demektir. Mesela asâya asâ, yılana da yılan denir demektir. 108- Musa bir de elini koynundan çekip çıkardı, ne görsünler bembeyaz!... Bütün bakanların hayret ve şaşkınlığını gerektiren bir surette parıl parıl parlayan bir beyaz. Yani yaratılıştan beyaz değil, fakat öyle görünüyor. Rivayet olunuyor ki, Hz. Musa biraz fazlaca esmer imiş, önce elini yaratıldığı şekliyle gösterir, sonra koynuna sokar çıkarırmış, eli bembeyaz, lekesiz bir şekilde parıl parıl parlarmış. Tekrar bir daha koynuna sokar çıkarırmış, bu defa da eski esmer rengine dönermiş. Biri ilâhî gazap ve celâlin, biri de Rabbani rahmet ve lütfun birer örneği ve tecellisi demek olan ve doğrudan doğruya O'nun ilk yaratıcı olarak kudretinden başka bir tesir ile meydana gelmesi düşünülemeyen bu iki alâmet, Hz. Musa'nın Allah tarafından gönderilen bir peygamber olduğunu ispata fazlasıyla yeterli birer mucize iken nasıl haksızlıkla karşılandı bilir misiniz? 109- Firavun kavmi içinden o mele', Firavun'un danışma meclisi olan o topluluk, o özel heyet "bu her halde çok bilgiç, çok mahir bir sihirbazdır, 110- sizi yerinizden, yurdunuzdan çıkarmak istiyor. Şu halde ne emredersiniz?" dediler. Şuarâ Sûresi'nde bu "ne emredersiniz" sözünü Firavun'un söylediği ifade buyuruluyor. Demek ki, onun danışma meclisi, onun görüş ve tekliflerini tasdik edip destekleyerek gereğini müzakereye sunduklarından dolayı bu söz yalnızca başkanın sözü değil, aynı zamanda cemiyetin sözü olmuştur. Burada "siz ne düşünüyor, ne diyorsunuz, ne teklif ediyorsunuz?" yerine "ne emredersiniz?" denilmiş olması, çok dikkat çekicidir. Dış görünüşüyle bu deyim, Firavun hükümetinin yönetim ve işleri yürütme yetkisinin bu danışma meclisinin elinde bulunduğunu gösterir. "O sizi yerinizden çıkarmak istiyor." cümlesi de bu danışma meclisinin tamamen Mısır'ın yerli halkından meydana gelmiş bir heyet olduğunu akla getirir. Ebussuûd tefsirinden anlaşıldığına göre; bazı tefsir âlimleri, meselenin halk oyuna sunulduğunu ve hitabın bütün Mısır halkına yapıldığını bile öne sürmüşlerdir. Yani bu "Siz ne emredersiniz?" hitabının danışma meclisi tarafından Mısır halkına söylendiğini beyan etmişlerdir. Buna verilen "Onu ve kardeşini beklet." cevabı bizzat Firavun'a hitap olarak gösterilmiştir. Bu ise muhatapların doğrudan doğruya Firavun ile konuşabilir bir mevkide bulunan kimseler olduğunu açıkça anlattığından âyetin zahirine göre, meselenin kamuoyuna sunulmuş olduğu sabit değil ise de her halde Mısırlılar'dan meydana gelen bir cemiyetin veya heyetin istişaresine sunulduğu ve bunlara da: "Siz ne emredersiniz?" denildiği kesindir. Böyle demek ise o cemiyetin Firavun hükümetinde karar yetkisine sahip olduğunu itiraf etmek demektir. Bu da "Ben sizin en yüce Rabbinizim." (Nâziât, 79/24) demekte olan Firavun'un güttüğü dava açısından en büyük bir çelişkidir. Demek oluyor ki Firavun, önemli bir olayın sıkıntısı altında kalınca tanrılık davasını geçici olarak da olsa bir tarafa bırakıp, kulları saydığı adamlarından ve memurlarından meydana gelen topluluğa veya kendi halkına karşı "ne emrediyorsunuz?" diyerek, emir sizindir, siz benim amirim veya efendimsiniz dercesine sahte ve riyakârca bir tabasbus tavrı takınarak, sanki tehlike kendisiyle ilgili değilmiş de halkla ilgiliymiş ve bundan dolayı da söz sahibi onlarmış gibi göstermiştir ki, bunda Firavun sihirbazlığının önemli bir misali vardır. Hz. Musa'dan "Eğer doğrulardan isen haydi getir bakalım onu!" diye mucize talep ettiğine göre, anlaşılıyor ki Firavun daha önce sadık peygamberlerin gelmiş ve hepsinin de mucizeler getirmiş olduğuna vakıftır. Şu halde demek ki, göz önünde olup biten asâ ve "beyaz el" mucizelerinin de gerçekten birer mucizeden başka bir şey olamıyacağını anlamamış değildir. Fakat hakikatın kabulünü kendi düşüncesine ve özellikle siyasi çıkarlarına aykırı görmüş ve bir de zamanında sihir ve hokkabazlık gibi tezvir ve gözboyama sanatlarının çok yaygın olması dolayısıyla kendi emrinde yanıltılmaya müsait bir sürü halk bulunduğundan halkın siyasi çıkarlarına ve vatanseverlik duygularına ve damarlarına basarak Hz. Musa'yı bütün Mısırlılar'ı vatanlarından sürüp çıkarmak isteyen gizli bir düşman gibi göstermiş ve onun böyle bir art düşüncesi varmış da gizliyormuş gibi tanıtmaya çalışmıştır. Böylece Hz. Musa'nın hak davasını sihir, kendi çarpık görüşlerini de gerçekmiş gibi satmak istemiş ve bu meseleyi şûrânın müzakeresine o şekilde sunmuştur. 111-Buna karşı o mele', o danışma meclisi ve bazı kavle göre halk, "onu ve kardeşini beklet, yani hemen birşey yapma da biraz oyala, bir müddet salla, ve şehirlere toplayıcılar, derleyiciler gönder, 112- sihirbazlıkta bilgili ve mahir ne kadar sihirbaz varsa hepsini sana bulup getirsinler." dediler. Derhal bir saldırıya geçmeyi münasip görmeyip bu şekilde bir tecrübe ve imtihan teklif ettiler. Bundan anlaşılıyor ki, ne olursa olsun müşaverenin, gerçeğin açığa çıkmasına doğru özel bir faydası vardır. Burada bir "ve kardeşini" ifadesiyle Hz. Musa'nın yanında kardeşi Harun'un da bulunduğu gösteriyor. "Medâin"; medeniyet kelimesinin aslı olan medinenin çoğuludur ki, büyük şehir demektir. Ve bu kelimenin iştikakında başlıca iki görüş vardır: Birincisi medine, başındaki mîm harfi kelimenin aslından olmak üzere "feîle" vezninde olup kökünden alınmış ve türetilmiştir. "Müdün" belli bir yerde ikâmet etmek mânâsınadır. Fakat kelimeleri gibi çekimi terk edilmiştir. Bu şekilde medine insan hayatına ilişkin her türlü ihtiyacın karşılanmasını içine alan yer veya böyle bu özellikteki bir yerde ikâmet eden sosyal topluluk kavramıyla büyük şehirlere isim olmuştur. İkincisi başındaki "mîm" harfi zâit ve "yâ" harfi asıl olmak üzere kökünden alınmış olup, "ma'îşet" gibi "mef'ile" vezninde veya medyûnenin muhaffefi olmakla aslında "mef'ûle" veznindedir. maddesi ise mülk ve taat, ceza ve siyaset mânâsına olduğundan bu şekilde medîne, mülk ve taat yeri, memleket veya inzibat ve siyaset altında, memlûke anlamıyla büyük şehirlere isim olmuş olur. Birinci takdirde çoğulu hemze ile ikinci takdirde ise gibi yâ ile olmak lazım gelir. Halbuki kırâetlerin hepsinde hemze ile varid olmuş ve öyle okunmuştur. Demek ki, tercih edilen birinci görüştür. Bazı müfessirler tarafından denilmiştir ki, burada (medâin)'den murad, Mısır'ın Saîd şehirleri idi. Sihirbazların büyükleri ve en mahirleri Saîd içlerinde idi ve bazı rivayetlere göre yetmiş kadar usta sihirbaz toplanmıştı. 113-116- Toplanan sihirbazlar Firavun'a geldiler... Ne zaman ki, onlar atacaklarını ortaya attılar, insanların gözlerini büyülediler, aslı olmadık türlü hayaller gösterdiler. ve halka son derece dehşet verdiler, ve pek büyük bir sihir ortaya koydular. Rivayet olunduğuna göre, iri iri halatları, uzun uzun sırıkları ve sopaları ortaya atıp bütün vadiyi sanki birbirine binmiş yılanlarla doluymuş gibi müthiş bir manzara içinde gösterdiler. Denilmiş ki, bunun sırrı civa idi. Ağaçtan ve deriden yapılmış bir takım iplerin ve sopaların içlerine özel olarak doldurulmuş civa, yerin ve güneşin ısısıyla ısındıkça bunlar oynayıp kıvrılarak hareket ediyorlar ve ortada korkunç birçok yılan dolaşıyormuş manzarası arz eyliyorlardı. (Bakara Sûresi'nde sihir hakkındaki açıklamaya bakınız: 2/102) 117- Biz de Musa'ya "asanı bırakıver" diye vahyettik. Burada vahyin ilham mânâsına olduğu hakkında Vâhidî'nin, İbnü Abbas'dan bir rivayeti vardır. Fakat gerçek mânâda vahiy olması daha açıktır. Bırakır bırakmaz, bir de ne görsünler, asa, onların uydurmalarını derleyip toplayıp yutuyor. 118-Böylece hakikat olduğu gibi ortaya çıktı, sabit oldu ve onların bütün yaptıkları batıl olup gitti. Gitti de 119-120- Firavun ve adamları mağlup oldular ve küçük düştüler, kendilerini küçük düşüren bir yenilgiye uğradılar. Çünkü sihirbazlar, o ümit bağladıkları usta sihirciler yıkılıp secdelere kapandılar ve gerçeğin etkisiyle imana geldiler, kendilerini tutamayıp yüzü koyun yere kapandılar. 121-122- "Âlemlerin Rabbine, Musa ile Harun'un Rabbine, (yani Musa ile Harun'un davet ettikleri Rabbe,) iman ettik." dediler. Zira bu olayın, sihir sınırının üstünde ve ondan bambaşka ilâhî bir iş olduğunu iyice anladılar ve Hz. Musa'nın Allah tarafından gönderilmiş bir hak peygamber olduğuna hemen karar verip ona iman getirdiler. Rivayet olunduğuna göre; sihirbazların iman etmesiyle İsrailoğulları'nın da pek çoğu iman ettiler. Âlimler demişlerdir ki, bu âyet ilmin fazileti hakkında en büyük delillerdendir. Çünkü diğerleri bilgisizliklerinden dolayı "Bu bir sihirdir." denilince şüpheye düştüler, halbuki bu sihirbazlar sihrin sınırını ve ne demek olduğunu bilmeleri ve konuya vakıf bulunmaları sayesinde Hz. Musa'nın asâsı ile meydana gelen olayın sihirden bambaşka birşey olduğunu, bunun göz boyacılığı ve insan gücüyle olabilecek bir şey olmadığını hemen anlayıp, bunun ilâhî bir mucize olması lazım geldiğini anında farkettiler. Eğer bu hususta bilgileri ve maharetleri olmasaydı ve sihrin özüne hakkiyle vakıf olmasalardı, o zaman kendi kendilerine "Belki bu bizden daha iyi biliyormuş, onun için bizim bilmediğimiz ve yapamayacağımız bir sihir yapmıştır." diyebilirlerdi. Fakat böyle demediler ve bu hususta hiç şüphe ve tereddüde düşmediler ve kendilerini tutamayarak derhal küfürden imana geçtiler. Şu halde sihir ilminde bile ihtisas bu kadar faydalı sonuçlar verirse, Hakk'ın birliği itikadında ve tevhid inancında ihtisas, insanlığın gelişmesine ne kadar yüksek faydalar sağlar bir düşünmeli. 123- Bu şekilde küçük düşen Firavun, davet ettiği ve pek mühim menfaatler vaad eylediği sihirbazların bu kadar kalabalık halk önünde Hz. Musa'nın peygamberliğini tasdik edivermelerini görünce, bunun kamuoyunda Hz. Musa lehine çok güçlü bir delil kabul edileceğinden korktuğu için buna bir çare düşünmek ve bir şeytanlık yapmak istedi ve derhal halkın zihnine bazı şüpheler sokarak fikirlerini bulandırmak için sihirbazları azarlayıp tehdit etti. Dedi ki "ben size izin vermeden önce ona iman ettiniz öyle mi?" Vicdanlara baskı yapmak isteyen ve fakat kalblerin iman ve kanaatinin kendi hakimiyetinin sınırı dışında kaldığını gören Firavun hâlâ hakkı kabul edip ona teslim olmuyor, sihir meselesini çözmek için yetki ve ihtısaslarını beğenip takdir ederek topladığı ve böylece bir bilirkişi heyeti gibi başvurduğu sihirbazların kanaatleri kendisi için ölçü olması gerekirken, bu konuda kendisinin onlara uyması gerekeceğini hesaba katmıyor ve aslında onların iman etmelerine değil de bu işi kendisinden izin almadan yapmalarına karşı çıkıyormuş ve hakka iman etmek onun iznine bağlıymış gibi göstererek, iman için kendisinden izin alınmamış olmasını töhmet ve suç sebebi sayıyor. Ve böylece bütün meseleyi hükümdarlık şeref ve haysiyetinin ihlâl edilmesi ve şahsî gururunun çiğnenmesi noktasına toplayıp demiş oluyor ki: "Eğer siz iyi niyetle hareket etmiş olsaydınız, benim tarafımdan davet edilmiş olmanız bakımından kanaatinizin sonucunu önce bana arzetmiş olmanız ve bunun ilanı için benden izin almanız gerekmez miydi? Halbuki siz benim iznim ve iradem olmadan birdenbire ona iman ediverdiniz. Şüphesiz ki, bu bir hiledir, bir oyundur. Öyle bir hiledir ki, siz bunu şehirde kurdunuz. Yani müsabaka meydanına çıkmadan önce Musa ile şehirde bir araya gelip kararlaştırdınız ki, asıl halkını Mısır'dan çıkarasınız diye bunu yaptınız." Görülüyor ki, Allah'a ve peygamberine iman edilince haksızlık ve tahakküm yollarının kapanacağını anlayan Firavun, bu sözüyle kamuoyunu yanıltmak ve heyecan vermek için siyasi bir entrika çeviriyor ve tamamiyle aleyhine sonuçlanan bu yarışmayı kendi iddiasını ispat eden bir olaymış gibi göstermeye çalışıyor ve asıl kendisi sihirbazlık ve şarlatanlık yapıyor. Böylece Hz. Musa'nın peygamberliğine olduğu gibi, onu tasdik eden sihirbazların imanı ve davranışları hakkında da yok yere şüpheler uydurup ortaya atıyor ve kamuoyunu bulandırıyor. Her şeyden önce diyor ki: "Bunların böyle ansızın iman edivermeleri, gerçekten mucizenin kuvvetini takdir etmekten doğan samimi bir iman değil, muhakkak önceden hazırlanmış bir danışıklı dövüştür, bir hiledir. Bunlar çevre şehirlerden toplanıp Mısır'a geldiklerinde veya daha önce Musa ile gizlice buluşmuşlar, aralarında anlaşıp, uyuşmuşlar. Musa bunlara sihir öğreten büyükleri ve reisleri imiş. Söz birliği etmişler ve halkı aldatmak için böyle hareket etmeye karar vermişler. Yoksa bunlar birbirlerine gerçekten rakip olsalardı, benim tarafımdan da bir izin ve irade olmadan böyle birdenbire secdelere kapanarak ona iman ediverirler mi idi? İkinci bir husus, bunları böyle davranmaya sevk eden asıl maksatlarına gelince diyor ki: Bunlar böyle sihirbazlıkla hükümetin nüfuzunu kırarak memlekette ihtilâl yapacaklar, İsrailoğulları'nı arkalarına alıp, Mısır'ın yerli halkını, yani Kıptî ahaliyi Mısır'dan sürüp çıkaracaklar. Hükümetlerini alaşağı edip, yerlerini yurtlarını zaptedecekler. Bütün dertleri budur." İşte Firavun, kamuoyunu "vatan elden gidiyor" endişesine ve telaşına düşürüp Musa ve ona iman edenler aleyhinde galeyana getirmek için halkın zihnine bu iki şüpheyi fırlatıp atmıştır ki, "İşte Allah, kâfirlerin kalblerini böyle mühürler." (A'raf, 7/101) âyetinin delalet ettiği mânâ gereğince kalbleri mühürlenmiş olan ve Firavun tabiatinde bulunan kâfirler de onun mesleğine uyarak, hak peygamberleri politikacı birer sihirbaz, mucizelerini de birer sihir gibi görmek ve göstermek isterler. Bu gün bile Hz. Musa'nın asâ ve "beyaz el" mucizelerini, Firavun'un sihirbazlarının civa oyunları gibi göz boyamaktan ibaret bir sihir sanatı veya bir hurafe gibi tanıttırmak isteyen ve Hakk'ın âyetlerine "tılsımlı yalan" diyen ne kâfirler ve karanlık bir odada ellerini koynundaki fosfor tozuna batırıp çıkarmak suretiyle parıldatarak Hz. Musa'nın yed-i beyza (beyaz el) mucizesi taslamaya kalkışan ne sahtekârlar vardır. Bazıları da bunları tekzip vadisinde değil, te'vil vadisinde yürüyerek ilhada sapmışlar ve demişlerdir ki, Kur'ân'ın ve daha önceki din kitaplarının verdiği bu bilgiler doğrudur, fakat mânâsı herkesin zahiren anladığı gibi değildir. Bunlar kinayeli ve temsilî, diğer bir deyişle remzî bir takım mânâlar ifade ederler. Yani Musa'nın asâsı ve beyaz eli ayrı ayrı şeyler değil, bir şeydir. Bu şu demektir ki, Hz. Musa'nın Firavun'a karşı ortaya koyduğu hücceti (belgesi), pek açık ve çok ezici idi, bu mucize ortaya atılınca muhaliflerin sözlerini geçersiz kılmak ve fesatlarını açığa vurmak bakımından batılcıların dayanmak istedikleri bütün belgeleri ve delilleri bir anda yalayıp yutan bir ejdarha gibi idi ve haddizatında çok açık ve aydınlık olması bakımından da bir beyaz el özelliğiyle vasıflandırılmıştır. Nitekim "filanın falan ilimde yed-i beyzası vardır" denilir ki bir güçlü mevkii, tartışma kabul etmez bir bilgisi ve yetkisi vardır demek anlamına gelir. Fakat böyle bir te'vil esas itibariyle tabiat fikrine saplanarak mucizeyi inkâr etmek ve ilk yaratılış olayını hesaba almamaktan kaynaklanmaktadır. Bunlar "bir asânın yılan olduğunu gözümüzle görsek yine inanmayız, Firavun gibi, bir sihir deriz ve bundan dolayı da bir haber-i sadık ve bir tevatür ile böyle bir şey işittiğimiz zaman da onu te'vil eyleriz." demek istiyorlar. Bunların düşüncesine göre, güya Kur'ân Hz. Musa'nın hüccet ve belgesinin yalnızca kuvvetinden ve parlaklığından, kâfirlerin de böylesine güçlü ve parlak bir belgeyi bile kabul etmediklerinden bahsetmiş de haddizatında o parlak belgenin neden ibaret olduğunu açıkça bildirmemiş ve tasrih etmemiş farz olunuyor. Daha doğrusu koskoca bir yılan yutulup yok ediliyor ve yalandır demek isteniliyor. Bu bakımdan burada şu suâlin çözüme kavuşturulması lazım gelir: Rivayeti sabit olan bir naklî delil karşısında aklın ve dirayetin yeri nedir? Hiç şüphesiz ki, nakli anlayacak olan da akıldır. Bundan dolayı akıl ve dirayet göz ardı edildiği zaman ortada ne akıl kalır, ne de nakil. Lâkin aynı zamanda unutmamak gerekir ki, akıl gerçek bilginin yaratıcısı değil, alıcısı ve kabul edicisidir. O bilgiyi üretmez, alır. Bunun içindir ki, ilmin konusu soyut düşünce değil, olaylar ve onlarla ilgili haberlerdir. Nakle dayanan bilgi de işte o edinilen haberler cümlesindendir. Bu da akla bilmediği ve görmediği şeylerin yeniden yeniye bir akışıdır. Aklın elde ettiği ve edeceği şeyler de iki türlüdür. Birincisi eşi benzeri geçmemiş olan ve benzetmesiz, kıyassız alınan şeylerdir ki, aklın ilk elde ettikleri hep böyle bu yolla meydana gelir. Bunların bir kısmı bir daha tekerrür etmeksizin münferit olaylar olarak kalır, bir kısmı da tekerrür ederek çoğalır gider. Tekerrür ettikçe her biri kendi benzerleriyle birleştirilip bir araya getirilerek kıyas ve ölçü teşekkül eyler ve bunlar kendi hudutları içinde birer kalıp, birer ölçü birimi fikri oluştururlar. Bu suretle ikincisi de eşi ve benzeri geçmiş bulunan şeylerdir ki, bunlara da kıyasî ve fennî tabir olunur. Ve bu sayede bilinenlerden bilinmesi gerekenler de çıkartılır. Genellikle akıl denilince bu şekilde kıyas-ı fikrî prensibi anlaşıldığından akılla ilgili şeyler yalnızca bunlardan ibaret sanılır. Halbuki bunun kaynağı olan birinci kısım atılıverdiği takdirde akıl, kıyas ve fen de kökünden yok edilmiş olur. Bundan dolayı gözlem, haber alma ve nakil esaslarını alıp kabul etmek için bütün dirayetini yalnızca kendi kıyas anlayışı ile sınırlamaya kalkışacak olursa, o zaman İblis'in düştüğü hataya düşmüş ve kendi bilgi sermayesini kendi eliyle yakıp yıkmış olur. Bu durumda fevkalâde özellikler taşıyan yeni bilgilerden üstün malumattan mahrum kalmış olacağından eşini, benzerini görmemiş olduğu tarihi bilgilerden herhangi biri karşısında, kendi aklı çelişkiye düşmedikçe onları tamamen kendi anlayışına göre irca ederek te'vil edecek derecede inkâr vadisine sapmamalıdır. Aklın mutlak olarak inkâra ancak bir noktada hakkı vardır ki, o da özünde çelişki bulunan, yani bir şeyin aynı anda hem var hem yok olmasını gerektiren şeydir. Allah'ın eşi ve benzeri bulunması mümtenî olduğundan, özünde çelişki olan her şey de mümtenîdir. Özünde çelişki bulunmayan her şey de imkân ve mantık açısından mümkün ve caizdir. Onun benzeri olan olayların azlığı ve çokluğu, sık sık tekerrür eden veya ender görülebilen cinsten olup olmaması tamamen ayrı bir konudur. Bazı şeyler pekala mümkün olduğu halde hiçbir zaman vukua gelmez. Mesela kanatlı bir insan mümkündür, fakat vukuu hiç duyulmamıştır. Bazı şeyler mümkün olduğu halde nadiren meydana gelir. Bir sayı ve grup oluşturmaz. Diğer birçok şeyler de mümkün ve sürekli olur. İlmin başarılı olduğu alan da bunların alanıdır. Lakin böyle mükerrer ve mutad olan olayların bulunması, mutad olmayan nadir olayların inkârını gerektirmez, inkâra hak kazandırmaz. Şu halde akıl, gerçekten olmuş bir haber karşısında kaldığı zaman dirayet açısından önce o haberin sıhhat ve değerini tespit ettikten sonra şunu dikkate almak zorundadır: Nakledilen haber basit ve âdetlere uygun açıdan mı bahis konusu ediliyor, yoksa âdetlerin ve alışılmışın aksine bir açıdan mı bahis konusu ediliyor? Eğer alelâde olmak üzere naklediliyorsa bunda aklın dirayet açısından görevi, onun mümkün olup olmadığını araştırmak ve kendi açısından geçerli olan genel ölçüye vurmaktır. Genellikle ilmin ve fennin işi budur. Ve eğer nakil onu harikulâde olmak üzere kayd ve ilân ediyorsa o zaman dirayetin görevi, onu başka olaylara irca ve tatbik etmek değil, o şeyi kendisiyle mukayese ederek, onun imkân-ı zatîsini düşünmek ve kendi özünde bir çelişkiyi içerip içermediğini aramaktır. Çelişki bulunmadığı takdirde inkâr veya te'vile gitmeden, onu nadir ve garip bir olay olmak üzere kaydeylemektir. Özellikle nakle dayanan ilimlerin bir vazifesi de bu gibi nâdir ve özel olayları yitirmeden gelecek nesillere haber vermektir. İşte ilâhî kitaplar bizi bunların en sabit ve kesin olanlarından haberdar ederek fikirlerimizi boğan tabiat çemberinden kurtarır. İlim ve fen zihniyetinde (logique des csiences) şu prensip geçerlidir: Müsbet ilim, münferit ve nâdir olan vakaları ret ve inkar etmez, fakat onun asıl amacı, genelleme yapmak olduğundan genelde tekrar eden normal vakaları izler ve onların müşterek özelliklerini tanımaya çalışır ve müşterek karakterlerini bulup kaydeder, ilh... Bunun için mesela, tabiat kanunlarının dışında münferit ve nâdir vakalar olmaz veya olamaz demek, her şeyden önce ilim zihniyetine ters düşmektir, ilme iftiradır. Bir kısım yazarların edebiyat adına uydurdukları romanları, hikâyeleri, hayal ve yalanları tarih kılığına sokarak halkın tarih fikrini bozmak ve karıştırmak istedikleri, sırf bu maksatla masal ve sihir kitapları yazdıkları bilinmektedir. Bazılarının da rivayetin sıhhatini dikkate almaksızın her işittiği garip ve acaip şeyi tarih namına kayd ve nakletmeleri ilmin nakil açısından güvenilirliğini ihlal eder, bozarsa, zamanımızda olduğu gibi, bazılarının da tarih açısından sağlam ve sıhhatli haberlerle gelen garip ve harika olayları, şimdiki zamanda ve müsbet ilimde benzerine rastlanmıyor diye toptan ret ve inkâr etmeleri aynı şekilde sapıklık ve halk efkârını tarih feyzinden mahrum eylemektir. Fahruddin Razî der ki: Âdet ve alışkanlıkların yolundan çevrilmesini caiz görmek zor ve müşküldür. Akıl sahipleri bu konuda ıstırap içindedirler. Ve bu konuda ilim ehli için üç görüş meydana gelmiştir: Birincisi, genel olarak caiz görmektir. Mesela gerek insanın, gerek her hangi bir hayvan veya bitkinin, bunlardan herhangi birinin, ne madde, ne müddet, ne asıl, ne tohum, ne terbiye bulunmaksızın bir anda meydana gelmesini caiz görürler. Yine mesela tek bir cevherin, bünye ve mizaç, rütubet ve terkip hasıl olmaksızın âlim, kâdir, âkıl, kahir ve diri olabilmesini caiz görürler. Mesela gözü olan bir kimsenin güpe gündüz tepesinde duran güneşi görmemesini, bununla beraber Endülüs gibi uzak batıda yaşayan bir körün gece karanlığında uzak doğudaki ağlayan bir çocuğu görebilmesini mümkün sayarlar ki, bizim ve ashabımızın, yani Ehl-i Sünnet'in kanaati budur. İkincisi, genel olarak imkânsız saymaktır, mümtenî kabul etmektir ki, bu da tabiatçı filozofların görüşüdür. Üçüncüsü de bir kısmını caiz görüp, bir kısmını imkânsız kabul eylemektir ki, bu da Mu'tezile'nin görüşüdür. Bu arada en çok münakaşa konusu olan ikinci görüştür. Tabiatçı filozoflar, olağanüstülüklerin meydana gelebileceğine ihtimal vermezler ve imkânını inkâr ederler. Derler ki; asânın yılana dönüşmesini caiz görmek müsbet ilimden gereklilik prensibinin ortadan kalkmasına sebep olur. Çünkü küçük bir asâdan kocaman bir yılanın doğduğunu kabul ettiğimiz zaman bir saman çöpünden veya bir arpa tanesinden bir delikanlı insanın doğabileceğini de kabul etmiş oluruz. Bu kabul olunduğu takdirde ise şimdi gözlerimizle gördüğümüz şu insanın da anasız babasız olarak şu anda birdenbire meydana geliverdiğini de caiz görmüş oluruz. O halde şimdi gördüğümüz Zeyd'in dün gördüğümüz Zeyd olmayıp şimdi bir anda hasıl oluvermiş diğer bir şahıs olmasına ihtimal vermiş oluruz. İnsan aklına bu gibi ihtimallerin kapısını açanların ise gerçek akıl sahiplerinin gözünde delilik veya bunaklık ile mahkûm edilecekleri bilinen bir husustur. Böylece bunların olabileceğini caiz görseydik, dağların altuna, deniz sularının kana, çöplükteki toprağın una, evdeki unun tuza dönüşmesini de caiz görürdük. Böyle bir kabul ise zarurî olan ilimleri iptal eder ve geçersiz kılar, insan aklının safsataya dalmasını gerektirir ki, bu kesinlikle bâtıldır ve imâansızdır. Şu halde bu sonuca çıkan o caiz görmeler ve kabul etmeler de batıldır. Ve bütün bunların var olmaları ancak şu gördüğümüz şekilde ve belli kurallara bağlı olarak mümkün olur. Bu yolun ve bu kuralın aksine bir oluş mümkün değildir. İşte tabiatçı filozoflar bu düşünce ve bu istidlâl ile derler ki, biz bu yolla daha işin başlangıcında lazımgelen bilgisizliği ve olumsuzlukları kendimizden def ederiz. Yani eşyanın alışılmış olan yollardan var olacağını değişmez tanımakla ve olağanüstülükleri imkânsız saymak suretiyle kendilerini şüphecilikten kurtardıklarını ve kesin bilgiye sahip olduklarını sanırlar. Halbuki bu düşünce ile kaçınmak istedikleri o ihtimaller, gerçekte öyle lazım gelmektedir ki, savuşturulması mümkün değildir. Şöyle ki: Şu kâinatımızda sürekli olarak meydana gelen olaylar, ya müessir (etken) siz olarak meydana geliyor veya bir müessir (etken) ile meydana geliyor. Bunda üçüncü bir ihtimal yoktur. Her iki hâlde de zikr olunan ihtimallerin gerekliliği meydandadır. Zira etkensiz denildiği surette bu kabul aklın sebeplilik prensibine açıkça aykırı olmakla susmaya mecbur edilmesi de kesinlikle gereklidir. Çünkü varlıkların etkensiz ve yaratıcısız kendi kendine tesadüfen meydana gelivermesi caiz görülünce, bir insanın kendi kendine anasız, babasız olarak meydana gelemiyeceği, dağların altına, denizlerin kana, toprakların una, unun tuza dönüşüvermiyeceği nasıl sağlanabilir? Çünkü bazı şeylerin kendi kendine ve her hangi bir etken olmaksızın, tesadüfen hasıl olduğunu caiz görmek, başkalarının da etken olmaksızın meydana gelmesini caiz görmekten farklı değildir. Şu hâlde bu takdirde kendi fikirleriyle ve kabul ettikleri ilkelerle susmaya mecbur edilmeleri kesindir. İkinci takdirde, yani varlıkların bir etkenden dolayı meydana gelmiş olduğu fikrine gelince ki, tabiatçı filozofların çoğunun görüşü de budur: Bunda da iki ihtimal vardır: O etken ya zorunlu etkendir veya isteğe bağlı etken ve faildir. Zorlama ile etken olduğu takdirde bu zorlama ya hiçbir tercih ediciyle ilişkili olmaksızın etkenin bizzat zorlaması olacaktır veya bir tercih edicinin seçimine bağlı olarak yapılmış bir zorlama olacaktır. Fakat bizzat zorlayıcı olsa idi, yani vacibü'l-vücûd (varlığı kendinden) bizzat bir tabiat olarak etken olsa, bütün şu kâinattaki varlıkların kadîm olması ve âlemde hiçbir değişikliğin bulunmaması gerekirdi. Çünkü kadîm ve daimi olan sebebin zorlamasının doğrudan bir değişken "hâdis"e (sonradan olana) sebep olması çelişkidir. Şu halde söz konusu failin tercihsiz bizzat zorlayıcı olması ihtimali ortadan kalkar. O halde bizzat varlıklar arasındaki muhtelif durumlara göre, bir tercih edicinin bizzat icabına bağlı olması ihtimali kalır ki, buna icabiye (determinizm) tabir olunur. Bu takdirde ise şöyle bir sonuca hükmetmek lazım gelir: Bu kâinatın olayları, varlıklar arasındaki durumların ve orantıların, özellikle gök cisimlerinin değişen durumlarına bağlı olarak değişmektedir. Ve herhangi bir vakitte meydana gelen belli bir olayın o vakte mahsus kılınarak adlandırılması da bunun içindir. Yani, daha önce meydana gelmiş olan olayların etkileri sonucunda ortaya çıkmış olan zarurî bir durumdur. Şu halde göklerde ve cisimlerde garip bir şekil ve çok özel bir durum ortaya çıkıp da yepyeni bir değişikliğe, mesela denizlerin yağ oluvermesine veya bir anda bir hayvan veya bir insan zuhur edivermesine sebep olmayacağı, böyle bir şeyi gerektirmiyeceği ne ile temin olunabilir? O halde zikr olunan gerektirici şart ve sebeplerin hepsi bir anda yeniden geri gelebilir. Nihayet etkenin dilediğini yapar olduğu ve eserini kendi iradesiyle tercih ettiği takdire gelelim - ki doğrusu budur hiç şüphesiz bu takdirde de söz konusu ihtimaller yine tamamen mevcuttur. Kudretine sınır düşünülemeyen ve istediğini yapan, ne dilerse onu yaratabilir. Ve bundan dolayı tabiatçı filozofların kaçınmak istedikleri ihtimaller her durumda karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Yani, olağanüstülüğü caiz görmekten doğan ihtimaller, ilim anlayışımızda bizi sofistliğe ve şüpheciliğe götürecekse o gibi ihtimallerin hiç bir durumda ortadan kaldırılmasına imkân yoktur. Olağanüstünün imkânsızlığını ispat edebilecek hiçbir delil de mevcut değildir ve bizim varlıklara ait bilgimiz nisbî ve izafî özellikte alelâde bir bilgi olmaktan ileri gidemez. Mutlak ve tam ilim Allah'a mahsustur. Sofistlik ve şüphecilik bâtıl, fakat varlıklar hakkında tam bilgi iddiası da bâtıldır. Zamanımız felsefelerinde bu mesele şu şekilde ele alınmaktadır: Tabiat ilimlerindeki bilgimizin, kesinlik açısından değeri nedir? Tabiat ilimlerinin konusunu meydana getiren genel kurumlar şaşmaz ve değişmez kânunlar mıdır, değil midir? Bunları şaşmaz ve değişmez zarurî ilkeler olarak kabul edenler varsa da bunlar bu konunun esas otoriteleri değiller. Böyle bir fikir tabiat ilimlerindeki gelişmeyi inkâr etmek ve bir takım yeni keşifler ile bu gibi temel kurallarda da tadilat ve değişiklik meydana gelebileceğine ihtimal vermemektir. Bunun için bunlara karşılık septik yani şüpheci ve ihtimalci bulunan niceleri vardır. Bu ikisi arasında en güzel çözüm, Alman filozofu Kant'ın getirdiği çözümdür. Kant demiştir ki, tabiat ilimleri gözlem ve deneyden alınmış, elde edilmiş olduğu için onun prensipleri zarurî değil, asertoriktir. Mantıkta "mutlaka-i amme" adı verilen bu teoriler, bilfiil vâki olanı bildirirler. Yani bunlar deneyden elde edilmiştir ve deneyde böyle meydana geldiği için böyledirler. Yoksa böyle olmaları gerekli ve zorunlu olduğu için böyle değiller. Şu halde bunların daima ve zorunlu olarak böyle olması gerektiğine ve aksinin mümkün olamayacağına hükm olunamaz. Yarınki bir deneyin bizi başka türlü bir sonuca götürmesi ve bugün görmediğimiz şeylerin meydana çıktığını gösterebilmesi olasıdır. Kant'ın bu çözümü, tabiat ilimlerinde kesinlik ve zorunluluk bulunduğunu iddia edenlerle şüphecilik arasında orta yollu bir çözüm olduğundan, İslâm kelâmcılarının da konuya yaklaşımlarına uygun düşmektedir. "Mevakıf" ve "şerhi"nde der ki; "Olağan dışı olayların ve mucizelerin meydana gelişi, göklerin ve yerin ve ikisi arasındaki şeylerin ilk yaratılışından ve sonra bunların yıkılıp yok oluşundan daha garip ve daha acaip şeyler değildir. Olağandışılığı veya mucizeyi caiz görmek sofistlik, şüphecilik olur demek bir demagojidir. Bizim, olağanüstülerden bazılarının vukua gelmeyişine, mesela dün gördüğümüz bir dağın bu gün altın oluvermediğine hükmetmemiz, o dağın haddizatında altın olma imkânına aykırı değildir. Nitekim elle tutulan belli bir cismin belli bir durumda bulunduğunu görür, onun varlığına kesinlikle hükmederiz. Bununla beraber o cismin orada olmayıp, yerinde başka bir cismin bulunduğunu düşünmemize onun durumu engel teşkil etmez. Gerçekten de o cismin hem orada olduğu kesin bilgimiz içindedir, hem de orada bulunmaması, aslında mümkün olduğu yine kesin bilgimiz içindedir. Ne kesin olay, aksinin imkânını ortadan kaldırır, ne de aksinin imkânı bizim gözlemimizi ve olayı ihlâl edecek bir şüpheyi gerektirir. İşte böyle âdet denilen tecrübe ve olağan şeyler dahi, duyular gibi bilgi sebeplerinden biridir. Şu halde duyularımızda olduğu gibi, âdet bakımından da biz, bir şeyin varlığına kesin gözüyle bakarız. Bununla beraber o şeyin aksi dahi her zaman için mümkün olur. Mesela, âdete göre biz kesinlikle biliriz ki, yılan yılandan olur ve belli bir süre içinde olur. Fakat bu bizim kesin bilgimiz, yer yüzünde ilk yaratılış olayında olduğu gibi, yılanın diğer bir şeyden meydana gelmesine, veya birdenbire yaratılıvermesi imkânına aykırı olmaz. Biz, birincisini vaki, ikincisini mümkün biliriz. Bundan başka şu da unutulmamak lazımgelir ki, âlemde mucize dahi her zaman olagelmiş olan bir âdet hükmündedir. Her asırda her zaman harikulâde yaratılışlar ve olaylar bulunagelmiştir. Akıl ve insafı olanlar için bunları inkâr etmeye imkan yoktur. İlh... Gerçekten de kâinattaki olaylar birbirine zıt iki cins oluşların dengesine bağlı olarak mülâhaza olunmaktadır. Bunlardan birisi olumluların uyumu, diğeri de olumsuzların uyumudur ki, her hangi bir şeyi bilmek bu iki uyumdan onun hissesine düşeni tayin eylemek, yani olumlu ve uygun özellikleri benzerlerine eklemek, olumsuz ve aykırı özellikleri de diğerlerinden ayırdetmektir. Eğer âlemde tabiat dediğimiz, yalnız bir tek genel uyum olsa idi biz ne bir olay görebilir ne de varlıkları birbirlerinden ayırdedebilirdik. Halbuki her tanıma ve ayırdetme, âdet dediğimiz olağan oluşların bazı özelliklerinin ondan kopup değişmesi ve bir anlamda onda kısmî bir olağanüstülüğün oluşması sonucunda meydana gelmektedir. Ve cinslerden türlere, türlerden fertlere kadar her şey, fasıl, mümeyyiz, müşahhas adını verdiğimiz bu olağanüstülük ve değişiklik sebebiyle ayırdedilebilmektedir. Bu olağanüstülük ve aykırılıklar sayesindedir ki, biz iki zıttan ikisinin de mümkün olduğunu bildiğimiz gibi, vâkı olunca da onları birbirinden ayırırız. Ve böylece kâinatta bir tek değil çok sayıda değişik âdetlerin ve tabiatlerin bulunduğunu biliriz. Birinin mümkün olduğunu bilmemiz, diğerinin vâkı olduğunu bilmemizi engellemez ve değişik âdetlere ilişkin değişik kıyaslarımız ve ölçü birimlerimiz vardır. Gerçi tabiatın uyumu ve âdet deyimleri, yaratılıştan beri sürüp gelen uyumlar için kullanılır ve bundan dolayı bu uyumun zıddı olan ayrıcalıklı olaylar da olağan dışı ve harikulâde vs. gibi adlarla bunlardan ayırdedilir. Lâkin uyumlar, genelden özele doğru çeşitli bölümlere ayrıldığı gibi, birbirine benzemeyen çeşitli ayrıcalıklı olaylar da değişik olmak bakımından kendi aralarında yine bir uyumu, bir ayrıcalık düzenini meydana getirirler. Bunlar da öbürlerinden bu özellikleri ile ayırdedilirler. Ve bundan dolayı fasıl, mümeyyiz, müşahhas, müstesna, nâdir, garîb, hârikulâde... gibi genel kavramlarla ifade olunabilirler. İşte peygamberlerin mucize denilen alâmet-i fârikaları da bu şekilde onları başkalarından ayırdettiren ve davalarını tasdik ettirmeyi amaçlayan ayırıcı özelliklerindendir ki, bunlar da âlemde tehâlüf (birbirine benzemeyiş) ve tamâyüz (üstün olma) özelliğine sahip ayrıcalıklı bir ilâhî âdet ve gelenektir. İnsan, varlıkların sınıflandırılmasında canlılar sınıfını teşkil eden olumlu uyumlar içinde bir tür iken ayrıcalıklı olduğu aykırılık olayları açısından bakıldığında canlılar sınıfının nasıl bir harikasını meydana getiriyor ise, peygamberlik olayları da insan türü denilen olumlu uyumlar içinde böyle bir harika teşkil etmiştir ki, bunların meydana gelişleri olağanlık fikri ve kıyas yolu ile anlaşılamaz. Ancak bizzat gözlem ve haber ile bilinebilir. Nitekim varlıkların sayımını ve istatistik dökümünü yapmadan soyut akılla ve kıyasla varlıkların sınıflandırmasını yapmaya kalkışmak bir cehalettir. Telgraf ve telefon keşfedilmeden evvel batıdaki bir adamın doğudaki biriyle bir iki saniye içinde haberleşebileceğini soyut akıl ve kıyas ile tayin etmek mümkün olmazdı. Fakat âdet olmayan böyle bir şeyin imkânına akıl ve fennin cevaz vermiyeceğini iddia etmek de akıl ve fen adına bir iftira olurdu. Çünkü bunun olabileceğini varsaymak ve mümkün görmek hiçbir çelişkiyi gerektirmez. Bütün bilgiyi yalnızca aklî kıyasa mahsus kılmak ve aklın kabiliyet ve görevlerini unutup, aklî kıyas ile şimdiki zamandan ileriye doğru kesin hükümler çıkarmaya çalışmak nasıl bir haksızlık ise aynı şekilde şimdiki zamandan geçmiş zamana doğru kesin hükümler çıkarmak ondan daha büyük bir haksızlıktır. Ve işte zamanımızda bulunanların "Biz her bakımdan eski insanlardan daha gelişmiş ve daha yükseğiz, şu halde bizim ilim ve irademizin yapamadığı bir şeyi onların yapmasına imkân olmadığı öncelikle sabittir." gibi bir kişisel kıyasla hüküm çıkarmaya ve "semavî kitapların âyetleri ve ümmetlerin tevatürleri" ile nakledilegelen eşsiz ve benzersiz olayları inkâr ve te'vile sapmaları, ilme ve beşeriyetin gelişmesine zarar veren bir zorbalıktan başka bir şey değildir. ve bunu yapanlar genellikle şu iki sınıfın içinde bulunurlar: Birisi haddizatında bir harika olan ilim ve irade olayına, âdet ve tabiat denilen şeyin mutlak hakim olmadığını gösteren çeşitli türlere ayrışmasına karşı kör bir tabiatçılık taassubunda ısrar eden donuk kafalı kendini beğenmişlerdir ki, farklılıkları sayılamıyacak kadar çok olan bütün âlemin en büyük olağan uyumunun, bir hudüs ve değişkenlik prensibine dönüştüğünü ve birer prensip olarak ele alınan çeşitli ve değişik oluşlardan her birinin daha önce benzeri görülmemiş bir sonradan oluş veya bir değişme harikasıyla başlayageldiğini ve bütün tekamül aşamalarının da hep böyle bir özel harika oluşla meydana geldiğini düşünmezler. Her gün, her lahza câmit denilen katı varlıkların hayata dönüşüp durduğunu görürler de gördükleri bu değişikliği şart ve mutlak sanırlar. Bu anlayıştaki bir tabiat davasının bâtıl olduğunu gösteren şey, aslında yine tabiat olaylarının cereyan şeklidir. Tabiat davasının geçersizliğini ortaya koyan asıl değişme ve atılımları mümkün ve olağan tanırlar ve her değişikliğe o değişkenin tabiatı üzerine dışardan etki eden bir etkenin gerektiği konusunda da tereddüt etmezler de sonra o değişikliğin hızında ve süresinde bazı derece farklarını mutlak olarak imkânsız gibi görürler ve bunun imkânsız olduğunu iddia ederler. Düşünmezler ki, bir asânın süre aşımı ile çürüyüp kömür olarak uzviyet değiştirmesi olağan olduğu ve bu olayda hiçbir çelişki bulunmadığı gibi aynı hadisenin birdenbire ve daha büyük ölçüde olabileceğini tasavvur etmekte ve böyle bir olayı gözlem veya haber vermekte tabiatteki atılım açısından hiçbir çelişki yoktur. Buna göre öbürünü kabul ve itiraf edenlerin berikine mümkün gözüyle bakmaması akıldan değil, akılsızlıktan ve asıl hayatın sırrına erememekten ve ilk yaratılış olayındaki kudreti hesaba katamamaktan doğan bir cehalettir. Bunlar düşünmezler ki, toprak ve topraktan canlı üretmek tekniklerini bilmeyenlerin "böyle şey olmaz" demeleri, bu normal oluşlar karşısında bir taassuptur. Şüphe yok ki, insanın bütün ümit ve beklentisini mucizelere bağlayıp da yaratılıştaki normal akışı ihmal etmesi ve uzun bir tarihin sonucu olan bilimsel gözlem ve deneylerin ortaya koyduğu sonuçları hiçe sayarak, çalışıp elde etmenin, üretmenin, bilgi ve iradenin, eğitimin ve şahsî teşebbüsün feyzini, icaplarını hesaba katmadan, yaratılışta mevcut olan bu defineleri işletip yararlanmaya çalışmayıp da sırf gökten inecek bir sofra bekleyip durması, hasılı Allah Teâlâ'ya yalnızca harika ve mucize açısından tevekkül edip bel bağlayıp da normal âdet ve mantık açısından tevekkül etmemesi doğru yoldan ayrılmaktır. Bunun için Kur'ân, dikkatleri, harikalardan ziyade normalde cereyan eden sünnet ve âdetlere, kanun ve kurallara, şeriate ve ilkelere doğru çekmiştir. Sünnet-i seniyye de bid'atçılığı yermiştir. Fakat aynı zamanda âdetler ve sünnetler karşısında harikaların, genel ve olağan gidişatın kuralları dışında kalan bir takım garip ve nâdir olayların mümkün bulunduğunu, hatıra ve hayale gelmez açılardan umulmaz hadiseler, ümitler, korkular doğabileceğini bilmemek yani, Allah Teâlâ'nın olağan gidiş dışında birşey yaratmayacağını zannetmek de Yüce Yaratıcı'nın sonsuz kudretini donuk ve katı bir tabiat mantığıyla sınırlamaya kalkışmaktır ki, sebeplere ve olaylara öncülük eden ilk yaratışı unutma sonucu akıl ile mantığın durduğu sınırda imansızlıkla toptan bir karamsarlık içinde boğulup kalmaktır. Bunun için yukarıda "Rabb'ınız o Allah'tır ki gökleri ve yeri altı günde yarattı, sonra emri Arş üzerine hükümran oldu. O, geceyi, durmadan onu kovalayan gündüze bürüyüp örter. Güneşi, ayı ve yıldızları buyruğuna boyun eğmiş vaziyette (yaratan O'dur). İyi bilin ki yaratma ve emir O'nundur. Âlemlerin Rabb'i Allah ne uludur!" (A'raf, 7/54) âyetinde ilk yaratış ile istivâ meselesine, ilâhî yaratış ile işlerin yönetilişinin başlangıcına ve bunların cereyan şekline dikkat çekilerek, varlıkların gerek yaratılışında, gerek akışında yönetici gücün, eşyanın kendi tabiatı olmayıp hepsinin üstünde, Arş üzerine mutlak hükümran olan Allah Teâlâ olduğu ihtar olunduktan sonradır ki, bir taraftan harikaları, diğer taraftan sürüp giden olağan düzeni bunun izleyeceği tekamül seyrini içine alan peygamberler kıssalarına girilmiş ve ancak ilk yaratış misali ile tasavvur ve tasdik edilmesi gereken peygamberler mucizeleri de bu açıdan zikredilmiş ve bunları inkâr edenler hakkında "Allah kâfirlerin kalbini işte böyle mühürler" (A'raf, 7/101) buyurulmuş ve bununla tabiatı putlaştırmanın bir kalb mühürlenmesinden, diğer bir deyişle kalbin, daha önce edindiği intibaların dışına çıkamıyacak ve artık yeni bir hakikat duyamıyacak, bilgide ve imanda hiç bir gelişme gösteremiyecek şekilde kendi manevî hayatına ve duyarlılığına son verilip, donmasından ileri geldiğine özel şekilde işaret edilmiştir. Öneminden dolayı biraz uzatır gibi olduğumuz bu meseleyi, yani mucizenin mümkün olduğu meselesini çağımızın ilim ve fen zihniyetine göre özet olarak şöyle çözebiliriz: Tabiat kanunları denilen ve varlıkların tabiatleri üzerinde hakim görünen genel kurallar, önce gözlem, sonra deney, daha sonra da sonuç olarak tespit edilip ortaya konulan ve genelleştirilen tek düze ve uyumlu oluşlardır. Bunlar içinde en önemlisi de sebepliliktir. Bir olayın sebebi tecrübe ile ve aynı sebep ve şartlar altında tekrar tekrar denenerek aynı sonuca ulaşılabildiği takdirde bu deneysel bulgu zihnen bütün benzerlerine genelleştirilerek bir genel teori ortaya konur. Bu genelleştirmeye "istikra" ve o teoriye de "bir tabiat kanunu" adı verilir. Lâkin tabiat ilimlerindeki bütün bilgiler henüz böyle sebep-sonuç gibi teoriler haline gelebilmiş değildir... Bu hale gelebilmiş olan tabiat ilimleri ancak Fizik ile Kimya'dır. Onların da kendi alanlarına giren bütün olayları kapsadığı iddia olunamaz. Hayat ilmi ise henüz bu halden uzaktır. Fizik ve Kimya'da da birçok olayların çeşitli sebeplerden birine bağlı olarak, veya birinin daha ağır basmasıyla meydana geldiği de bilinmektedir. Mesela bir fabrikaya, bir su hareket enerjisi verebildiği gibi, bir buhar, bir elektrik de verebilir. Bunlardan başka bütün bu sebepler olayları meydana getirebildiğinden dolayı sebeplerin sebepleri, sebeplerin sebepler ilh... birliğine bağlı olan bütün sebepler ve kuvvetler zinciri hesaba katılmak ve ona göre, tali sebepler konusundaki bilgimizin değeri ölçülmek gerekir. Halbuki illet ve sebepler konusundaki bütün bilgilerimizi inceden inceye değerlendirirken şunu itiraf etmemiz gerekir ki, biz bütün olayların sebeplerini bilmediğimizden bir olayın da bütün sebeplerini bilmiyoruz demektir. Gerçekte bazı olaylar hakkında bildiğimiz ve tatbik ettiğimiz sebepler, kuvvetler hem eksik, hem de zahirî ve nisbîdir. Ne küllî illettir, ne de mutlak ve hakîkî illettir. Hakikî ve mutlak sebep kökten bir yaratma ve icattır, küllî illet de herşeyi yaratan olmak lazımgelir. Şu halde bizim en iyi bilgimizi teşkil eden sebeplilik düzeni hakkındaki bilgimiz tam ve mutlak değil, cüz'î ve nisbîdir. Ve o halde bilgi alanımıza giren sebepleri, âdi ve sınırlı kuvvetleri inkâra hakkımız olmamakla beraber, bunlara birer genel illet ve sebep gibi bağlanarak "filan şey asla olmaz" demeye ve mutlak kudreti âciz sanmaya da hakkımız yoktur. Meğer ki, o şeyin olmasını farzetmek onun yokluğunu gerektirecek bir çelişki olsun: Biri pozitif biri negatif iki elektrik akımının karşılaşmasında gördüğümüz gibi voltaj, bir anda sıfıra iniversin. Ruhu bir yana bırakalım, bir ışığın yanmasıyla sönmesi arasındaki hız bile bize ne kadar hızlı bir şekilde yaratma ve yok etmenin mümkün olduğunu gösterir. Fakat kalbleri donuk bir tabiat halini almış olanlar, bu imkânları görmezler de kafalarının durduğu her noktada mutlak anlamda karamsarlığa boğulur kalırlar. Bunlardan başka bir sınıf daha vardır ki, istek ve çıkarlarına aykırı gibi görünen hak ve hakikatleri kabul etmek istemezler ve ona karşı direnip mücadele etmek için her haksızlığı göze almaktan da çekinmezler. İşte Firavun bunlardandır ve bu gibi hallere Firavunluk denilir. Firavun, Musa mucizesi hakkında uydurduğu ve ortaya attığı sihir şüphesi üzerine yapılan tecrübe ve imtihan neticesinde hak ve hakikatın ortaya çıkmasıyla kendisinin mağlup olup küçük düştüğünü ve davet edip öne sürdüğü sihirbazların gerçeğe teslim olarak iman ediverdiklerini görünce, hemen bunun bir oyun ve hile olduğunu ortaya attı, arkasından şu tehdidi ekledi: Siz yakında anlayacaksınız, yani bu hilenize karşı bakın size neler yapacağım; 124- elbette ve elbette ellerinizi ve ayaklarınızı çaprazına kestireceğim, sonra da hepinizi elbette ve elbette çarmıha gerdireceğim." Gerçekten de sihirbazların imanı, hakiki iman olmayıp da öyle oyun ve pazarlıklı bir iman olsa idi bu tehdit ve bu ceza kendilerine layık olurdu. Böylesine sert bir tehdit de üzerlerinde etkili olur, düşünce ve tutumlarından caydırabilirdi. Halbuki Allah'a, Resulüne ve ahirete imanı olmayan ve imansızlıktan dolayı hakka karşı savaş açmaya cüret eden yol kesiciler hakkında etkili olabilecek olan o gibi ürkütücü tehditler, kalbleri Allah sevgisi ile çarpan ve ahirete gerçekten iman ile hak yoluna giden müminlerin, mücahitlerin kanaatlerini durdurabilmek şöyle dursun, aksine zulmü ve haksızlığı ortadan kaldırmaya yönelik olan çaba ve azimlerini daha da arttırmaktan ve imanlarını güçlendirmekten başka bir sonuç vermez. Zaten imanın ciddiyeti ve gücü de bu gibi imtihanlarla kendini gösterir ve açığa çıkar. Sihirbazlar daha önce sihir konusunda bilgili ve mahir kişiler olduklarından dolayı imanlarında böyle bir hile ve oyun şüphesi büsbütün sebepsiz sayılmazdı. Böyle bir şüpheyi de ancak böyle bir imtihan silebilirdi. İlâhî hikmet, Musa'nın mucizesinin bir sihir olmadığını her türlü şüpheden uzak bir şekilde ortaya koymak ve açığa çıkarmak istediği için böyle bir rekabet ve tecrübe ortamında secdelere kapanarak hakkı tasdik ediveren sihirbazların imanları hakkında da her türlü şüphenin giderilmesini, onların imanlarındaki samimiyet ve ciddiyetlerini kesinlikle ispat etmiştir. Allah Teâlâ, kendilerini, hak ve halk karşısında böyle bir imtihana tabi tuttu ve başarılı kıldı da Firavun'un bu tezvir ve tehdidi karşısında tam bir dirençle 125- şöyle dediler: "Şüphe yok ki, biz nihayet Rabbimize döneceğiz." Bu cümle şu mânâlara gelebilmektedir: 1- Biz nasıl olsa öleceğiz, sen istesen de öleceğiz, istemesen de öleceğiz. Bu bakımdan başımıza gelmesi muhakkak olan ölüm, ölmek bakımından ha senin tarafından olmuş, ha olmamış, bizce aynıdır. Sebepler değişik olsa da ölüm bir ve muhakkak. Senin bizi ölümden kurtaramayacağın da muhakkak. Bundan dolayı senin bu tehdidin hükümsüz ve anlamsızdır. 2- Sen bizi keser, asarsan, biz şehid olur ve muhakkak Rabbimizin rahmetine ve sevabına kavuşuruz. Binaenaleyh bu tehdidinden korkmak şöyle dursun, hak yolunda can vermeyi cana minnet sayarız. 3- Biz ölüp de sen sağ kalacak değilsin. Hiç şüphe yok ki, gerek biz ve gerek sen hepimiz ölüp Rabbimizin huzuruna varacağız. Binaenaleyh o aramızda hüküm verecektir. Haklıyı haksızı, zalim ile mazlumu ayıracaktır. 126- Halbuki sen bizden hiçbir sebeple değil, ancak Rabbimizin âyetleri bize gelince onlara iman ettik diye intikam almaya kalkıyorsun. Yani, gerçeği ortaya çıkaran deliller karşısında, batılı terkedip hakkı ikrar eylemek, kızılacak, cezayı gerektirecek, tehdit ve korkutma ile vazgeçirilecek bir fenalık, bir kabahat değil, tam aksine iftihar olunacak, takdir ve tebrik ile örnek alınacak en güzel, en hayırlı bir fazilet olduğu ve vicdanlarımızdan silinip çıkarılması mümkün olmayan bir kesinlik ile sabit olan böyle bir imandan ve idrakten, seni memnun etmek için vazgeçmek de gücümüzün dışında bulunduğu halde, sen sırf bu imanımızdan, bu faziletimizden ve doğruyu söylediğimizden dolayı bize suçlulara kızıyor gibi kızıyorsun, intikam almaya kalkıyorsun ki, bu ne büyük zulümdür! Sihir ve dalaverede galip geldiğimiz takdirde en yakınlarından kılacak kadar ödüller ve armağanlar vaad ederken, bize bütün bunları bıraktırarak ve sihirdeki meharetimize rağmen her türlü nefsaniyeti unutturup yenilgimizi itiraf ettirerek kalbimizi kazanan gerçeği dile getirdiğimiz zaman bizi asıp kesmeye kalkıyorsun. Bu ne büyük cehalet, ne büyük vicdansızlık ve ne büyük haksızlık!... İşte iman eden sihirbazlar, Firavun'un tehditlerine karşı pek büyük bir ibret ve nasihati içeren ve imanlarında hiçbir şüpheye yer bırakmayan bu kesin ve açık cevabı verdiler. Ve Allah'a yönelip Ey Rabbimiz, bize sabır yağdır, yani su gibi her tarafımızı kaplayacak, bizi şirk, isyan, küfür, hile ve sihir günahlarından yıkayacak, paklayıp arındıracak büyük ve feyizli bir sabır ver. Ve canımızı müslüman olarak al, diye dua ettiler. İmanlarındaki ciddiyeti, kararlarındaki şiddet ve kuvveti ölümü bile hafife alarak ispat eylediler. Bunun üzerine Firavun, tehdidini icra etti mi, etmedi mi? Bunda ayrı ayrı görüşler bildirilmiştir. Abdullah b. Abbas'dan naklen bazıları "Günün başında sihirbaz idiler, sonunda şehid oldular." diye nakletmişler. Diğer bazıları da, bu tehdidin yerine getirildiği açıkça bildirilmediği için bunun icra edilmediğine kâil olmuşlardır. Lakin bizce âyetlerin siyakı bunun uygulandığını andırıyor. Bu insanlar imanlarında sebat göstererek ölmeyi cana minnet bilmişler ve hak yolunda şehid olmuşlardır. Ve bu uygulamanın neticesinin, Firavun'un aleyhine çıktığı kesindir. Musa'nın mucizesi bunların şehid olmasına neden engel olmadı, diye bir sual da sorulamaz. Zira Musa'nın mucizesi hakkındaki şüphelerin giderilmesi bununla mümkün olacaktı. Mucizenin amacı da Musa'nın peygamberlik davasındaki doğruluğunu ispat idi. En bilgili, en mahir sihirbazların bu imanla bilfiil canlarını feda etmeleri iledir ki, imanlarının ciddiyeti ve Musa mucizesinin sihir olmadığı tamamıyla ve kesin olarak ortaya çıkmıştır. Fakat bununla beraber Firavun'un oyunları, propagandası, zulmü ve korku salarak sindirme siyaseti kendi kavmi üzerinde etkisini sürdürdüğünü, şu halde gerçekler açısından bakıldığında sihir ve dolambaçlı oyunların geçici de olsa bir etkisi bulunduğunu inkâr etmenin doğru olmadığını buradan anlayabiliriz. Nitekim: 127- Firavun'un kavminden o mele', o meclis üyeleri Musa'yı ve kavmini bırakacak mısın? Yani sihirbazları asıp kesip de Musa'yı ve kavmini, yani İsrailoğulları'nı bırakacak mısın ki, yeryüzünde fesat çıkarsınlar, ve bırakacak mısın ki, o Musa, seni ve ilâhlarını terk etsin" dediler. Böyle diyerek Firavun'u Hz. Musa aleyhine körüklediler ve harekete geçirmek istediler. Bilindiği gibi, "Marife olarak zikir ve marife olarak tekrarda ikinci kişi öncekinin aynıdır." kuralına göre, buradaki kelimesinin yukarıda zikri geçen 'in aynı olmasıdır. O halde Musa'nın cezalanmasını isteyenler, daha önce Musa hakkında: "Muhakkak ki, bu bilgili bir sihirbazdır." diyerek ona sihir isnad edenlerdir. Ayrıca "onu ve kardeşini beklet, toplayıcıları şehirlere gönder..." diyerek Firavun'u böyle bir tecrübe ve imtihana girmeye teşvik etmiş olan cemiyet erkânıdır. Anlaşılıyor ki, bunlar Firavun'un "bu oyunu siz daha önce, şehirde tasarlayıp hazırladınız" dediğini, arkasından da "hepinizi asacağım!" tehdidini savurduğu ve bununla beraber Musa'ya hiç ilişmeyip serbest bıraktığını görünce, bir taraftan sihirbazları davete sebep olduklarından dolayı suçun kendilerine raci olacağından korkuyorlar. Diğer taraftan Musa'nın serbest bırakılmış olmasından endişe ediyorlar. Bu iki korku ve endişe arasında Firavun'un mizacına hulul ederek mevkilerini güçlendirmek ve sağlama almak istiyorlar. Gerçeğin açığa çıkmasına sebep olan önceki kararlarının sonucunu gözardı etmek için Firavun'dan fazla Firavunluk politikasına girişiyorlar: Firavun'un damarına basarak, onu, Musa ve İsrailoğulları aleyhine tahrik ve teşvik etmeye başlıyorlar. "Şimdi sen sihirbazları kesip de işin başı olan Musa'yı ve kavmini memlekette bozgunculuk yapsınlar diye mi bırakacaksın? Hem onların çıkaracağı fesat, yalnızca Mısır halkı aleyhine olmayacak, daha ziyade senin aleyhine olacak, bu halkın, senin hakkındaki düşünce ve inancını bozacaklar, seni ve ilâhlarını terk edecekler, milli bütünlüğü ortadan kaldıracaklar. Hiç bunlar bırakılır mı?" dediler. Burada "seni ve ilâhlarını" denilmesinde Firavun'un taptığı bir takım mabudlar varmış gibi anlaşılır. Bundan da eski Mısırlılar'ın tanrı diye taptıkları Bakara, Güneş v.s. gibi ilâhlar hatıra gelebilir. Halbuki Firavun kendisinden üstün bir ilâh kabul etmiyor, "Ben sizin en büyük Rabbinizim." diyordu. (Nâziât, 19/24). Şu halde "senin ilâhların" sözü senin taptığın, senin ibadet ettiğin mabudların demek değil, senin hoşlanıp, kabul ettiğin, tapılsın diye izin verdiğin mabudlar, anlamında kullanılmış demektir. Bununla beraber bu mabudlar da esas itibariyle Firavun'un arzu ve heveslerine râci olacağından "seni ve senden daha üstünü yok diye taptığın kendi heves ve arzularını terk edecekler" mânâsına anlaşılması da mümkündür. Buna cevap olarak Firavun dedi ki: "oğullarını taktîl ederiz, kadınlarını da bırakırız, ve hiç şüpheniz olmasın ki, biz onların üstünde kâhir hükümranlarız." Yani onlara daha önce yaptığımız gibi, dilediğimizi yine de yaparız, merak etmeyin. Güya Firavun, bu son cümle ile mağlubiyet endişesini ve ezikliğini silmek ve adamlarına moral vermek istiyor. Fakat ne kadar dikkat çekicidir ki, Musa hakkında hiçbir şey söylemiyor. Zira asâdan öyle gözü yılmış, Musa'dan öyle korkmuş idi ki, ona saldırmak şöyle dursun, ismini bile söylemekten çekiniyordu. Musa denildiği zaman, yerden göğe ağzını açmış, kendisini yutmaya hazır bir ejderhanın üzerine atıldığı hayali zihninde canlanıyordu. Lakin bu korkusunu gizlemeye ve konuyu karıştırıp başka taraflara çekmeye çalışıyor ve cevabında güya Musa'nın ismini bile anmaya tenezzül etmiyormuş gibi görünerek şu fikri ima etmeye çalışıyordu: Musa'nın şahsen hiçbir önemi yoktur. Onun bütün kuvvet kaynağı kavmi ve kabilesidir, İsrailoğulları'dır. O ne yaparsa bunlarla yapabilir. Biz ise onları kahredici gücümüzle, ezici yönetimimizle istediğimiz gibi ezeriz ve ezeceğiz. Oğullarını çok çok katletmek, kadınlarını ve kızlarını alıkoymak suretiyle sayısal varlıklarını azaltacağız, güç ve kuvvetlerini yok edeceğiz. Çoğalıp başkaldırmalarına meydan vermeyeceğiz. Emin olun ki, biz onların tepesine binmiş olarak bunu her zaman yapabiliriz. Artık bu şartlar altında Musa ne yapabilir ki, onu kâle alıyor, endişeye kapılıyorsunuz. İşte Firavun'un ve Firavuncuların siyaseti budur. Buna karşılık: 128- Musa, kavmine, Firavun'un taktîl kararını işitip telaşa düştükleri zaman, İsrailoğulları'na şu iki emri ve iki müjdeyi tebliğ ederek, onları teskin etmek için dedi ki: Allah'a istiâne ediniz, yani Allah dilemeyince hiç kimsenin birşey yapamayacağını ve bütün kuvvet ve kudretin Allah'ın elinde olduğunu biliniz, ümitsizliğe düşmeyiniz de Allah'dan yardım isteyiniz. Kalblerinizi, fikirlerinizi, emellerinizi, kuvvetlerinizi ve varlıklarınızı Allah'ta birleştiriniz de öz ve söz birliğiyle Allah diyerek çalışınız, ve sabrediniz. Firavun'un sözlerinden telaşa kapılıp, Allah, bu adama neden yapacağını yapmıyor diyerek acele etmeyiniz, metanetli ve sabırlı olunuz. Muhakkak ki, yeryüzü Allah'ındır. Şu halde Mısır da O'nundur, onu, kullarından kime dilerse ona miras yapar. Babadan oğula kalan miras gibi, elden ele geçirir, âkıbet de müttakilerindir. Hayırlı son, başarılı sonuç, saygısızların şu veya bu kavmin değil, korunanlarındır ki, Allah'tan istiâne ve sabır bu korunmanın ilk şartlarıdır. Şu halde siz ey İsrailoğulları, Allah'ın emrettiği şekilde korunursanız âkıbet sizindir, Mısırlılar korunursa onlarındır, hepiniz korunursanız âkıbet hepinizin olur. Ve o zaman arada anlaşmazlık kalmaz. O halde hepiniz korununuz. 129-Lâkin Musa'nın kavmi, mutlak anlamdaki bu iki müjdeden de teselli bulmadılar ki, Musa'ya Biz, dediler, "sen bize gelmeden önce de eziyet görüyorduk, sen geldikten sonra da görüyoruz." Öncekiyle Hz. Musa'nın doğumundan önceki yapılan eziyeti ve erkek çocukların kesilmesi işkencesini, sonrakiyle de bu defa yapılacağı söylenen taktil v.s. tehditleri kastediyorlar. Gerçi İsrailoğulları'nın, Firavun ile adamlarının elinde köle sayılmaları, ağır işlerde kullanılmaları, çok ağır vergiler altında ezilmeleri gibi daha birçok çektikleri eziyetler vardı ve onların bu sözleri bütün bu çektikleri eziyetleri de içine alıyor olabilir. Fakat o eziyetler Musa yüzünden olmadığı için sözün asıl hedefi olamaz. Şu halde bu söz, biz şimdiye kadar senden bir fayda değil, hep zarar gördük gibi bir şikayeti ima etmekle beraber Firavun'un zulmüne karşı şiddetli bir acıyı ve bir kurtuluş arzusunu da dile getirir. Musa, kendi kavminin böyle çaresizlik içinde sızlandığını görünce Umulur ki dedi, Rabb'iniz düşmanınızı yok eder, sizi de yeryüzünde halife yapar, ilâhî hükümlerinin icrasına sizi halifeler yapar da bakar, nasıl amel edeceksiniz, güzel işler mi yapacaksınız, çirkin işler mi? Bilfiil açığa çıksın da ona göre iyiye iyi, kötüye kötü son mükafatınızı veya cezanızı versin, işte böyle müjde verdi. Acaba bu müjde gerçekleşti mi? Bundan sonra Firavun kavminin ve İsrailoğulları'nın halleri ne oldu? Buna gelelim: Meâl-i Şerifi 130-137 Araf Suresi/130-141 *130- Gerçekten biz, Firavun sülâlesini, senelerce kıtlık ve gelir noksanlığı içinde tutup kıvrandırdık ki, düşünüp ibret alsınlar. *131- Fakat kendilerine iyilik geldiği zaman, işte bu bizim hakkımızdır, dediler, başlarına bir kötülük gelince de, işte bu Musa ile yanındakilerin uğursuzluğu yüzünden, dediler. İyi bilin ki, onların uğursuzluğu Allah katındandır. Lâkin çoğu bunu bilmezler. *132- "Ve sen büyülemek için her ne mucize getirirsen getir, biz sana inanacak değiliz," dediler. *133- Biz de kudretimizin ayrı ayrı alâmetleri olmak üzere başlarına tufan , çekirge , haşereler , kurbağalar ve kan gönderdik , yine inad edip direndiler ve çok mücrim (suçlu) bir kavim oldular. *134- Ne zaman ki, azap üzerlerine çöktü, dediler ki, "Ey Musa! Bizim için Rabbine dua et, sana olan ahdi hürmetine eğer bizden bu azabı kaldırır uzaklaştırırsan, yemin olsun ki, sana kesinlikle iman edeceğiz. Ve İsrailoğullarını seninle birlikte göndereceğiz." *135- Ne zaman ki, belli bir süreye kadar onlardan azabı kaldırdık, derhal yeminlerini bozdular. *136- Biz de, âyetlerimizi inkâr ettikleri ve onlara kulak vermedikleri için kendilerinden intikam aldık da hepsini denizde boğduk. *137- Ve o hırpalanıp ezilmekte olan kavmi de yeryüzünün, bereketle donattığımız doğusuna ve batısına mirasçı yaptık. Ve böylece Rabbinin, İsrailoğullarına olan o güzel vaadi, sabırları yüzünden gerçekleşti. Biz de Firavun ile kavminin yapageldikleri sanat eserlerini ve diktikleri binaları yerle bir ettik. 130- Gerçekten de Firavun sülâlesini yıllar boyu, gelirlerini kısmak ile sıkmaya başladık. Sene yıl anlamına olduğu gibi, bilhassa şiddetli kuraklık ve kıtlık yılı mânâsına da gelir ki, burada böyle tefsir edilmiştir. Ve bu anlama göre "sinîn" kelimesinde iki lugat vardır. En meşhuru, cem-i müzekker-i salim gibi "vav" ile ve "ya" ile îrab olunup, ref' halinde ve nasb haliyle cerr halinde okumak ve izafet halinde "nûn" un düşmesiyledir ki, âyet bu lügat üzeredir. Diğeri, "ennecm " ve "eddeberan " gibi çok kullanılan isimlerden olarak munsarif veya gayr-i munsarif müfred îrabiyle îrablanarak "ya" muhafaza edilir ve "nûn" izafette de sabit kalır. Nitekim şair: demiştir. Bir hadisi şerifte de iki lugat üzere ve''' "Allahım, onlar üzerine, Yusuf'un kıtlık seneleri gibi kıtlık senesi ver."' diye vârid olmuştur ki, Kureyş müşrikleri aleyhinde bir bedduadır. Burada "Biz her hangi bir ülkeye bir peygamber gönderdiysek, onun halkını yalvarıp yakarsınlar diye mutlaka yoksulluk ve darlıkla sıkmışızdır." (A'raf, 7/94 ) içeriğinin daha ayrıntılı olarak açıklaması vardır. Bu suretle Firavun kavmi hakkında da bu ilâhî sünnet uygulanmış ve ansızın helak edilmemişlerdir ki, düşünebilsinler, uyanık olsunlar diye. Yani bu, bir ihtar ve uyarı idi ki, akıllarını başlarına alsınlar, çeşitli durumları mukayese etsinler, hadlerini bilsinler, Allah'ı düşünsünler de hakkın emrine karşı direnmekten ve azgınlıktan vazgeçsinler, küfürden ve zulümden tevbe etmeye imkân bulsunlar diye yapılmıştı. Zira bu gibi tasarrufatın ve tabiat kuvvetlerine hükmetmenin insan gücünün üstünde olduğuna şüphe yoktur. Ve bu gibi afetleri normal ve olağan saymaya da imkân yoktur. Çünkü tabiat olsa idi ya daimi olarak bolluk veya tekdüzeliğe bağlı olarak sürekli kıtlık olması gerekirdi. Bu gibi olaylar ise tabiatın değişkenliğine ilişkin olaylardır ve bunların tabiatler üzerinde hakim olan Rabbanî kudretin iradesinin eseri olduğu açıktır. Bundan dolayıdır ki, nimet bolluğu ve refah içinde yaşayan ve kendi üstünde hiçbir kuvvet ve kudret tanımayan, tanımak istemeyen, hakka karşı savaş açmak isteyen mağrur bir kavmin iktisadi hayatına vurulan bu gibi semavi darbeler, henüz cürümlerinin cezası olmamakla beraber, kendilerine hadlerini ve durumlarını bildiren ve bu hallerine devam ettikleri takdirde aday oldukları akıbeti ihtar eden birer ilâhî uyarı olduğunu ve bunları başlarına getiren Allah Teâlâ'nın, kendilerini her zaman için mahvetmeye gücü yeten bir mutlak hakim bulunduğunu ve bundan dolayı ilâhî emirlere karşı direnmekten ve inad etmekten sakınmak gerektiğini ilan eden fiilî âyetler, tabiî alâmetlerdir. Bir musibetin bin nasihatten daha etkili bir terbiye aracı olduğu da akıldan çıkarılmamalıdır. 'Şimdi bu âyetten şu sonuçlar çıkarılabilir: 1- İnsan hayatında ekonomik şartların pek büyük önemi vardır. '''Bir toplum için ekonomik hayatın sarsıntıya uğraması veya kaybolması, bir helâk işareti veya başlangıcıdır. '''Genelde üretim yolunda olduğu zaman, ferdî anlamdaki sıkıntıların giderilmesine çare bulunabilirse de, bütün iktisadi hayatın şartlarının bozulması, bütünüyle toplumun felaketine sebep olabilir. İktisadın şartları ise iki esasta toplanır: Allah'ın yaratılıştan verdiği zenginlikler ile o zenginlikleri işleyip değerlendirecek insanların ahlâkı. İnsanların ahlâkının bozulması, yaratılıştan gelen feyiz ve bereketin kesilmesine sebep olabilir. Yaratılıştan gelen feyiz ve bereketlerin kesilmesi ise bütünün helâki demek olur. Şu halde ahlâklılığın özünün, ancak Allah Teâlâ'ya kullukta, yani insanların kendi heva ve heveslerine değil, Hak Teâlâ'nın koymuş olduğu ilâhî nizama, hayır nizamına uymak ve bağlanmak, şer ve fesattan kaçınmak ve ittikada aranması gerekir. 2- Allah Teâlâ'nın rahmetinin genişliğini anlamalı ki, '''Firavun kavmi gibi, her bakımdan helâke hak kazanmış olan bir kavmi bile hemen helâk etmeyip, onları daha önceden sözlü ve fiilî bir takım uyarılar ile kendine gelmeye davet ediyor. Şu halde insanlar Allah'ın rahmetinden mahrum kalmamak için hakkın âyetlerini tanımalı, firavunları ve onların sihirli oyunlarını bir yana bırakmalı, Allah adamlarının nasihatını dinlemeli, hiç olmazsa musibetlerden ibret almalı da sonuçta Allah'ın aman vermez kudretli eli uzandığı zaman, hakkın inkârcısı ve düşmanı halinde yakalanmaktan korunmalıdır. İmanı olan hadisi şerifinde beyan buyurulduğu üzere bir delikten iki kere sokulmaz. Geçmişteki felaketlerden ibret alır da tekerrürüne sebep olmazlar. Fakat kalbleri mühürlenmiş olanların bütün ibret ve intibah kabiliyetleri söner de şâirin: : Geçmişten adam ibret alırmış ne masal şey... : Üçbin senelik kıssa yarım hisse mi verdi? : Tarihi tekerrür diye tarif ediyorlar. : Hiç ibret alınsaydı tekerrür mü ederdi? dediği gibi tarihteki felaketler şekilden şekile tekerrür eder, gider. 131- Nitekim küfrü ve zulmü huy edinmiş olan Firavun kavmi , bu ilâhî uyarılardan sonra uyanmadılar da kendilerine iyilik geldiği zaman, (refah geldiği sıralar) bu sırf bize ait dediler, ve kendilerine bir fenalık, bir kıtlık ve sıkıntı ve herhangi bir musibet gelirse Musa ile yanındakilere uğursuzluk isnad ederler, tatayyür ve teşe'üm eylerler onların uğursuzluğuna yorarlardı. İyi bak, onların tâirleri ancak Allah katındadır. Yani uğur veya uğursuzluk sayılacak kuşları, bütün talihleri, bahtları, yaratılıştan iyi veya kötü bütün nasipleri ancak Allah katındadır "hepsi Allah katındandır" (Nisâ, 4/78), ve lâkin çokları bilmezler. Bilmedikleri için de şuna buna isnad ederler. Yahut uğursuzluğun sebebi ancak Allah katındadır. Başlarına gelen ve gelecek olan musibetler ancak Allah tarafındandır da çoğu bunu bilmezler. (İsra, 17/13 . âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Cahiliye devrinde "ıyâfet-i tayr" denilen bir falcılık geleneği vardı. Bir yere gidecekleri zaman bir kuş uçururlar, kuş sağa giderse uğur, sola giderse uğursuzluk sayarlardı. Yine bunun gibi, karga ve benzeri kuşların çığlık atmasından da uğursuzluk anlamı çıkarırlardı. Bundan dolayı herhangi bir şeyden uğursuzluk beklemeye, yani uğursuzluk sayıp kuşkulanmaya "tatayyür" denilmiş, gerek kuş, gerek başka şey olsun şom kabul edilen şeylere de "tayr, tâir, tıyâre" adı verilmiştir. Gerçi esas itibariyle uğur veya uğursuzluktan daha genel anlamlıdır. Fakat hep şom olan şeylerde kullanılmıştır ve tatayyür de daima uğursuzluk demek olmuştur. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) "Uğursuzluk ve baykuş yoktur." hadis-i şerifi ile "tıyereyi" yasaklamış ve iptal etmiştir. Bununla beraber cahiliye âdeti olan bu tatayyür meselesine avam arasında çoğunlukla rastlanılır. Mesela, bizim ülkemizde baykuşla uğursuzluk düşüncesine kapılanlar pek çoktur. Hatta hüma kuşu mutlulukta, baykuş uğursuzlukta birer atasözü gibi edebiyatımıza girmiştir. İşte Arapça "tâir" deyimi de böyle baykuş gibi uğursuzluk sebebi sayılan her hangi bir kuş veya hümâ gibi uğur veya baykuş gibi uğursuzluk sayılan mutlak kuş mânâsından, istiare yoluyla şer sebebi mânâsına veya hayır sebebi mânâsına kullanılır ki, şer sebebi için kullanıldığında baykuş, hayır sebebi için kullanıldığında talih kuşu, baht kuşu demek gibidir. Bundan başka bir de Araplar "Malı kavim arasında uçurdum da her birine kendi hissesi uçtu, yani nasibi erdi." derler. Nitekim bizim dilimizde de şuradan buradan keyfe göre gelen mallara da "tayyarat" denildiği bilinmektedir. Bu açıdan ele alındığında bir kimsenin kaderden uçan nasibi, kısmeti, bahtı, talihi, şansı mânâsına gelir. Firavun kavminin bahtına bakınız ki Allah Teâlâ, onlara, Musa gibi ulu bir peygamber göndermiş, başlarına böyle bir devlet ve talih kuşu uçurmuş da onlar bununla kendilerini mutlu ve bahtiyar bilecek ve ona uyup huzur bulacak yerde tutmuşlar onu ve ona uyanları, kendileri için uğursuzluk sebebi saymaya kalkmışlar. İşte ilâhî takdirden kendi hisselerine düşen nasipleri bu bedbahtlık, bu kalb katılığı olmuştur. Bu şom düşünce, bu anlayışsızlık, bu bozuk ruh hali, onların Allah katında sabit olan uğursuzluklarının esas sebebi olmuş, tairleri de böylece kendi boyunlarına takılmıştır. Bu ne bahtsızlıktır ki, uyansınlar ve kendilerine gelsinler diye Allah, kendilerini sıkıntıya düşürdükçe şomluğun sebebi kendi amelleri olduğunu bilmediler de Musa'dan bildiler. 132- ve "Bizi büyülemek için bize her ne âyet getirirsen getir, her ne mucize gösterirsen göster, biz sana yine de inanacak değiliz." dediler. Küfür ve inkârda bu kadar kararlı olmaktan daha uğursuz ne olabilir? 133- Bunun üzerine biz de onların başına tûfan, çekirge, haşereler, kurbağalar ve kan gönderdik. * "Tufan": Basra dilcileri "tufan" ın tavaftan geldiğini ve onun çoğulu olduğunu söylediler. Kûfe dilcileri ise bunun aslında "rüchan" gibi masdar olduğunu ileri sürdüler ki, mübalağa için tesmiye bilmasdar demektir. İbnü Atıyye'nin açıklamasına göre; tufan, tavaf eden her şeye şamil olur. Ancak şiddetli su ve yağmurda kullanıldığı daha çoktur. Zeccac demiştir ki, tufan, herhangi bir şeyin çok ve yaygın olanı ve bütün kavmi içine alacak genişlikte olanıdır. Nitekim birçok şehirleri kapsamına alan su baskınlarına tufan denilir. Bunun gibi, katliam bir tufan ve silip süpüren ölüm, yani süpürücü ölet; kıran, salgın ölüm de bir tufan demektir... İlh. Mücahid ve Vehb'den nakledildiğine göre; Yemen lehçesinde tâûn hastalığına, yani koleraya tufan denilirmiş. Ebû Kılâbe dahi "cüderi" yani çiçek hastalığının ilk önce Firavun kavminde meydana gelen bir salgın, bir tufan olduğunu söylemiştir. Velhasıl lugat açısından tufan kendi dilimizde de bilindiği ve kullanıldığı üzere, şiddetli yağmur, sel ve su baskını anlamına olmakla beraber, herhangi bir şeyin çokluğu ve bolluğu için de kullanılır. Fakat çoğunlukla bu mânâya, hele tek başına kullanıldığı zaman tamamiyle "sel" anlamına gelir. Bu şöhretin sebebi de Nuh tufanıdır. Ve bunun için buradaki tufanın ne olduğu hakkında zikrolunan mânâlar çerçevesinde değişik nakiller yapılmıştır ve Hz. Aişe'den "mevt-i carif" yani süpürücü ölüm, diye bir rivayet nakledilmiş ise de çoğunlukla tefsir âlimleri Abdullah ibnü Abbas'dan rivayet olunan "boğucu sel" felaketi mânâsını tercih etmişlerdir ki, bu da tufanın en yaygın olan kendi mânâsı demektir. Bu tufanın da Bir hafta boyunca aralıksız yağan şiddetli bir yağmur veya Nil nehrinin olağanüstü bir taşması ile meydana gelen büyük bir sel tufanı olduğu hakkında iki ayrı rivayet vardır ki, bizce bu ikisinin bir arada olmuş olmasında çelişkili bir durum yoktur. Bu tufan Mısır halkını evleri içinde basıp ve tahrip etmiş, bununla beraber içlerinde bulunan İsrailoğulları'na zararı dokunmamıştır. *"Cerâd": Bilinen ekin çekirgesidir ki, bütün yeşil ürünleri çok kısa sürede yer bitirir, çırılçıplak eder. Bu demektir ki, tufandan sonra biten kuvvetli ve gür ekinleri yemiş bitirmiştir. *"Kummel": Hakkında bir kaç tefsir vardır: Birincisi henüz tohumundan yeni çıkmış ve kanatlanmamış çekirge yavrusudur ki, buna ve gayet küçük karıncalara dahi denilir. İkincisi buğdaya düşen güvedir ki, buğday biti denilir. Bu iki mânâ Abdullah b. Abbas'dan rivayet edilmiştir. Üçüncüsü siyah renkli küçük böcekler, yani başta bit olmak üzere genellikle siyah kabuklu küçük haşereler ki bu mânâ, Hasen ve Saîd b. Cübeyr'den nakledilmiştir. Daha önceki görüşlerle birlikte ele alındığında, aşağıda geleceği şekilde çeşitli tefsirlerin hepsini içine almaktadır. Nitekim Habib b. Sabit, "cu'lan" yani bok böcekleri diye, Ebu Ubeyde "hamnan" denilen bir nevi kurd ve kene diye, Ebu Atay-ı Horasanî ve Zeyd b. Eslem, kummeli maruf, yani kehle dediğimiz bilinen bittir, kummel de kaml de birer lugattır, diye zikretmişlerdir. Ve İbnü Zeyd'den hikaye edilerek, pire olduğu da söylenmiştir. Hasılı "Kummel" Firavun kavminin ya ürünlerine, ya bedenlerine veya her ikisine birden üşüşmüş olan çeşitli cinsteki küçük haşerelerdir. *"Dafadi'": Dıfda'ın çoğulu ki, kurbağa demektir. Başlarına kurbağa yağmış ve her taraflarına dolmuş. *"Dem": Kan demektir. Cumhurun kavline göre içecekleri su da kan olmuş Nil nehri kan olarak akmış. Fakat Zeyd b. Eslem gibi bazıları demiştir ki, bu kan ruaf, yani burun kanaması idi, Allah başlarına bu belayı sarmıştı. Bu çeşitli görüşler ve rivayetler içinde pek çok tefsirci açıklamaları özet olarak şu şekilde rivayetle nakledilegelmiştir: Sekiz gün '''geceli gündüzlü şiddetli bir yağmur yağmış, kimse evinden dışarı çıkamamış, seller evlere dolmuş, boğazlarına kadar su içinde kalmışlar, aralarında bulunan İsrailoğulları'nın evlerine ise bir şey olmamış. Böylece bir hafta boyunca bütün Mısır bir deniz gibi olmuş, işten güçten kalmışlar. Bu boğulma tehlikesi altında Hz. Musa'ya başvurup "Rabbine dua et, bu belayı başımızdan kaldır da sana iman edelim." demişler. O da dua etmiş, tehlike savuşmuş, fakat bundan sonra bitkiler öyle fışkırmış ki, arazide benzeri görülmemiş bir feyiz ve bereket ihtimali baş göstermiş. Bunu görünce "Bizim korktuğumuz şey, bir musibet değilmiş, meğer bir büyük hayırmış." demişler, iman etmekten vazgeçmişler. Bunun üzerine Allah çekirge âfeti göndermiş, ekinlerini ve meyva bahçelerini yiyen çekirge sürüleri evlerine, tavanlarına ve elbiselerine kadar üşüşmüş, yine Musa Aleyhisselam'a koşup feryad etmişler, Allah Teâlâ da bir rüzgar göndermiş çekirgeleri sürüp denize dökmüş. Bakmışlar ki, geriye kalan ürünleri kendilerine yetecek "Eh bu kalan bize yetişir." demişler, yine iman etmemişler. Bunun üzerine Allah Teâlâ, onlara bitleri musallat etmiş, çekirgeden arta kalan ürünleri yemeye, elbise ve bedenlerine kadar girip kanlarını emmeye başlamış. Hz Musa'ya üçüncü defa gelip yine feryad etmişler, Allah'ın izniyle bu bela da başlarından uzaklaştırılmış. "Artık" demişler, "senin bir sihirbaz olduğunda hiç şüphemiz kalmadı." Daha sonra deniz tarafından gayet yoğun bir karaltı çıkmış ve başlarına kurbağalar yağmaya başlamış, öyle ki, yerleri yurtları kurbağa ile dolmuş. Her hangi bir örtüye veya yiyeceğe el atsalar, hemen bir kurbağa çıkar, ağızlarına, burunlarına atılırmış. Dördüncü defa tekrar gelip yine yalvarmışlar, o da kendilerinden kuvvetli bir ant alarak Allah'a dua etmiş, Allah Teâlâ, bu kurbağa belasını da bir yağmurla sürüp denize dökmüş ve onlardan uzaklaştırmış, lakin onlar yine antlarını bozmuşlar, küfür ve fesattan vazgeçmemişler. Bunun üzerine de Allah Teâlâ kan göndermiş, içecekleri ve kullanacakları sular kan olmuş kalmış. Birisi bir İsrailoğlu'nun ağzından bir yudum su sormak (emmek) istese o bile kan kesilirmiş veyahut sürekli olarak burunlarından kan fışkırırmış. ''' Sonra bu âfetlerin her birinin süresi hakkında da çeşitli rivayetler vardır. Bu arada Hz. Musa'nın sihirbazlara galip gelmesinden sonra Firavun kavmi içinde on sene kaldığı ve bu mucizelerini bu müddet içinde gösterdiği de rivayet olunmuştur. Fakat Ebu Hayyan'ın da hatırlattığı şekilde, şundan gaflet olunmamalıdır ki, bunların niteliği ve süreleri, yani ne şekilde ve ne kadar bir zaman içinde meydana geldiği hakkındaki haberlerin kaynağı İsrailiyat denilen İsrailoğulları'nın nakil ve rivayetleridir. Âyette, nitelik ve süre hakkında hiçbir bilgi ve işarete yer verilmeksizin ancak bu gibi felaketlerin onlara gönderildiği zikr olunmuştur ve buyurulmuştur ki; Mufassal mufassal âyetler olarak, yani, her biri ayrı ayrı birer açık delil olarak gönderildi. Onlardan her biri Musa'nın hak peygamberliğine ve Allah'ın kudretinin sonsuzluğuna ve Firavun kavminin helâke doğru gittiğine, hak ve hakikatı anlayıp bir an önce Allah'a iman edip, yalvarmalarına, tevbe edip yola gelmelerine delalet eden açık, seçik belgeler idi. Onlar kibre kapıldılar, büyüklük tasladılar, iman etmeyi kibirlerine yediremediler. Ve bunlar böyle mücrimler, günahkârlar sürüsü bir kavim idiler. Öyle ahlaksız bir kavim ki, tepelerine bela indimi, 134- "Ey Musa! Rabbine, sana verdiği nebilik ahdi ile yalvar, bizim için O'na dua et, yemin olsun ki, eğer bizden bu belayı uzaklaştırırsan, kesinkes sana iman edeceğiz ve İsrailoğulları'nı seninle birlikte mutlaka ve mutlaka göndereceğiz." derlerdi. 135- Erişecekleri bir vakte (yani bir müddete) kadar, kendilerinden azabı kaldırdıkmı hemen ahitlerini bozarlardı. O ferahlığı ebediyyen sürecekmiş sanırlardı. Azabın biri giderse, arkasından bir başkasının gelebileceğini düşünmezlerdi, hatta kaç defa tekerrürüne rağmen düşünmezlerdi. İlk fırsatta yine sözlerinden cayar, yeminlerini bozarlardı. Böyle ahlâksız ve tutarsız bir kavim idiler. 136- En sonunda biz de onlardan intikam aldık, yani nimeti kaldırdık, büsbütün bela ve musibete uğramalarını irade eyledik de kendilerini denizde boğduk, garkeyledik. Çünkü âyetlerimizi inkâr ettiler ve bütün parlaklığına rağmen onları görmezlikten geldiler. Hep yalan diyorlardı, ders almak için bir kere olsun onları dikkate almıyorlardı. Uyanma kabiliyetleri bütünüyle tükenmiş idi. Şimdi Allah'ın kudretini düşünmeli ki, ilâhî âyetlere karşı bu kadar insafsız olan zalim ve bozguncuların ve kendi güç ve kuvvetlerine mağrur olarak, İsrailoğulları'nın nesillerini mahvetmek isteyen gafil ve kibirli mücrimlerin âkıbetleri işte böyle bir belaya uğramak oldu. 137-İşte bunları gark ettik, suda boğduk, ve kahır altında ezilmekte olan kavmi, -yani İsrail kavmini yeryüzünün bereketle donattığımız doğularına ve batılarına mirasçı kıldık. Daha sonra İsrailoğulları, Firavun'un suda boğulduğu yerin doğusunda bulunan Şam ve batısında bulunan Mısır arazisinin büyük bir kısmına malik olmuşlardır, Firavun'lardan ve Amalika'dan sonra oralarda diledikleri gibi tasarruf etmişlerdi. Ve böylece ya Muhammed, Rabbinin o güzel sözü, İsrailoğulları'na karşı sabırları sebebi ile tamam oldu, yerini buldu. Kasas Sûresi'nde de geleceği üzere "Biz de istiyorduk ki, orada ezilmekte olanlara lutfedelim, onları önder yapalım ve kendilerini Firavun'un mülküne mirasçı kılalım". Onlara orada kuvvet ve üstünlük verelim de Firavun'a, Hâmân'a ve ordularına korktukları şeyi bir gösterelim." (Kasas, 27/5-27/6) diye beyan olunan ve daha önce Musa'nın diliyle İsrailoğulları'na "Umulur ki, Rabb'i-niz, düşmanınızı helâk eder de sizi yeryüzüne mirasçı kılar." (A'raf, 7/129) diye müjdelenen ilâhî vaad İsrailoğulları hakkında tamamen gerçekleşti. Şurası çok dikkat çekicidir ki, sadece sabırları sebebiyle gerçekleşti. Firavun'un ve kavminin yapageldikleri sanat eserlerini, sanat diye ortaya koydukları şeyleri ve yükselttikleri, diktikleri köşkleri veya diktikleri bahçeleri yerle bir ettik, başlarına geçirdik. Medeniyetlerini ve mâmûrelerini, Hâmân'ın köşkü gibi yüksek binaları harebeye çevirdik. İşte özetle Firavun kavminin durumu ve âkıbeti! Şimdi de "bakacak ki, nasıl yapacaksınız" (A'raf, 7/129) âyetinin hükmü uyarınca bundan böyle İsrailoğulları'nın kıssasına geçelim, bir de onların neler yaptığını izleyelim: Firavun kavmini batırdık; Meâl-i Şerifi 138-141 *138- Ve İsrailoğullarının denizden geçmelerini sağladık? Derken bir kavme vardılar ki, onlar, kendilerine mahsus bir takım putlara tapıyorlardı. Dediler ki; Ey Musa! Onların tanrıları gibi, sen de bize bir tanrı yap! Musa da onlara dedi ki: Siz gerçekten cahillik eden bir kavimsiniz. *139- Çünkü o gördüklerinizin içinde bulundukları din, yok olmaya mahkûmdur ve bütün yaptıkları batıldır. *140- Sizi âlemlere üstün kılan Allah olduğu halde, ben size O'ndan başka ilâh mı arayayım! dedi. *141- Hani sizi, Firavun sülâlesinin elinden kurtardığımız zaman, hatırlasanıza, size azabın kötüsünü yapıyorlardı; oğullarınızı öldürüyorlar, kızlarınızı sağ bırakıyorlardı. Bunda sizin için Rabbiniz tarafından büyük imtihan vardı. 138- Derken bir kavme uğradılar ki, o kavim kendilerine mahsus bir takım putlara tapıyorlardı, o putlara önem veriyorlardı. Bu kavim Lahm ve Cüzam kabilesinden bir boy olup Rif kasabasında sakin bulunuyorlardı. Bunların Mısır'da deniz kenarındaki meşhur Rakka kasabasına, yani Mısır Rakka'sına kondukları söylenmiş, Hz. Musa'nın savaşla emrolunduğu Ken'ânîler'den bir grup oldukları da söylenmiştir ki, siyakına bu daha uygundur. Böylece bunların putlarının gerçekten Bakare veya taştan, ağaçtan vesaireden Bakare figürleri, yani inek şekilleri olduğu da zikredilmiştir. Fakat Kur'ân bize şunu anlatıyor ki, bu kıssada dikkat çekici önemli nokta her hangi bir kavim veya her hangi bir put olursa olsun, genel olarak ve mutlak anlamda putperestliğin batıl, temelsiz ve yok olmaya mahkûm bir şey olmakla beraber yine de bazı cahilleri çeken ve aldatan yanlarının bulunduğu kesindir. İşte böyle bazı fenalıkların sırf görenek yoluyla avama bulaşmasında, İsrailoğulları'ndaki altın buzağı fitnesine başlangıç olan ilk küfür meylinin böyle bir görenek yüzünden meydana gelmiş bulunmasındadır. Nitekim İsrailoğulları o kavmi görünce, Ey Musa, dediler, bunların kendilerine mahsus olan ilâhları gibi, bize mahsus da bir ilâh yap! Yani, içlerinde böyle diyenler oldu ki, bu da kurtuluştan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın küfre olan ilk meyilleridir. Buna karşı Musa "Kesinlikle siz cahillik ediyorsunuz" dedi. Yapma bir ilâh istemek, şu veya bu kavme mahsus ilâhlar olabileceğini sanmak ve puta tapan bir kavmin putlarına imrenmek, cahillikten başka hiçbir şey değildir. 139- O putlara tapanlar yok mu, işte onlar, hiç şüphesiz, bunların içinde bulundukları, din diye içine düştükleri şey, parçalanıp yıkılmaya mahkûm ve ibadet diye yaptıkları şeyler bütünüyle batıldır, bir hiçtir. Maksatları onlarla Allah'a yaklaşmak bile olsa, yine de hiçtir, küfürdür. 140- Ben, dedi, size Allah'tan başka bir ilâh mı arayacağım, isteyeceğim? Bu mümkün değil. Halbuki, O, sizi bütün bildiğiniz âlemlere üstün kıldı. Başkalarına vermediği nimeti size verdi. Bunu size Allah'tan başka kim verebilir? Ve Allah'ın bu nimetlerine karşı nankörlük edip başka ilâh aramaya kalkışanların hâli nice olur? 141-Cahillik etmeyin! Ve Allah tarafından size yapılan şu uyarıyı hiç unutmayın: "Düşünsenize, sizi Firavun sülâlesinin elinden kurtardığımız zamanları, onlar size azabın kötüsünü ediyorlard" Böyle oldu: Meâl-i Şerifi 142- Ve Musa'ya otuz geceye vaat verdik ve süreye bir on gece daha ekledik ve böylece Rabbinin mikatı (tayin ettiği vakit) tam kırk gece oldu. Musa, kardeşi Harun'a şöyle dedi: Kavmim içinde benim yerime geç, ıslaha çalış ve bozguncuların yolundan gitme! 143- Ne zaman ki, Musa, mikatımıza geldi, Rabbi ona kelâmıyla ihsanda bulundu. "Ey Rabbim, göster bana kendini de bakayım sana". dedi. Rabbi ona buyurdu ki; "Beni katiyyen göremezsin ve lâkin dağa bak, eğer o yerinde durabilirse, sonra sen de beni göreceksin". Daha sonra Rabbi dağa tecelli edince onu yerle bir ediverdi, Musa da baygın düştü. Ayılıp kendine gelince, "Sen sübhansın", "tevbe ettim, sana döndüm ve ben inananların ilkiyim," dedi. 142- Bir de Musa'ya otuz geceye vaad verdik ve onu bir onla tamamladık, böylece Rabb'inin mîkatı tam kırk geceye tamamlandı. Burada Bakara Sûresi'ndeki (âyet 51) âyetin daha ayrıntılı olarak bir anlatımı vardır. Rivayet olunduğuna göre, Musa aleyhisselam, Mısır'da iken İsrailoğulları'na, Allah düşmanlarını helâk ederse kendilerine bir kitap getireceğini vaad etmiş ve Firavun helâk olunca Musa, o vaad olunan kitabı Allah'tan niyaz eylemiş, Allah Teâlâ da otuz gün oruç tutmasını emreylemiş idi ki, o ay Zilka'de idi ve Zilhicce'den tutulacak on günle kırk güne erişiyordu. Öyle anlaşılıyor ki, ilk otuz gün tutulan oruçla ve daha başka Allah'a yaklaştırıcı ibadetlerle bir özel arınma ve bir riyazat olmuş ve sonraki o günde de Tevrat'ın nüzulü ve kelâm olayı meydana gelmiştir. Bu kırkın gündüzleri de mîkate dahil bulunduğu halde, yalnızca buyurulması, gök ayının geceden başlaması ve bundan dolayı da kırk gece hesabıyla tamam olması hikmetine bağlı olduğunu tefsir âlimleri beyan etmişlerdir. Bundan özellikle şunu anlayabiliriz ki, Allah ehlinin büyük bir aydınlığa ve tecelli sabahına erebilmeleri için geceler kadar karanlık ıstırap saatleri ile çile doldurmaları gerekmektedir. İlâhî feyizler daha ziyade geceleri vaki olur. Ve bütün başarı sabahları, ıstırap gecelerinin seherlerini izleyerek meydana çıkar. Hz. Musa'nın bu çilesinde kırk sanki tek başına tam bir gece, son on da onun seher vakti gibidir. Bazı rivayetlerde dahi yer aldığı üzere bu seherin fecr-i sadık (doğru sabah) saatlerini andıran sonlarına doğru Hz. Musa, Allah Teâlâ'nın kelâmına mazhar olmuş ve şu tecelliye ermiştir: 143- Vakta ki Musa, kardeşini yerine halef bırakıp mîkatımıza, tayin ettiğimiz özel vakitte geldi ve Rabb'i kelâmıyle onu muradına erdirdi. Meleklere olan kelâmı gibi aracısız fakat perde arkasından ona söz söyledi "onu, özel konuşmak için yaklaştırdık" (Meryem, 19/52) ilâhî sözü delalet eder ki bu kelâm "mecvâ" idi. Musa aleyhisselam ilâhî kelâmı her cihetten işitiyordu, diye bir rivayet vardır. Bu da gösterir ki, Allah'ın kelâmını işitmek, mahlukatın kelâmını işitmek gibi değildir. Rabb'i onu, doğrudan doğruya fakat perde arkasından kelâmiyle mutlu edip, kelîm kılınca, Allah kelâmının şevk ve neşesiyle Musa'da Allah'ı görme arzusu uyandı ve galeyana geldi de Ey Rabbim, bana göster kendini, bakıp göreyim seni dedi. Yani perdeyi kaldır, bana bizzat tecelli et de didarını görmeyi nasibeyle diye yalvardı. Rabbi ona dedi ki, beni katiyyen göremeyeceksin, velâkin dağa bak, "eğer yerinde durabilirse sen de beni göreceksin. Bunun üzerine Rabbi, dağa tecelli edince, ki bu bir izafi tecellidir yani, zatındaki bütün azamet ve kudret-i mutlakası ile değil, azamet ve kudretinden bir lemha zuhur, emir ve iradesinden bir parçasının dağa çarpmasıyla onu hurdahaş eyledi, unufak yapıp yerle bir etti. Hamze, Kisaî, Halef-i Âşir kırâetlerinde okunduğuna göre, "dümdüz ediverdi", yani, dağ gidip, yeri dümdüz oluverdi, hörgüçsüz bir deve gibi oluverdi. "Dekk": Esasen "dakk" gibi bir şeyi ezip unufak etmek mânâsına masdar olup bunun ismi mefûlü olan "medkuk" mânâsına da gelir ki, burada mânâ böyledir. ise hörgüçsüz deve veya gibi tepe ve sırt demektir. Birinci mânâya göre dağ hiç kalmamış, ikincisine göre de küçük bir sırt, küçücük bir tepe haline gelmiş demek olur. Meşhur olan kavle göre bu dağ Tûr-ı sîna idi, fakat diğer bir dağ olduğu da nakledilmiştir. Bunun "Zebiyr" dağı veya Medyen'deki "Erriyn" dağı veya büsbütün yok olup gitmiş olan bir başka dağ olduğu da söylenmiştir ki, Hz. Musa'nın üzerinde bulunduğu dağ değil, karşıdan baktığı bir dağ demek olur. Hasılı Rabb'inin tecellisine dağ dayanamadı "dekk" yahut "dekkâ" oldu, Musa da şiddetle baygın düştü. Söz konusu bu tecelli ile iki olay meydana geldi: Biri dağın parçalanıp ufalanması, diğeri de Musa'nın bayılıp yere düşmesi. Demek ki Musa, dağ dolayısıyla olan bir izafi tecelliye bile dayanamayıp bayıldı, tam ve mutlak bir zatî tecelli olsaydı, bütün dünya ve muhtemelen bütün kâinat bir anda yok olacaktı. İşte "Sen beni katiyyen göremeyeceksin." buyurulmasının esas hikmeti de bu idi. Yoksa haddizatında Allah tecelliden kaçınmış ve lutufta cimrilik etmiş değildir, hâşâ, O'nda buhul ve cimrilik yoktur, mesele tecelliye tahammüldedir. Bu fenâ âleminde O'nu görmeye tahammül olunamaz. O halde bu ilâhî kelâmdan, ölüm ve fenâ âleminin sona erdiği bekâ âleminde, yani ahirette dahi Allah'ı görmenin mümkün olmadığını anlamaya kalkışmak doğru değildir. Ne zaman ki, Musa ayıldı, Seni tenzih ederim, Sen sübhansın Ey Rabbim, dedi. Fani gözlerle görünmekten gerçekten de münezzehsin. Sana tevbe ettim, çünkü iznine uygun olmayan bir dilekte bulundum, ve ben müminlerin evveliyim, inananların ilkiyim. Bu dünyada "Sen beni göremezsin" tecellisine ilk iman eden benim. Bunun üzerine Cenab-ı Allah, onu teselli etmek, gönlünü hoş eylemek ve peygamberlik vazifesini tayin ve tesbit etmek için: Meâl-i Şerifi 144- Allah buyurdu: Ey Musa! Sana verdiğim peygamberlikle ve kelâmımla seni insanlar üzerine seçkin kıldım. Sana verdiğime sıkı sarıl ve şükredenlerden ol! 145- Ve onun için o levhalarda her şeyden yazdık, nasihat ve hükümlerin ayrıntılarına ait herşeyi (belirttik). Haydi bunlara sıkı sarıl, kavmine de emret, onlar da en güzeline sarılsınlar. Size yakında o fasıkların yurdunu göstereceğim. 146- Yeryüzünde haksız yere büyüklük taslayanları, âyetlerimizi anlamaktan uzak tutacağım. Onlar ki, bütün âyetlerimizi görseler de onlara iman etmezler. Doğru yolu görseler de o yolu tutup gitmezler. Eğer sapıklık yolunu görürlerse tutar onu izlerler. Çünkü onlar âyetlerimizi inkâr etmeyi âdet edinmişler ve onlardan hep gafil olagelmişlerdir. 147- Âyetlerimizi ve ahiretteki karşılaşmayı inkâr edenlerin amelleri hepten boşa gitmiştir. Çekecekleri ceza kendi yaptıklarından başkası mı olacaktır? 144-145- "Onun için o levhalarda yazdık..." Önceki âyette zikr olunan peygamberliği beyandır. O yazılı levhaların sayısı, maddesi, boyutları hakkında çeşitli rivayetler vardır. Sayısı, on veya yedi idi veya iki idi denilmiş. Maddesi, yani madeni, Cibril'in getirdiği zümrüt veya yeşil zeberced veya kırmızı yakut idi, yahut ilâhî emirle Musa'nın yonttuğu bir taştan idi veya bir ağaç levha idi denilmiş ilh... Fakat doğrusu bu konuda ciddi bir delil yoktur. Kur'ân bu konuda bilgi vermiyor. "Şimdi onları kuvvetle tut"! Bu ifade "Biz ona dedik ki; bunları kuvvetle tut!" demek anlamındadır. Yani yazmıştık da bunları demiştik: onları kuvvetle tut, iyi sarıl, sıkı tut, diye söylemiştik. Kavmine de emret, en güzelini alsınlar, yani o levhalarda yazılanların hepsi güzeldir. Bununla beraber bir kısmı bir kısmından daha güzel olanlar vardır. Mesela affetmek ve bağışlamak kısastan, farz ve vacipler mubahlardan daha güzeldir. Yine bunun gibi, çeşitli mânâlara ihtimali olanların bazı ihtimaller gözetilerek yapılan yorum ve tefsirleri diğerlerinden daha güzel olabilir. Şu halde senin kavmin daima daha iyi ve daha güzel olanı ve efdal olanı tercih etsin, efdali ihtiyar edip seçsinler ki, size yakın bir gelecekte fasıkların yurdunu göstereceğim. Bu hem bir müjde, hem de bir tehdit demektir: Bunda bir taraftan fısk u fücûr içinde ömür geçiren zorbalar kavminin diyarlarına girip onlara mirasçı olacaklarını vaad eden bir müjde vardır. Buna da ancak işlerin ve amellerin en güzeline sarıldıkları zaman erişebileceklerinden amellerin en iyisine sarılmaya teşvik ve terğib vardır. Diğer taraftan yurtlarına girince göreceksiniz ki, fasıkların âkıbetleri ne fecidir? diye fısk u fücûrdan uzak tutmaya veya İsrailoğulları'ndan zuhur edecek fasıklara işaret ve cehennemi ihtar vardır. 146-Bak da gör fasıklara ne olacak. Haksız olarak yeryüzünde kibre kapılıp büyüklük taslayanları, âyetlerimden çevireceğim, men edip uzak tutacağım. Kalbleri öylesine mühürlenecek ki, gerek yaratılışta, gerek kitapta olan, yani gerek tekvinî, gerek teşrî'î anlamda ilâhî âyetlerin ifade ettiği şan, şeref ve saadeti tadamayacaklar, onların içerdiği gerçekleri göremeyecekler, ve her bir âyeti görseler bile ona inanmayacaklar. Olgunluk ve doğruluk görseler de o yolu tutamayacaklar, sapıklık ve azgınlık yolunu görürlerse o yola düşecekler, hasılı bütün hisleri ve sağ duyuları tersine dönecek, o sarf veya o kibirlenme veya bu aksine gidiş şu iki sebeple olur: Âyetlerimizi inkâr etmiş olmaları, yani gidişlerinin fenalığını, hakkın aleyhlerinde olduğunu gösteren, hayr ile şerri, hak ile batılı ayırdetmek için indirilmiş bulunan âfakî (objektif) ve enfüsî (subjektif) delillerimizi, mucize ve alâmetlerimizi aslı olmayan birer hurafe gibi saymalarıdır. Yoksa ne kibre kapılırlar, ne de bu hale düşerlerdi, ikincisi de o âyetlerimizden gâfil olmalarıdır. Yani okuyup araştırmadan, anlayıp dinlemeden uzak kaldıkları âyetlerimizi âmellerinde dikkate almamaları, hem bilgi alanında, hem uygulama alanında onlardan gafil olmaları, uzak kalmalarıdır. 147- Halbuki âyetlerimiz ve ahiretteki karşılaşmayı inkâr edenlerin, her işin sonunda bir hesap ve ceza gününün geleceğini inkâr eyleyenlerin bütün amelleri haptolur: Yani fakirlere iyilik ve zavallılara yardım gibi yaptıkları ne kadar iyi amelleri varsa hepsi boşa gider. Sonunda hiç birinin hayrını göremezler. Bütün emekleri heder, bütün âkıbetleri zarar ve felaket olur. Sonuç olarak bütün bunların böyle olması, mutlak bir kaderciliğin (cebr) gereği değildir. Ancak ötedenberi yapageldikleri amel ve işlerin, inkârın, küfrün, ve gafletin cezasını çekerler. Nitekim. Meâl-i Şerifi 148- Musa'nın arkasından kavmi, tutmuş süs takılarından böğüren bir buzağı heykeli edinmişlerdi. O buzağının kendilerine bir söz söylemediğini ve bir yol gösteremediğini görmemişler miydi? Fakat yine de onu tanrı edindiler ve zalimlerden oldular. 149- Ne zaman ki, ellerine kırağı düşürüldü (yaptıklarına pişman oldular), o zaman sapıtmış olduklarını gördüler. "Yemin olsun ki; eğer Rabbimiz bize merhamet etmez ve bizi bağışlamazsa, muhakkak biz kötü akıbete düşenlerden olacağız." dediler. 150- Musa, öfkeli ve üzüntülü olarak kavmine döndüğünde şöyle dedi: "Bana arkamdan ne kötü bir halef oldunuz! Rabbinizin emriyle dönüşümü beklemeden acele mi ettiniz?" Elindeki levhaları bıraktı ve kardeşi Harun'u başından tutarak kendine doğru çekmeye başladı. Harun, "Ey anamın oğlu!" dedi, "inan ki, bu kavim beni güçsüz buldu, az daha beni öldürüyorlardı, sen de bana böyle yaparak düşmanları sevindirme ve beni bu zalim kavimle bir tutma." 151- Musa dedi ki: "Ey Rabbim! Beni ve kardeşimi bağışla! Bizi rahmetinin içine al. Sen merhametlilerin en merhametlisisin." 152- Şüphesiz o buzağıyı tanrı edinenlere Rablerinden bir gazap, dünya hayatında iken de bir zillet erişecektir. İşte biz, iftiracıları böyle cezalandırırız. 153- O kötü amelleri işleyip de sonra arkasından tevbe ve iman edenler için hiç şüphe yok ki, Rabbin bundan sonra yine de affedici ve merhamet edicidir. 154- Musa'nın öfkesi geçince levhaları aldı. Onlardaki yazıda, ancak Rablerinden korkanlar için bir hidayet ve rahmet vardı. 148- Musa'nın kavmi de Musa'nın arkasından, (yani mîkatte iken,) süs takılarından bir buzağı, daha doğrusu böğüren bir buzağı heykelini put edindiler, yaptılar ve tutup taptılar. (Tâhâ Sûresi âyet 83-98'e bkz.) "Cesed": Eti ve kanı olan cisim demek olduğundan, bazı tefsir âlimleri bunun et ve kana dönüşmüş bulunduğunu söylemişlerdir. Lakin çoğunlukla müfessirler, ruhlu veya ruhsuz her hangi bir katı cisme "cesed" denildiğinden, bunun altından yapılmış ruhsuz bir cisim, buzağı şeklinde bir heykel olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Henüz et ve kan gibi organik maddelerin insan teknolojisi ile yapılabildiği bilinmediğinden, biz de bunu böyle anlamak isteriz. Âyette cesedin "icil" kelimesinden bedel yapılmış olması da buna işaret eder. Gerçi puta tapanlar göreneğe, kendi heva ve heveslerine uyarak kapıldıkları putlara bağlılıklarını akla uygun göstermek için bir takım meziyetleri ve özellikleri onlara isnad ederler. Lâkin görmediler mi ki, o cesed, kendilerine ne bir söz söyleyebiliyor, ne de bir yol gösterebiliyordu? Şu halde bayağı bir insan kadar bile değeri olmayan bir cesedin tanrılıkla ne ilgisi olabilir? Hiç şüphesiz onlar bunun böyle olduğunu görüyorlardı, fakat onu ittihaz ettiler, onun cazibesine kapılıp, ona tapındılar, ve bunlar bir sürü zalimler idiler. Gerçeği bulunması gereken yerin dışına koyuyorlar, hakkın âyetlerinin hakkını vermiyorlar, gözlerini, kulaklarını, akıllarını yok sayıyorlar, Musa'nın verdiği bilgilerden gaflet ediyorlar ve bu suretle kendi kendilerine zulmediyorlardı. Hasılı bunu yaparken zalim idiler ve bu iş, onların ilk yaptıkları bir haksızlık da değildi. 149- Bu cümle istiare veya kinaye veya temsil tarikıyle şiddetli pişmanlık ifade eden bir tabirdir. Bir insan bir işe pişman olup aciz duruma düştüğü vakit denilir. Bunun pişmanlık veya aşırı pişmanlık ifade ettiği, bütün dil bilginlerinin üzerinde görüş birliğine vardığı bir husus olmakla beraber, tahlilinde ve ne gibi anlam ilişkilerinden dolayı bu mânâyı ifade ettiği meselesinde görüş ayrılıkları ortaya çıkmış ve birçok vecihler zikredilmiştir ki, biz bunlardan önemli olan bir kaçını dile getirmekle yetineceğiz: 1- Pişmanlık duyan kimse üzüntüsünden parmağını ısırır veya başını eğip çenesini iki elinin arasına alarak düşünür. Bu şekilde sanki o insan bütün pişmanlığı ile eline düşmüştür, eli de düşülen yer durumuna gelmiştir, meskutun fih olmuştur. Böylece mechul fiilin tahtinde müstetir olarak "hüve" zamiriyle, aynı fiilin masdarı olan "sukut"a isnad olunarak, veya mef'ûlun fîhi mechûl fiilinin nâib-i faili olarak cümlesi ellerine sukut vakı oldu veya ellerini ısırdılar anlamıyla aşırı pişmanlıktan kinaye yapılmış demektir. 2- Araplar derler. Ve bu şekilde kalbdeki bir hoşnutsuzluğu sanki el üzerinde veya avuç içinde olmuş gibi tasvir ederler ki, burada "yed" kelimesi kalb veya ruhtan mecazdır. Bunun gibi ifadesinde dahi "yed" nefis mânâsına mecaz ve nin naibi faili de tahtinde müstetir ve mahzuf fiiline raci olan bir "hüve" zamiri olarak, bu cümle, istiâre bilkinâye veya temsiliyye suretiyle "Gönüllerine pişmanlık düşürüldü." demek olur. 3- Kırağı demek olan tan alınmış olarak "kırağı düştü, kırağılandı" mânâsını ifade edebilir. Bundan dolayı "karlandık, üzerimize kar yağdı" mânâsına "sülicna" denildiği gibi, de "ellerine kırağı düştü" demek olur. Kırağı hem soğukla ilgili, hem de az bir sıcaklık ile derhal eriyiveren bir şey olduğundan, eline kırağı düşen insan hem üzülmüş, hem de eline birşey geçmemiş demektir. Bu bakımdan bu deyim, sonunda eline hiçbir şey geçmemiş ve o zamana kadar yaptıkları boşa gitmiş ve pişman olmuş olanlar hakkında bir darb-ı mesel olmuştur. Ve ilk olarak Kur'ân'da varid olmuş bir mesel olduğu söylenmiştir. Vahidi'nin naklettiği bu vecih, bizce "Keşşaf" sahibinin tercih ettiği birinci vecihten daha açık ve daha güzeldir. Buna göre âyetin anlamı şu olur: Ne zaman ki, ellerine kırağı düştü ve kendilerinin sapmış olduklarını gördüler, işte o zaman Şayet Rabb'imiz bize merhamet etmez ve bizi bağışlamazsa biz hüsrana uğrayanlardan oluruz, dediler. Tâhâ Sûresi'nde (âyet 83-98) verilen bilgilerden de anlaşılacağı üzere, bu pişmanlık, Hz. Musa'nın Tur dağındaki mikattan döndükten sonra olmuştur. Fakat burada yaptıkları işlerin bütünüyle pişmanlığa dönüştüğü topluca anlaşılmak için önce zikredilmiş, bu işin nasıl olduğu da bu âyetin bir açıklaması şeklinde verilmiştir. Şöyle ki: 150- "Esef": hem şiddetli öfke, hem de şiddetli üzüntü ve hüzün anlamına gelir ve yerine göre her iki anlama da kullanılır. Nitekim "Bizi eseflendirenlerden, (yani öfkelendirenlerden) intikamımızı aldık." (Zuhruf, 43/55) buyurulmuştur. Esef, nefsin hoşlanmadığı bir kötü ve çirkin şey karşısında takındığı tavırdır ki, o hâl üstlerden gelirse hüzün ve sıkıntı, astlardan gelirse öfke ve kızgınlık sebebi olur. Şu halde Musa'nın esefi, kavmine karşı şiddetli öfke ve gazap, Allah'a karşı da hüzün ve üzüntü demek olur. Her iki bakımdan ele alındığında burada kelime, bir yandan "şiddetli öfke", diğer yandan "hüzünlü" mânâsıyla tefsir olunmuştur ki, birincisi Ebudderda'nın kavli olarak birçok tefsir âlimi tarafından tercih edilmiştir. Zira âyette sözün gelişi "öfke" üzerinedir. Yani kızarak ve son derece kızarak, demektir. Hasılı Hz. Musa'nın, mîkattan dönerken, arkasında bıraktığı kavminin buzağıya taptığından haberi vardı. Allah tarafından bu bilgi kendisine verilmişti. Bundan dolayı çok aşırı bir öfkeyle dönmüş ve gelir gelmez kavmine demiştir ki; benden sonra bana ne kadar kötü halef oldunuz: Siz benim, sizi şirkten ve küfürden uzaklaştırıp tek Allah inancına bağlamak için ne yaptığımı, O'na nasıl ibadet ettiğimi, sizi bu yola nasıl sevkettiğimi, "onların ilâhları gibi bize de bir put yap!" dediğiniz zaman size neler söylediğimi gördükten sonra, benim yokluğumda benim ahdime riayet etmeyerek, arkamdan ne fena şeyler yaptınız ve buzağıya taptınız, benim yerime geçen ve böyle fenalıkları önlemesi gerekenleriniz de bunu önlemediniz ha! Halbuki haleflerin vazifesi, kendilerini oraya getirenlerin ahitlerine riayet etmek değil midir? Rabbinizin emrini ivdiniz mi? Yani dinini ve emirlerini acele edip hemen bırakıverdiniz mi? Yahut da Rabbinizin bana vaad ettiği kırk gecelik mîkat süresi dolmadan bu kadar acele ettiniz, vaktinden önce bitmesini istediniz, otuz gün geçer geçmez beni öldü farzettiniz öyle mi? Peygamberlerin ölümünden bir zaman sonra birçok ümmetin dinlerini bozması gibi, siz de acele edip hemen din değiştirmeye mi kalktınız? Ve yahut alelacele Rabbınızın sizi kahretmesini ve gazabını mı istediniz? Böyle dedi ve levhaları bıraktı. O levhalar ki, onlar hakkında "bunları kuvvetle tut," sıkı sarıl "buyurulmuştu. Denilmiş ki, yere bırakılınca o levhalar kırılmış ve bundan dolayı içindeki bilgilerin yedide altısı yok olmuş, ancak birisi kalmış. Göğe çekilenlerde "herşeyin ayrıntılı olarak açıklanması" varmış, geriye kalanlarda da "hidayet ve rahmet" varm Lâkin Kur'ân âyetlerinde, o levhaların kırıldığını ifade eden her hangi bir bilgi yoktur. Anlaşılıyor ki, Hz. Musa, dinin temeli ve kendisi demek olan tevhid inancının böyle kısa bir zaman içinde sarsıntıya uğraması karşısında, esas meseleyi kökünden halletmek için ayrıntılara ilişkin olan hidayet ve rahmetin faydalı sonuçları durumunda bulunan levhaları geçici bir süre için bir tarafa bırakmış ve herşeyden önce kardeşini bütün gücüyle kendine çekmek teşebbüsünde bulunmuştur. Bu olayda esas tevhid inancında meydana gelen bir sarsıntı ve toplumsal bir bunalım ve inanç zaafı konusunda, ayrıntı ve teferruat sayılan tâlî meselelerin bir tarafa bırakılarak, sıkıyönetim ilanına misal olabilecek bir özellik var demektir. Musa levhaları bıraktı ve kardeşinin başından tuttu kendine doğru çekmeye başladı. Bundan şunlar anlaşılır: 1- Din işinde öz kardeşi de olsa hatıra gönüle bakmıyor. 2- Kardeşini kendi yerine halef bırakmış olduğundan, her şeyden önce hesap sormaya ondan başlıyor. 3- Kardeş ile işbirliği etmek en önemli iş olduğundan, önce kardeş ile işbirliği etmek gerektiğini gösteriyor. Buna karşı kardeşi ey anamın oğlu, dedi. Hz. Harun, Hz. Musa'nın öz kardeşi yani ana-baba aynı olan bir kardeşi olduğu halde ona böyle hitap etmesi, ananın sevgi ve şefkatte mesel olması ve ana hakkının, özellikle Hz. Musa üzerinde daha büyük ve daha önemli bir yeri olması, bir de analarının mü'mine bulunması dolayısıyla kardeşinin şefkat ve merhamet duygularını harekete geçirmek amacına yönelik bir belagat anlamı içerir. Yani Ey benim, ana gibi şefkatli ve merhametli olması gereken sevgili kardeşim, gerçekten de bu kavim, beni zayıf ve güçsüz gördüler, öldürmeye kalktılar ve az kaldı öldüreceklerdi. Şu halde düşmanları benimle şematet ettirme yani bana, düşmanları sevindirecek bir şey yapma! Şâir: "Yani, ölüm düşmanların sevinmesinden daha hafiftir." demiş. Ve beni o zalimler gürûhuyla beraber sayma. Yani, ben onlardan da yaptıkları işlerden de uzak kaldım. Ne yaptıkları işlere katıldım, ne de onları önlemeye çalışırken onlara söz dinletebildim. Şu halde ben onların hak ettikleri hesaba çekilmeye müstehak değilim. İşte Hz. Harun, kardeşinin şiddetli öfkesini böyle zarif ve belîğ bir yumuşaklıkla 151- "Ey Rabbim, beni ve kardeşimi bağışla!" dedi. Evvela kendisi için istiğfar eyledi, sonra da kardeşine karşı yaptığı muamele, kardeşinin günahından dolayı olmadığını itiraf ederek, ona karşı bir özür dileme ve ona yapılacak sertlikten dolayı sevinecek düşmanlara karşı kardeşine sevgi gösterisi sayılacak bir davranışta bulundu. Ayrıca kardeşi adına da Allah'dan mağfiret dilemesi, o zalimler topluluğuna karşı savaşması gerektiği halde bu işi Musa'nın dönüşüne değin geciktirmiş olmasından dolayı onun da istiğfara muhtaç olduğunu açığa vurmak anlamı taşır. "Mağfiret edip bağışlamakla kalma, ayrıca bizi rahmetinin ve fazlasıyla nimetinin ve ikramının içinde bulundur. Sen erhamürrahiminsin, merhametlilerin en merhametlisisin." Şu halde kuvvetle ümid ederiz ki, dünyada da, ahirette de hep rahmetinin içinde bulunuruz. 152- Buzağıyı ilâh edinenler, tevbe edenlerin ve bu işten vazgeçenlerin hükmü bundan sonra ayrıca gösterilmiş olması karinesiyle yani, buzağı heykelini yapan Samirî ve taraftarları gibi, bu fitneyi çıkarıp ortaya süren ve buna tapmada ısrar eyleyenler yok mu? Hiç şüphesiz ilerde bunlara ilâhî bir gazap, akıl ermez uhrevî bir felaket ve ceza gelecektir. Dünya hayatında da müthiş bir zillete düçar olacaklardır. Bu öylesine gariplik zilletidir ki, bütün dünyaya darb-ı mesel olmuştur ve o meskenettir ki, kendilerine ve evlatlarına şamil olagelmiştir. Bu arada Samirî'ye mahsus olan bir zillet de vardır ki, Tâhâ Sûresi'nde geleceği üzere "temas etmeme" (âyet 97) iptilâsı ile halk içine çıkmaktan ve insan arasına katılmaktan engellemedir. Ve işte biz, bütün iftiracıları böyle cezalandırırız. Allah'a karşı din uydurmaya kalkışanları sonunda hep böyle bir gazaba ve zillete uğratırız. Şu halde bunu yalnızca İsrailoğulları içindeki buzağıcılara mahsus ve münhasır zannetmemelidir. 153-Bununla beraber Kötü işler yapanlar, hangi kötü iş olursa olsun yapıp da sonra arkasından tevbe edip, gerçekten iman edenler, yani söz konusu buzağıcılar gibi, fenalıkta diretmeyip cidden tevbe edenler, iman edip onun gereğini yerine getirenler şunu iyi bilsinler ki, Rabb'in tevbeden sonra elbette gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Daha önce yukarıda da geçtiği üzere "Şayet Rabb'imiz bize merhamet etmeyecek ve bağışlamıyacak olursa biz kesinlikle hüsrana uğrayanlardan oluruz." diyenlerin dileklerine verilecek karşılık ve cevap da bunun içindedir. 154- Ne zaman ki, Musa'nın öfkesi dindi, gazabı söndü ve geçti, kızgınlığı sükûnete döndü, yani sakinleşip o hâl kendisinden gitti. Burada sükunet denilen sakinleşmenin, "susmak" anlamına olan "sükût" deyimi ile ifade olunmasında çok güzel ve zarif bir istiâre vardır ki, o da şöyle bir tasvir ifade eder: Gazap denilen öfke sanki Musa'nın üzerinde hükmeden bir âmire benziyordu ve ağzını açmış Musa'yı, durmadan şiddete sarılmaya teşvik ediyordu: Kavmine şöyle de, böyle söyle, şunu yap, bunu kes, levhaları bırak, kardeşini başından tut çek vs... diye emirler veriyordu, Harun'un yumuşak başlılığı, ihlas ve samimiyeti ve tatlı dili üzerine o gazap susuverdi ve o vakit Musa bıraktığı levhaları tekrar eline aldı ki, aldığı levhaların nüshasında, yazısında bir hüdâ, yani bir hidayet ve hakkın beyanı, bir rahmet, hayır ve olgunluğa irşad eden bir nîmet vardı. Fakat bu herkese değil, Rab'leri için yüreklerinde korku taşıyanlara, yani Allah için günahlardan korkup sakınanlara mahsus bir hidayet ve rahmet vardı. Bunun üzerine şu şekilde tevbeye başladılar: Meâl-i Şerifi 155- Bir de Musa, mîkatımız için (tayin ettiğimiz vakitte tevbe için) kavminden yetmiş erkek seçti. Ne zaman ki, bunları o sarsıntı yakaladı, işte o zaman Musa: "Rabbim! dedi, dileseydin bunları da, beni de daha önce helâk ederdin. Şimdi bizi, içimizdeki o beyinsizlerin yaptıkları yüzünden helâk mi edeceksin? O iş de senin imtihanından başka bir şey değildi. Sen bu imtihanla dilediğini sapıklıkta bırakır, dilediğini de hidayete erdirirsin. Bizim velimiz sensin. Artık bizi bağışla, merhamet et, sen bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın." 156- "Ve bize hem bu dünyada bir iyilik yaz, hem de ahirette. Biz gerçekten de tevbe edip senin hidayetine döndük." Buyurdu ki, azabım var, onu dilediğime isabet ettiririm, rahmetim de vardır , o ise her şeyi kaplamış ve kuşatmıştır. Onu da özellikle korunanlara, zekatını verenlere ve âyetlerimize inananlara mahsus kılacağım. 157- Onlar ki, o ümmî peygambere uyarlar, yanlarındaki Tevrat ve İncil'de yazılmış bulacakları o peygambere uyup, onun izinden giderler ki, o, onlara iyiyi emreder ve onları kötülüklerden alıkoyar, temiz ve hoş şeyleri kendilerine helâl kılar, murdar ve kötü şeyleri de üzerlerine haram kılar, sırtlarından ağır yükleri indirir, üzerlerindeki bağları ve zincirleri kırar atar, işte o vakit ona iman eden, ona kuvvetle saygı gösteren, ona yardımcı olan ve onun peygamberliği ile birlikte indirilen nuru izleyen kimseler var ya, işte asıl murada eren kurtulmuşlar onlardır. 155- Ve Musa, kendi kavminden mîkatımız için yetmiş adam seçti, en iyileri olmak üzere yetmiş kişi seçip ayırdı ve tayin ettiğimiz vakitte tevbe için onları aldı getirdi. Bu mîkata da, bundan önce geçen mîkata da konuşma mîkatı diyenler olmuşsa da, gerek Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'deki kıssaların hepsinin birlikte göz önüne alınışına, gerek bu konudaki diğer rivayetlere göre, bunun buzağıya tapma olayından sonra tevbe için yapılmış olan bir başka mîkat olduğu anlaşılıyor. Ancak önceki mîkatın otuz gece, bunun da döndükten sonra ona bir ek ve tamamlayıcı olmak üzere, on gece içinde meydana gelmiş ve böylece her ikisinin birlikte tam kırk geceye tamamlanmış olması da ihtimalden uzak değildir. Ebu Müslim'in kail olduğu bu görüşte diğer rivayetlerin uzlaştırılması var demektir. Rivayet olunuyor ki, Allah Teâlâ Hz. Musa'ya, İsrailoğulları'ndan seçilecek bir takım kimselerin gelip, buzağıya tapmalarından dolayı özür dilemelerini ve geriye kalanların da tevbelerinin kabul edilmesi için niyazda bulunmalarını emretmiş ve bunun için bir vakit tayin etmişti. Hz. Musa da yetmiş kişi seçmişti: Şöyle ki, oniki boy olan İsrailoğulları'nın her boyundan altı kişi seçmiş idi. Bu ise yetmişten fazla tuttuğundan, ikiniz kalsın diye de emretmiş, fakat kimlerin kalacağı konusunda uyuşamadıklarından, kalana da katılanlar kadar ecir var, dedi. Kâleb ile Yûşa' kaldılar. Musa da yetmiş kişiyle gitti. Onlara, oruç tutmalarını, temizlenmelerini ve elbiselerini de temiz tutmalarını emretti. Bunlarla Tûr-i Sîna'ya doğru yola çıktı. Daha yaklaştıklarında, dağı bir sis kapladı. Musa da onlarla beraber sisin içine girdi, hepsi secdeye kapandılar. Allah Teâlâ, Musa'ya dilediği gibi emirler veriyor ve yasakları bildiriyordu, onlar da işitiyorlardı ki, tevbe için nefislerini öldürmeleri gerekiyordu. (Bakara Sûresi'nde 54. âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Yine rivayet olunduğuna göre, sis açılınca, onlar tuttular "Biz Allah'ı açıktan açığa görmedikçe sana iman etmeyeceğiz." diyerek Musa'ya kafa tuttular. İhtimal ki, bununla "Sen işittiğimiz bu sesin Allah'ın sesi olduğunu söylüyor nefislerinizi öldürünüz diyenin Allah olduğunu bildiriyorsun, fakat biz Allah'ı göremeyince senin bu sözünün doğruluğunu tasdik edemeyiz." demek istiyorlar. Nefislerini öldürmek emrini ağır buluyorlardı. İnanamıyorlar ve inanmak istemiyorlar, ona inanmayı Allah'ı görme şartına bağlıyorlardı ve Allah'ı görmeyi, kelâmını işitmeye benzetiyorlardı. İşte o zaman bir "recfe"ye, bir sarsıntıya tutuldular o sarsıntı bunları tutup sarsmaya başlayınca, yani Bakara Sûresi'nde geçtiği üzere (âyet 55, 56) onları yıldırım çarptı veya dağda bir zelzele oldu, onlar da düşüp bayıldılar ve belki öldüler. Bunun üzerine Musa Ey Rabbim, dedi; "dileseydin bunları daha önce, (yani buraya gelmeden önce, buzağıya tapanlara engel olmadıkları sırada, görevlerini ihmal edip o sapıklara karşı koymadıkları ve onlardan uzak durmadıkları sırada da) helak ederdin, beni de öyle yapabilirdin, daha önce seni görmek isteğinde bulunduğum zaman mahveyleyebilirdin. Bu sözle önceki affı dile getirip, onunla sonraki affı da elde etmek istemiştir. Yani, bizi günahlarımız yüzünden helâk etmek isteseydin, o vakit ederdin. Biz o zamanlar helâke daha çok müstehak idik ve bunu yapmaya hiç bir engel yoktu. Ancak Sen o zaman bizim helâkimizi dilememiş idin. O zaman lutfettin, bizi helâk etmedin de şimdi içimizden bazı sefîhlerin, kafasızların, yani dinin hikmetini bilmez, ayağı kayacak noktalarda kendini tutamaz, hafif akıllıların, yaptıkları yüzünden bizi helâk mi edeceksin? Etme ya Rabbi Bu ancak Senin fitnendir. Bu beyinsizlerin içine düştükleri fitne, sırf Senden gelen bir mihnet, bir imtihan ve iptiladır. Bu cihetle onlar bir anlamda mazur sayılırlar. Zira onlara kelâmını işittirdin Sana meftun oldular, duramadılar, kendilerine hakim olamayıp, bir fasit kıyas ile daha fazlasına arzu duydular da Seni görmek istediler. Sen böyle fitneyle dilediğini şaşırtırsın, o kendini tutamaz olur. Dilediğine hidayet eder, bir hakikatı anlatırsın, onun imanı kuvvet kazanır da benzeri olaylarda sarsılmaz olur. Sen bizim yegane velimizsin. Dünya ve ahiret işlerimizde hakimimiz yardımcımız, koruyucumuz ve sığınacağımız ancak sensin. Şu halde bizi mağfiret eyle, günahlarımızı bağışla, kusurlarımızı örtbas eyle, ve bize merhamet eyle, bizi rahmetine ve nimetine nail eyle, Sen, bizim velimiz olduğun gibi, mağfiret edenlerin, kusur bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın, garazsız, ivazsız, karşılıksız en güzel mağfireti ancak sen yaparsın. Yani tekrar tekrar niyaz ederim ve yalvarırım ki, bize en hayırlı bir mağfiret ver, bu recfeden (sarsıntıdan) ve bu helâkten bizi kurtar. 156- Ve bizim için bu dünyada bir hasene yaz, bu sarsıntıdan kurtarmakla beraber bize nimet ve afiyet ihsan eyle, güzel işler yapabilecek güzel bir hayat ortamı ihsan eyle, şiddetten, meşakkatten, fenalıktan arınmış, önü sonu temiz bir hayat tayin ve tesbit eyle, bize bu özelliklere sahip bir yaşayış tarzı takdir eyle, onu yaz da kolay kolay değişikliğe uğramıyacak şekilde sabit kıl da bize kendi kendimizi öldürtme, ahirette de yine öyle yap, yani güzel bir âkıbet takdir edip, güzel güzel sevaplar yaz, ahiret yurdumuzun da cennet ve sırf felah ve mutluluk olması yazılsın ve hiç değişmez şekilde sabit olsun, çünkü biz sana döndük, yeniden hidayete geldik, tevbe ettik, yani sen, "kötülükler yaptıktan sonra ardından tevbe edip inananlara karşı muhakkak Rabb'ın (o tevbe ve imandan sonra) elbette çok bağışlayan, çok merhamet edendir." (A'raf, 7/153) diye tevbeden sonra mağfiret ve rahmeti kesin olarak vaad buyurdun. Biz de tevbemizin kabulü için bütün kavmimiz namına sana başvurduk, sana geldik. Şu halde heyet halindeki bu müracaatımızı kabul eyle ve bizi mağfiret ve rahmet ile geri gönder, bize hem bu dünyada, hem de ahirette hasene, yani iyilik yaz. İşte o sarsıntı üzerine Musa, Rabbine böyle yalvardı, özür dileyip, bağışlanmayı istedi, dileklerini ve tevbelerini sundu , buna ne cevap aldı bilir misiniz? Allah buyurdu ki, azabım benimdir, bununla kimi dilersem onu musibete uğratırım. Yani azabımın özelliği budur, onunla kimi dilersem cezalandırırım, ona azabımı mutlaka ulaştırırım, o da mutlaka isabet alır, kaçıp kurtulamaz, rahmetim ise her şeyi kapsamı içine almıştır. Dünyada mümin, kâfir, sorumlu, sorumsuz, hatta şey adını alabilen her varlık ve her ne varsa hepsini kaplamış, hepsini kuşatmıştır, onların hepsine şâmil olmuştur. İlerde meydana gelecek ve varlık âleminde zuhur edecek olan şeylerin hepsine şâmil olmak üzere rahmetim herşeyi kuşatmıştır. Rahmetimin özelliği de budur. Hiçbir şey yoktur ki, ilk varoluşundan itibaren Allah'ın rahmetinden nasibini almamış olsun. Rahmetin ona dar geleceği, yetmiyeceği ve yetişmeyeceği hiçbir şey yoktur. Onun rahmetinin dışında birşey tasavvur etmek dahi mümkün değildir. Ancak bunun böyle olması, her şeyin rahmetten eşit pay alması gerektiğini ortaya koymaz. İşin başında olduğu gibi sonunda da aynı rahmete mazhar olmasını gerektirmez. Rahmeti her şeyi kuşatmış olduğu halde, o her şeyi kuşatmış ve kaplamış olan rahmeti içinden her kimi azabına uğratmak isterse, ona azabını isabet ettirir, hükmüne ve iradesine kimse müdahele edemez, itiraz da edemez, azabı aynıyla isabet ve sevap olur. Şu halde ya bu azabda da o kimseler için bir rahmet vardır, veya o kimseler merhamete layık olmaktan çıkmışlar, azaba hak kazanmışlardır. Hasılı Allah'ın rahmeti genel ve her şeyi kapsamına alan bir rahmettir. Yaratılmış olup da bundan nasibini almamış olan hiçbir şey yoktur. Hatta bu sûrenin başında görüldüğü üzere, İblis bile önceleri cennette yaşamış ve "bana mühlet ver" dileği dahi bir zaman için yerine getirilmiştir. Ancak bu genellikte ve genişlikte zorunluluk yoktur: Gelecek açısından herkes hakkında söz konusu rahmetin mutlaka devam etmesi mecburiyeti yoktur. İlâhî irade ve murad gerektirince kim olursa olsun azab ile isabete uğrar, onunla müptela kılınır. Burada şunları gözden kaçırmamak gerekir: 1- Azap ile ilgili beyanda gelecek zaman kipiyle "isabet ettireceğim" buyurulduğu halde rahmet konusunda geçmiş zaman kullanılarak "herşeyi kapladı" buyurulması gösterir ki, rahmetin genişliği başlangıç açısından, azap meşiyyeti (dileği) de şimdiki zaman veya gelecek zaman açısından söz konusudur. Demek ki rahmet işin aslıdır, azap da ayrıntısıdır. Yani aslolan rahmet, yaratıcının zatının gereğidir, azab ise kulların durumları gereğidir. 2- Azabın ilâhî istek ve iradeye bağlanması, rahmetin gelecek zamanda da yine ona bağlanmasını gerektirir. Madem ki, kimi dilerse onu cezalandıracaktır, o halde rahmetini de kimi dilerse ona ihsan edecektir. 3- "Azabımı, kime dilersem ona isabet ettireceğim." karşılığıyla rahmetteki "rahmetim herşeyi kapladı" genel hükmünü devam ve gelecek zaman bakımından da bir tahsis anlamı vardır. ilerde azab görmesi murad olunanlar geçmiş zaman kipinde "herşey" kapsamı içinde iken, sonra çıkarılmış oluyor, İşin başında rahmetin içinde iken sonra azabın sahasına giriyor ve azaba düçar oluyor. Demek ki, ilâhî rahmetin kapsamına girmeyen hiçbir şey yok, lakin azabı tadan da olacak, tatmayan da. İşte Hz. Musa, "bize dünyada da güzellik yaz, ahirette de" diye dua etmekle kendi kavmine dünya ve ahiret hayatında iyiliğin ve rahmetin zorunlu kılınmasını ve böylece azap imkan ve ihtimalinin ortadan kalkmasını talep etmiş olduğundan, buna karşılık rahmet ümidi güçlendirilmekle birlikte onun ahiret azabının kaldırılması yolundaki zımnî talebi, işin başında gayet açık bir şekilde reddedilmiş ve daha sonra kısmen kabul edilerek şöyle buyurulmuştur: Ben o rahmeti, (silinmez bir şekilde yazılmasını istediğin o haseneyi ilerde) o kimselere yazacağım ki, onlar takva ehli olacaklar, her türlü vazifelerini yapıp yerine getirdikleri halde isyandan ve şüpheli şeylerden kaçıp korunacaklar. Başlangıçta olmasa bile sonuçta elden geldiğince korunacaklar, ve zekatı verecekler, bu ifadelerde Musa kavmine çok önemli sitemler ve tarizler vardır. Yani şimdiki seninkiler gibi, takvayı ve zekatı önemsiz görmeyecekler, onları umursamazlıktan gelmiyecekler, harislik ve cimrilik etmiyecekler, ve onların hepsi bütün âyetlerimize kesintisiz iman edecekler. Gösterdiğin bu büyük mucizelerden sonra şu seninkilerin yaptığı gibi, inkâra ve nankörlüğe sapmayacaklar "inandılar, sonra inkâr ettiler, sonra bir daha inandılar, sonra yine inkâr ettiler ve küfürde aşırı gittiler" (Nisâ, 4/137) âyetinde buyurulduğu gibi zikzakları çizmeyecekler, o takva ehli müttakiler, o gerçek imanlılar kimlerdir bilir misin? 157- İşte onlar o kimselerdir ki, o ümmî resul'e, o okuması yazması olmayan ümmî Peygamber'e bağlanıp gönüllü olarak ona uyacaklar. İleride belli bir kitapla göndereceğimiz o bütün kavimlerin müjdecisine, okur yazar olmadığı halde baştan sona bütün bilgileri göğsünde toplayıp, ümmetine her şeyi haber verecek olan o ümmî peygambere, böyle olağanüstü özellikler taşıyan mümtaz mucizelerin sahibi ahir zaman nebisine can u gönülden uyup itaat edecekler, yani sözde, işte ve inançta onun arkasından gidecekler. "Ümmî", ism-i mensubunda üç türlü nisbet ihtimal dahilindedir: 1- Ana anlamına olan "Ümm" nisbetidir ki, sanki "anasından doğduğu hal üzere kalmış", yaratılışındaki safiyet ve fıtrat hiç değişmeden olduğu gibi durumunu korumuş, sonradan yeni yeni değişikliklere uğramamış ve hiçbir şekilde bozulmamış anlamını ifade eder. 2- Ümmete mensub olmak, yani Arap Ümmeti'ne mensup olmak demek olur ki, "Biz hesap ve yazı bilmeyen bir ümmetiz." ifadesi uyarınca Araplar aslında hesap kitap bilmez bir kavim olmakla tanınıyor idiler. 3- Ümmül-kura'ya mensup, yani Mekke'li demektir. Ve bu üç nisbenin üçünde de "ümmî" okuyup yazmaya uğraşmamış mânâsına gelen bir vasıftır, bir özelliktir. Ümmîlik sıradan insanlar hakkında kullanıldığı zaman genelde ilim eksikliğini ifade eden bir noksanlık sıfatı iken, yani bir ümmînin okuyup yazanlardan daha bilgili olması Allah tarafından olağan durumun aksine olarak, çalışıp çaba göstermeden ilâhî bilgilerle donatılmış olması ve vehbî ilimlere sahip olması peygamber için fıtrat yüceliğine delalet eder. İlmî yüceliği ve kemâli, okuyup yazanları aciz bırakan bir peygamber hakkında "ümmî"lik, her türlü şüpheyi ortadan kaldıran ve onun doğrudan doğruya Allah'tan gönderildiğini her türlü şüpheden arınmış olarak ispat eden harikulade bir üstün özelliktir, yani başlı başına bir mucizedir. Bu bakımdan "o resul, o ümmî nebî" vasfıyla anılması, "o risaleti ve nübüvveti açık olan mucize sahibi peygamber" demekten daha açık seçik bir belagat örneğidir. Nitekim Türk Şairi Fuzûlî, bunu şu beytiyle dile getirmiştir: Bâki mucizler ne hacet vasf-ı hak isbatına, Câhil iken el, senin ilmin yeter bürhan sana. O Resul, o ümmî Nebî ki, onu onlar, (yani, ey Musa, senin kavminden onun zamanında gelecek olanlar,) yanlarındaki Tevrat ve İncil'de onu yazılı olarak bulacaklar, ismiyle ve vasıflarıyla onun o olduğunda vicdanları şüpheye düşmeyecek, "onu kendi oğullarını tanır gibi tanıyacaklar" (Bakara 2/146. Ayrıca Bakara, 2/133. âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Anlaşılıyor ki, Cenab-ı Hak, Hz. Musa'ya mîkatte ve Tevrat'ta âlemlere rahmet olan son peygamberi bildirmiş ve istenilen rahmet ve iyiliğin onun ümmeti için yazılacağını vaad ederek, İsrailoğulları'ndan ona yetişeceklerin ona iman etmelerini ve uymalarını böylece teşvik ve terğip etmiştir. Tevrat'tan sonra ve Kur'ân'dan önce İncil'in geleceğini dahi böylece vahiy yoluyla haber verip açıklamıştır. Tevrat'ta Mesih ve İncil, Tevrat ve İncil'de peygamberlerin sonuncusu olan rahmet nebisi Hz. Muhammed Mustafa ile Kur'ân-ı Kerîm, ismen olmasa bile vasıflarıyla ve özellikleriyle yazılı idi ve yer almaktaydı. Hz. Muhammed peygamber olarak gönderildiği sırada Tevrat'ı ve İncil'i hakkiyle okuyup anlayan kitap ehli, Hz. Musa'nın duada istediği rahmet ve haseneye kavminin ancak Hz. Muhammed'e uymak sayesinde nail olabileceklerini ellerindeki kitaplarında yazılı olarak buluyorlardı. "Kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz, onu hakkiyle okuyorlar ve ona iman ediyorlar..." (Bakara, 2/121). O Ümmî Nebî onlara marufu, hakkı ve adaleti, aklın ve naklin güzel gördüğü hayırlı şeyleri ki özeti Allah'ın emrine saygı, yarattıklarına da sevgi ve şefkattir o işte bunu emredecek, ve onları münkerden, (inkâr edilmesi ve sakınılması gereken çirkin şeylerden) nehyeyleyecek ki, takvanın özü de bu yüce hasletlerin içindedir. İyiliği emretmek, rahmeti gerektirir, kötülükten yasaklamak da azab sebeplerini ortadan kaldırmaya vesile olur. Ve onlara bütün o tayyibatı, (güzel ve hoş olan şeyleri) helâl kılarak "Yahudilerden haksızlık edenlerin zulmü yüzünden kendilerine, daha önce helâl kılınmış olan güzel şeyleri de haram kıldık." (Nisâ, 4/160) âyeti uyarınca, Ey Musa, senin kavmine haram kılınmış olan güzel, hoş ve temiz nimetlerin hepsini, onlara helâl ve meşru kılacak. "Allah'ın size helal kılmış olduğu güzel şeyleri haram kılmayınız!" (Mâide 5/87), "Yerdeki güzel şeylerden helâl ve hoş olarak yiyiniz!" (Bakara 2/168), "Kendilerine nelerin helal kılındığını sana sorarlar. De ki, size bütün güzel şeyler helâl kılınmıştır." (Mâide 5/4) ve "De ki, Allah'ın kulları için ortaya çıkardığı zineti, temiz ve hoş yiyecekleri kim haram kılmış?..." (Ârâf, 7/32) âyetlerinde müjdelenen bu hükümler tek tek yazılıp o kitapta yer alacak, gerçekten de temiz ve lezzetli olan hiçbir şey, içine bir murdarlık karışmadıkça o ümmete haram olmayacak, israf edilmedikçe yaratılıştan hoş ve lezzetli olan şeyleri yemek ve içmek günah sayılmayacak ve bunlar azap sebebi olmayacak. Ve bütün habis olan şeyleri üzerlerine haram kılacak, gerek leş, gerek kan, domuz eti, şarap v.s. gibi maddi murdarlık ile gerek kumar, faiz, rüşvet ve sahtekârlık gibi başkalarının hakkı olan manevî anlamda murdarlık ile murdar olmuş bulunan şeylerin hepsini haram ve gayr-i meşru kılacak. Zira murdarlığın her çeşidi yaratılıştan azab sebebi olduğundan, Allah'ın rahmetini kazanmak ancak bunlardan kaçınmakla mümkündür, bunlardan kaçınmaya bağlıdır. Herhangi bir cihetten bir murdarlığı bulunmayan gerçek bir güzel nimetin hiçbiri haram kılınmamış olmak ve haram kılınmış olan şeylerin de mutlaka bir açıdan murdarlığı bulunmak ne büyük rahmet ve böyle bir hayat ne kadar şükre layık bir güzel hayattır. Bunlardan başka ısrarlarını, (ağır yüklerini) ve üzerlerinde bulunan bağları, tomrukları sırtlarından atacak, o zamana kadar "Öyleyse haydi nefsinizi öldürün bakalım." (Bakara, 2/54) gibi mükellef bulundukları ve altında ezile geldikleri ağır mükellefiyetleri neshedecek, külfetsiz, harecsiz, kolaylık ve müsamaha üzerine kurulu bir şeriat getirecek. Velhasıl şimdi senin kavmin için istediğin rahmet ve iyilik ancak o zaman bu şekilde yazılmış olacaktır. Şu halde o ümmî nebîye, (yalnızca senin kavminden değil, hangi kavimden olursa olsun, bütün) iman edenler ve onu düşmanlarına karşı müdafaa ile yüceltenler ve ona yardımcı olanlar, dini yaymak ve onun emirlerini uygulamak için hizmeti ve yardımı görev edinenler, ve onunla beraber indirilmiş bulunan o nura uyup arkasından gidenler, yani hem onun peygamberliğiyle birlikte getirdiği Kur'ân nuruna, hem sünnet ve siretine, emrine ve nehyine cidden uyup arkasından giden ve bu vasıflarla ona gerçek birer ashab ve etbâı olanlar işte ey Musa, onlar ve ancak onlardır felah bulanlar. Yani, ancak o ümmî nebînin bütün bu evsaf ile vasıflanmış olan ashab ve etba'ıdır ki, o senin haklarında yazılmasını istediğini rahmete, o dünya ve ahiret iyiliğine kesinlikle erecek ve azabdan bütünüyle kurtulacaklardır. O rahmet, o hasene, o felah şimdi bilhassa sizin için değil, ileride genellikle bütün kavimlerin ve bütün insanların girmesine uygun düşen, bu özellik ve bu şartlar ile bir umumî rahmet olmak üzere onlar için yazılacaktır. İşte Rabb'i, Musa'nın o duasına Bakara Sûresi'nin girişinde de kısaca yer alan bu cevabı verdi. Nitekim En'âm sûresinde de "O, kendi nefsinde rahmeti yazdı, muhakkak ki sizi kıyamet gününde bir araya toplayacaktır." (En'âm 6/12) buyurdu. Demek ki, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a.v.) peygamberliğine kadar "rahmetim her şeyi kuşattı" önermesi ile "azabımı dilediğime isabet ettiririm" önermesi karşılıklı denge halinde duran belli bir vakte kadar da hükmünü yürüten geçici bir durum idi. Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden itibaren ona iman ve ittiba şartiyle zorunlu ve genel bir kural oldu. Yani rahmet önermesi ile azab önermesi birbirinden ayrılarak bütün beşeriyet için dünyevî ve uhrevî rahmetin yollarını, şart ve gereklerini bütün açıklığıyla ve kesinliğiyle gösterecek ve azabdan ebediyyen kurtulmayı sağlayacak bir tevhid dini, bir umûmî şeriat yazıldı, kararlaştırılıp tespit edildi. Ve buna uymak, yalnızca rahmeti elde etmenin imkanlarını getirmedi, aynı zamanda azab ihtimalinin önünü kesen vücub-i rahmetin de şartı oldu. Binaenaleyh bu özellikleri taşımayanlar hakkında rahmetin mümkün olmadığı ve onlardan rahmetin büsbütün kesilmiş olduğu söylenemez. Bir kısmı için azab isabeti muhakkaktır, diğer bir kısmı için de özel bir rahmet ihtimal dahilindedir. "De ki, ey kendi kendilerine yazık etmiş olan kullarım, Allah'ın rahmetinden ümit kesmeyiniz! (Zümer 39/53) buyurulmuştur. Musa aleyhisselam, bu vücub-i rahmet şeriatını o tevbe mîkatında özellikle kendisi ve kavmi için istemişti. Allah Teâlâ da bunun ancak bütün insanlığa gönderilecek ahir zaman peygamberinin peygamberliğine ve onun şeriatına uymaya bağlı olduğunu buyurmak suretiyle bu müjdeyi umuma mahsus olarak vaad buyurdu. İşte Musa kıssasının sonuçta dönüp dolaşıp vardığı nokta, bu rahmet şeriatının ve ahir zaman nebisinin ileride geleceği meselesidir. Yukarıdan beri anlatılan diğer peygamber kıssalarının da esas maksadı, ve son hedefi budur. Ve işte bu altı peygamber kıssasının başında geçen "Rabbiniz o Allah'tır ki, gökleri ve yeri altı günde yarattı, sonra arşı istivâ etti, hükmü altına aldı." (A'raf, 7/54) âyetindeki ilâhî istivânın bu oluşumda bir tecellisi vardır. "Muhakkak ki, zaman, Allah'ın gökleri ve yeri yarattığı günkü şekliyle dönüp dolaşmaktadır." hadisi şerifi gereğince. Hz. Muhammed'in zamanından itibaren zaman, geçmiş zamanlardaki akışına bir son veriyor ve rahmânî bir istivâ ile yepyeni bir tarih devri açılıyor ki, geçmiş zamanların ilkel harikaları ve ufak tefek şeriatları bu dinde büyük, dengeli ve ahenkli bir genel düzen haline girecek, "kendilerine nimet verdiğin, ihsanda bulunduğun kulların yolu..." her şeyden önce herkese açık olan bu ana cadde ile herkes ve her kavim için kesin bir rahmete ve kurtuluşa yürümek imkânı hasıl olacaktır. İşte Tevrat ve İncil'in içine aldığı o açıklama ve o vaad karşısında Hz. Musa'nın bir genel Resul, yani bütün insanlığa gönderilmiş bir peygamber olmadığı ve İsrailoğulları'nı, ahir zamanda gelecek peygamberi tanımaya sevk ve teşvik ettiği ne kadar açık olarak ortaya çıkıyor. Bundan dolayı, Musa kıssasının bu noktasında açık ve kesin bir rahmet vaadi ile, âlemlere rahmet olan Hatemü'l-enbiya'ya, bütün insanlığa peygamber olarak gönderildiğini ilan etmesi emrediliyor ve buyuruluyor ki: Ya Muhammed! Meâl-i Şerifi 158- De ki; ey insanlar! Ben sizin hepinize Allah'ın resulüyüm. O Allah ki, göklerin ve yerin bütün mülkü O'nundur. O'ndan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Öldüren de, dirilten de O'dur. Bundan dolayı gelin, Allah'a ve resulüne iman edin. Allah'a ve Allah'ın bütün kelâmlarına iman etmiş bulunan o ümmî peygambere, evet ona uyun ki, hidayete erebilesiniz. 158- Ya Muhammed de ki; ey insanlar! Ey nâs adı altında toplanmış olan bütün beşer cemaati, muhakkak ki ben size, sizin hepinize Allah'ın resulüyüm, yani diğer peygamberler gibi, yalnız kendi kavmime mahsus bir risalet ve şeriatle değil, genel peygamberlik ile hepinize, insanlara ve cinlere gönderilmiş peygamberim. Tebliğ edeceğim ilâhî hükümler,, sadece bir kavmin kurtuluş ve saadetine değil, hepinizin ve dolayısıyla bütün yaratılmışların iyiliğine ve yararınadır. Ben öyle bir Allah'ın peygamberiyim ki, göklerin ve yerin mülkü ve hükümranlığı O'nundur. O'ndan başka ilâh yoktur, hakikatte ilâh ancak O'dur, O'ndan başkasına tapınmak batıldır, geçersizdir. Çünkü hem can verir, hem can alır. Hayat da O'nun elindedir, ölüm de. Diriye de O hakimdir, ölüye de. O'ndan başkasının hükmü yoktur. Bütün korku ve ümitlerin tek kaynağı olup tapılmaya ve ibadet edilmeye layık olan ancak O'dur. Şu halde Allah'a ve Allah'ın o ümmî nebisi olan peygamberine, yani Tevrat ve İncil'de yazılı olduğu gibi, ashab ve uyanlarına rahmet ve kesin kurtuluş vaad edilmiş bulunan Allah'a ve Allah'ın bütün kelimelerine, kelâmlarına, kitaplarına, âyetlerine ve mucizelerine iman eden yani davetini her türlü şüphe ve tereddütten uzak, tam bir inançla yapan resulüne iman ediniz ve ona can u gönülden uyunuz ki, hidayete erebilesiniz. Yazılmış olan o rahmet ve kurtuluş yolunu dosdoğru tutmuş olasınız. Artık yahudilerin, "Muhammed aleyhisselam kendi kavmi olan Arab'a gönderilmiş bir peygamberdir, İsrailoğulları'na ve diğer kavimlere gönderilmiş bir genel peygamber değildir, İncil'in de aslı yoktur, genel peygamber ancak Musa'dır, demeleri aslında Musa'yı tanımamaktır. Onların bu tutumları Tevrat'ı ve Allah'ın kelâmını tahrif ve tekzip etmekten ibaret bir zulüm ve ötedenberi huy edinegeldikleri bir haksızlıktan başka bir şey değildir. Bununla beraber: Meâl-i Şerifi 159- Musa'nın kavminden doğru yolu gösteren ve doğrulukla adalet yapan bir topluluk da vardı. 160- Biz onları oniki kabileye, o kadar ümmete ayırdık. Ve kavmi kendisinden su istediği zaman Musa'ya, elindeki asâ ile taşa vur, diye vahyettik, vurunca hemen o taştan oniki pınar akmaya başladı. Halkın her biri su alacağı yeri iyice öğrendi. Bulutu da üzerlerine gönderdik, gölgeledik. Onlara kudret helvası ve bıldırcın indirdik. Size rızık olarak ihsan ettiğimiz nimetlerin temizinden yiyiniz, dedik. Onlar zulmü bize yapmadılar, lakin kendi kendilerine zulmediyorlardı. 161- Ve o vakit onlara denilmişti ki; Şu şehre yerleşin ve orada dilediğiniz şeylerden yiyin, "hitta" (günahlarımızı bağışla.) deyin ve secde ederek kapısından girin ki, suçlarınızı bağışlayalım. İyilere nimetlerimizi daha da arttıracağız. 162- İçlerinden bir kısım zalimler, sözü değiştirdiler, kendilerine söylenenden başka şekle soktular. Zulmü alışkanlık haline getirdikleri için biz de üzerlerine gökten azap yağdırdık. 163- Bir de onlara, o deniz kıyısındaki şehrin başına gelenleri sor. O sırada onlar cumartesi yasağına riayet etmiyorlardı. Cumartesi günü balıklar akın akın geliyorlardı, yasak olmadığı gün gelmiyorlardı. Yoldan çıkıp sapıklık yaptıkları için biz de onları işte böyle sınıyorduk. 164- İçlerinden bir topluluk, "Allah'ın helâk edeceği, ya da çetin bir azapla cezalandıracağı bir kavme ne diye nasihat ediyorsunuz" dediği vakit, o uyarıda bulunanlar dediler ki; "Rabbiniz tarafından mazur görülmemiz için, bir de belki günahlardan sakınırlar diye." 165- Onlar yapılan bunca nasihatı unuttukları zaman, o kötülükten sakındıranları kurtardık, o zalimleri de fena hareketlerinden dolayı şiddetli bir azaba uğrattık. 166- Böylece onlar kibre kapılıp yasak kılınan şeylerden vazgeçmeyince, biz de onlara, hor ve zelil maymunlar olun, dedik. 167- O Vakit Rabbin işte şu ahdi ilan edip bildirdi ki: Kıyamet gününe kadar onlara en kötü muameleyi yapacak olan kimseleri başlarına gönderecektir. Muhakkak ki, Rabbin hızla cezalandırandır ve yine muhakkak ki O, çok affedici, çok merhametlidir. 168- Ve onları yeryüzünde birçok ümmetlere ayırdık. İçlerinde iyi olanları da vardı, olmayanları da. Onları biz, bazan nimetlerle, bazan da musibetlerle imtihana çektik. Sonunda belki hakka dönerler diye. 169- Derken kitabı (Tevrat'ı) miras alan bozuk bir nesil bunların yerini aldı. Bize nasıl olsa mağfiret edilecek diyerek, şu alçak dünya malını alıyorlar, yine onun gibi bir mal ve rüşvet gelse onu da alırlar. Allah'a karşı haktan başka bir şey söylemeyeceklerine dair kendilerinden o kitabın hükmü üzere misak alınmamış mıydı? Ve onun içindekileri okuyup öğrenmemişler miydi? Oysa ahiret yurdu Allah'tan korkanlar için daha hayırlıdır. Hâlâ aklınızı başınıza almayacak mısınız? 170- Kitaba sarılanlara ve namazı kılmaya devam edenlere gelince, biz o iyilerin ecrini hiçbir zaman yitirmeyiz. 159- Musa kavminden bir ümmet, (üstün bir cemaat) var dı ki, hakkı gözeterek hidayet ederler, halkı irşad ederek doğru yola iletirlerdi, ve hakkı gözeterek adaletle hükmederlerdi, adaleti yerine getirirlerdi. Bunların kimler olduğu hakkında muhtelif rivayetler vardır. Fakat âyetten açıkça anlaşılan şudur ki, ilk zamanlarda Musa kavmi içindeki Peygamberler ve onlara uyan adil hükümdarlar, hakkı ve hukuku gözeten rabbaniler, hahamlar ve yöneticiler, bir de halk arasından bunlara uyan bir kısım iyi insanlar ki, daha sonra son peygambere iman edenler bu iyilerin halefleridir. Şu halde Musa kavminin hepsi, yukarıda kötü halleri bildirilenler gibi haksız ve zalim insanlar değildiler. Çeşitli boylara, değişik ümmet ve cemaatlere ayrılmışlardır. Şöyle ki: 160-Önce Biz, onları sibt sibt oniki boya, oniki ümmete ayırmıştık ki, boylardan her biri bir ümmet halinde bir nakib ile idare olunuyorlardı. Bunların bütünü Musa'nın idaresinde bulunmakla beraber, kendi özel işlerinde ayrı ayrı birer cemaat halindeydiler. Ve kavmi Musa'ya istiska için yani, yağmur duası için müracaat ettiği Bakara Sûresi'nde geçtiği üzere "Musa da kavmi için su istediği" (Bakara, 2/60) zaman, kendisine şöyle vahyetmiştik: asân ile taşa vur! vurunca, taştan oniki pınar sızdı, derken fışkırmaya başladı. Nitekim Bakara Sûresi'nde "fışkırdı" (2/60) buyurulmuştur. Böylece halkın her bir kesimi, su içecekleri yeri kesinkes bildi. Her bir boy, kendilerine mahsus bir pınara, özel bir su kaynağına, bir nimete kavuşmuş oldu. Bildiler ki, daima ve özellikle su içmek için yalnız yağmur duası yeterli değil, taşları kırıp pınarlar, kaynaklar bulup çıkarmak ve yapmak da lazımdır. Asıl su içilecek yerler böyle kaynaklar ve pınarlardır. Ve bildiler ki, Allah kuru taşlardan böyle pınarlar akıtmaya da kâdirdir. Bunun için ümmet denilen yöneticiler iyi yönetici olmalı ve başında da iyi bir başkan bulunmalıdır. İşte Musa kavminin oniki ümmete ayrılması ve aynı zamanda hepsinin başında Musa'nın bulunması, herbirinin aynı yerden çıkan ayrı ayrı pınarlara ve böyle özel nimetlere ermesiyle ilgilidir. Hepsi aynı kökten geliyordu, ama hepsinin meşrebi bir değildi. Bundan başka üstlerine bulutu gölgelik yapmıştık. Öyle ki, Tih sahrasında gittikleri yere birlikte gidiyor, durdukları yerde duruyordu. Üzerlerine menn ve selva, (yani kudret helvası ve bıldırcın) indirmiştik, size verdiğimiz rızıkların en iyisinden, en hoşa gideninden yiyiniz, demiştik. İşte bunlar aslında anlaşmazlığa yatkın idiler, Tîh sahrasında hayretle dolaşıp duruyorlarken, beyinlerindeki hercü merce, haset ve didişmeye engel olacak ve bununla beraber onların özelliklerini büsbütün yok etmeyecek bir taksim şekli ve bir teşkilat ile oniki ümmet halinde bir kavim olarak Musa'nın yönetimi ve peygamberliği altında birleştirilmiş ve bu suretle hem özel, hem genel nimetlerle ihsana uğramış idiler. Böyleyken çokları nankörlük ettiler. ve buna karşı zulüm ve nankörlük edenler bize değil, ve lâkin kendilerine zulmeyliyor, kendilerine yazık ediyorlardı. Şu halde bundan böyle de haksızlık ederlerse yine öyledir. Nitekim: 161- Ey Resulüm! O vakti de onlara hatırlat ki, hani bir zamanlar kendilerine, şu karyede sakin olun denilmişti... Bakara Sûresi'nde bu kıssa, "giriniz!" emriyle (2/58) giriş açısından hatırlatılmış idi. Burada ise "sakin olunuz!" emriyle iskan ve ikamet açısından hatırlatılıyor ki, aynı kıssayı bir başka bakımdan ele almak gerektiğini de ihtardır. Bundan dolayı da tekrar değildir, ayrıca bir başka açıdan düşünülmesi gerektiğini de belirtmedir. Kur'ân'da mükerrer gibi sanılan kıssaların ve âyetlerin hepsinin böyle birçok özel yönleri ve durumları bulunmaktadır. 162- Sonra içlerinden bir kısım zalimler, kendilerine söylenen sözleri, başka bir söze tebdil ettiler, değiştirdiler. Mesela onlara "hıtta" deyiniz, yani orada yükünüzü yıkıp, ikâmet ediniz, Allah'tan bağışlanma dileyiniz, denildiği halde, sanki "hınta" yani, buğday deyiniz, denilmiş gibi diye bağırmaya başladılar ve Tevrat'ı böyle tahrif ettiler. Lâkin bunu yapanlar o zalimler güruhu idi. Zalimler, o kavmin hepsi değildi, fakat içlerinden çoğu böyleydi: 163-164- Bir de onlara, denizin kıyısındaki veya denize nazır olan o karyenin hâlini sor. Yani o kasaba ahalisinin başına nasıl bir bela geldiğini İsrailoğulları çok iyi bilirler. Sen bir sor da kendileri söylesinler. (Bakara, 2/56. âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Bu kasaba Medyen veya Taberiyye denilmiş ise de çoğunluğun görüşü, Medyen ile Tur arasında bulunan "Eyle" kasabası olduğudur. Onlar o vakit Cumartesi yasağını çiğniyorlardı. Dinleri gereğince Cumartesi günü bütün işleri tatil edip, ibadet edecek yerde balık avlıyorlardı, çünkü sebt yaptıkları vakit, yani Cumartesi yasağına uydukları gün, balıklar onlara açıktan açığa sürüler halinde geliyorlardı, zira o gün balıklar saldırıya uğramamaya alışmışlardı, o gün kendilerine dokunulmayacağını hissediyorlardı, kaçmıyorlardı. Sebt yasağına riayet etmeleri balıkların bu suretle o civara ısınıp alışmasına da sebep olmuş oluyordu. Sebt yapmadıkları gün ise gelmiyorlardı. Yani, diğer günlerde avlanmak korkusundan dolayı öyle gelmezlerdi. Cumartesi yasağına riayet etmedikleri gün hiç gelmeyeceklerdi ve artık o kasabanın yeşilliğinin ve güzelliğinin sebebi olan ekonomisi ve ticareti sönecek, zenginliği gidecekti. Lâkin o fasık ve saldırgan halk, Cumartesi günleri balıkların öyle akın akın gelmesine imrendiler, hırslarını tutamadılar da dinlerinin emrini dinlemediler, yasak demeyip balıkları avlamaya başladılar. Ve böylece sebtin kutsallığını çiğnediler. İşte o vakit bunlar ne oldular, sor da söylesinler. İşte biz onları böylece, işledikleri fısk u fücurdan dolayı belaya çarptırdık. O saygısız ve saldırgan İsrailoğulları'nı, ötedenberi fısk edegelmeleri, Allah'ın emirlerine itaat etmekten kaçıp, açıkça yasakları çiğnemeyi alışkanlık haline getirmeleri, huy edinmeleri sebebiyle böyle imtihanlara çeker, belaya uğratırız. Yoksa fıskta ısrar etme âdetleri ve huyları olmasa idi, böyle ağır belalara uğratılmazlardı. "Onlardan bir toplum dedi ki:" Bu cümle cümlesi üzerine ma'tuftur. Ve o kasaba halkının yasağı çiğnemede sürekli ısrarı ve bu konuda söz dinlemeye yanaşmaması üzerine içlerindeki bazı iyilerin hâl ve akıbetlerini beyandır. Yani o vakitler içlerinden bir ümmet, iyiliksever bir cemaat onlara şöyle demişti. Allah'ın, helâkini murad ettiği, büsbütün helaklerini değilse bile, çetin bir azap ile cezalandırmayı murad ettiği böyle bir kavme ne diye va'z u nasihat edip duruyorsunuz? Yani, o kasaba halkı iki kısım idi. Bir kısmı fasık ve saldırgan takımı idi, bir kısmı da dindar ve iyiliksever insanlar idi ki, bunlar azınlıkta kalmış idiler, o saldırganlara söz geçiremiyorlar, onları önleyemiyorlardı. Bu iyiler de iki gruba ayrılmıştı: O iyilerden bir grup uğraşmış, didinmiş, acı tatlı dil dökmüş, zor veya kolay her yoldan giderek ve her usulü deneyerek zahmetler çekmiş, nasihat etmiş, ama onlara söz dinletememiş, nihayet bıkmış ve ümitsizliğe kapılmış, Allah'dan bu halka bir bela geleceğine karar vermiş, o halka kin ve öfke duymaya başlamış, sesini kesmiş, bir köşeye çekilip sinmiş idiler. Anlaşılıyor ki, bu bezginler o fasıklara göre sayıca az olmakla beraber, yine de ümmet denilecek kadar bir cemaat oluşturuyorlardı ve kendi aralarında bir takım toplantıları vardı. Bunlar içinde sayıca çok az denecek bir başka grup daha vardı ki, onlar ümitsizliğe kapılmıyorlar, bütün zorluklara göğüs gererek ve her türlü zahmete katlanarak, o söz dinlemez halka vaaz ve nasihata devam ediyorlardı. İşte bunlar, o azgın halkı yola getirmek için vaaz ve nasihate devam ettikçe, söz konusu o ümitsizler grubu da bunlara "Ne diye kendinizi boşuna yoruyorsunuz? Niçin boş yere vaaz ediyorsunuz?" yollu uyarılarda bulunuyorlar, "Siz niçin Allah'ın helâk edeceği veya bela vereceği böyle azgın bir kavme vaaz ve nasihat edip duruyorsunuz?" şeklinde sözler söyleyip, onları yaptıkları işlerden vazgeçirmeye çalışıyorlardı. Onlar halkı büsbütün kendi haline bırakmak, ne görecekleri varsa görsünler, demek istiyorlardı. Ve böyle derken bir "farz-ı kifâye"nin büsbütün terkedilmiş olması ile hepsinin günahkâr olabileceklerini de düşünmemişlerdi. Lâkin onlar bu farz-ı kifâyeden; vaaz ve nasihat görevinden vazgeçmediler ve cevap vererek şöyle dediler: Rabbinize karşı bir mazeret olsun diye, bir de belki bir dereceye kadar sakınırlar diye, yani bizim vaaz ve nasihatımız iki sebebe dayanmaktadır: Birisi ve birincisi sırf Allah'a karşı bir mazeretimiz olsun diye, Allah tarafından hesaba çekileceğimiz vakit, "niçin kötülükten vazgeçirme görevinizi yapmadınız?" azarlamasına karşılık elimizde bir mazeret bulunsun diye, Allah katında böyle bir ithamla karşı karşıya kalmamak için. Çünkü kötülükten vazgeçirme henüz hayatta olanlara son nefese kadar bir farz-ı kifayedir. İkincisi de yeis yani ümitsizlik, dünyada hiçbir hususta caiz değildir. Ve ne kadar günahkar olursa olsun halkın tevbe ve ittikasını arzu ve ümid etmek de bir vazifedir. Gerçi bu hâl böyle devam ederse sonucunun bir helâke veya azaba varacağı muhakkaktır. Fakat insanların hali değişiktir, kaderin sırrı da vukua gelmeden önce bilinebilen bir şey değildir. Nereden bilebilirsin, bu güne kadar söz dinlemeyen bu halk belki yarın dinleyiverir ve belki yaptıklarından vazgeçer, kötülüklerden sakınmaya başlar. Büsbütün sakınmazsa bile kısmen sakınır, belki bu yüzden uğrayacakları azap da hafifler. Ne olursa olsun nasihate devam etmek, onu terketmekten daha iyidir. Nasihatı bütünüyle bırakmakta hiç bir ümit yoktur. Fakat nasihate devam etmenin hiç olmazsa azıcık da olsa sakındırmaya sebep olması umulur. Hiçbir tepki görmeyen fenalık her halde daha kolay yayılır ve kısa zamanda meydan alır. Herhangi bir fenalığın kökünü kurutmak mümkün olmazsa, hızını kesmek de önemli bir iştir, bunu gözardı etmemelidir. Felaket mukadder ise nasihat görevini yerine getirenler Allah katında mazur görülürler. Anlamalı ki, iyiler kötülerden ne çekmiş, ne kadar uğraşmışlar. Buna karşılık kötüler de ne kadar ısrar etmiş, her türlü nasihate rağmen kötülükte direnmişler. 165-Sonuçta o kavim, o azgın ahali Ne zaman ki, yapılan o nasihatları unuttular, hiç önem vermez, sanki hiç yapılmamış gibi hatırlarına bile getirmez oldular, işte o zaman kötülükten vazgeçirmeye çalışanları kurtardık, o zalimleri de, kötülüğü itiyad ettiklerinden dolayı çetin bir azapla yakaladık. Diğer bir mânâca; yoksullukla kıvrandıran bir azapla tuttuk muahaze ettik. Bundan sonra uslandılar mı? Hayır, aksine azdıkça azdılar, hiç bir günahtan çekinmez, hiçbir yasaktan sakınmaz, her fenalığı yapar oldular. Kendilerini engellemeye çalışanlara da düşman olup, kin duymaya başladılar. 166- Ne zaman ki, o yasaklandıkları kötülüklerde daha da ileri gitmeye başladılar, büsbütün aşırı gidip isyana koyuldular. işte o zaman biz de kendilerine, alçak, zelîl, her taraftan hoşt hoşt diye kovulan aşağılık maymunlar olun, dedik. Bir tekvinî emirle insanlıktan çıkarıp maymunlara çevirdik. "İşte bu kıssayı, o zaman hazır olanlara ve sonradan gelenlere bir ibret, müttakilere de bir öğüt yaptık." (Bakara, 2/66) Bu olayın Davud aleyhisselam zamanında meydana geldiği rivayet olunuyor. Nitekim "İsrailoğulları'ndan inkâr edenler hem Davud'un, hem de Meryem oğlu İsa'nın diliyle lanetlendiler..." (Mâide 5/78) âyetinde de zaten buna işaret vardır. (Ayrıca Mâide, 5/60. âyetin tefsirine bkz.) 167-Ey Resulüm! Onlara işte bu kıssayı sor, o vakti de an ve hatırlat ki, Rabbin, şuna izin vermeyi gerekli görmüş, yani şunu kesinlikle yerine getirmiş ve uygulamıştı ki, Elbette onların, o bütün Musa kavmi'nin üzerine kıyamete kadar öyle bir kimse gönderecek ki, kendilerini azabın en kötüsüne peyleyecek. Daha önce Mısır'da iken Hz. Musa'nın İsrailoğulları'na ilk müjdesinde "Allah, sizi yeryüzünde başkalarının yerine geçirecek ve bakacak ki, nasıl hareket ediyorsunuz." (A'raf, 7/129) buyurulmuştu. Süleyman aleyhisselam zamanına kadar İsrailoğulları, aralarındaki kötülere pek hayat hakkı tanımazlardı, onları te'dîp ve ta'zîp ederek, gerekirse yok ederek cezalandırırlardı. İyilerin bu mücadele ve mücahedeleri sebebiyle ilâhî rahmet sayesinde yükselen ve kalkınan kavim, yeryüzünün büyük bir kısmına mirasçı olmuştu, ünü doğuyu ve batıyı tutmuştu. Süleyman aleyhisselam zamanından biraz sonra artık o parlak dönem sona ermiş, İsrail kavmi, bundan böyle başlarında iyi yöneticiler bulunmasına genellikle tahammül edemez olmuşlardı. Fasık ve zalim kimselere boyun eğmeye razı olmuşlardı. Bir kavmin böyle bir halde bulunması ise "Ey Rabbim! Bizim başımıza azap ve bela getirecek kimseleri gönder." der gibi fiili bir taleptir. İşte o vakit Hak Teâlâ, İsrailoğulları üzerine azap eyleyecek, onları belaya sürükleyecek ve nihayet kıyamete kadar en kötü azabı uygulayacak kimseler musallat etmeyi gerekli görmüş ve vacip kılmış ve şu halde Buhtü Nassar'a müsaade edip, İsrail kavmi aleyhine böyle bir azabı icap ve icra eylemiştir. Bu durum, artık onların hepsi hakkında bir ceza olmuştur. Şüphesiz Rabb'in, azabı süratli olandır, hızla ceza verendir. Onun azabı, O'nun dilemesi ile hemen geliverir. Nitekim bir gün geldi onlara Buhtü Nassar'ı gönderiverdi de devletlerini perişan etti, yurtlarını harebeye çevirdi, eli silah tutabilenleri katliama uğratıp, kızlarını ve kadınlarını esir, geriye kalanları da ağır vergilere mahkûm eyledi. Onlar bu zillet altında kaldı gitti ki, işte dünyada azabın en kötüsü de budur. Yine de şüphe yok ki, O senin Rabbin, daima gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Tevbe edenlere ve sana uyanlara mağfireti ve rahmeti sınırsızdır. Rabbin böylesine gafûr, rahîm olmakla beraber, öylesine cezası hızlı geldiğinden üzerlerine o kimseyi gönderdik, 168- ve onları, (o Musa kavmini) yeryüzünde parça parça eyledik, birçok ümmetlere, cemaatlere ayırdık. Önceleri oniki boy halinde ayrılmış olmaları, Hz. Musa'nın peygamberliği ve yönetimi altında kavimlerinin birliğini ve bütünlüğünü bozmayan bir teşkilat, yükselmelerinin sebebi olan bir nimet idi. Ancak bu sonraki bölünme, kötü azaptan itibaren başlayan parçalanma ve çözülme, şevketlerine ve devletlerine son veren bir kader çizgisi oldu. Yeryüzünün her yanına perişan bir surette dağıldılar ve artık bir güç, bir kuvvet toplayamaz oldular. Bu dağılan grupların içlerinden bazıları salah ehli, iyi insanlar idiler. Medine'de gelip Hz. Peygamber'e iman edenler gibi, yukarıda özellikleri anlatıldığı şekilde gerçekten "Hakka yönlendiren ve doğrulukla adaleti yerine getiren bir ümmet idiler." İşte içlerinde böyle iyiler olduğu gibi, bazıları da daha aşağı durumdaydılar. İyiliğe çok yakın ve yatkın olanlardan tutunuz da derece derece ta alt basamaklara kadar alçalmış olan kimseler de bulunuyordu. Demek ki, İsrailoğulları'nın devletleri yıkılıp yurtları tarumar edildikten sonra böyle dağılmaları, içlerinde iyilerin hiç bulunmadığından değil, kötülerin çokluğundan ve genel olarak yönetimin ve işlerin kötülerin eline geçmiş olmasından ve onlar tarafından temsil edilmelerinden dolayı idi. Parçalandıkları zaman bile içlerinde bazı salih ve iyi insanlar vardı, aşağılıkları da vardı. Ve Biz onları (yani parçalara ayrılmış olan çeşitli grupları), hem hasenat ile (yani sıhhat, servet ve refah ile), hem de bunların zıddı olan kötülükler (yani hastalık, kıtlık ve yokluk) ile imtihan ettik. Allah, onları İranlılar ve Romalılar gibi değişik kavimlerin eli altında ibret alınacak bir çok acı tecrübelerden geçirdi ki vazgeçeler, kötü huylarından döneler, küfürden ve günah işlemekten tevbe edip Hakk'a döneler, salaha yüz tutalar diye. Fakat içlerinden salaha yönelenler olduysa da pek çoğu dönmediler. Hz. Muhammed'in asrından önce böyleydiler. 169- Sonra onlara arkalarından daha bozuk birtakım kimseler halef oldular. Bunlar iyice dejenere kimselerdi. Oysa kitaba mirasçı olmuşlardı. Tevrat, öncekilerden bunlara miras kalmıştı, bunların ellerine geçmişti, okumasını yazmasını öğrenmişlerdi, eğitim, öğretim, fetva ve hüküm verme mevkilerine geçmişlerdi. Lâkin kendileri kitaba sahip çıkmıyor, onun hükümlerine sarılmıyor ve uymuyorlardı, ancak onu diledikleri gibi, işlerine geldikleri gibi kullanıyorlardı. Bakınız neler yapıyorlardı? Şu ednanın arazını alıyorlar. Şu alçak veya en yakın âlemin, geçici çıkarlarını elde ediyor, hakkı değiştiriyorlardı, bir de ileride bize mağfiret edilecek diyorlar, nasıl olsa mağfiret olunacağız diye hüküm veriyorlar, kendi yanlarından günah bağışlıyorlar. Ve böyle derken şayet kendilerine aldıklarına benzer bir başka fayda gelirse, bir rüşvet daha sunulursa yine alıyorlar, tevbe etmiyorlar, tevbe etmedikleri halde mağfiret olunacaklarına hükmediyorlar da bu suretle bayağı servetler ve dünya malı için kitap ile oynuyorlar. Vaktiyle kendilerinden Allah'a karşı haktan başka bir şey söylemiyeceklerine dair o kitabın misakı alınmadı mı? Mirasçı oldukları ve mensup bulundukları o kitap gereğince, üzerlerinde böyle bir misak yok mu? Evet vardır ve alınmıştır. Ve onlar o kitaptaki bilgileri ders ettiler. O misakı ve bu gün inkâr ettikleri gerçekleri, o Resul, o ümmi Nebî, o ittika konularını vaktiyle tekrar tekrar okudular ve okutup öğrettiler. Yani Tevrat'ta yazılı olan bütün bilgileri çok iyi biliyorlar. Ve ey rüşvetçiler! Artık akıl etmez misiniz ki, ahiret yurdu müttaki olanlar için daha hayırlıdır, yani öyle haksız kazançlardan, rüşvetten ve irtikaptan sakınan, uzak durup korunanlar için daha hayırlıdır. 170- O kitaba sıkı sıkıya sarılanlar ve sarılmayı sağlayanlar, ve namazı kılıp kıldıranlar ise muhakkakki, biz böyle iyilik yapanların ecrini, sevabını zayi etmeyiz, yitirip kaybetmeyiz. İşte bu öğütlerden ders almayan ve kitaba sıkı sarılmaya yanaşmayan o bozuk kimselere, biri İsrailoğulları'na özel olarak yapılmış zorlama misakı, öbürü genel olarak bütün insanlara şamil olan fıtrat misakı, her iki misakın da yeniden ilan ve ihtarı emriyle Hz. Peygamber'e buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 171- Hani bir zamanlar biz o dağı gölgelik gibi tepelerine çekmiştik de üzerlerine düşüyor zannettikleri bir sırada demiştik ki; "size verdiğimiz kitabı kuvvetle tutun ve içindekini hatırınızdan çıkarmayın, umulur ki korunursunuz." 172- Bir de Rabbin, Âdemoğullarından, bellerindeki zürriyetlerini alıp da onları kendi nefislerine şahit tutarak: Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" dediği vakit, "pekâlâ Rabbimizsin, şahidiz" dediler. (Bunu) kıyamet günü "Bizim bundan haberimiz yoktu." demeyesiniz diye (yapmıştık). 173- Yahut, atalarımız daha önce şirk koşmuşlardı. Biz onlardan sonra gelen bir nesil idik, şimdi o batıl yolu tutanların yaptıkları yüzünden bizi helâk mi edeceksin, demeyesiniz diye (yapmıştık). 174- Ve işte biz, âyetleri böyle ayrıntılı olarak açıklıyoruz ki, belki dönerler. 175- Onlara, kendisine âyetlerimizi sunduğumuz o adamın kıssasını da anlat; âyetlerden sıyrılıp çıktı, derken onu şeytan arkasına taktı, en sonunda da helak olanlardan oldu. 176- Ve eğer dileseydik onu o âyetlerle yüceltirdik, fakat o alçaklığa saplandı kaldı ve kendi keyfinin ardına düştü. Artık onun ibret verici hali o köpeğin haline benzer ki, üzerine varsan da dilini uzatır solur, bıraksan da solur. İşte bu, âyetlerimizi inkâr eden kavmin misalidir. Bu kıssayı iyice anlat, belki biraz düşünürler. 177- Âyetlerimizi inkâr edip, sırf kendilerine zulmeden o kavmin hali ne kadar kötüdür! 178- Allah kime hidayet ederse, o hidayete erer, kimi de dalalette bırakırsa, işte onlar hüsrana uğrayanların ta kendileri olurlar. 179- Andolsun ki, cinlerden ve insanlardan birçoğunu cehennem için yarattık. Onların kalbleri vardır, fakat onunla gerçeği anlamazlar. Gözleri vardır, fakat onlarla görmezler. Kulakları vardır, fakat onlarla işitmezler. İşte bunlar hayvanlar gibidirler. Hatta daha da aşağıdırlar. Bunlar da gafillerin ta kendileridir. 180- Oysa en güzel isimler Allah'ındır. Bundan dolayı Allah'a onlarla dua edin. Onun isimlerinde sapıklık eden mülhidleri (inkârcıları) terkedin. Onlar yakında yaptıklarının cezasını çekecekler. 181- Yine bizim yarattığımız insanlardan öyle bir ümmet var ki, onlar hakka yol gösterirler ve o hak ile adaleti yerine getirirler. 171- Natk : Bir şeyi hızla çekmek demektir ki, bunun sonucu olarak, bir şeyi yerinden koparıp atmak anlamıyla da tefsir edilir. Nitekim erkekten zürriyet tohumunu çekip koparan rahime denilir. Ve bir hadisi şerifte buyurulmuş ki, "Bakireler ile evlenmeye özenin, çünkü onların rahimleri daha çekici ve ağızları daha temizdir ve aza en fazla kanaat edenler de onlardır." demektir. Diğer yerlerde "üstlerine Tûr'u yükselttik" buyurulmasına göre burada "nakt"ın da bu anlama gelmesi gerekir ki, o zaman şöyle demek olur: Ya Muhammed! Kendilerine verilen kitaba sıkı sarılmayan o Yahudi soyuna, o vakti de hatırlat ki, hani o dağı şiddetle çekerek bir dam gibi üstlerine kaldırmıştık, Onlar da onu gerçekten üstlerine düşecek zannetmişlerdi. Yani, yola gelmedikleri takdirde o dağın tepelerine düşeceğine öylesine inanmışlardı ki, sanki dağ düşmüş de altında kalmışlar gibi korku ve acı içinde kalmışlar, hemen yerlere kapanmışlardı. İşte böyle bir tehdit ve tazyik altında kıvranırlarken, kendilerine şöyle demiştik: Size verdiğimizi kuvvetle tutun, gönderdiğimiz kitaba ciddiyetle, samimiyetle, bütün zorluklara katlanarak, azimle sarılın, onu sımsıkı tutun. Veyahut haydi bakalım, tepenize indirmekte olduğumuz bu dağı, bu korkunç mucizeyi ellerinizle tutun, önlemeye gücünüz yeterse bunu durdurun. Ve haydi bundaki mânâyı (yani kitaptaki veya bu dağ mucizesindeki mânâyı, emirleri, nehiyleri, vaatleri, ve tehditleri) anın, belleyin, hiçbir zaman da hatırınızdan çıkarmayın ki, fenalıktan korunabilesiniz, böyle zorla ve zor ile kendilerinden itaat misakı alınmıştı ki, buna "ilcai = zorla misak" adı verilir. Ve genellikle rivayet şekli de şudur: Tevrat hükümleri ağır ve çetin olduğundan dolayı İsrailoğulları, bunları kabule yanaşmamışlar, Allah da Tûr'u üzerlerine kaldırmış, kabul ederseniz ne âlâ, yoksa bu dağ tepenize inecek denilmiş, dağın durumunu görünce hepsi düşüp sol kaşları üzerine secdeye kapanmışlar ve secdede de dağın üzerlerine düşme korkusundan sağ gözleri ile de bir taraftan dağa bakarlarmış. İşte bunun için Yahudiler secde edecekleri zaman böyle yaparlar ve "Bu secde bizi cezadan kurtaran secdedir." derlermiş. (Bakara Sûresi, 2/63, Nisa Sûresi, 4/145. âyetlerin tefsirlerine bkz.) İsrailoğulları'nın aykırılıklarını, zor ve baskı görmeyince hakka boyun eğmeme huylarını anlatan bu kıssanın hatırlatılmasındaki mânâ, Allah'ın hükmüne ve kudretine karşı koymanın mümkün olamıyacağını, gönül rızasıyla itaat etmeyenlerin, nihayet zorla boyun eğmeye mecbur olageldiklerini ve o dayanılması mümkün olmayan zorlama ve baskı mucizesinin hükmü unutulmamak gerektiğini bildirmektir. Çünkü o ve onun gibi ilâhî baskıların her zaman mümkün bulunduğunu ve asıl insanlığın, o duruma düşmeden, hürriyet içinde ve gönül rızasıyla hakkın emrine boyun eğmede ve kitaba sarılmada olduğunu anlatmaktır. Gerçi her isyanda dağlar yerinden oynayıvermez, her vakit Hz. Musa'nın mucizesi gibi bir mucize olmaz, fakat Allah'ın emrini tanımayan ve hakkın koyduğu ahkam ile mücadele etmek sevdasında bulunanların şunu bilmeleri gerekir ki, Allah Teâlâ, her zaman için dağlar kadar belaları insanların başına yıkmaya kâdir bir yücelik sahibidir. Cisimler arasındaki çekim kuvveti bir anda değişebilir, O'nun emri ve iradesiyle değil dağlar, dünyalar bile yörüngesinden çıkabilir. Aklı olanlar herhangi bir zelzelenin, bir volkanın nasıl bir gücün eseri olduğunu ve bu gücün ne demek olduğunu unutmamalılar. Bir takım insanlar, bunların insanların işlediği günahlarla hiç ilişkisi yoktur diye bilir bilmez konuşur dururlar ki, bu gerçekten çok yanlıştır. Çünkü yerin ve göklerin melekûtu yalnızca Allah'ın elindedir, O'nun irade ve idaresindedir. Gerçi bütün tabiat olayları beşerin günahlarına ceza değildir. Lakin hepsinin insan hayatıyla yakından ilgili olduğu, ufak bir sis olayının bile insanları etkilediği kesindir. Hiçbir olay yoktur ki, insanların isyana cüret ettiği Allah Teâlâ'nın kudretini göstermiş olmasın, yine hiçbir olay yoktur ki, insanlar için karşı konulması imkânsız bir ilâhî kudretin azametini, yüceliğini göstermesin. ibretle bakanlar, böyle bir kudretin sahibine karşı nasıl bir tutum ve davranış içinde olmaları gerektiğini görürler ve kendilerine çeki düzen verirler. Tabiat kuvvetleri nasıl karşı konulmaz bir özelliğe sahipse, Allah'ın insan hayatı için koyduğu din kuralları da öyle bir kesinliğe sahiptir. Çünkü her ikisi de aynı şekilde ilâhî iradenin eseridir. Ben burada kendi işimle gücümle meşgul iken filan yerde bir dağın çökmesi, zelzelede binlerce insanın hayatını kaybetmesi, benim günahımın, veya orada yaşayanların günahlarının eseri değilse bile, bana, onu yapan kudrete karşı günahlarımın tehlikeli sonuçlarını ihtar eden bir uyarı, bir tehdit olduğunda, o kudretin bana karşı da bir zorlamayı içermiş bulunduğunda şüphe mi vardır? Bundan başka Allah Teâlâ'nın, doğrudan doğruya insanların işledikleri kötülüklerle ilgili olan o kadar âyetleri vardır ki, kendi gücünün sonsuzluğunu gösteren âyetleri de o kadar çoktur ki, bunlar sayıya gelmez. İşte bütün âyetler, kendi gönül rızasıyla Allah'ın emrine itaat etmeyenleri, fenalıktan korunmak istemeyenleri, Allah Teâlâ, herşeyden önce bu cebrî âyetlerle ve tedbirlerle ittikaya davet eder. Hür iken esir eyler. Bununla da yola gelmeyenleri ebedi azabına çarptırır. Bunun için insanların, şu fıtrî misakı akılda tutmaları icab eder: 172- Ey Resulüm! Onlara o vakti de hatırlat ki, hani Rabbin, Âdemoğulları'ndan, (şimdikilerden tutunuz da nesilden nesile ta Hz. Âdem'e varıncaya kadar Âdem oğullarının zürriyet sahibi olanlarından zincirleme olarak her birinin) bellerinden zürriyetlerini aldı, yani kudret eliyle seçip ayırdı, vücuda getirdi. "ve onları kendi kendilerine karşı şahit tuttu," şahit yaptı, kendi varlıklarından bile habersiz olan o şuursuz hücrelere "Ben" ve "Ben ötesi" şuurunun, bilfiil mebdeini verdi: Her birine şuhud ve şehadet fıtratını, kendi varlığında hakkın etkisini duymak ve duyurmak, itiraf etmek, tanıklık eylemek yaratılışını, insanlık ruhunu verip, hepsini varlığına ve birliğine şahit kıldı da kılarken Rabbiniz değil miyim? Dedi. Üzerinizde dilediğim gibi tasarruf eden ve etmek hakkı bulunan yegane malikiniz, mürebbiniz, yetiştirip geliştireniniz, yaratıcınız ve hakiminiz olduğuma şahitsiniz, şahitlik edeceksiniz değil mi? diyerek, hitab-ı nefsîsi ile hitap eden ve emanetini yükleyen rablığını ikrar ettirdi. Hepsi de "evet dediler," evet pekala Rabb'imizsin, biz buna şahidiz dediler. Terbiye ve emaneti kabul edip şahitliği taahhüt eylediler. Hasılı insan hiçbir şey değil iken, âlemlerin Rabb'ının, rablığının gereği olarak, bir üreme ve gelişme kanununun etkisi altında yaratmasının ve terbiyesinin eseri olarak şuursuz zerreler halinde meydana çıkarılıp bütün duyguları ve zevkleriyle şuurlu birer insan fıtratına geçtiler, birer insan kimliği ve kişiliği aldılar, hiçbir muhalefette bulunmadan ve bulunamadan ilâhî takdire uydular, o vakit onlarda inkâr, küfür ve inat yoktu, dış dünyadan hiçbir şey tanımıyorlardı. İşte böyle kendileri hiçbir şey değil iken bir zürriyet halinde sulb (bel)den alınıp, ana rahminde döllenme ve büyümeye atılan ve mutlak "Ben" ve "ben ötesi" ilişkisi içinde zaruri bir şahitlik ve görüntü, bir etki-tepki ilişkisinin sonucu olan bir şuur fıtratına girip, mükemmel bir akıl ve idrak, bir anlama ve anlatma, bir irade ve hür seçim hayatının gelişmesine doğru giden, bütün oluşum süreci içindeki faaliyetlerinde yalnızca O'nun emrine, kanununa boyun eğiyor ve ancak O'ndan yardım ve destek alıyorlar. Ve gerektiğinde bunun böyle olduğunu söylemeyi, şahitlik edip dile getirmeyi de bir boyun borcu biliyorlardı. İşte Âdem'in ilk evladından itibaren herkes Rabbinin verdiği ve emrettiği insan fıtratını, O'nun verdiği vücuda şuhudu alıp kabul etmekle Rabb'i ile kendisi arasında böyle bir icap ve kabulün sonucu olan bir fıtri akit (doğal bir sözleşme) altına girmiş ve kendi varlığında Rabb'ine şahitliği ve O'na kulluğu taahhüt etmiştir. İşte bu mukavele ve fıtrî misak, insanlığın dindarlığının başlangıç noktasıdır. Bu nokta dindarlığın olduğu kadar, hukukun, ahlâkın, sosyal hayatın ve medeniyetin de başlangıç noktasıdır, çekirdeğidir. Birçok tefsir âlimi, demişlerdir ki, burada bu şahit tutma ve misak alma olayı, temsili bir mânâdadır. Allah Teâlâ bütün insanları fıtratlarının başlangıcında tevhid inancına ve İslâm'a kabiliyetli olarak yaratmış, objektif ve subjektif delillerle Allah'ın rablığını algılayabilecek şekilde ve İslâm'a yatkın olarak halketmiş olduğunu böyle bir temsilî istiare (sembolik bir ifade) yoluyla tasvir etmiştir. Şöyle ki: Allah Teâlâ'nın beşer varlığına akıl ve basireti yaratılıştan ihsan etmesi ve bunlar için iç dünyada ve dış dünyada bir takım deliller meydana koyması ve böylece onları mükemmel bir şekilde donatıp kendi Rablığını bilmeye, tanımaya yöneltmesi, diğer taraftan insanların da doğuştan gelen bu donanımlarla Allah'ı tanımaya yönelmiş olmaları, Allah Teâlâ'nın onları emir ve hitap yoluyla itirafa sevketmesi, onların da tereddüt etmeden bunu kabul ve icabete koşmaları şeklinde benzetme ve istiare olarak tasvir buyurulmuştur. Nitekim "Daha sonra gök ile yere buyurdu: Her ikiniz de ister istemez gelin, dedi, onlar da isteyerek geldik, dediler." (Fussilet, 41/11) âyetinde de emre icabet böyle bir temsilî yolla ifade buyurulmuştur. Bunda da bilinen şekliyle ve gerçek hayatta olduğu gibi karşılıklı konuşma ve sözleşme şeklinde bir mukavele düşünmek gerekli değildir. Sanki öyle denilmiş ve karşılığında öyle cevap alınmış gibi hukukî geçerliliği olan kuvvetli bir fıtrî misak vardır. Yani, bu sözleşme dille söylenmiş, sözlü ve ikrara dayanan kelâmi mahiyette bir misak değildir, bir marifet kuvvetinin, bir tanıma olgusunun doğal durumu açısından bir fiilî misak demektir. Kur'ân'da ve diğer semavi kitaplarda bunun gibi temsilî anlatımların bulunduğu herkesçe bilinen bir şeydir. Bu türlü anlatımlar herkes tarafından kolay anlaşılmayı sağlar. Kelâmcılar da hep bu görüşü savunmuşlardır. Fakat dikkat edilirse burada başka önemli bir nokta vardır. Asıl mesele insanların yalnızca iç dünya ve dış dünyadaki delillerden hareketle Allah inancına kavuşmaları değil, insanın yaratılış olayının bilfiil bu delillerden biri olması, her insanın, bizzat kendi varlığıyla ve cinsinin varlığıyla Rabbin varlığına ve birliğine şahitlik etmekte oluşu, kendi varlığının Rabbin varlığına delil oluşudur. Henüz bu şahitliği kendisi aklı ve dili ile yapmamış olsa bile, bizzat yaratılışıyla bunu deruhte etmiş oluşudur. Başka bir deyişle insanlar için Allah'ı tanıma, Rabbin birliğine inanma, hakka boyun eğme meselesi, yani iman ve İslâm meselesi, yalnızca bilimsel delillerle elde edilecek sırf nazari bir bilgi meselesi olmayıp, kendi fıtratında yaratılıştan var olan ve şuhud-i nefsî (iç gözlem) denilen kendi içini duyma ve genel olarak kendisinin kendisi olduğunu tanıma şuuru ile birlikte kendi varlığında, daha doğrusu varlığının özünde gerçekleşmiş olan kesin bir tanımadır. Şu kadar ki, kendi varlığının farkında olma gibi açık seçik değildir, kendini tanımanın altında yatan bir gizli şuurdur ki, açık bilinç ile duyulup farkına varılması dikkatini kendi içinde keskinleştirmeye veya içten ve dıştan gelen bir uyarıcıya muhtaç olan bir farkına varmadır. Zira insanın böyle sezgi yoluyla duymuş olup da bilinç yoluyla farkına varamadığı bir takım derin olguları vardır ki, bir veya mükerrer uyarıcılar sayesinde onun farkına varır. İşte Allah inancının temeli olan içimizdeki ilâhî sezgi de mutlak anlamıyla "benlik ötesi" bilinci gibi, böyle şuhudî bir tanımadır. Nefis fıtratı içinde merkezleşmiş bir içgüdüdür. Daha sonra bu şahitliği eda ve ifa etmeyen, yani ikrar edip yerine getirmeyen, hatırlatma ve uyarılara rağmen inkâr ve küfürde ısrar edenler, ya kendi vicdanına karşı direnmiş ya da fıtratı bozulmuş, kendilerinde yaratılıştan ihsan edilen bu tabiat kalmamış olan, yani kavlen veya fiilen bu ahdi bozmuş ve kendilerine yazık etmiş olan zavallılardır. Nitekim Fransız filozofu Auguste Comte, insan üç hâl geçirir: "Birinci devirde ilâhî, ikinci devirde tabiatüstü, üçüncü devirde de tabiî olur." dediği zaman önce bu fıtratı hissedip itiraf ediyor, sonra da kendinde o fıtratın bozulmuş ve bozukluğun kesinleşmiş olduğunu ilan eylemiştir ki, bu durum onun bütün insanlığı görmesinde değil, yalnızca kendi nefsindeki değişmeyi ve fıtrat bozukluğunu görerek, bütün insanları da haksız yere kendine kıyas etmesindendir. Halbuki terakki ve tekamül, fıtratın bozulmasında değil, gelişmesinde ve inkişaf etmesindedir. Zaten fıtratın bozulması "Sonra onların yerini dejenere olmuş bir nesil aldı." âyetinde de görüldüğü gibi, bir gerilemedir. Şimdi mesele "marifetullah" denilen Allah'ı tanıma duygusunun, öyle bir fıtrî bilgi ve insanın buna şahitlik etme görevini yüklenmiş bir fıtrî şahit olması açısından ele alınınca, bu misakın sırf tekvini (yaratılışla ilgili) olmayıp, aynı zamanda emri ve kelâmı, yani söze bağlı bir özelliği de bulunduğunda şüphe etmemek gerekir. Zira mesele yalnızca ilk yaratılış anını ilgilendirmiyor, aynı zamanda hayatta olduğu müddetçe bunu insanın kendi içinde hissetmesi olgusunu da ilgilendiriyor. Mesele bilinç ve içgözlem ile de yakından ilgilidir. Yalnızca yaratılışa ait tekvini bir olay olsa idi, daha sonra bu şehadeti eda etmeyen hiç kimse bulunmamak gerekirdi. Ve nefse ait şahitliğin söz konusu olduğu her hangi bir bilinç olayı ise her hal ü kârda lafzî kelâm ile değilse de, nefsî kelâm ile ilgili olmaktan uzak kalmazdı. Çünkü ruh, bir ilâhî emir olduğundan bütün ruhsal olayları ve bilinçle algılanabilen şeyleri, farkına varılabilen olaylardan sayılmak gerekir. Her şuurda ruhsal bir tebliğ vardır ki, kelâmın da özü odur. Şuur ile ilgili olmayan oluş ve sezgilerde bu tebliğ yoktur. Bundan dolayı bir ruhun, bir şuur gücünü yaratması, aynı zamanda onu kendisine duyurması, yani ifadeye zorlamasını da gerektirir. Şu halde söz konusu misak tekvinî olmakla beraber, ruhsal ve sözel özelliği de haiz olduğundan, buna mukavele demek de doğru olur. Ancak bu hitap lafzî kelâm ile değil, meleklere olduğu gibi, nefsî kelâm ile yapılmış bir tebliğ şeklinde algılanmalıdır. Alış bir tekvin, şahit getirme ise ruh üflemeyle ilgili bir tekvin ve tebliğ "Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitabı benlik ötesinden bir takrir, buna karşı "Evet Rabb'imizsin" de bu tekvin, şahit getirme ve takrire mutlak bir boyun eğme, ruhsal bir kabullenme ve gereğini yerine getirmeyi taahhüt etmedir. Her insanın, insanlığının özünü oluşturan "ben" ve "ben değil" bilincinin içinde işte bu taahhüt yatmaktadır. "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitabının başında "dedik ki" veya "diyerek" şeklinde bir müteallâkın bulunmayıp bunun mukadder (gizli) bırakılması da bunun bir lafzî kelâm değil, nefsî kelâm olduğuna işaret eder. Sonra bilinmektedir ki, şer'î ve hukukî anlamda bir sözleşme akdinin hakikatı bir icap ile bir kabulün arasındaki bağlantıdır. Bu icap ve kabulün, her zaman lafzî kelâm ile olması da şart değildir. Asıl akit, iki kişinin bir maksatta birleşmesi, fikir birliği etmesidir. Taraflardan rızaya, yani itirazın terkine delalet eden her hangi bir hareket de icap ve kabul olabilir. Şu halde bu misak, sırf akıl ve istidlal gücünün tekvinî anlamda dahi olsa şeriat ve hukuk açısından geçerli olan hakiki bir akit ve misak demektir. Ancak bu bakımdan söz konusu mukaveleye, mukavele diyebilmek yine de temsilî ve mecazi bir anlam taşır. Fakat açıkladığımız mânâ ile bu tekvinin ruhi olması ve bir nefsi kelâm özelliğini de taşıması bakımından buna mukavele adı verilmesi dahi hakikat olur. Nitekim ilk devir tefsir âlimleri de bunu bir temsil değil, bir hakikat olarak rivayet ve izah etmişlerdir. Bundan dolayı formülü sadece bir temsil değil, aynı zamanda bir hakikattir. Gelelim bu misakın ne vakit meydana geldiğine: Bu hususta da üç görüş vardır: 1- Birçokları zürriyetin, baba sulbünden ilk yaradılışında ve daha ana rahmine konulmadan önce meydana geldiğini söylemişlerdir ki, bunlar âyetteki şahit tutma ve hitaba mazhar olma zamanının bu zaman olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Bu "ahiz" (olma) zamanı, zürriyetin sulbden ana rahmine konduğu zaman değil, zürriyetin baba sulbünde varlık alanına çıkması, ilk meydana gelmesi demek olduğunu savunmuşlardır. Gerçekten de zürriyet, nesil ve evlad demek olmakla birlikte, bunun asıl mânâsı gayet küçük karınca demek olan "zerr"den veya saçılmak mânâsı gayet küçük karınca demek olan "zerr"den veya saçılmak mânâsına "zürur"dan alınmış olarak üreme suyu içindeki canlı zerreciklerdir ki, hem tekli anlamıyla, hem çoğul anlamıyla kullanılır. Şu halde bu görüşe göre, bu şahid tutma (işhad) ve "elestü" hitabı, babanın sulbünden çıkan bu zerrelere, ilk çıktıkları sırada, yani yaratılır yaratılmaz yapılmıştır. Bu da bu zürriyetin bütün insan varlığını kapsayan bir canlı, yani büyümeye aday bir insancık olduğunu kabul etmekle mümkün olur. Lâkin bizim açımızdan bu böyle değildir. Ve hatta "Biz onu şekilden şekile sokarak yarattık." (Müminun 22/14) ve benzeri Kur'ân âyetlerine de zahiren ters düşmektedir. O zerrecikler bilfiil insan değil, bilkuvve bir insancık sayılabilir, ancak döllenme sonucunda bir insan olabilmeye aday bir hücrenin ve belki henüz hayvani hayat haline gelmemiş bitkisel hayatta bulunan bir tohumcuğun, bundan insan yaratılacaktır ihtimaline binaen, insan sayılması ve insan yerine konulması bizce doğru değildir. Buna henüz insanî ruh bile üflenmemiştir. O halde bunların kendi nefislerine şahit tutulmaları ve hitaba muhatap olmaları uzak bir temsil ihtimalinden başka bir anlam ifade etmez. Bu arada bazıları daha da ileri giderek, demişlerdir ki, zürriyetler üzerindeki bu misak, kendi babalarının değil, ta Âdem aleyhisselamın sulbünden çıkarıldıkları zaman yapılmıştır. Çünkü bu mânâda rivayet olunmuş bazı hadisler vardır ki, bunlardan birinin özet olarak anlamı şudur: Allah Teâlâ Âdem aleyhisselamın zahr(sırt)ından kıyamete kadar yaratacağı zürriyeti çıkardı ve onlara "Ben Rabbiniz değil miyim?" dedi, onlar da "evet Rabbimizsin" dediler ve o gün takdir kalemi kıyamete kadar olacak şeyleri yazdı, bitirdi. Yani, "Kıyamete kadar ne kadar insan gelecekse hepsi Âdem'in sulbünden çıkan zürriyetlerle yazılıp takdir edildi ve bundan böyle beşerde üreme ilâhî bir kanun oldu." Bütün insanlar zincirleme olarak o zürriyetlerden gelecek onların sülâlesi zürriyetlerden olacak ve bunun dışında Âdem'in yaratıldığı gibi başka âdemler, kıyamete kadar bir daha yaratılmayacak. Âdem'in sulbünden çıkan zürriyetlerden her biri böyle kendi sülâleleri olacak olan zürriyetleri de zincirleme olarak ve üreme özelliğini de bir potansiyel kuvvet halinde kazanmış olarak yaratan ve terbiye eden yüce yaratıcının hükmüne ve kanununa zorunlu bir şekilde uymuş bulunarak meydana gelecekler. Nihayet O'nun birliğini ve Rab'lığını tanıyıp itiraf eylemek üzere bir terbiye, bir özellik kazanmak suretiyle belli bir taahhüde ve misaka bağlanmışlardır. Bunun için bir kısım tefsir âlimleri, âyetteki misakı da hadisi şerifteki bu misaktan ibaret gibi anlamışlar ve misak vaktinin Âdem'in sulbünden zuhura geldikleri sırada olduğuna hükmeylemişlerdir. Lâkin hadiste "Âdem'in sırtından" âyette ise "Âdem oğullarının sırtlarından zürriyetlerini (almış) ve onları kendilerine şahit tutmuş." (A'raf, 7/172) buyurulmuştur. Ayrı ayrı mânâlar ifade eden bu değişik kelimelere iyice dikkat edildiği zaman aradaki farkı görmemek mümkün değildir. Hadis, beşerin üreme kanununun ilk uygulama alanına konduğu zaman meydana gelen ilk zürriyet kapsamında bir potansiyel kuvvet olarak gerçekleşmeye başlayan türün toptan misakını açıklıyor. Âyet ise bu kanun uyarınca bilfiil meydana gelen zürriyetin her birinin kendine mahsus olan ferdî misakını ifade ediyor. Bundan dolayı hadis, âyetin ayrıntılı olarak açıkladığı kanunun başlangıç şeklini, âyet de hadisin zımmen (kapalı bir şekilde) ve topluca ifadesinin her nesilde ayrıntılı olarak nasıl meydana geldiğini açıklayıp ifade etmektedir. Bunun için âyet ile hadis, karşılıklı olarak birbirini izah etmekle beraber ifade ettikleri şey tıpatıp birbirinin aynı ve eşiti değildir. Genel olarak ve topluca insan türünün misakı Âdem'in sulbünden başlamış, fakat ayrıntılı olarak kişilerin misakı da bilfiil kendi babalarının sulbünden başlamıştır. Yani Zeyd'in misakı, Amr'ın misakı değildir, anaların ve babaların misakları da evlatların misakı değildir. Fakat tür olarak birbirine benzer ve hepsi de bir köke bağlı ve aynı rablık ilkesine racidirler. Aslında taahhüdün mahiyeti de bu terbiyenin mürebbisi, bu kanunun koyucusu olan yüce yaratıcının nimetine şükürdür. O'nun koyduğu hükümlere boyun eğmek, birliğini ve rablığını itiraf ve ilan eylemektedir ki, İslâm budur. Şu halde bu âyet gereğince herkesin kişisel taahhüdünün başlangıcını, türün taahhüdünün başlangıcı olan Âdem'in sulbünden saymak doğru değildir. Bir de türün bütün fertleriyle toptan varlığı, sırf vücud-i zihnî (zihni varlık) kabilinden olduğu ve bu bakımdan Âdem ismi türün bir temsilcisi sayılması açısından hadisteki ruhi misak Âdem'le birlikte bütün beşer türünün bir misakı diye ifade edenler de olmuştur. Nitekim Kâ'b-i Kurazî'den böyle bir rivayet de vardır. Bu rivayetten, haksız yere ruhların tenasühü (reankarnasyon) fikrine sapanlar da olmuştur. Halbuki âyet, tenasüh fikrinin tamamiyle karşısındadır. 2- İbnü Atıyye'nin ifadesine göre, bazıları da bu misak ve teahhüdün zamanının, büluğa erme çağı olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Zira bir zürriyetin nefsine tamamiyle şahitliği, kendisinden zürriyet çıkmaya başladığını gördüğü buluğ zamanında meydana gelir. Ve tam anlamıyla kendini tanımaya başlaması da o vakittir. Âyette ise "ahz" (alma) ve "işhad" (şahit getirme) söz konusu edilmiştir. Bundan dolayı bulûğa ermeyenlerin henüz taahhütleri yok demektir. Ve âyetten bu mânâyı anlamak hususunda iki vecih vardır: Birisi zamirleri zürriyete irca olunmakla beraber, zürriyete tam ve kamil veled, "ahze" de ıstıfa-yı bâliğ (ergenin seçmesi) mânâsı vermek ve bu suretle ahz ve işhad zamanını birleştirmek veya "ahz" zamanı ile "işhad" zamanını ayırıp, misakın evvelini, "ahz" vaktinden "işhad" vaktine kadar devam eden bir süre içinde başlamış ve "işhad" vakti olan bülûğ zamanında taahhüdüyle tamam olmuş diye anlamaktır. İkincisi bu zamirleri zürriyete değil, "Beni Âdem"e irca etmektir ki, bu suretle âyetin mânâsı, Âdemoğulları'ndan her biri sulblerinden zürriyetlerin çıkmaya başladığı ve bu suretle nefislerini duyup kendilerine karşı kendi öz gerçeklerine ve Allah'ın nimetleriyle terbiyesine şahid oldukları sırada bu bülûğlarıyla diye Allah'ın nimetini ve terbiyesini kabul edip, O'nun rablığına boyun eğip, birliğini tasdik ile Allah'ı tanımayı ve O'na kulluk etmeyi taahhüt ettiler. Bülûğ hükmü gelince "baliğ olmayız ve bu zevki duymayız demediler" demek olur. Bu güzel bir mânâdır, fakat bülûğ vakti bu misakın akti ve taahhüdü zamanı değil, bilfiil icrası zamanı olduğunu da unutmamak lazım gelir. Bunun için: 3- Birçok tefsir âlimleri, bu misakın başlangıcının, zürriyetin baba sulbünden çıkıp ana rahmine düşmesiyle başlamış ve orada alak (kan pıhtısı), mudğa (bir çiğnem et), ızam (kemik) ve etlenme aşamalarından ve terbiyelerinden geçerek yaratılışı belirgin hale gelip "Sonra onu başka bir yaratılışla meydana getirdik." uyarınca ruh üflenerek insan şeklini aldığı zaman taahhüdünün meydana gelmesiyle tamam olmuş olduğunu ve büluğ zamanı gelince de bu taahhüdün bilfiil icrası vaktinin gelmiş olacağını, yani teklif ve vazifenin başlangıç zamanı bulunduğunu söylemişlerdir. Fıkıh Usulü'nde beyan olunduğu üzere her ferdin insani şahsiyeti, hukukî ehliyeti bu misak ile bu taahhüt zamanından başlar ve bülûğ zamanına kadar gelişmesini tamamlayıp tekemmül eder. Bülûğdan başlayarak da görevler ve sorumluluklar teveccüh eyler. Bunun ilk hukukî sonucu hayat hakkıdır. Çocuk ana karnına düştüğü andan itibaren ana-babasına ve topluma onun hayat hakkını gözetmek bir vazife olur. Bundan dolayıdır ki, düşük yapmak bir suçtur. Ve bunun içindir ki, çocuk düşürmeye sebep olanların diyet ödemeleri gerekir. Ana karnındaki cenîne irs (miras) ve vasiyet sahih ve geçerlidir ve söz konusu cenînin büluğuna kadar lehine olan bütün tasarruflar da yine geçerlidir. Bundan evvel, yani çocuk ana rahmine düşmeden önce ise zürriyetin insani şahsiyeti ve hakları belli değildir. Ancak baba sulbünde zuhura gelmesiyle birlikte müphem ve şüpheli birtakım hakları vardır. Mesela, azil, din açısından mekruhtur. Şimdi âyetin içine aldığı bazı imaları da hesaba katarak meâlini şöyle ele almalıyız: zamirleri zürriyete raci' olmakla birlikte babaları olan Âdemoğulları'na veya hepsine de rucûu ihtimali vardır ve "sizin Rabb'iniz değil miyim?" sorusunun anlattığı minnet mânâsı, sözün gelişi dolayısıyla bu uyarı şu anlamları hatıra getirmektedir: Bilindiği üzere insan, insan olmadan önce kendini duymazken, sonra duyar ve tanımaya başlar "ben benim" der. İşte bunu diyebilmek, onu ona veren Rabb'ine gizli bir duygu ile boyun eğmeyi ve kendi içinde O'na şahitlik etmeyi gerektirir. İnsanın bütün varlığıyla kendi benliğini tanıması ve müşahede etmesi de bülûğa erdiği andan başlar. Âdemoğulları'ndan bir babanın sulbünden bir zürriyetin alındığı anda Rabb'inin bu hükmüne öyle bir zevkle boyun eğmesi ve uyması, O'nun rablığının işine öyle bir şahitliği vardır ki, bu anda bütün heyecanıyla nefsini duyarken adeta kendinden geçer de Rabb'ının verdiği nimetin zevkine gark olur. Kendisinin baba sulbündeki halini kendisine hatırlatan bu anda, o babanın nefsinde Rabbinin "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitabına "evet Rabbimizsin" demekten başka hakim bir duygu yoktur. Ve her insan bülûğ anında bu zevki ve heyecanı kendinde duyar ve müşahede eder. Bunu müşahede edebilmesi de daha önce Rabbinin emrine uyup insanlık ruhunu almasının bir sonucudur. Şimdi babadaki bu zevk ve neşve de hakikatte ondan alınan zürriyet dolayısıyla kendini hatırlayıp Rabb'ine taahhüdünü yerine getirmesi içindir. O zürriyetin baba sulbünde ilâhî yaratma ile belirlenip sperma hücreciklerinin yine Allah'ın yönlendirmesi altında bir birleşme sonucunda şevkle ana rahmine geçmek için harekete geçirilmesi yüzündendir. Her insan aslında böyle bir zürriyet iken Rabb'ının terbiyesine uyarak ana rahminde takdir edilen rızıklarla beslenip alâk ve mudğa aşamalarından geçerek belli bir şekle büründürülmüş ve en sonunda "sonra onu başka bir yaratışla yarattık" gereğince sırf Rabbani bir emir olan ruh üflenmek suretiyle kendisine mahsus bir yapıya ve şahsiyete sahip kılınmıştır. İşte Rabbinin hitabını kendi nefsinde duyup kendi varlığına karşı yaratıcısını itiraf etmiş O'nun birliğine ve rablığına şahitlik etme görevini üstlenmiş bir kişi olarak insan şahsiyeti kazanmıştır. "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitabına "evet Rabbimizsin" demiştir. Her insan yaratılıştan gelen bir bilinçle böyle bir taahhüdün altındadır. Kendini tanıma nimetinin gereği, kişinin haddini bilmesi ve kendisini yaratana şahitlik ederek O'nun hükmüne boyun eğmesidir. Şu halde kendini tanımanın tekemmül ettiği bülûğ çağından itibaren Allah'a karşı bu şehadet görevini ve kulluğunu yerine getirmesi insanın vazifesidir. Biz şahitlik ettik, yani Âdemoğullarının sulbünden alınıp kendi özüne karşı şahit olabilir gerçek bir insan fıtratı verilen her zürriyetin üzerinde yaratılıştan böyle bir taahhüt bulunduğuna Biz azimuşşan şahitlik ettik: "Allah şahitlik etti ki, kendisinden başka tanrı yoktur. Buna meleklerle birlikte ilim sahibi olanlar da adalet ve hakkaniyetle şahitlik ettiler." (Âl-i İmran, 3/18) âyetinin hükmü gereğince şahitlik ettik. O şahitlik alma, "elest" ve "belâ" vaktini onlara âyetimizde hatırlattık ki, ey kâfirler, kıyamet gününde, işin sonucu bütün boyutlarıyla ortaya çıkınca, biz bundan kesinlikle gafil idik demeyesiniz. Kendi nefsimizi duymak, ruh ve şuur sahibi olmak, hakkı kabul etmeyi ve kendimiz üzerinde Sen'in rablığını ve birliğini tasdik eylemenin bir taahhüt olduğunu ve kendimizi duymanın, kendi varlığımızın Senin varlığına, birliğine ve Rablığına bir şahit bulunduğunu gerçek bir bilinçle açıkça duymuyorduk, gizli olan bu taahhüdü bize açıkça hatırlatıp anlatma lütfunda bulunmadın diye itiraz etmiyesiniz. 173- Veya şirki daha önce atalarımız yaptı, onu biz değil, fakat onlar çıkardılar. Ve biz onlardan gelen bir zürriyet idik. Kendimizden haberimiz yok, yol ve delil bilmez, atalarımızın istedikleri yere sürüklenmiş atılmış, şuursuz, aciz, buna mecbur kalmış kimseler idik, günah bizim değil, onlarındır. Bu günah mecburi olarak bizim üzerimizde kalmış olan bir mirastır. "Şimdi o iptalcilerin yaptıkları günah ve suçla bizi sorumlu tutup helâk mi edeceksin, demeyesiniz." Zira size o kıyamet günü gelmeden haber verildi ki, her zürriyetin kendi başına bir taahhüdü vardır. Evvela zürriyetler babalarının sulbünden alındı, çıkarıldı, ayrıldı, onlardan ayrı bir fıtrat ve görev verildi. Öyle sırf zürriyet olarak şuursuz bırakılmadı. Kendi nefisleri kendilerine duyuruldu. Kendilerinden de başka zürriyetler çıkarıldı ve bu suretle kendiniz kendinize karşı, Rabbinizin "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitabına doğrudan doğruya şahit oldunuz lâkin şahitliğinizi yerine getirmediniz ve şirke gittiniz. Şu halde sizler babalarınızın taahhüdünden değil, bizzat kendi taahhüdünüzden ve kendi suçunuzdan sorumlu olacaksınız. 174- İşte Biz âyetlerimizi böyle açıklar, ayrıntılarıyla böyle ortaya koyarız, ve bu ayrıntılı açıklamayı, o taklitçiler belki gerçeğe dönerler diye yaparız. 175-Ey Resulüm, onlara hatırlat. ve kendilerine şu alçağın kıssasını da oku ki, o alçağa âyetlerimizi vermiştik, ilmî ve dinî haysiyeti vardı. İşte o alçak, âyetlerimizden sıyrıldı çıktı da onu şeytan kendisine uydurdu, o da sapıklardan biri oldu. 176- Ve eğer dileseydik hiç şüphesiz Biz onu o âyetlerle yükseltirdik. Lâkin o alçak, yere saplandı, dünya ve sefalete meyletti, kendi heva ve hevesine uydu da o âyetlerden sıyrıldı, dinden çıktı, alçaldıkça alçaldı. Demek ki, yükselmesine ilâhî irade meydan vermedi, kendi haline bırakıldı da bu düşüşten kurtulamadı. Bunun Hz. Musa zamanında İsrailoğulları âlimlerinden Bel'am b. Ebr veya Ken'anîler'den Bel'am b. Baura namında birisi olduğuna veya Araplar'dan Ümeyye b. Ebissalti Sakafî hakkında nazil olduğuna dair bir kaç rivayet vardır. Bel'am'ın bazı ilâhî kitaplara bilgisi vardı, duası makbul bir veli iken Arz-ı Mukaddes'e girme meselesinde Hz. Musa'nın veya Yuşa'nın aksine dünya sevgisi ile zorbalara arka çıkmıştı. Ümeyye b. Ebissalt da bazı din kitaplarını okumuş ve bir peygamberin geleceğine inanmıştı, o gelecek peygamberin kendisi olması ümidine kapılmıştı. O sırada Hz. Muhammed'e peygamberlik verilince hasedinden dolayı küfre sapmıştır. Diyebiliriz ki, asıl kıssa Bel'am olduğu halde nüzul sebebi Ümeyye olmuştur. Fakat âyet şunu gösteriyor ki, kıssadan maksat herhangi bir şahsın tarifi değil, onun halini dile getirmek ve karakterini söz konusu etmektir. Madem ki, o heva ve hevesine uydu, dinden sıyrılıp çıktı ve insanlık bakımından alçaldı, işte artık onun temsili bir köpek temsili gibidir, sen onu sevketsen de kehler, bıraksan da kehler, yani onu yorsan da dilini çıkarıp solur, kendi haline bıraksan da dilini çıkarıp solur, hiçbir zaman ıstıraptan, acıdan kurtulamaz. Köpeğin en aşağılık hali de başka hiçbir hayvanda bulunmayan bu soluyuştur. İşte o kimsenin halindeki düşüş, köpeğin mesel olmuş olan bu aşağılık hali gibidir. Yani alçalmanın en son kertesidir. "Onları uyarsan da, uyarmasan da birdir." (Bakara, 2/5). İşte bu mesel âyetlerimizi inkâr eden o kavmin meselesidir, ki onlar, "Tevrat'ı miras alan ve onu şu alçak dünyanın çıkarlarına değişen o bozuk nesildir." O inkârcı kavimdir. İşte sen onlara bu kıssayı anlat ki, belki biraz düşünürler. İçlerinde bundan ders alacaklar bulunur. Yani sen, bu ihtimali de hesaba katarak anlat. 177- Bak ne çirkin mesele mazhar o kavim ki, âyetlerimizi inkâr ettiler ve üstelik kendi kendilerine zulmediyorlardı. Kendilerinde azıcık düşünce olanlar, kendilerinin bu çirkin hallerini ve bu çirkin mesellerini bir kere düşünüp de utanmaz mı? 178-Fakat Allah kimi hidayete erdirirse hidayeti bulan o olur. Kimi de dalalette bırakırsa, hüsrana düşenler de işte onlardır. 179- Gerçekten de yemin olsun ki cinlerden ve insanlardan bir çoğunu da cehennem için yarattık, ki bunlar hüsranlarına haklarında ezeli hüküm verilmiş mahluklardır. Lâkin sırf cebir tarikiyle ve kendilerinin yaptıkları ve sebep oldukları şeyler hesaba katılmadan ve dikkate alınmadan cehennemlik olmuş değillerdir. Aslında başlangıçta "ahseni takvim", yani en güzel biçimde yaratılmış, şuur fıtratını taahhüt etmiş iken sonra "esfeli safiline" düşmüş ve cebren kurtarılmalarına ilâhî meşiyetin ilgisiz kalmış olması bakımındandır. Allah Teâlâ ezeli ilmiyle biliyordu ki, bunlar ileride irade ve hürriyet sahibi oldukları zaman taahhütlerini yerine getirmeyecekler ve görevlerini yapmayacaklar, fıtratlarındaki emaneti, şühudu ve marifeti ve diğer güçlerini hak yolunda kullanmayacaklardır, "Alçaklığa saplanıp kalacaklar ve heveslerine uyacaklardır." İşte o zaman Allah, onların kalplerini ve ruhsal melekelerini mühürleyecek, hakkı duymak kabiliyetleri kapanacak, bundan böyle onlara öyle bir yaratılış ve huy verecek ki, artık sırf cehennemlik olacaklar. Allah bunun böyle olacağını, son durumlarının cehenneme varacağını bile bile onları yarattığı için ta başlangıçta, sonu cehennemlik birçok halk yaratmış oluyordu. Bu ise Allah Teâlâ'nın onları doğrudan doğruya cehenneme zorlaması değil, cennete zorlaması, sonu bir taraftan cennete, bir taraftan cehenneme giden, kârlı olabileceği gibi, zararı da olan bir hayata, kâr yolunu taahhüt ettirerek atması fakat taahhütlerinin yerine getirilmesini kendilerine bırakması ve onların üstlerine yüklemesidir. Şüphe yok ki, bu taahhüdün yerine getirilmeyeceğini bile bile o yüklemeyi yapmak, sonuç olarak onların lehine değil, aleyhlerine olan bir durumdur. Allah dileseydi onları taahhütlerini yapmaya zorlayabilirdi ya da hiç yaratmazdı. O zaman da yokluk ve zorunluluk kendileri hakkında hayat ve hür seçimden daha hayırlı olurdu. Bu onlar açısından belki hoşlanılmayan bir şeydir, ama sonuç bakımından daha hayırlı olduğu kesindir. Bunu Allah neden dilemedi? Bu nokta sırf O'nun iradesine bağlıdır ve hiçbir şekilde münakaşa edilebilir bir şey değildir. O'nun iradesine müdahele olunamaz. O ne mecburdur, ne de sorumludur. "Yaptığından sorumlu değildir." (Enbiya 21/23), başına buyruk ve ortaksızdır. O'na bir şeyi vacip kılabilecek veya iradesine sınır koyabilecek hiçbir şey yoktur. (En'âm Sûresi'nde 25. âyetin tefsirine ve yine aynı sûrenin 112. âyetinin Cin ve İns hakkındaki açıklamasına bakınız.) Burada mutlak zorunluluk (cebr-i mahz) olmadığına dikkat çekilerek buyuruluyor ki, onların kalbleri vardır. Kendilerine duyacak bir kalb verilmemiş ve fıtrattaki misaka bağlanmamış değillerdir. Lâkin bu kalblerle fıkıh etmezler, yani işi derinden derine anlamazlar. Kendi vicdanında duyulması ve farkına varılması gereken şeye dikkat etmezler, gereği gibi duyup anlamazlar, gözleri de vardır. Lâkin bunlarla görülecek şeyi görmezler, kulakları da vardır. Lâkin bunlarla işitmezler, işitilecek şeyi dinleyip duymazlar. Hasılı Allah'ın akıl ve duygu kuvvetlerini insan gibi ve gerektiği şekilde kullanmazlar. İşte bunlar en'âm (hayvan) gibidirler. Gönüllerinde, gözlerinde ve kulaklarında insanlığa mahsus olan mânâ ve şuur bulunmaz. Hayvan gibi sadece bir gövde ve ses ile insan olunur sanırlar ve yalnızca görünüş ile ilgilenirler. Veya bütün duyguları ve idrakleri münhasıran bu dünya hayatındaki geçim sebeplerine yöneliktir. Belki bunlar hayvandan da daha aşağı, daha şaşkındırlar. Çünkü en'âm denilen aşağı canlılar, yaratılıştan ve doğuştan gelen amaçlarından sapmazlar, seçebilecekleri kadar menfaat ve mazarratlarını seçerler, onları elde etmeye gücü yettiği kadar çaba gösterir, tehlikelerden korunmaya çalışır. Hiçbir uzvunu yaratılış gayesinin dışında kullanmaz, ileri gitmese de geri de kalmaz, yaratılışını değiştirmez. Onlar ise aksine gelişmeye ve ebedi mutluluğa aday olan yaratılışlarından gereği gibi yararlanmazlar, yararlanmak şöyle dursun onun bozulmasına sebep olurlar da ebedi azaba götüren bir yola girerler. Ve işte onlar o gafillerin ta kendileridir. Tam anlamıyla gafil diye işte bunlara denilir. Zira beyinleri ve kalbleri var, fakat şuurları yoktur. Nefislerine karşı şahit olmuşlardır da kendi özlerinden haberleri olmaz, fıtratlarındaki misak ve taahhüdü duymazlar, aldırmazlar. Kendi iç gözlemleriyle, fıkh-ı nefsî denilen kendi iç dikkatleriyle duymadıkları gibi, dışarıdan gözlerine sokulan âyetlerin, kitabın ve kulaklarına okunan hak kelâmının verdiği haberlerin şahitliğiyle de duymazlar. Vücud var, vicdan namına bir şeyleri yoktur. Dini, bir vehim; kitabı, bir eğlence; ilâhî kelâmı, bir musıki diye karşılarlar. ilâhî işlerle dünya işleri arasındaki inceliğin farkına varmaz, kimin kulu olduklarını, neye veya kime tapacaklarını bilmezler. Gönülleri boş heva, gözleri şekil ve resim, kulakları anlamsız sesler, müsemmasız isimler peşinde dolaşır durur. Kendilerine kalb, göz, kulak verip yaratan, yaratılıştan kendilerini rablık mîsakına taahhüt ettiren, Semî (işiten), Basîr (gören) ve eşi-benzeri olmayan Allah Teâlâ'ya türlü türlü şirkler koşarlar, gafletlerinden dolayı Allah'ı anmazlar, anarlarsa bile O'nun münezzeh şanına layık olmayan isim, sıfat ve özelliklerle anarlar. 180- Halbuki Allah'ın esma-i hüsnası (güzel isimleri) vardır. En güzel isimler O'nundur. Gerçi Allah zatında birdir (ehaddir) ve zatının ismi Allah'dır. Fakat sayı olan bir gibi eşi ve benzeri bulunabilecek şekilde bir birlikle değil, eşi ve benzeri bulunmayan üstün bir birlikle birdir. Zatında yalnızca vahid değil, ehaddir: Cemâl ve celâliyle, bütün sıfatlarındaki kemaliyle vahid ve her şeyin Rabb'i olan bir Samed'dir. Bundan dolayı zati, izafi, sübutî, selbî, fiilî ve manevî özellikleri ve bu özellikleri dile getiren isimleri vardır. İlâhî hitapta yer alan "Biz, şehadet ettik, yarattık." gibi çoğul kiplerindeki azamet ve ihtişam, işte ilâhî sıfat ve isimlerin bir araya gelmesinden doğan azamet ve yüceliği dile getirir ki, Allah yüce ismi, bütün bu sıfat ve isimlerin hepsini içine alan bir yüce isimdir. Allah ismi, Allah'ın kendisi gibi, eşi ve benzeri olmayan bir isimdir. Sıfat ve isimlerin çokluğu, zatın çokluğunu gerektirmeyeceğinden o isim ve sıfatların her biri Allah'ın eşsiz özelliklerinden birine delalet eder. Âdem'e öğretilen de isimlerin en güzelleridir. Daha doğrusu en güzel isimler Allah'a mahsustur. Öyleyse ey müminler, O'na o isimlerle dua ediniz, O'nu onlarla çağırınız veya O'nu bu güzel isimlerle adlandırıp anınız. Ve O'nun isimlerinde ilhad (yani yamukluk) edenleri terk ediniz. Mesela bedevîlerin "Ey ikram ve yüceliklerin babası, ey akyüzlü, ey kurtarıcı!" demeleri gibi, yanlış düşünceye ve kötü zanna sebebiyyet verecek bozuk ifadelerden ve hadd-i zatında herhangi bir en üst düzeydeki kemali de ifade etmeyen isimlerden uzak durunuz. Veya "Rahmân" ismini tanımak istemeyen müşrikler gibi, sapık düşünceyle esmâ-i hüsnanın (güzel isimlerin) bazılarından yan çizmek isteyen, mesela Kur'ân'da yer alan "Güçlü, intikam alan, büyüklük sahibi, zorlu" gibi azamet ve sonsuz kudret ifade eden ilâhî isimlerin güzelliğine itiraz etmeye kalkışan, ya da Allah'a mahsus olan esmâ-i hüsnayı Allah'dan başkasına da aynen ıtlak edip vermeye kalkan, veyahut Arap müşriklerinin yaptığı gibi, Allah'ın isimlerinden bazısını alıp müennes sigasıyla Allah isminden el-Lât, el-Azîz isminden el-Uzza şeklinde kendi putlarına isim koydukları gibi bir çeşit isim türetme yoluna sapan, mesela şuna buna ilâh, (müzik ilâhı, gençliğin ilâhı, futbol ilâhı vs.) "ilâhe, mabud, mabude, rezzak, hallâk diyen dinsizlere bakmayınız, onlara uymayınız, onların inkârlarını kendilerine bırakınız. Onlar yaptıklarının cezasını göreceklerdir. 181-Cehennem için yaratılmış olan böyle gafillere, böyle dinsizlere karşılık yarattığımız kimselerden öyle bir bir ümmet, öyle üstün bir cemaat de vardır ki, hakka sarılarak rehberlik ederler ve yol gösterirler ve hakkiyle adalet eylerler. Şu halde bunların oy birliğiyle ortaya koydukları kararlara uymak, arkalarından gitmek hidayettir ve bütün bunlar Allah'ın âyetlerindendir. Meâl-i Şerifi 182- Âyetlerimizi inkâr edenlere gelince, biz onları, bilemiyecekleri yönlerden derece derece düşüşe yuvarlayacağız. 183- Ayrıca ben onlara mühlet de veririm. Fakat benim tuzak kurup helâk edişim pek çetindir. 184- Onlar arkadaşlarında herhangi bir cinnet bulunmadığını hiç düşünmediler mi? O, açık bir uyarıcıdan başka biri değildir. 185- Allah'ın göklerdeki ve yerdeki mülkiyet ve tasarrufuna, Allah'ın yaratmış olduğu herhangi bir şeye ve ecellerinin gerçekten yaklaşmış olması ihtimaline hiç bakmadılar mı? Artık bu Kur'ân'dan sonra başka hangi söze inanacaklar. 186- Allah kimi saptırırsa onu yola getirecek bir kimse yoktur. O, onları kendi hâllerine bırakır ve kendi azgınlıkları içinde yuvarlanıp giderler. 187- Sana, ne zaman kopacak diye kıyamet vaktini soruyorlar. De ki; onun bilgisi yalnızca Rabbimin katındadır. Onu tam vaktinde koparacak olan O'ndan başkası değildir. Onun ağırlığına göklerde ve yerde dayanacak bir kimse yoktur. O size ansızın gelecektir. Sanki sen onu çok iyi biliyormuşsun gibi sana soruyorlar. De ki, onun bilgisi Allah katındadır. Fakat insanların çoğu bunu bilmezler. 188- De ki, ben kendi kendime Allah'ın dilediğinden başka ne bir menfaat elde etmeye, ne de bir zararı önlemeye malik değilim. Ben eğer gaybı bilseydim daha çok hayır yapardım ve kötülük denilen şey yanıma uğramazdı. Ben iman edecek bir kavme müjde veren ve uyaran bir peygamberden başka biri değilim. 182-183- O inkârcılara bilmiyecekleri bir taraftan istidrac yaparız. "İstidrac", aslında derece derece çıkarmak veya indirmek demek olup, bir kimseyi arzusuna göre bir noktaya kadar tedricen götürüp haberi olmayacak bir şekilde felakete atmak anlamına bir deyim olmuştur ki, o kimse onu kendi yararına bir terakki, hayırlı bir gelişme zanneder, gerçekte onun için o durum, bir anlamda uçuruma sürüklenmek demektir. Allah Teâlâ'nın istidrac yapması da uzun süre bir kimse hakkında hayırlı olmayan nimetler verip onun da bunu lütuf olarak görmesi ve kendi tuttuğu yolun kendisi için hayır olduğunu sanması, bundan dolayı da gitgide gurur, kibir ve taşkınlığını arttırması ve en sonunda da bütünüyle hayal kırıklığına uğrayıp en acı ve en feci bir şekilde hakkında azab hükmünün gerçekleşmesidir ki, bu çok çetin bir azap olur. Dış yüzüyle lutuf gibi görülen o nimetler, işin iç yüzü açısından gerçekten bir kahırdır. İşte bundan dolayı buna bir keyd (hile, oyun) adı verilmiştir. Bu bir zavallının başvurduğu bir hile bir keyd değildir, Kâdir-i Mutlak olan Allah'ın, o kulun azabını şiddetlendirmek için lütuf şeklinde ortaya koyduğu bir kahır ve hesaba çekme yöntemidir. Görülüyor ki, bu istidracta manevî bir zorlama vardır. Fakat kulun inkârına bağlı bir ayrıntı ve o inkârın bir cezası olan, yani kulun kendi hür iradesi ile yaptığı bir seçime ilişkin olan ve ömrün belli bir noktasından başlayan bir zorlama (cebr) şekli olduğundan, esas itibarıyla bir mutlak cebr değildir. 184- Bir defa olsun düşünmediler mi ki, arkadaşlarında, yani ne zamandan beri bir arkadaş olarak görüşüp konuştukları ve her bakımdan çok iyi tanıdıkları ve dostluğundan yararlanıp durdukları Muhammed'in şahsında cinnet namına bir şey yoktur. O bir uyarıcıdan başka biri değildir. Hasen ve Katâde'den rivayet olunmuştur ki, Hz. Peygamber bir gece Safa Tepesi'ne çıkmış, Kureyş'i boy boy, oymak oymak çağırmış, Allah Teâlâ'nın azabından sakınmalarını hatırlatarak nasihat etmişti. İçlerinden birisi "Bu adam iyice delirmiş, sabaha kadar bağıracak." demiş. Bunun üzerine bu âyet nazil olmuş. 185-186- Göklerin ve yerin melekûtüne hiç bakmadılar mı? Göklerin ve yerin melekûtü demek, göklerin ve yerin memleketini yaratan ve yöneten hayret verici rablık ve saltanat gücü demektir. Yani âyetlerimizi inkâr edip, yalan sayanlar bütün bu âlemlerin düzenine ve Allah'ın yarattığı herhangi bir şeye -bir kere olsun hiç bakmadılar mı? Bakıp da bunun ne büyük bir kudret olduğunu, bütün varlıkları ve her şeyi yaratan, ayakta tutan ve yöneten Allah'ın kudretinin ne büyük bir kudret olduğunu ve bütün bunlarda sürüp giden rabbanî düzenin akışını bir an olsun düşünmediler mi? Kâinat varlıklarından gerek her biri ve gerek o varlıkların bütünü birden yüce yaratıcısının varlığına delalet eden bir delil ve O'nun birliğini dile getiren bir kitap değil midir? Bunlara dikkat etmek ve bir insan ile bunlar arasındaki bir bakışın nasıl bir bütünlük, nasıl Hakk'a götüren bir bağlantı ve nasıl bir tevhid âyeti olduğunu iyice düşünmek insan olmanın bir gereği değil midir? Bütünüyle kâinatın ve büyük küçük her şeyin gözlere sunduğu ve sunacağı bu melekûtî manzara, Allah'ın birliğine ve Kur'ân âyetlerinin de dile getirdiği rablığın işlerine yanılmaz bir şahit olduğuna şüphe mi vardır. Onlar buna bir kere olsun bakmadılar mı? Ve şöyle bir göz atıp düşünmediler mi? Şöyle bir tehlike vardır: Olabilir ki, kendilerinin eceli yaklaşmıştır. Başlarına kıyamet kopmak üzeredir. Artık bundan -bu âyetleri de inkâr ettikten veya ecelden- sonra, hangi söze inanacaklar? 187- Resulüm! sana o saati soruyorlar, onun demiri ne vakit atılacak? diyorlar. Yani kıyametin kopacağı zaman ne vakittir, "bu iş ne zaman olacak?" diyorlar. Bir rivayete göre, yahudilerden, bazıları Hısl b. Ebi Kuşeyr, Şemuyil b. Zeyd Hz. Peygamber'e gelmişler. Onu imtihan için "Ya Muhammed, eğer sen peygamber isen bize kıyametin kopacağı vakti haber ver, çünkü biz onu biliyoruz, doğru söylersen sana iman edeceğiz." demişler. Ancak belli bir vakit söyleyecek olursa onu yalanlamaya da kararlı imişler. Bunun üzerine işte bu âyet nazil olmuş. Bir başka rivayette Kureyş'den bazıları gelmişler "Ya Muhammed, seninle bizim aramızda bir yakınlık var, bundan dolayı bize özel olarak onun vaktini lütfen bildir." demişler. Bunun üzerine bu âyet nazil olmuş. Âyetlerin toplam ifadesinden şu anlaşılıyor ki, bu olayların ikisi de olmuştur. Çünkü âyette iki kere "sana sorarlar" buyurulması da bunun iki kere olduğuna işaret sayılabilir. O göklerde ve yerde, (yukarılarda ve aşağıda, yükseklerde ve alçakta, dış dünyada ve iç dünyada), ağır geldi. Ağırlığı hepsinin tahammülünün dışında ve dayanılmaz boyutta oldu. Onun şiddetine ne yer dayanabilir, ne de gökler. Onun koptuğu sırada etrafa saçtığı korkuya ne gök ehli dayanabilir, ne de yeryüzündeki canlılar. Kıyametin vaktini, yani ne zaman kopacağını keşf ve belirleme işi o kadar ağır ve güç bir mesele ki, bunu Allah'tan başka bilen bulunmaz. "O size olsa olsa ansızın gelecektir". Başka türlü gelmiyecektir. Sanki sen, bunu pekçok söz konusu etmişsin," ısrarla ve itina ile araştırıp keşfetmişsin, uzun uzadıya sora sora öğrenmişsin gibi, ya da peygamber olman dolayısıyla mutlaka bilmen lazım gelirmiş gibi durmadan soruyorlar. Kıyametin ne zaman kopacağından kesinlikle haberdar imişsin veya bunu bildirmek lütfunda bulunabilirmişsin veya bununla böbürlenirmişsin gibi sana soruyorlar. " De ki, onun bilgisi Allah katındadır" . Velâkin insanların çoğu bunu bilmezler, yani bunun böyle Allah katında olduğunun bilgisine sahip değiller, çünkü insanların çoğu ilim ehli değiller. Bu meselenin bilgisinin ancak Allah katında olduğunu bilmezler ve insanların bilebileceği şeylerden olduğunu sanırlar da o yüzden sorarlar. Bilir bilmez konuşurlar, kıyamet ha bugün, ha yarın kopacak, yok daha kopmayacak, çünkü yerin tebeddülüne, güneşin sönmesine, göklerin dürülüp bükülmesine daha milyonlarca sene vardır veya bunların hiçbirinin aslı yoktur gibisinden konuşur dururlar. 188- De ki, ben kendi kendime ne bir menfaat sağlamaya, ne de zarar vermeye malik değilim, ancak Allah dilerse o başka, O'nun dilediğinden başkasını yapamam. Ve eğer ben kendi kendime gaybi bilebilseydim, daha çok hayır yapardım, ve bana o kötülük, (o dokunabilen elem ve zarar) dokunmazdı. Yani benim durumum şimdiki gibi bir beşer, bir kul hali olmazdı, Rab olmam lazım gelirdi. Bu ise muhal olan bir şeydir. Ben, bir uyarıcıdan başka birşey değilim, iman eden bir kavim için de bir müjdeciyim. Uyarmak ve müjde vermek için gönderilmiş bir kulum, haşa rablık davasında değilim. Demişlerdir ki, ilim başka şey, kudret başka şeydir. Yalnızca bilgi, tek başına bilenden her türlü zararı bertaraf etmeye yeterli değildir. Şu halde gaybı bilmek rablığı gerektirmez. Buradaki yani kötülükten maksat, bilgi sayesinde bertaraf edilmesi mümkün olan zarar anlamınadır. Lâm-ı tarif, cinse değil, ahde hamledilmiştir. Nitekim "bana hiçbir zarar dokunmazdı" buyurulmamıştır, "bana o zarar dokunmazdı" buyurulmuştur. Burada şuna da dikkat etmek gerekir ki, burada söz konusu edilen şey, bütünüyle gaybı bilmektir. Bütün gaybı bilmek, vacip ve mümkün olan kısımlarıyla gaybın hepsini bilmek demektir ki, bunun içinde mümkün olan her şeyi yapabilmek de dahildir. Yani kendisi için, kendi kendine ve kendi illiyetiyle bütün gaybı bilmek, vacibülvücud ve mutlak kudret sahibi olmayı da gerekli kılar. Şimdi burada yaratılış misakının ve nefislerin şahit tutulmasının biraz daha açıklanması sadedinde sûrenin sonunu başlangıcına, bir nevi ayrıntılı olarak bağlamak ve son olarak sûrenin maksadını bir kere daha özetlemek üzere buyuruluyor ki: Meâl-i Şerifi 189- Sizi bir tek nefisten yaratan, onunla sükûnet bulsun diye eşini de ondan yaratan Allah'tır. O, eşini kucaklayıp sarılınca (ona yaklaşınca), eşi hafif bir yük yüklendi (hâmile kaldı). Bir müddet böyle geçti, derken yükü ağırlaştı. O vakit ikisi birden Rableri olan Allah'a şöyle dua ettiler: "Eğer bize salih bir evlat verirsen, biz muhakkak şükredenlerden olacağız." 190- Fakat Allah, kendilerine salih bir evlat verince, her ikisi de tuttular verdiği evlatlar üzerine ona ortak koşmaya başladılar. Allah, onların koştukları şirkten münezzehtir. 191- Hiçbir şey yaratmayan ve kendileri yaratılmış olan putları mı Allah'a ortak ediyorlar, ona eş koşuyorlar? 192- Bu putlar, ne o tapınanlara, ne de kendi kendilerine yardım edebilirler. 193- Eğer siz onları doğru yola çağırsanız, size uymazlar. Onları ha çağırmışsınız, ha çağırmayıp susmuşsunuz, hiç fark etmez. 194- Allah'ı bırakıp taptıklarınız da tıpkı sizin gibi kullardır. Eğer iddianızda doğru iseniz haydi onları çağırın da size cevap versinler. 195- Onların yürüyecek ayakları, tutacak elleri, görecek gözleri veya işitecek kulakları mı var? De ki: "Haydi çağırın o ortaklarınızı, sonra bana istediğiniz tuzağı kurun ve elinizden gelirse göz açtırmayın." 196- "Zira benim velim, o kitabı indiren Allah'tır. Ve O, salih kullarına sahip çıkar." 197- "Sizin Allah'tan başka taptıklarınız ise ne size yardım edebilirler, ne de kendi kendilerine yardımları dokunur." 198- "Siz onları doğru yola çağıracak olsanız da duymazlar." Onların sana baktıklarını görürsün, bakarlar, ama görmezler. 199- Sen yine de affa sarıl, iyiliği emret ve cahillerden yüz çevir. 200- Eğer şeytandan bir vesvese, bir gıcık gelirse hemen Allah'a sığın. Muhakkak ki, Allah hakkıyla işiten, kemaliyle bilendir. 201- Allah'tan korkanlar, kendilerine şeytandan bir vesvese iliştiği zaman, durup düşünürler de derhal kendi basiretlerine sahib olurlar. 202- Şeytanların kardeşlerine gelince, onlar öbürlerini sapıklığa sürüklerler, sonra da yakalarını bırakmazlar. 203- Onlara (arzularına göre) bir âyet getirmediğin zaman, derleyip toplasaydın ya derler, sen de de ki; ben ancak Rabbimden bana ne vahyolunuyorsa ona uyarım, işte bütünüyle bu Kur'ân, Rabbinizden gelen basiretlerdir (kalp gözünü açacak beyanlardır), iman eden bir kavim için hidayettir, rahmettir. 204- Kur'ân okunduğu zaman, hemen susup onu dinleyin, umulur ki, rahmete nâil olursunuz. 205- Sabah akşam demeden, kendi içinden, korkarak ve yalvararak, alçak sesle Rabbini an ve gafillerden olma. 206- Zira Rabbinin katında olanlar, Allah'a kulluk etmekten asla kibirlenmezler, O'nu tenzih eder, şanını ulularlar ve yalnızca O'na secde ederler. 189- O Allah ki, sizi bir tek nefisten yarattı. Yani siz, "anılır bir şey" değildiniz, yoktunuz ve hiç biriniz, hiç yoktan kendi kendinize ve kendi gücünüzle olmadınız. Her biriniz iptida bir nefisten, bir zürriyet olarak yaratıldınız. Hiç birinizin bizzat iki tane babası da yoktur, iki tane benliği de. Fert fert, kabile kabile, boy boy, soy soy, hepiniz bu şekilde bir insan nefsinden yaratılmış birer sülâle, birer silsile olarak bir çeşit mahluksunuz. İşte sizi böyle niceliğinizle ve niteliğinizle ölçüp biçip yaratan Kâdir-i Mutlak olan o yaratıcıdır ki, bütünüyle gaybı bilen O'dur. Allah Teâlâ, önce bir nefis, bir beşer olarak Âdem'in şahsını, ondan da sizi yarattı, hepinizi bir tek tür yaptı. Görülüyor ki, "nesf-i vahide" nekredir. Bir ferd-i münteşire delalet eder. Bundan dolayı, her şeyden önce insan türünün başlangıcı olan Âdem'in şahsı için geçerli olduğu kadar, sonuç itibariyle muhatapların sınıflarına göre, zürriyet babası olan her kişi için de geçerlidir. Yani, ifade yalnızca geçmiş zamandaki Âdem'i değil, şimdiki zamandaki olayları da tek tek içine alır. (Nisa Sûresi'nin birinci âyetine bkz.) Bunun için kıssanın baştarafı Âdem ile Havva'nın doğrudan doğruya şahıslarıyla ilgili iken sonu evlatlarının şirk halini tasvirle son bulacaktır. Nitekim bundan dolayı, buradaki tek nefisten murad, Kureyş'in atası olan Kusayy olduğu da söylenmiştir ki, bu da kıssanın Kureyş müşriklerine uygulanmasıdır. Hasılı âyetin anlamı; "Ey Kureyş, ey Arap kabileleri, ey Arap ve Arap olmayan Âdem soyları ve ey Âdem evlatları! Allah sizin hepinizi bir sülale, bir tek cins, bir cemiyet, bir ümmet olmak üzere bir nefisten, bir tinet ve ruhtan yarattı. Şimdi siz "Biz bir nefisten değil, iki nefisten, bir baba ile bir anadan, bir Âdem nevi ile bir Havva nevinden yaratıldık" mı diyeceksiniz? Bu size doğru gibi gelebilir. Fakat Allah, o nefsin eşini de ondan kıldı. Âdem nefsi, veya beşerî nefis veya insani nefis denilen o bir tek nefsin eşi olan dişisini de, yani Havva'yı da ondan yaptı ve onun cinsinden kıldı. Aynı bir nefisten, onun parçası veya eşi olarak hem erkek, hem dişi yarattı. Tabiattaki tekdüzeliğin zıddına olarak aynı kökten ikinci bir tür yaratıp öbürüne çift, yani eş yarattı. Ve bu suretle onun eşini de kendi cinsinden kıldı. Erkekleri Âdem'den yaratıp da kadınları başka bir kökten başka bir cinsten yaratmadı. İnsanın eşini yine insandan yaptı. Şu halde erkek bir nevi insan, kadın bir nevi insan olmakla beraber ikisi de aynı kökten, aynı cinstendir. İkisi de insandır, ikisi de beşerdir. Ve biri öbürünün tamamlayıcısı, eşidir. "Size sizin nefisleriniz cinsinden eşler kıldı." (Nahl 16/72) Bundan dolayıdır ki, siz erkeğiniz ve dişinizle iki ayrı nefisten değil, bir nefis cinsindensiniz. Allah onun eşini de onun nefsinin cinsinden kıldı ki, o erkek nefis, o dişi nefis olan eşine sükun bulsun diye. Onda kendinden bir özellik görüp onunla ünsiyyet etsin ve aralarında izdivacı sağlamak suretiyle heyecanını yatıştıracak bir sevgi ve itminan bulsun da ondaki emanet bunda karar kılsın. Bunun içindir ki, izdivactan sonra aralarında uyum ve sükun bulunmadığı, öfke ve nefret bulunduğu zaman boşanma ve ayrılma meşru kabul edilmiştir. Zira ilâhî hükme göre karı-kocalığı geçerli kılan şey aralarındaki uyum ve sükûndur. Bir tek nefisten erkek ve dişi nevilerinin yaratılmış olmasının hikmeti de budur. Bundan dolayı erkek ile dişi birbirine nikâhlandı. Bunun üzerine ne zaman ki, erkek dişisini iyice bürüdü o zaman kadın hafif bir yük yüklendi, bir hücrecik alıp bir zürriyet yüklenmiş oldu, bununla bir süre gitti, derken yavaş yavaş ağırlaşmaya başladı, ne zaman ki, o yük büsbütün ağırlaştı, onun doğumu yaklaştı, işte o vakit Allah Teâlâ'nın rablığının eserini açıktan açığa hissettiler ve bunun sonunun iyi de, kötü de olabileceğini, bu ağırlığın bir nimet de, bir felaket de olabileceğini sezdiler ve bütün tesirin Allah'tan olduğunu anladılar. Hasılı "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" ilâhî hitabının anlamını bizzat kendi ruhlarında duyup anladılar ve yaşadılar. İkisi de Rableri Allah'a dua ettiler ahdimiz olsun ki, ey Rabbimiz, eğer sen bize bir salih yaraşıklı eli ayağı düzgün, yaşamaya ve kendi cinsimizden nesiller üretmeye elverişli herhangi bir nesil ihsan edersen biz, baba, ana ve gelecek olan evlat ve nesillerimizle hepimiz birden mutlak ve muhakkak olarak şükredenlerden, senin verdiğin nimetlerin hepsine şükretmeyi huy edinen kullarından olacağız, dediler. Bu hâl Âdem ile Havva'da böyle olduğu gibi, gerçek bir izdivac ile bir araya gelmiş eşler, yani bütün ana ve babalar da doğumun yaklaştığı anlarda duyulan ağırlık sırasında aynı sevinç, neşe, telaş ve endişeyi yaşarlar. Fakat işin ilerisi böyle değildir. 190- Sonra Allah Teâlâ o ana-babaya bir salih nesil verdi, tam istedikleri gibi sağlam ve sıhhatli bir çocuk verdi, sonra o çocuk büyüdü, sağlam biri olduğu bilfiil ortaya çıktı ve gerçekleşti, evlendi ve onun da çocukları oldu ve bunlardan da analar, babalar yetişti, çoğaldı. O zaman o ilk ananın ve ilk babanın evlatları veya torunları olarak onların yerini alan ana ve babalar, erkekli ve dişili bir çok çiftler Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği evlatta Allah'a bir takım şerikler koşmaya başladılar. Bazan Allah'ın rablığını unutup, "bu bir tabiat olayıdır" diyerek tabiatı Allah'a ortak koştular. Bazan da çocuklarına Abdüşşems, Abdüllat, Abdüluzza vb... isimler koyarak, esasen bir tek cins, bir tek ümmet olan insanları bu şekilde ayrı ayrı cinsler haline getirdiler ("İnsanlar bir tek ümmetten başka değildi" âyetinin tefsirine bkz. Yunus, 10/19). Hasılı ilk yaratılışta şirk yoktu, onu daha sonraki nesiller uydurdular. Bununla beraber o kadar da eski bir gelenektir ki, onlar onu Âdem ile Havva'dan başlamış bir ilk günah sandılar. Anlaşıldı ki, Allah müşriklerin şerik tuttukları şeylerin hepsinden uzaktır. Yukarıdan beri koyduğu hükümlerdeki hikmet ve kudreti, eserleri ve nimetleri ayrıntılı olarak anlatılan yüce yaratıcının büyüklüğü ve birliği ne kadar açıktır ve bizzat beşerin yaratılışı olayında ne kadar belirgindir. Yukarıdaki tesniye (ikil) sigasından sonra burada diyerek çoğul kipi kullanılması şirkin faillerinde izah ettiğimiz kullanılışa bir işareti dahi içermiş olduğundan gaflet edilmemelidir. Böyle bir yüce yaratıcıya karşı onları mı ortak koşuyorlar ki, onlar hiçbir şey yaratamaz, hiçbir şeyin yaratıcısı olamazlar kendileri yaratılmışlardır, mahlukturlar ve sürekli olarak benzerleri yapılır durur. 191- Sonra Allah Teâlâ o ana-babaya bir salih nesil verdi, tam istedikleri gibi sağlam ve sıhhatli bir çocuk verdi, sonra o çocuk büyüdü, sağlam biri olduğu bilfiil ortaya çıktı ve gerçekleşti, evlendi ve onun da çocukları oldu ve bunlardan da analar, babalar yetişti, çoğaldı. O zaman o ilk ananın ve ilk babanın evlatları veya torunları olarak onların yerini alan ana ve babalar, erkekli ve dişili bir çok çiftler Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği evlatta Allah'a bir takım şerikler koşmaya başladılar. Bazan Allah'ın rablığını unutup, "bu bir tabiat olayıdır" diyerek tabiatı Allah'a ortak koştular. Bazan da çocuklarına Abdüşşems, Abdüllat, Abdüluzza vb... isimler koyarak, esasen bir tek cins, bir tek ümmet olan insanları bu şekilde ayrı ayrı cinsler haline getirdiler ("İnsanlar bir tek ümmetten başka değildi" âyetinin tefsirine bkz. Yunus, 10/19). Hasılı ilk yaratılışta şirk yoktu, onu daha sonraki nesiller uydurdular. Bununla beraber o kadar da eski bir gelenektir ki, onlar onu Âdem ile Havva'dan başlamış bir ilk günah sandılar. Anlaşıldı ki, Allah müşriklerin şerik tuttukları şeylerin hepsinden uzaktır. Yukarıdan beri koyduğu hükümlerdeki hikmet ve kudreti, eserleri ve nimetleri ayrıntılı olarak anlatılan yüce yaratıcının büyüklüğü ve birliği ne kadar açıktır ve bizzat beşerin yaratılışı olayında ne kadar belirgindir. Yukarıdaki tesniye (ikil) sigasından sonra burada diyerek çoğul kipi kullanılması şirkin faillerinde izah ettiğimiz kullanılışa bir işareti dahi içermiş olduğundan gaflet edilmemelidir. Böyle bir yüce yaratıcıya karşı onları mı ortak koşuyorlar ki, onlar hiçbir şey yaratamaz, hiçbir şeyin yaratıcısı olamazlar kendileri yaratılmışlardır, mahlukturlar ve sürekli olarak benzerleri yapılır durur. 192- Üstelik ne onlara, (yani tapınanlarına) bir yardımda bulunabilirler, ne de kendi kendilerini kurtarmaya güçleri yeter. Yüce yaratıcıya şerik tutulup mabud edinilen o yaratıklar, o putlar, ne kendilerine tapan putperestlerine yardım edebilmek, ne de başlarına gelecek felaketi önleyebilmek durumundadır. Bu bir yana, kendilerine yönelik tehlikelerden kendilerini kurtaracak durumda bile değiller. İbadet edilen bir mabud, haddi zatında kendisine saldırılması mümkün olmayan bir durumda olmalıdır ve kendisine tapınanlara yardım edebilmelidir. 193-194-Onların başkalarına yardım edebilmeleri şöyle dursun ey müşrikler siz onları hidayete davet edecek, doğru yola ve iyi bir maksada çağıracak olsanız size tabi olmazlar davetinize uyarak arkanıza düşmezler, dualarınıza da icabet etmezler. Onlara karşı ha dua etmişsiniz, ha susmuşsunuz, eşittir. Çünkü sizin Allah'tan başka yalvarıp durduğunuz o putlarınız (veya tanrı yerine koyduğunuz kimseler) hiç şüphesiz sizin gibi kullardırlar. 195-Yani sizin gibi akılsız, şuursuz heykeller, ya da heykel gibi bedenlerdir. Bu tabir, müşriklerin tıpkı kendileri gibi, memlûk (köle) durumunda olan bir takım insanlara taptıklarını da işaret yoluyla ifade ederse de asıl murat bu değildir, kendilerinin, taptıkları put ve fetişler gibi eşya cinsinden olan o varlıklara benzediklerini başlarına vurmaktır ki, bu mânâyı da "Onların yürüyecek ayakları mı var ki onunla yürüsünler, onların tutacak elleri mi var ki tutsunlar..." ifadeleri açıklamış olur. Ey Muhammed! Sen o müşriklere de ki, haydi bütün ortaklarınızı (veya Allah'a ortak tutarak taptıklarınızı) çağırınız, sonra hepiniz elele verip hep birlikte bana karşı ne hile yapabilirseniz, ne tuzak kurabilirseniz kurunuz, elinizden geleni arkaya bırakmayınız, bana bir an bile mühlet vermeyiniz, süre de tanımayınız. Bana karşı yapmayı düşündüğünüz şeylerin bence hiç önemi yoktur. 196-Çünkü muhakkak olan şu ki, benim velim, yardımcım, koruyucum ve kurtarıcım Allah'tır. O ki, bu kitabı indirmektedir. Sizin hiçbir şey yapamayacağınızı ve kendisinin bana veli olduğunu ve bana yardım edeceğini bildirmektedir. Ve O, bütün iyilere veli olur, sahip çıkar. 197- Sizin, onun dışında öteki yalvardıklarınız ise ne size yardım edebilirler, ne de kendi kendilerine bir faydaları dokunur. Ne sizi kurtarabilirler, ne de kendi kendilerini. 198- Ve siz onları hidayete çağırsanız (yani doğruluğa veya herhangi bir konuda size yardımcı olmaya veya sizi hakka iletmek için rehberlik etmeye davet ederseniz), sizi işitmezler bile. Ey dinleyici! Sen onları sana bakıyorlar görürsün halbuki görmezler. Karşılarında duran ve görülebilen varlıklara bakarlar, ama görmeleri yoktur, basiretleri de yoktur. Keşşaf müellifi gibi, bazı tefsir âlimleri bu ifadelerin yalnızca putlara ait olduğunu sanmışlar ve demişlerdir ki, putlarına bir takım kıymetli taşlardan, inci boncuktan göz manzarası veren şeyler takıyorlardı. Bu takdirde ise âyette bir tekrar şaibesi söz konusu önceki benzerinin sadece tekrarı, başa vurmak gibi bir tekid olacağından önceki âyet sırf bir başa vurma, ikincisi ise tapılması caiz olanla olmayanı fark ettirmek amacına yöneliktir demişlerdir. Fakat doğrusunu isterseniz âyetlerde tekrar yoktur. Çünkü o müşriklerin ortakları yalnızca taptıkları cansız putlardan ibaret değildir. "Onlar da sizin gibi kullardır." âyetinde de ihtar olunduğu üzere, önceki âyet, müşriklerin taptıkları cansız putlar açısından, bu kısım içindeki benzer âyet, müşriklerin taptıkları ve tanrı yerine koydukları reisleri açısından geçerlidir. Gerçekten de Mücahid, Hasan Basrî ve Süddî, buradaki "ted'ûhüm"ün "hüm" zamirlerinin küffara ait olduğunu söylemişlerdir ki, zahir olan da budur. Bunlar hakkında "işitmezler, görmezler" buyurulması da kulaklarına laf girmez, gözleri görse de akılları ermez demektir. Bu noktada biz bir mânâ daha seziyoruz ki, o da şudur: Allah'tan başka kendisine tapınılan şeylerin hiç birisi, karşısında kendisine ibadet eden bir kulun iç dünyasında çalkalanan acılarını, gönlünden geçen arzu ve isteklerini, ümit ve dileklerini işitmez ve görmez. Bir hasta yatar kıvranır, karşısına bütün sevdikleri toplanır, ona bakarlar, fakat o hastanın neler çektiğini ve gönlünden neler geçirdiğini gerçek yönüyle ne görürler, ne de anlarlar, ne de gerçek anlamda ona yardım edebilirler. Şu halde karşılarındaki o hastayı gerçek anlamda görüyor ve işitiyor değillerdir. İşte Allah'tan başka tapılanların hali budur. Bu açıdan onların hepsi birer put ve heykel gibidirler. Hiçbirinden doğrudan doğruya bir yardım gelmesi söz konusu değildir. Allah ise, semî ve basîrdir, gaybların bilicisidir yani, hakkiyle gören, işiten ve gaybleri bilendir. Bundan dolayı Allah'tan başkasına tapınmak boştur, batıldır ve hiçtir. Allah da her şeyin Rabbi olmakla beraber, iyilere, yaratılıştan gelen fıtrî özellikleri ve kabiliyetleri bozulmamış olan iman ve güzel huy ehline dost olur. Bundan dolayı şirk geleneğinin, fıtrat ve akıl açısından nasıl tutarsız bir şey olduğu açıkça ispat edildikten sonra en büyük kurtuluşu ve bütün ahlâk güzelliklerini içine alan şu âyetle Hz. Peygamber'e buyuruluyor ki: 199- Affı ele al, insanlar ile ilişkilerinde evvela hoşgörü ve kolaylık tarafını gözet; insanların işlerinden, önce sana kolay gelenleri al ve kolayca yerine gelecekleri yap. Kendilerine zor gelecek, zorluk verecek şeyleri isteme, şiddet ve zorluk taraftarı olma. Ayrıca affedici ol, herkesin eksiğine, kusuruna bakma, kusurları bağışlamak, özür dileyenleri affetmek senin önde gelen hasletin, en baş özelliğin olsun. İnsanlardan vergi alacağın zaman halka zorluk ve sıkıntı vermeyecek şekilde hayatî ihtiyaçlarından fazla olan mallardan vergi al. Örfe uygun olanla emreyle yani, affedici olayım, affı gözeteyim derken, örf ile emretmeyi terketme, fakat emredeceğin, bir emir vereceğin zaman örf ile emret. Emrettiğin iş örfe uygun olsun, Allah'ın kitabında veya kendini bilen akıl sahipleri katında maruf, yani yapılması ve yerine getirilmesi gerekli, varlığı yokluğundan hayırlı, olması olmamasından faydalı olduğu kabul edilen, güzel ve yararlı bir şey olsun. "Urf, Ârife, Mâruf": "Yani, yapılması gerekli olan, olması olmamasından hayırlı bilinen her bir iş örftür." Başka bir deyişle "güzel ve faydalı olan her iş" demektir. Örf diye de tarif edilir ki, "insanlarca iyiliği bilinen ve kabul olunan şeydir." Bu demektir ki, insanlar arasında birbirlerine karşı ötedenberi iyilik olarak yapageldikleri ve iyilik olarak bildikleri, gereğine inandıkları ve faydasını kabul ettikleri, itiraf eyledikleri, ürküp böyle şey mi olurmuş diyerek reddetmeye ve karşı koymaya yeltenmedikleri şeydir. Bu da, yukarıda tarif ettiğimiz öbür anlamların içinde ise de onlardan bir anlamda daha özeldir. Burada şu iki noktadan gaflet etmemek gerekir: birincisi, örf ile emretmek demek "her örf", veya "her mâruf" emredilmesi gerekli olan şey demek değildir. Yani her emrin örfe uygun olması gerekir, fakat her örfün mutlaka emredilmesi gerekli değildir. İkincisi insanlar arasında yayılmış, şuyû bulmuş, iyi kötü her şey, her âdet ve gelenek örf demek değildir. Bilgisizlik ve sapıklık sayesinde veya zorba yöneticilerin zoruyla halka kabul ettirilmiş ve alışılmış bir takım kötü alışkanlıklar ve gelenekler vardır ki, bunların çoğu batıl ve çirkin şeyler olduğundan hadd-i zatında emredilmesi değil, onların nehyedilip yasaklanması ve ortadan kaldırılması gerekir ki, bunlar aslında kötü şeylerden sayılırlar. Hatta bunların bir çoğu sahiplerinin gözünde bile çirkindir. Kendi nefislerine uygulanmasını istemezler ve inkâr ederler. Yukarıdan beri Kur'ân'da anlatılıp açıklandığı üzere, kâfirlerde, zalimlerde, fasıklarda âdet olmuş ve alışkanlık haline gelmiş nice kötü âdetler ve gelenekler vardır ki, şirk ve puta tapmak âdeti bunların başında gelir. Hz. Peygamber bunları emretmek değil, bunlarla savaşmak için gönderilmiştir. Şu halde yukarıdan beri bütün bu fena âdetlerin, Kur'ân tarafından kınanan çirkin geleneklerin kötülenmesi ve yasaklanması istenirken, özellikle şirk âdetinin yaratılıştan gelmeyip, daha sonra ortaya çıkmış bir şey olmasıyla çirkinliklerden bulunduğu ispat olunarak iptali için "örf ile emret" buyurulurken, örfün soyut bir kavram olarak ele alınıp her türlü örf ve âdet demek olabileceğini sanmak çok yanlış bir şey olur. Her maruf olan şey emredilmeye layık olmadığı gibi, her âdet ve gelenek de örf demek değildir, her örf de âdet değildir. Örf, marifet ve itiraf ile ilgili olduğundan dolayı "örf ile emret!" ifadesi şuna da işaret eder ki, emrolunacak şey, ya emredilir edilmez fıtraten kabul ve itiraf edilebilecek bir şey olmalı, yani haddi zatında bilinen ve kabul edilmiş olan birşey olmalı, ya da önce genel anlamda ne olduğu iyice tarif edilip tanıtıldıktan sonra emrolunmalıdır. İnsanların kafasına girmeyen, havsalası almayan veya almak ihtimali bulunmayan karmaşık şeyler halka emredilmemelidir. Nitekim Fatiha Sûresi'nde ve Bakara Sûresi'nin baş taraflarında önemli ilkeler iyice açıklanıp belirlendikten sonradır ki, ilk emir olarak "Ey insanlar Rabbinize ibadet edin!" (Bakara, 2/21) hitabına yer verilmiştir. Yine böylece Mekke devrinde nazil olmuş olan sûrelerden İslâm'ın temel ilkeleri, fıtrata uygun olan ana esasları iyice tarif edilip açıklandıktan ve bu suretle ehli İslâm'ın ruhunda bir müşterek değerler ve inançlar ortamı oluşturduktan, yani bir kamu vicdanı ve şer'î örf meydana getirdikten sonradır ki, ibadet ve öteki görevlere ilişkin emirler Medine devrinde nazil olan sûrelerde peyderpey emredilmeye başlamıştır. Hasılı bir emir, bir iyiliği ve faydayı içermeli veya amaçlamalıdır. Emrolunan iş, ne derece maruf olursa o derece geçerli olur, o derece kabul görür. Herkese şamil olan emirler de herkesin bilgi ve anlayış derecesine uygun olmalıdır ki, yanlış anlaşılmaya veya istismara meydan vermeden kolaylıkla uygulanabilir olsun, halkın karşı koymasına, red ve inkâr etmesine meydan vermesin, ya da halka baskı yoluyla uygulanmasına gerek kalmasın. Bu âyet ahlâk ilmi, kanun yapma ve yönetim bilgisi açılarından o kadar geniş kapsamlı bir düsturdur ki, bunun inceliklerini ve ayrıntılarını sayıp dökmeye imkân yoktur. Bununla beraber o müşrikler gibi cahillik edenlere gelince: cahillerden yüzünü çevir. O kendini ve Rabbini bilmez cahillerin ahmakça sözlerine, akılsızca işlerine misliyle mukabelede bulunmaya kalkışma. İşte bütün ahlâk yüceliklerini içine alan bu âyeti kerimenin bir tefsiri gibi olmak üzere şu hadis-i kudsi de varid olmuştur: yani, "faziletlerin en yükseği, seninle ilişkisini keseni senin arayıp sorman, seni mahrum bırakana senin ihsanda bulunman ve sana zulmedeni senin affetmendir." Yine rivayet olunmuştur ki, bu âyet nazil olunca peygamber efendimiz; "Gazap gerçekleşmiş iken bu nasıl olur ya Rabbi?" deyince, arkasından şu âyet nazil olmuştur: 200- Ve eğer şeytandan bir gıcık seni gıcıklayacak olursa, yani seni emrolunduğun şeyin tersine yönlendirmek için kızdırmak veya başka bir yolla galeyana getirecek şeytani bir tahrik karşısında bulunacak olursan, onun şerrinden hemen Allah'a sığın. Allah'ın nimetinin büyüklüğünü ve cezasının şiddetini düşünüp yardım ve korumasına iltica ederek, gönlünden O'na sığın veya dilinle ve gönlünle O'na sığınmada bulun, muhakkak ki, Allah işitir ve bilir. Kalbinle de yapsan kendisine sığındığını bilir. 201- Muhakkak ki, müttaki olanlar kendilerine şeytandan bir tayf çok az bir hayal eseri bir şey dokunduğu vakit bile hemen durup düşünürler, Allah'a sığınmak gerektiğini hatırlarlar ve hemen gözlerini dört açarlar, kendi hatalarının nerede olduğunu ve şeytanın hilesinin nereden geldiğini görürler ve hemen yanlıştan sakınırlar. Bu âyet Resulullah'a olan bu hitabın, bütün müminlere genel anlamda bir hitap olduğuna işaret eden bir tenbih niteliğini taşır. 202- Şeytanların kardeşleri olanlar, yani gizli şeytanların, insan cinsinden olan şeytanların kardeşleri olanlar ise onlara (yani o cin şeytanlarına) iğvada yardımcı olur imdat ederler. Sonra da kendilerini kısamazlar, müttakiler gibi kötülükten çekip geri tutamazlar, kötülükten vazgeçip kendilerini çekip çeviremezler. Bundan dolayı şeytanlara kapıldıkça kapılırlar, aldandıkça aldanırlar, saptıkça saparlar, helâk bataklığına batar giderler. 203-Nitekim sen onlara bir âyet getirmediğin zaman, yani zaman zaman olduğu gibi vahiyde belli bir süre kesinti olduğu zaman, o şeytanların kardeşleri demek ki, derleyip toparlayamadın ha, derler. Böyle demekle öbür âyetleri de Hz. Peygamber'in şuradan buradan derleyip toparladığını, kendi hesabına şuradan buradan toplayıp söylediğini ima ederek, onun peygamberliğine sataşmaya ve dil uzatmaya çalışırlar. Bu ise şeytandan bir tayf'a, bir hayale ve bir gıcıklamaya misaldir. Resulüm de ki; ben Rabbimden bana vahyolunandan başka hiç bir şeye uymam. Bu Kur'ân Rabb'iniz katından gelen basiretlerdir. Tıpkı kalblerde hakkı görmeye, doğruyu anlamaya yardımcı olan basiretler gibi Rabb'inizin ihsanıdır. Ve iman edecek olan her hangi birkavim için bir hidayet rehberi ve bir rahmettir. Şu halde saygısızlık etmeyin, iman edin. 204- Ve ey müminler hatta ey insanlar! Kur'ân okunduğu vakit namazda, hutbede veya herhangi bir yerde ve mecliste hemen kulak verip onu dinleyin, ve ağzınızı tutup susun ki, rahmete erdirilesiniz, rahmete erdirilmeniz arzu edilsin. Zira susmak iyice dinlemeye, iyi dinlemek de basirete, o da iman ve salih amellere, iman ve ameller de ilâhî rahmete ve nimete ermeye sebep ve yoldur. Görülüyor ki, buradaki "dinleme ve susma" ile ilgili emirler okunmaya bağlı olarak şart kılınmıştır. Kırâet (okumak) ise bir ihtiyari iştir ki, akıllı ve konuşan bir insanın ağzından çıkanı anlamaya ve anlatmaya yönelik bir maksat taşıyan sesli olarak okumak demektir. Nitekim vahiy meleği olan Cebrail'in işi bile aslında bir kırâet (okuma) değil bir ikra, yani okutmaktır. Allah'ın yaptığı iş ise vahyi indirmek ve kırâeti yaratmaktır. Bundan dolayı akıllı olmayandan ve cansız varlıklardan sadır olan seslere kırâet denilemeyeceği gibi, aks-i sadadan, yani sesin yankılanmasından meydana gelen işe de kırâet denilemez. Bunun içindir ki, fakihler bir kırâetin yankılanmasından hasıl olan yankıya kırâet ve tilâvet hükmü terettüp etmiyeceğini ve mesela tilâvet secdesi azım gelmeyeceğini beyan etmişlerdir. Bir kitabı sessiz olarak okumaya kırâet denilemiyeceği gibi, çalan veya çınlayan yankı yapan bir sesi dinlemek de kırâet dinlemek demek değildir, bir çınlamayı dinlemektir. Şu halde Kur'ân okuyan bir okuyucunun sesini aksettiren gramafondan veya radyodan gelen sese de kırâet denilemez. Bu gibi sesler bir kırâet değil, bir kırâetin yankısı ve yansımasıdır, bunlara dinleme ve susma emrinin hükmü terettüp etmez. Yani dinlenilmesi ve susulması vacip olan Kur'ân, gramafonda çalınan Kur'ân değil, bir insan tarafından okunan Kur'ân'dır. Bununla beraber dinlenilmesi vacip veya müstehap olmamaktan, bunun dinlenilmesinin caiz olmadığı veya dinlenilmemesinin vacip olduğu sanılmamalıdır. Zira Kur'ân'ı gramafonda çalmak başka bir iş, çalınan Kur'ân'ı dinlemek de başka bir iştir. Kur'ân'ı gramafonda çalmak, onu öteki çalgılar arasına sokmak caiz görülemiyecek bir iş olduğu açıktır. Nitekim Kur'ân'ı okumak, Allah'a yaklaştırıcı büyük bir ibadet olduğu halde, ona gerekli saygının gösterilmediği bir yerde veya bir mecliste okumak bir kabahattir. Fakat okunmuş bulunursa onu dinlemek kabahat değildir, dinlenmemesi kabahattir. Mesela, hamamda Kur'ân okuyan günaha girer de onu dinleyen günaha girmez. Nerede olursa olsun okunan Kur'ân'ı dinlemek sevaptır, dinlememek sevap değildir. Bunun gibi, bir ses yankısı dahi olsa gramafonda çalınan veya radyoda çalınan bir Kur'ân'ı dinlemek vacip değildir diye onu dinlememek vacipmiş gibi zannedilmemelidir. Zira tam anlamıyla bir kırâet değilse bile yine de kırâet benzeri bir şeydir. Çünkü nefsî kelâma delalet etmektedir. Şu halde dinlenilmesi vacip veya müstehap değilse bile en azından caizdir, evladır ve hatta ona da saygısızlık etmek caiz değildir. Öyle bir hâl karşısında bulunan bir müslüman, layık olmayan yere konmuş bir Kur'ân sahifesi karşısında bulunuyormuş gibidir ki, ona karşı lâubalilik etmemesi ve elinden geldiği kadar onu oradan alıp layık olduğu yere kaldırması dindarlığının gereğidir. 205-İşte ey Muhammed! Onları söyle ve nefsinde Rabbini zikret, bir tazarru ve yakarış ile ve bir nevi korku ile yani korkarak, çekinerek ve yalvararak, yakararak, kalben ve fikren sesli olmayan bir söz ile, yani sırrî olanın biraz üstünde, yalnızca kendin işitecek kadar, kırâet veya dua veyahut dil ile yapılan zikirlerden güzel tefekküre engel olmayacak şekilde sabahları ve akşamları, (işte böylece) içinden Rabbini zikretmeyi kendine vird et, ve gafillerden olma. Kalbin daima uyanık olsun ve Allah'ı zikretmeye devam et. İnsan varlığında ruh ile bedenin çok tuhaf bir ilişkisi vardır ki, düşünce ile duygu, vicdan ile akıl insanın ruhsal varlığında bir bütünlük teşkil eder. Bu ilişkide şahsiyet bütünlüğü meydana gelir. Bu birlik Allah'ın birliğini tanımaya doğru açılan bir pencere durumundadır. Bu ilişki sebebiyledir ki, ruhta meydana gelen bir etki bedene de etki eder ve bedende meydana gelen bir etkinin ruhta da bir takım sonuçları görülür. Çok sıradan bir misal olmak üzere ekşi bir şey hayal ettiğimiz zaman bile ağız sulanır, bir faciayı anlatırken bile baş ağrısı, heyecan veya baygınlık meydana gelebilir ki, bunlar ruhtan bedene gelen etkinin göstergeleridir. Aynı şekilde bedende meydana gelen bir takım yara ve hastalıkların acısı ruhta duyulur veya bedende tekrarlanan bir takım işlerin etkisiyle ruhta kuvvetli bir meleke meydana gelir ki, bunlar da bedenden ruha gelen etkinin izleridir. Böylece insanda güzel tefekküre engel olmayacak şekilde ve kendi kendisinin duyacağı kadar diliyle zikir alışkanlığı yerleştiği zaman bu zikirden hayal âleminde bir eser meydana gelir. Ve bundan ruha bir nur yükselir, sonra bu nurlar ruhtan tekrar dile, dilden hayale yansıyarak akıp gider. Karşılıklı aynalar gibi sürekli olarak birbirini takviye eder ve destekler. Bunun sayısal artışına da sınır yoktur ve bu sonsuz denizin yüce ve kutsal makam ve mertebeleri nihayetsizdir. Marifet yolculuğu işte bu sınırsız denizde Hakk'ın rızasına doğru yürümek ve yol almaktır. Bu yolculuğun yegane gemisi nefis yeğane dümeni de Allah'ı zikirdir. Tam gaflet mutlak tehlikedir ve herbir gaflet anı bile bir tehlike ihtimalini içerir. 206- Hiç şüphesiz Rabbinin huzurundakiler, "Meleklerin de Arş'ın etrafını çepeçevre kuşatmış olarak Rablerine hamd ile tesbih ettiklerini görürsün." (Zümer 39/75) buyurulan Mukarrabin Melekleri ki, mele-i âla denilen yüce meleklerdir. O'na ibadette büyüklük taslamazlar. O'nu tesbih ederler ve hepsi O'na hamdederler, secde ederler. Şu halde sen de öyle yap. İşte bu mânâ sebebiyledir ki, bu âyet okunduğu vakit tilâvet secdesi yapmak meşru kılınmıştır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) efendimizden öylece rivayet olunmuştur ki; "Âdem oğlu secde âyetini okuyup da secde ettiği zaman Şeytan ağlayarak çekilir ve kendi kendine "vay!" diyerek hayıflanır, bu adam, secde ile emrolundu, secde etti, ona cennet var, bense secde ile emrolundum isyan ettim, bana da ateş var". Demek ki, bu zikir, ibadet ve secde iledir ki, Â'raf'tan Cennet'e yol açılacak ve Cennet ganimetlerine oradan erilecektir. Kategori:Â'raf Kategori:Elmalı Tefsiri/A'raf Kategori:7